Capturing a Heart By Aloness
by DarkShinji8003
Summary: This was Written by Aloness, and unfortunately Her wonderful stories have all vanished,  I had this Archived and decided I will share it with those who loved reading it.  Until I am asked by Aloness to remove the story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Kannazuki No Miko. Kaishaku, TNK Studio, and GeneonEntertainment own it. I also do not own Sports Illustrated, it belongs to Henry R. Luce and the SI staff. This story is purely fiction.

Author's Note: This is a post series story. I'm not sure if I would update immediately but I will try. Enjoy reading!

**Picture 1: Succinct Encounter**

_**"There is no instinct like that of the heart." - Lord Byron**_

"Don't ask for forgiveness, do you hate your destiny Moon Priestess?" A female voice called out to her as Chikane climbed the stairs. She continued,

"Do you wish to be freed from the endless reincarnation?"

Himemiya Chikane shook her head. She was in the Moon Shrine, away from civilization, away from everyday life, away from her family, but what hurts her the most was she was away from her Himeko...

"No. I had met Himeko again. That's why I'm happy now...more than anybody else..." Her face serene and her smile genuine. Then tears fell down from her cheeks as she called out the Sun Priestess' name one last time as the doors of the shrine closed.

The female voice sighed. What is she going to do with the Moon Priestess? She had always witnessed the unbreakable, everlasting love between the Moon and Sun Priestesses, that the council of Gods, including her, and the Great God of Heaven himself pitied them for their cruel fate. They had agreed that they should replace them. Now she was going to do the inevitable.

"Moon Priestess..."

"Yes?" Her sapphire eyes unreadable.

"What is your wish?"

Chikane's head shot up, obviously shocked. "What do you mean?" Keeping a little bit of her composure.

"I will grant you three wishes. But, in these three wishes, I will give conditions as well. Now, what are they Moon Priestess? Or else we would change our minds." Her voice stern.

_We?_ _Never mind. No use of knowing._ She thought and took a deep breath.

"I wish for Himeko and I unchained from this, the Orochi, our fate, endless reincarnations, Ame no Murakumo..." She trailed off. _As expected. _The Goddess thought and grinned.

"Very well Moon Priestess, but when both of you are unchained, you will live in a different universe, a different place."

"Then so be it."

"How about your second?"

"I wish to see Himeko again and be with her forever." She said as if it was obvious. The female voice laughed.

"Of course, this time, you feel a sense of familiarity of each other but your love will be gone. Both of you must rebuild it again." The female voice conditioned. Chikane winced at this, and cursed inwardly yet kept a determined face.

"Whatever it takes."

"Your third?"

"I have none, I just want to go back now."

At that, the voice appeared before her. She was in a silk robe, obviously woven by Gods, and carried a mirror with both of her hands. Her floor-length hair was pure white and she seemed to be floating, her feet not touching the floor. She then showed the Moon Priestess the mirror.

The reflection was not Chikane yet her three wishes. Chikane eyed her with curiosity and skepticism. The robe-clad Goddess then recited words that could not be understood by Chikane. After she was done, she showed Chikane a genuine smile and said,

"Behold your new fate."

And in those four words, Chikane collapsed on the floor and was swallowed by the mirror. The Goddess then proceeded to the stairs that was not yet there until now. She reached a door made of pure white gold and pushed it lightly. A bright light came when she opened it but did not close her eyes.

This was Heaven, a place of no restrictions and sins. Matured souls, once people from earth, were minding their own businesses and the council of Gods were with the child souls, either playing with them or just simply watching them. She looked up and unsurprisingly their moon and sun were literally present at the same time. She sighed contently and proceeded to the office of the God of Heaven himself.

In the office, she saw the God of Heaven sitting on his chair with his hands intertwined and chin propped on them. He was looking down on earth, watching every single person doing things that they should or should not do. He then sensed another being in his office. He turned around and saw her. He smiled and motioned her to come. She bowed at him respectfully and sat down on one of the chairs.

The Lord of Heaven was dressed in a robe made of the finest silk, and his sash from his right shoulder was made of pure gold. He was approachable, merciful and kind. He was strict but fair in his decisions and he loved everything equally. His impressive presence made the powerful beings in Heaven admire him. He led the souls to the path of righteousness, while he made them fear and looked up to him at the same time That was why he was the Lord of Heaven for the past 5 millennia. He was perfect.

"So Oracle, who should replace them?" The Lord of Heaven asked.

_I wish you two good luck._ She thought and replied to the Lord of Heaven the two new people replacing Himemiya Chikane and Kurusugawa Himeko.

There was a busy city called Tokyo. Tokyo was the most populous prefecture and city in Japan. Behind its busy sidewalks, skyscrapers, spacious parks, and advanced technology, people around were the ones making _their _Tokyo city a great place. Once a fishing village named Edo, it became a mega city and an attraction as centuries went by.

In 7:30 am, businessmen and business women were already walking for work, students were already in classes, and families were already packing up things for the trip. All but one wasn't ready to wake up yet.

_"Good morning everyone in Tokyo! It's a beautiful Saturday today. It's now 7:30 am, and today's music is by Korona called-" _

Himeko's hand slammed down the alarm. She groaned as she sat up from her not-so-comfortable bed. She looked around her surroundings and took in everything she saw. Clothes were flying everywhere, photos were spread on the bedroom floor, and dust were beginning to form as it lurked over window sills, drawers, and dark corners. _Need to clean up my bedroom soon._ She thought and put it in her memory to-do list.

This to-do list wasn't so accurate though. Last time she used this, she missed an important appointment to her doctor.

She put her feet on the ash wooden floor, unconsciously looking for her comfy slippers with it. In a few minutes, she found it and slipped her feet in it, and went to the kitchen to cook for her breakfast. Bacon and fried eggs were sizzling on her frying pan, bread was heated by the toaster, and coffee was brewed. She inhaled slightly and sighed, she looked out towards the metropolis that is Tokyo. Airplanes were flying towards different places, people down below, looking like ants, were too engrossed either in their conversations on their cell phones or driving madly on the streets afraid of being late for work.

_Speaking of work..._ _I need to see Mako-chan to have what's in store for me._ She thought and smiled.

Saotome Makoto, emerald eyes and short brown hair, was her best friend since high school, even after college they still contacted each other, either in business or just for some old late night fun. She was a track-and-field athlete gaining fame everytime she entered a competition. She also finds jobs for Himeko.

Himeko was a freelance photographer, so she can travel wherever she wants, whenever she wants. Too bad though, her foundation wasn't really stable or consistent.

Her thoughts were broken by the signal of the toaster that her bread was done. She went to the toaster and put the bread on the plate. She grabbed the jar of butter from her left side, and a table knife at her right. She spread the butter on her bread, while the bacon and fried egg was still frying next to her. After the bacon and fried egg were well done, she turned off the gas range as she grabbed another plate. She placed them slowly and orderly, without letting the bacon and fried egg touch each other.

As she was about to eat, her telephone rang loudly from the corner of her room. She sighed. She hoped it weren't those damn prank calls that disturbed her every single morning. She stood up and answered it.

"Hello?" Himeko responded.

"Hi Himeko! It's Makoto." Makoto replied cheerfully.

"Oh! Hi Mako-chan! Do you have a-" She didn't even let her finish.

"Job for you?" Even though Himeko couldn't see her smiling in the telephone, she could feel her grinning like a cat finally catching a canary. She grimaced at the thought.

"Yes."

"Yeah. I did. We'll talk about it around...lunchtime? Is that ok?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I'll be in the coffee shop called Ren, it's just around your corner."

"Ok Mako-chan. See you there!"

They both hung up. She looked at her watch. _Oh shoot! 8:00 am already?" _Himeko complained inwardly. She hurriedly ate her breakfast and went to the shower. She stripped off her clothes and placed it on her laundry basket and there, she looked at herself in the mirror naked.

Himeko was beautiful, although her beauty can't dry anyone's throats immediately, her beauty always earned a second glance from any passer by. Cute and adorable were the words for her angelic face. Her golden hair shone like the sun, her long legs, her rare amethyst eyes, and her adorable smile and face always caught every stranger's attention. But what outshines every feature on the outside was her kind heart and her childish and friendly personality that simply makes any close friend priceless and irreplaceable.

Although she is really shy, when you get to break down her walls, she's very affectionate...especially to the one she loves. But throughout her 21 years, she hasn't found her love of her life. Even her first love. Sure, she once had a crush on Oogami Souma, but that was it. They were still children then. They used to play prince and princess at that time, and of course, Himeko was swept off her feet by Souma, literally and figuratively. But as the grew old, they went to different schools, and they haven't contacted each other since. Her infatuation towards him was then gone. Making her loveless. Likeless, I mean.

She then went to the bathroom stall, and turned the knob to the left. Steam began to rise as hot water rinsed through Himeko's slim and lithe body. The relaxing water eased off her aches and pains, as she scrubbed off all the dirt from her body with soap. She rinsed off the soap as she grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed it as the contents came out from her hand. She then lathered it on her golden hair, washing off the natural scent of her hair, replacing it with a herbal scent. She then washed it off after a few minutes, and grabbed a red towel from the towel rack beside the shower stall, wrapping it around her body.

As she got out, she directly went to the closet full of clothes. She finally chose a pink low cut tank top and capri pants. Over the low cut tank top was a white jacket. She checked herself again in the mirror. Satisfied, she grabbed her sling bag, her digital camera and walked out the woodgrain door.

"Himemiya-sama." A voice called out softly from behind the curly maple door.

"Yes? What is it?" Chikane replied coldly.

Himemiya Chikane, a famous tennis player, was staying in one of the most famous five-star hotels in Tokyo called Ima Hotel. She was there not for a vacation of course, but for business. As usual. She was there for a photo shoot for the magazine called Sports Illustrated. She sighed inwardly, she had been in a lot of magazines, this one to her makes no difference even this magazine was famous internationally.

Chikane, born in Kyoto, Japan, was gorgeous beyond belief. Her beauty earned a lot of glances from the street when she first came here. Unsurprisingly, many people gave her curious looks and whispered to the persons next to them when they had recognized Chikane Himemiya, as she was strolling around the crowded sidewalk of Tokyo. Her midnight blue hair shone like the moon, her slender and graceful body, her sapphire eyes, and the way she carry herself made people gave her, sometimes envious, admiring looks.

She was all-round talented. She played the piano well, her voice was beautiful, her skillful hands with an arrow and bow, and of course, tennis. When she was in high school, she had beaten every single tennis player who had dared to challenge her, including men. She, a commanding girl, always put a neutral face in times of business, and would softened up a bit in times of relaxation. She is also very protective to the one she loves. Unfortunately, all her 21 years had not yet met her one.

"You have an awaiting phone call."

"I see. Thank you." She replied, her voice neutral.

The man bowed behind the door respectfully even though Chikane could not see him.

Chikane went to the living room, which was themed black and white, its furniture outrageously expensive were blended with the walls, while the others stood out. The curtains draped on the windows were black and white as well. The couches were the same. In the corner, there the telephone sat. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Himemiya-sama! How do you think of Tokyo? Beautiful no?" Sasaki Kaemon answered happily.

Kaemon, as the name suggests, was a very joyful and kind man. In his mid-forties, he could still attract women with his pair of amber eyes and his good build. Although he had grey streaks on his hair that had said otherwise, he is a child at heart, always sharing a charming smile to everyone. He, both the manager and friend of Himemiya Chikane, was the one who arranged the photo shoot to be held in Tokyo.

"Yes, it is." She smiled at how animated Kaemon is to his emotions.

"Hah! Well good thing you did not reject my offer."

Chikane did almost rejected his 'offer'. His 'offer' was more compulsory. He had said that this could bring more upbringing for me, as money-loving he was.

_"Please Himemiya-sama, this is an internationally famous magazine! You would be known throughout the world!" He pleaded._

_"I do not care for fame Sasaki-han." Chikane stood up from her chair and went towards the door. Unsurprisingly, Kaemon blocked the path._

_"Bu-but...this could make your father proud!" He stammered._

_Chikane sighed. Yes, her father was her weakness. Because of his careful upbringing and love towards Chikane, she always felt that need to repay him._

_"Why does this involve my father, Sasaki-han?" I asked._

_"Well one is that this could make your company more famous..." He trailed off. He looked down, showing new interest on the floor._

_Chikane laughed._

_This was always the excuse whenever Chikane rejected his pleas. With his face so down and sad, Chikane pitied him. After a somewhat uncomfortable silence, she finally answered. _

_"Fine." _

_With that answer, Kaemon looked up at her as if she had saved his life. He hugged her tightly that Chikane couldn't breath anymore._

_"Thank you! Himemiya-sama, thank you!" _

Yes, he was money-loving, but she didn't mind, this made the man who she is today.

She laughed softly. "I think that wasn't an offer Sasaki-han."

She could feel him blush. Then she added,

"But thank you for forcing me into it, I never regretted on going here."

"Your welcome Himemiya-sama." He replied cheerfully.

"So...what is your purpose on calling me Sasaki-han?" She asked.

"Well, I just want to inform you that your photoshoot is scheduled tomorrow at 4 am. Is that alright with you Himemiya-sama?"

"That early?"

"Yes, because you see, they want to take a picture of you in the Izu Islands, which is located off the coast of Tokyo and is considered a great setting."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why we should go there early."

"Well, they want to picture you during sunrise, which makes it more breathtaking as it already is."

"I see. Very well, I do not have any other choice, have I?"

"Ye-, No." He said sadly.

"So who's the photographer then?"

"I forgot her name, but they had said to me earlier that she takes pictures beautifully."

"It's a she?"

"Yes. Why? Are there any problems with a she, Himemiya-sama?"

"No, it's just that it's my first time to be taken by a female photographer."

"Ah of course, I realized that no female photographer has taken you on her lenses is it not? Do you need a male photographer? I could ask them to replace her."

"No need Sasaki-han." _It makes no difference anyway_ she liked to add but held back.

"Ok Himemiya-sama. I should go now, I'll call you later to let you know her name. Thank you for your time."

"Ok, bye and take care Sasaki-han." She hung up went towards the door towards the balcony.

She slided the door to open and warm air rushed through her making her hair flow. She then leaned on the balcony rail and watched the cirrus clouds moving slowly but surely. The sun was ever bright and beautiful as it shone and gave light to the city of Tokyo. She could feel the heat of the sun and the shade of the clouds lingering on her pale skin. Making a sound of contentment, she began reminiscing 15 years ago.

_"Chikane! Where are you?" Her father called out._

_"I'm here father!" Chikane called back, and began staggering back to her father._

_With open arms, her father caught daughter in a bearhug._

_"Found you!" Her father began tickling her._

_"S-stop f-father! C-can't breath!" She stammered between giggles while running away from her father._

_He finally stopped and hugged Chikane. He whispered at her ear,_

_"I know you're going to grow up making me proud." _

She smiled at this. _I'm gonna make you proud father._ She thought with a determined face. She then looked up at the light blue skies and the morning sun.

_A female photographer huh? _

That was her last thought as she went back inside, grabbed her purse and went outside for a walk.

Himeko was in a hurry as if she was running for her life. A few glances were earned because of that. She finally slowed down when she reached a corner where a simple one-story house stood. The outside walls were white and the roof was colored of deep red, its trail towards the Sherwood oak door were in concrete but clean nonetheless. She took a deep breath and opened the small steel gate slowly, and went toward to the front door. She knocked a few times and a man a bit older than her having dark hair opened the door, greeting her with piercing hazel eyes.

"Oogami-kun. I'm really sorry for being late." Himeko said blushing.

Oogami Souma, her childhood first crush and friend, stood there laughing softly.

"As usual." This made Himeko blush even more. Then he added,

"It's ok Kurusugawa-san, I'm used to it." Giving her a comforting smile. He then opened the door more and went a few steps forward toward Himeko, with his hands on his pockets.

"So what do you need?" She looked up at Oogami Souma with her amethyst puppy dog eyes, referring to her job. She takes pictures for Souma ever since she started freelance photography. He was even her first client.

"Well..."

Souma was a journalist who works at Tokyo Times, although he can take pictures by himself, he didn't have the skill like Himeko has.

"I just need a few pictures of Hoshi Park and its attractions, I'm going to promote tourism."

"Done and done!" She replied happily and smiled.

"Ok then." He smiled back and nodded.

"So when do you need it?"

He checked his watch. "About...one hour." He smiled sheepishly at Himeko.

"Oh this is just great." Himeko remarked sarcastically. Oogami just laughed.

"You need to go now. 59 minutes to go."

As if it was a race, Himeko started running as Souma said that. She did not respond but only waved back at him when she was running at her top speed towards Hoshi Park.

Chikane walked around a corner as she had passed shops that did not interest her at all. As she passed another intersection lane, her eyes caught a spacious public park where cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Although she had seen cherry blossoms, she had never got enough of looking at it. She went towards the entrance of the park, growing closer to the cherry blossoms, until she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're goi-" Her words were not finished. Chikane just stared at the woman who was her rubbing her head. _So..._ She thought. She felt her blood rising from her cheeks. As the girl, definitely at her twenties, stood up, Chikane blinked and snapped back from reality.

"I'm really sorry miss but I really need to go now." She bowed her head respectively at Chikane. The woman then went off at an outrageous pace.

"Wait, you dropped this." Chikane shouted, but she was now out of earshot from the woman.

_Golden hair._

That was the only detail she had at the girl. _Don't forget her cute face. _

She shook her head violently. She then looked at the item the woman accidentally dropped. Her digital camera.

_I think she isn't hard to find._ Noting the golden hair of the woman.

_I hope._

She then walked through the entrance ignoring the cherry blossoms and went to find the golden-haired woman.

_Made it._ She thought happily. _Now to take some pictures_. Her hands then went at her right side to where her digital camera was. She felt none. _What the...Where is it?_ Her amethyst eyes then fell to her right side.

"Oh no..." She groaned

_I must have left it at my house!_

"I really need to make a real to-do list." Talking to herself.

_But I was sure I carried it towards here..._

"The entrance!" She shouted out loud, earning a few curious glances.

She was about to turn back when a melodious voice spoke to her.

"Looking for this?"

Her amethyst eyes then met her face. Her throat dried up, she couldn't form coherent words, she just gaped at her. _So beautiful._ That thought came to her like a ton of bricks.

"Miss?" She waved her hand at her face. Himeko then magically had the power to speak, but still suffered a great deal. Her cheeks burned as well.

"Y-yes...Thank you very much." She stammered.

"It is no big deal." She gave Himeko a smile that made her cheeks reddened more.

"It is, you have just save me from a job." Himeko gave her smile to hers as well.

_Told you she's cute._ Chikane's conscience told her _Really cute._ Chikane quickly agreed. Awkward silence was met. They were just staring at each other as if that was their first time to see a female person. Then a strong wind made them close their eyes from the dust. It suddenly gave them the power to form coherent thoughts and words.

"I-I really need to go now, I have something important to do." With a bow she turned around and blended in with the crowd.

With a sigh, Chikane turned the opposite way and went to check the cherry blossoms that she had ignored a while ago.

_I forgot to ask her name_. They both thought and groused inwardly at the same time.

Oogami Souma was writing his article on the laptop until a knock came from the door.

_Must be Himeko with my pictures._

It wasn't.

"Tsubasa-nii-san..." His eyes widened, his mouth making a small o.

Tsubasa his face cold and emotionless greeted Souma with a nod. Souma shook his head and motioned him to come in. Tsubasa did and looked around at what he saw.

"What are you doing here?" Souma asked.

"I'm just dropping by to say hello to my beloved little brother. I have a client in Tokyo." Referring to his own job.

Tsubasa, although cold and does not show emotion, cared for Souma deeply and unconditionally. He's a personal trainer for people who wanted to learn different sword styles. Obviously, a freelance.

"I see. How much yen did you ask?" He joked and smiled with amusement. He knew that his big brother was known for his ridiculous prices, but since Tsubasa was a veteran and knows what he's doing, it was worth it. For some people.

"About 90000 yen."

"For an hour?" He said in exasperation.

"Yes. Why?"

Souma grimaced and shook his head. "Don't you think that's a bit...overpriced?" Maybe not a bit...a lot.

"Hmph." Was the only answer Souma got. With that, Souma laughed heartily. _Same old big brother._

"Looks like you're still doing journalism." Tsubasa said, eyeing his little brother's article.

Souma didn't get the chance to respond when another knock came from his door.

It was Himeko. Who looked really exhausted.

"Are you ok Kurusugawa-san?" He asked, concern present in his voice.

"Y-yeah." Himeko said between breaths. Without another word, she handed out the pictures and negatives Souma needed. Souma smiled at this. Unsurprisingly, the pictures were taken skillfully, yet surprisingly she got the negatives and the pictures so quickly.

"How did you-" He then shook his head. _No it's better not to know. _He then continued,

"Thank you Kurusugawa-san. So how much is it all?"

"The usual." Himeko smiled at him.

"Of course." He then handed out the money to her.

"Thanks Oogami-kun."

"No, thank you." Giving her a toothy smile.

"I need to go now. I need to go back to my place to get ready for business." She said. Her forefinger idly scratching her cheek as a sweat dropped from her forehead.

"Ok then goodbye. And thank you again for the pictures."

"No problem." She smiled sweetly, bowed at him, and then turned around.

Oogami Souma watched Himeko until she was nowhere in sight. He then turned around and met Tsubasa's cold ruby eyes.

"I need to go now too. My client's waiting for me." His footsteps getting louder as he neared the door and Oogami Souma.

"Ok nii-san. Come back soon and take care." Tsubasa didn't respond and Souma opened the door for him. After Tsubasa faded from his view, he then went back to his article and began rummaging and organizing every picture he got from Himeko that could be good for his article. Which was actually hard since Himeko had taken the pictures beautifully as always. He sighed and turned off the laptop. He needed a little a rest from all the sleepless nights he endured for that article to be perfect. He opened the bedroom door, and dragged himself to his single bed. As he fell softly into bed, he could feel exhaustion coursing through himself, and his eyes began to close. Immediately, he was in a deep slumber. He just hoped that he would wake up soon so that he could finish the article, tomorrow was the its deadline.

Himeko arrived at the condominium and began peeling off her clothes from her sweaty body. She carried her clothes toward the washing machine, slowly dropping it from the cycle. She closed the lid and pressed the power button, making the washing machine produce a soft hum. She then went to the bathroom stall and turned the knob. Hot steam began to rise as she took a bath again.

After bathing she put on her house clothes, which was a camisole and cotton short shorts and went to the living room to watch TV as she killed. She checked the clock again. Still 10 am, two hours away from the expected meeting. Nothing good was on TV so she turned it off and lied down. Her eyes began to close. Before, she felt no exhaustion from the adrenaline she felt when she began taking pictures. _And meeting the gorgeous girl._ Her conscience teased her. Her eyes shot back up and her cheeks began to redden. She then remembered every detail of the woman's face. The midnight blue hair, the secretive sapphire eyes, the pink lips, the curves of her body, especially her long legs...

She couldn't finish the thought as her cheeks began to grow hotter by the second that could beat the heat of inferno. Although she recognized her from somewhere before, she could not put her finger on it. She was too outdated nowadays that she didn't even know what was going on right now. Good thing she wasn't a journalist like Oogami Souma or else she'd get fired right away. She laughed at the thought.

_I hope Mako-chan would give me a worthwhile job._ She thought, as she stood up for sleep wasn't anymore of use. She couldn't close her eyes as the cerulean blue-haired girl filled her mind. She shook off the thought and then remembered to clean her bedroom.

Finally, her memory to-do list was useful. She grabbed an apron to cover herself from dirt, a broom, a dustpan, a mop, a rug, and a bucket of water.

"Alright." Her face showing determination as she tied her apron on the back. As she went to the bedroom, her look changed into fear. _Ugh._ was the only thing on her mind.

"I can do this." She said as she punch her right hand to her left palm softly. She then began to grabbed all the clothes she had rummaged and threw before, and carried it to the washing machine. The clothes that was on her a little while ago were still there so she just put it beside the machine. She went back to the bedroom and began to pick up the pictures as well and placed it on her double bed. She then began to sweep off the dust on the ash wooden floor and its hidden corners. She then wiped the bedroom window sills with the rug, and sneezed softly. After the windows were clear and its sills glistening from the added water on the rug, she began to mop the floor. Sweat dropped on her forehead down to her neck from the exertion on cleaning the bedroom. Dust were plastered on her cheeks when she wiped her face on the back of her hand.

And in an instant, the bedroom was clean. She smiled and praised herself for the hard work. She took off the apron and placed it on the pile of clothes that were beside the washing machine. Noticing that the washing machine was silent, she replaced them with another batch of clothes and dropped them on the cycle. Satisfied, she went back to the couch on the living room and lied down again. Feebleness was experienced and her eyes began to close. Her mind was filled with last thoughts of the blue-haired woman...again.

As she woke up, the first thing she noticed was the clock. It was now 11:30 am. She sat up immediately and began to take her shortest shower ever. After 10 whole minutes in the bathroom, her towel-clad self scurried through her closet. _I'm going to be late...again!_ She groaned. She then put on a white tank top with a sleeveless hooded pink jacket and faded jeans. She fell down a few times as she put on the jeans but finally got it through her legs. She then began slipping her feet into the shoes and tied the shoelaces. When she was done she grabbed her sling bag, went outside, and proceeded towards the coffee shop.

As she rounded the corner, the coffee shop was immediately seen from her amethyst eyes. She then went inside and saw Makoto sipping her cappuccino. When Makoto saw her, she waved at her and motioned her to come. She did and sat in front of her best friend and former roommate.

"Late as usual, right Himeko?" She teased and grinned. Then and there, Himeko blushed. Makoto giggled slightly.

"Come now, lighten up a little."

"Y-yeah." Still blushing. Makoto then motioned a waiter to come and take her best friend's order. The waiter took a out a pen and pad as he waited patiently for Himeko to order.

"Mocha please." She asked politely. The waiter nodded as he left the duo.

"So, what's your-" Himeko was cut off...again.

"Job for you?" Makoto smirked. Himeko tensed up as her emerald eyes stared directly into her amethyst.

"Yeah." She said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"You won't believe what I have for you." Her voice showing excitement.

"What is it? Try me." Himeko dared her.

Saotome Makoto leaned into Himeko's left ear and whispered to her that only she could hear audibly. Makoto then leaned back and watched Himeko's flabbergasted face.

"What?" Himeko shouted, earning glances from the other tables. Makoto showed a full smile at her showing that she too was happy for her best friend.

"You have go to be kidding me Mako-chan. You know they would never take a freelance, they have a lot of professional photographers." She said to her showing disbelief in her tone.

"It's the truth and nothing but the truth. They were impressed with your photographic works and just want to have you right then and there." Makoto replied. True, Makoto had never lied to her ever since they became friends.

"Wow. So when am I going to do that? " She whispered almost to herself. The waiter returned with her Mocha drink and placed it on the table. After he left, Makoto replied.

"Around 4 am tomorrow."

"That early? I couldn't even wake up at 7 am without the alarm Mako-chan."

"They wanted you to take her when the sun is still rising."

"Hm..yeah that makes the picture better." Giving her a smile expressing thought and wonder.

"Don't ever be late. This is a once in a lifetime chance you know." Her face becoming serious.

Himeko gulped. "I won't." Her fist pumping upward showing determination. Her best friend just laughed.

"Thanks you so much for this chance Mako-chan!" She hugged her then and there, forgetting about her mocha drink.

"No prob, no prob." Makoto replied. Himeko then sat back at her chair and began thinking, her face serious.

"Say Mako-chan..."

"Hm?" She was sipping her drink.

"Who am I going to take a picture in Izu Islands?"

"Himemiya Chikane." When Himeko heard that name, she felt a strong sense of familiarity, but she never had any close friends called at that name. _Must be an acquaintance _She thought. Yet it felt like she had known that name for years now. But still...

"Who's she?" Makoto's eyes widened and choked at this, she began coughing. Himeko was startled and touched Makoto on the shoulder, her gesture showing concern for her bestfriend.

"Are you ok Mako-chan?"

"So you're telling me, that you don't know Himemiya Chikane?"

"Yes." She blushed.

"You have got to be kidding me." It was her turn now to be in astonishment. She continued,

"Himemiya Chikane comes from a prominent family and is a very famous tennis player known for her good looks and her skills on the court. She had beaten every single person who dared to challenge her. Even boys." She gestured showing emphasis and added,

"She appears on the cover page on _every_ magazine I have known of and she is one heck of a talented person. She could sing, play the piano, and even in the field of archery."

"Wow. She must be a great person." Himeko said with sparkle on her eyes.

"Great? She's an amazing person, beyond perfect." Makoto argued.

"Does she have a boyfriend or..." Himeko trailed off.

"Nope, she has never even experienced the essence of love. I know it's unbelievable, but she turned down every man who charmed her, even a few women courted her!" Her tone in amazement.

"I see." Himeko put her right forefinger and thumb on her chin, her face unreadable.

"What does she look like?" She continued, interviewing her bestfriend.

"Well, she has blue hair...

_Midnight blue hair..._

gorgeous blue eyes,

_Those sapphire eyes..._

pale skin,

_The creamy skin..._

pink lips..."

_Soft, alluring lips..._

Then Makoto's words were not heard anymore in Himeko's ears. She paled. The woman she met in Hoshi park...that was Himemiya Chikane! Her heart began to beat loudly, her cheeks became hotter than the sun.

"Are you ok? Himeko?" She was pulled back by her best friend from her absence.

"Uh yeah."

"You don't look too good. Maybe you should go home."

"Maybe I should." She hesitated but stood up and went towards the door.

"Goodbye Himeko and good luck for tomorrow." Makoto winked at her.

She smiled at Makoto and thought,

_I really needed that. Gods, help me._

Chikane's cell phone beeped breaking her from her everyday thoughts and dining. Three hours ago, after the encounter of the golden-haired woman, she watched the cherry blossoms dancing with the winds and its petals flowing at every direction , and now she was at a grand restaurant eating her lunch.

The restaurant's theme was deep red. Its high ceiling was decorated in renaissance paintings and its elegant chandeliers were glittering from the bright lights. Its tables and chairs, arranged randomly, were made of oak and were decorated by the best carvers in the world. Its columns, all lined up, were made of red African marble, and the French windows proudly showed Tokyo City. The competent staff were polite and courteous. The service was quick and the food was delicious.

She flipped her cell phone in one swift move and put it on her right ear.

"Yes?"

"Good afternoon Himemiya-sama, I'm sorry for the intrusion. Is it a bad time?" It was Kaemon's voice on the other end.

_Too late. _Chikane thought and sighed inwardly, then replied,

"No. So what is your purpose Sasaki-han?"

"I got the name of your photographer. I had asked them a little while ago."

"Ah." _But I do not think it's that important anyway._ She wanted to add, but noticed Kaemon's hopeful voice.

"So...what is her name?" She continued.

"Her name is Kurusugawa Himeko." It hit her. _I think I heard that somewhere before._ She shook her head. _No, I felt like I've known that name for years now._ Yet...

"I never heard of her."

"That is reasonable since she isn't famous and her skills are not discovered by the world...yet. "

"I see..." Uncomfortable silence was now present between the two of them. Chikane broke it.

"Is that all Sasaki-han?"

"Y-yes."

"Ok, goodbye and thank you."

"Good day and take care Himemiya-sama." They both hung up.

She stared at the walls, the people who are too engrossed at what they are doing, and then back to her food. She began eating again.

After she had eaten, she placed the money beside the food that was much more than its price. She stood up and proceeded to the exit. The staff, ever polite and courteous, bowed at her and thanked her for eating at the restaurant. When she had gotten out, she was greeted by the afternoon sun, so bright and beautiful that she could have stayed there and look at it. She shook her head. She had better things to do. She continued her walk towards the five-star hotel.

"Kurusugawa Himeko..." She whispered to herself. Her mouth caressed the name and it had sounded so natural on her tongue as if it was meant for her to say the female photographer's name. They were going to meet tomorrow, four am at Izu Islands. And she was curious on what the female photographer is like.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, Aloneness here. Sorry for the delay but an unexpected trip came. Destination? Hong Kong and Macau. Here is the second chappie. Enjoy reading!

**Picture 2: Unexpected Reunion**

_**"Love sees with the heart and not with mind." - Shakespeare **_

The air was serene, the sun was not yet even rising. Everyone sober in Tokyo was still in their warm, comfy beds, off in a dreamland they wouldn't awake from in at least for another two hours. Himeko herself was absently smiling, a sure sign of a very good dream.

_"Himeko..." A voice so melodious whispered out to her. They were both in a queen-sized bed, cuddling next to each other, just enjoying one's company. Himeko was on her back against the stranger's front, and the stranger's cheek and chin was propped at Himeko's top of the head. The stranger's arms were on top of Himeko's making no space between them. They were just talking about everyday topics: Past happy memories, jokes, and other things concerning noone but themselves._

_"Yes?" Her eyes still closed, obviously relaxing from the stranger's touch. _

_"Are we just going to lie here all day?" Her tone showing a bit of amusement._

_"Yeah, I just want to be with you in this bed, all day." Himeko grinned. Comfortable silence was present in the air, neither two dared to speak. The stranger's embrace tightened, Himeko did not mind, and her head turned sideways meeting Himeko's left ear._

_"I love you, Himeko." She said huskily, and kissed her earlobe tenderly._

_"I love you too, -"_

_**"-I wanna be everything your man's not...**_

_**.And I'm gonna give you every little thing I got...**_

_**Cause you are more than a man needs...**_

_**That's why I say you're truly my destiny..."**_

If Himeko groused any louder, it would have reached the Richter scale. She then looked at her alarm clock. _2:00 am!_ She cursed inwardly and thought resentfully, _Of course, the photo shoot. _She then sat up and went staggering to bath room, her eyes still closed from fatigue. She attempted to wake up by splashing herself with cold water, it didn't really helped though. _And I was having a great dream._ The dream. Her eyes shot up, her hands unconsciously went to her left ear. She blushed hotly as she remembered every single detail of her dream, and for her, it felt so real. So alive. _Who was that person?_ She shook her head violently. _No use of thinking about it, I need to go Izu Islands right away. _

She opened the sliding door and went inside the bathroom stall. She turned on the knob, and water began to drizzle from the shower head. She rinsed herself quickly with soap, and lathered her hair at the same time. After a five minute shower, she then made her way back into her bedroom, picked up a pair of faded jeans from her closet and put both her legs into the left pant leg. She groaned again at this, it took her ten whole minutes just to put both of her legs to the right pant leg. She then put on a black blouse. After another twenty whole minutes-ten minutes complaining, ten minutes dressing-she grabbed a protein bar from the fridge, checked everything before going out, mainly the lights, then grabbed her white jacket, her sling bag and her other digital camera-which was a Canon Digital Rebel XT, specifically made for _special_ occasions only-and went outside.

_I wonder how Himemiya-sama is going to react if the one she bumped into yesterday is her female photographer. _She giggled nervously and began finding a taxi. After about a minute, she got in one and arrived at the ferry going to Izu Islands.

She didn't even notice that for the first time in her life, she wasn't going to be late.

She was supposed to buy a ticket but was stopped by a man in his thirties. The man was wearing black shades so she couldn't recognize him completely. He was wearing a black suit as well and in his left ear was a phone that was used for contacting or receiving calls and such.

"Are you Kurusugawa Himeko?" His deep voice and American accent rung in Himeko's ears. Himeko before studied English, although she doesn't look like it, she's pretty fluent with it.

"Uhm...Yes." She replied nervously, ready to jump to the waters if she had the chance.

"Follow me then."

She did. She passed by the ticket office and the boat that was going to Izu Islands, she was confused so she tugged the man's sleeve.

"What is it?" He said still walking towards a secluded hall, without looking at her

"W-we sort of passed the-" She was cut off.

"We have a private boat ready for you Miss Kurusugawa, it will take you there faster than any boats here in Tokyo." He replied showing no emotion at all.

"I see." She nodded.

After reaching the end of the hall, she saw a very sophisticated boat floating leisurely with the calm waves. It was a two-story boat, painted pure white, the windows were crystal clear and its sides were mahogany wood.

"Wow." She said with a tone of excitement and surprise.

"After you." He motioned with his left hand towards the entrance of the boat.

She proceeded towards the ramp and now she was standing on the shiny wooden floor. She then went towards the metal rails on the boat and felt the wind rushing through her face and her golden hair. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and her head turned right. It was the driver of the boat.

"Ready to go Miss Kurusugawa?" He gave her a toothy grin.

He was on his twenties, clearly a newcomer but knew what he was doing. He had messy ebony hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and fashionably ripped jeans.

"Yes I am." She smiled back, and blushing at his touch.

His hand then was removed from her shoulder and went to the main controls. Then the engine roared to life, he turned the steering wheel to the right while going in reverse. Now facing to the sea, the man in a black suit warned Himeko that she should go inside. She did and sat on the chairs while looking through the windows. Giving the driver the signal, the boat went at top speed, causing Himeko to almost fall from the chair.

_Izu Islands here I come._ She took a deep breath and continued to look at the unpredictable sea.

During 2:00 am

Himemiya Chikane had already taken a shower and was awake and very alert. Wearing black sweatpants and a zipped up hooded black jacket over her white blouse, she put her hair on a pony tail. After that, her telephone rang loudly across the room, making the suite not so silent anymore. She picked up the telephone and answered coldly.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Himemiya-sama, your limousine is already waiting outside the hotel, and your jet has already arrived at the airport."

"Ok then, thank you for informing me."

"With pleasure."

With that, she put down the telephone, grabbed her small duffel bag and went outside the hotel. There she saw a black limousine and a man, clearly in his fifties, wearing black was standing beside it. She proceeded it with grace, and was greeted with a deep bow and opened the door for her. He took her duffel bag and put them on the trunk. After Himemiya Chikane was in, he closed the door, and then went to the driver's seat. Within a few seconds, the car went off towards the airport.

Reaching the airport, the limousine driver opened the door and handed her the small duffel bag. He gave her another deep bow.

"Good day Himemiya-sama and good luck."

"Good day to you too." She gave him also a small bow and proceeded towards a secluded gate. After reaching the end of the gate tunnel, she was greeted again, but this time it was her head-maid, Otoha. She gave her another deep bow and smiled at Chikane.

"Good morning Ojou-sama, are you excited?"

_Not really. It's just another business where I get my picture taken, which is already seen in every magazine I could think of. _"Yes I am." Giving her a half-smile.

"Ok then Ojou-sama, please take a seat." She motioned with her right hand. As Himemiya sat, she continued,

"Fasten your seatbelt Ojou-sama, and please do not move so much alright? It might make you airsick." Otoha also sat down on one of the chairs and fastened her seatbelt as she said that.

Chikane sighed inwardly. _This is already for a millionth time Otoha-san, must you keep telling me that? _"I won't."

The P.A. boomed through the jet's speakers and said that they were now going to take off. And within minutes, the jet was off to Izu Islands.

After a whole twenty minutes, the jet arrived at the shore, landing with unbelievable skill. Himemiya Chikane then unfastened her seatbelt and went towards the exit of the jet. When she got a glimpse of the outside of Izu Islands, she felt the fresh air and heard the soft waves of the sea.

"Ojou-sama..." Otoha said while she gave her the duffel bag, breaking Chikane from her mental absence.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Good luck."

She turned her head, looking at Otoha with the corner of her eye. She replied sincerely a "Thank you." and climbed down the metal stairs. Otoha then waved at Himemiya Chikane, even though she couldn't see it, and went back to her seat.

_Your father would be proud of you Ojou-sama._ Otoha smiled inwardly and gave the pilot a signal that they could take off now. And the pilot did just that, and flew back to Kyoto.

As the jet was fading from Chikane's view, she looked at the ocean and her geography skills were kicking in her. As she recognized every longitude and latitude by eye, she knew then and there that this was Toshima Island. She turned back and saw camellia flowers, making the island seemed red. She smiled that she was correct on her assumption. As she turned her head back to the ocean, she saw an small image of a boat closing in toward the island. _Must be the female photographer. _Her face showing no emotion but she smiled inwardly. She didn't know why but she was getting more and more curious on what the female photographer is like. And now, she was getting her chance to know her.

She didn't even notice that for the first time, she was a bit interested to know more about a photographer taking her pictures.

Breaking her trance, a voice called out to her softly.

"Miss Himemiya," He bowed and continued "I'm Anthony, I am one of the Sports Illustrated staff, your stylist." His accent was showing that he was clearly American. Himemiya Chikane, also fluent with English also replied.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"And yours, I should give you a follow-up on what we're going to do." Giving him a half-smile, Himemiya Chikane nodded, motioning him to continue.

"Next month's issue is going to show, obviously, you. Well, we're going to give a profile about you, the statistics on your games, and other whatnot. The reason we took you here in Toshima Island is that we need pictures of you. Yeah I know what you're thinking, there are already hundreds of pictures on your games. That isn't covered yet though, we're still finding ones that aren't yet posted on magazines. Since this is also, uh, well for men audiences, we're going to take your picture and a video in a bikini, because actually, it's a Swimsuit Edition at the same time. And this is the good part: instead of the usual models, we'd gather up famous athletes and have them pose on swimsuits. So it's like an Athlete Swimsuit Edition. We thought it would be a good sell." He said, ending it with giving her a toothy grin.

"I see. Very well."

"So you don't mind?"

"No."

"Great! So you should go dress up now, meet Matisse there, she's wearing a green jacket, you can't miss her." He pointed towards the conspicuous set on the other side of the beach. _Didn't notice it before, oh well._ She nodded at him and went to the set, which was a few kilometers away from where she stood before.

As she reached the set, she was greeted by a woman in a green jacket. _She must be Matisse._ Chikane thought.

"Hello Miss Himemiya. I'm Matisse, I'll be the one dressing you up today." She said giving her too, one of her smiles.

"Nice to meet you Matisse-han. So where and what should I dress?"

She laughed heartily, "Getting straight to the business are we? Well, you're going to dress in that tent of ours," She pointed towards a very big white tent, which was surrounded by the Sports Illustrated people talking and working on the set. She then continued,

"and this is what you are going to wear." She showed Himemiya Chikane a two-piece striped bikini.

"Ok, thank you very much Matisse-han." She said as she grabbed it from her.

"You're very welcome Miss Himemiya, you should go now, Anthony will do your make-up and hair after you wear that, just call me."

Chikane nodded and went towards the tent, and in there, a make-up chair with a dresser full of make-up and a mirror was on the right side. In the left side was the dressing room, so she walked towards it. She stripped off her clothes, including her underwear, and she folded and placed them on her duffel bag. She then wore the two-piece striped bikini and looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she went out of the dressing room and tent, and was met with a few hungry stares. This had happened everytime she went to the beach, and now, this was not any different. She sighed inwardly and went to look for Matisse. When she found her, she tapped her on the shoulder. Matisse turned around and smiled broadly.

"Hey! You look great! Ok, just wait here, I'll call Anthony." Matisse then ran and went to find Anthony, when she found him, Anthony then went to Chikane. And his expression was the same as Matisse.

"Wow. You're already gorgeous, I think we don't need to put make up anymore." He complimented Chikane sincerely. Himemiya Chikane just smiled at him.

"Just a bit of powder and very light-colored lipstick would do just fine. Let's get to the tent then." He continued.

They both did. When Chikane sat down, Anthony started to apply the make up. After only about two minutes, he was done.

"There. Now for the hair, I think we'd just let it flow and put a headband, don't you think?" He said with a tone of satisfaction. Chikane just nodded, stood up, and reached at her blue scrunchie and pulled it. As she did that, her hair went down carelessly yet gracefully. Anthony then grabbed a baby blue headband, and put it on her hair gently, almost blending it with her tresses.

"Nice. Let's go to the set then." Chikane then went towards the set and sat down on one of the chairs. And in there, she was greeted by the set designer and director named Mark.

"Good morning Miss Himemiya. How're you today?"

"Fine thank you, you?"

"Better than ever." Giving her a smirk.

"So, Mark-san when are we going to start?" Chikane asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Just as soon as Miss Kurusugawa arrives." He said as he began to set up the lighting and other props.

_Of course, the photographer. _Chikane thought and looked at the watch on Mark's left wrist. _3:45 am and the sun is already rising._

"We've arrived Miss Kurusugawa." The man in black said coldly, with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Oh, thank you." She replied nervously as she stood up and went to the ramp. In there she was greeted by the fresh warm air and a vague scent of camellia flowers. She inhaled the scent with closed eyes, and continued to walk until she reached the shore, with the man still standing beside the ramp, guarding it.

As she looked around, she saw lightings and other props on her right side, and immediately knew that this was the Sports Illustrated staff and set. She breathed deeply and went toward it. _Just be calm Himeko, this is just a photo shoot which is set by an internationally famous magazine, and I'm just going to take pictures of a very famous and beautiful tennis player. _She shook her head as she continued to walk. Ok that didn't help, that made things a bit worse.

As she reached the set, she was greeted by Anthony, Matisse, and Mark.

"Hey, you must be Himeko Kurusugawa, nice to meet you. I'm Anthony. This is Matisse and Mark." Anthony said as he motioned them one by one. Himeko blushed realizing that she was the center of attention now.

"N-nice to meet you too." Giving him a deep bow.

Anthony smiled at this and resisted to go and pinch the golden-haired woman's cheeks, not many people nowadays are as respectful or as cute as Himeko.

"Well then, you should meet your model." Matisse said giving her a wink. Mark nodded.

Himeko gulped at this. Boy was she nervous today. Of course she knew that her model was Himemiya Chikane, but what made her nervous was her first impression yesterday in front of the tennis player.

"O-ok." The three of them gave way to Himeko, and pointed her to the set, where the tennis player sat.

As she caught at the sight on Chikane sitting on a chair in front of her, clad only in a two-piece bikini, her heart began to race and her cheeks began to burn, so hot that you could fry an egg on it. _Great Gods, help me!_ She screamed inwardly as she noticed that she was staring at the tennis player like a hungry dog drooling for a nice, big slab of meat. Himemiya Chikane noticed this as well, and raised an eyebrow. Although she wasn't showing it on the outside, she was greatly amused at how Himeko gaped at her and how shocked she is that the female photographer was the one she bumped into yesterday in Hoshi Park.

And in that prayer, Himeko had the power to compose herself again, and bowed deeply at Chikane.

"I-I'm really sorry Miya-sama!" She said apologetically, her head still down.

"There is no need." Giving Himeko a sincere smile, and continued,

"Correct me if I am wrong Kurusugawa-san, but are you the one that I bumped into yesterday?" She smiled at how cute Himeko was. _Especially she's still blushing. _Her conscience teased. She ignored this.

"Y-yes Miya-sama, and again thank you for returning my camera."

"You are welcome."

"Wait, you two already know each other?" Anthony cut in.

"Sort of." Chikane said vaguely.

"I see, so there's no need for an introduction then." Mark laughed softly.

"Well then, let's start!" Matisse said with a fist pumping in the air.

And with that, Himeko's hands went to her camera, and started to set up.

"Ok Miss Kurusugawa, Miss Himemiya will be on the waters, so your camera should be...here." Mark said as he pointed towards the mark. Himeko nodded and proceeded to place her camera, which was already on a tripod, there directly on the mark.

"And you Miss Himemiya, would be there." He pointed the shallow waters. He nodded, satisfied as Chikane began to tread on the waters. As Mark turned around his back, he was greeted with multiple thumb-ups. Mark then went to the monitor, looking at different angles at the same time, filming the progress on the photo shoot.

"Miss Kurusugawa?" Anthony said, he was behind Himeko looking toward Chikane.

"Yes?" She said looking up at him with her puppy amethyst eyes.

"Go do your thing." Giving her a signal. Himeko gulped silently, nodded and looked through the camera lenses. When the camera lenses caught Himemiya Chikane, Himeko blushed hotly again. _So beautiful. Especially with the sun illuminating her. _She thought silently. Then she noticed another thing about Chikane. She was wearing a metal chain. No big deal, but the pendant caught her eye. It was a pink shell. Exactly like hers. Her heart stopped at this. _Could it be..._

Himemiya Chikane's sapphire eyes were staring at Himeko, noticing again her blush. _Adorable._ Chikane smiled inwardly. She then began to pose, her cerulean eyes directed at the camera lens. She tried to concentrate but sometimes, she caught herself staring at the golden-haired photographer.

As each pose and camera shutter went by, Mark's smile began to grow wider. _She's a natural at this. _He thought referring at Himeko's skill in photography. It was simply breathtaking. It was like Himeko was meant to be Chikane's photographer and Chikane meant to be Himeko's model. _I need to contact her some time._

After a somewhat twenty minutes, they were done.

"Are they all good?" She asked nervously.

"No." All three of them said in unison. Himeko's eyes looked like they're going to burst into tears anytime soon. They then added,

"They're all perfect."

And with that, Himeko's frown turned upside down, she then bowed deeply and excused herself for a drink of water.

After that short conversation, Chikane went back to the shore and went to the three.

"Are you all satisfied?" She asked them.

"More than satisfied." Matisse quickly replied. Chikane just nodded and went to her duffel bag, which was next to the water dispenser. Now she needed to talk to Himeko. She opened her duffel bag and grabbed a towel, which she put around her shoulders. She noticed that Himeko was looking at her in the corner of her amethyst eyes, she smiled inwardly that it was a sign that she could talk to her now. But she was stopped dead-tracked when Himeko stripped off her jacket and saw a pink shell, as a pendant, around her neck.

"That..." She whispered softly to herself, inaudible to others but was audible to Himeko.

"Yes? What is it Miya-sama?"

"That pendant..." Chikane's right hand unconsciously went to the pink shell.

"Yeah. It looks exactly like mine. How did you get it Miya-sama?" Himeko's left hand also went to her pendant. She was now facing the tennis player.

"You would not believe me." She shook her head gently.

"Try me." Himeko smiled sincerely at her, making Chikane cheeks burn, not too obvious though.

"Well..." Chikane then began to tell her the story, while Himeko listening intently.

_A nine-year old Himemiya Chikane was walking on the shores of Kotobikihama beach. She then sat down at the far left side of the beach and looked at the sea, its waves inconsistent. Then almost inaudible footsteps were nearing her right side. She looked at where the sound was coming from and saw the cutest girl she ever saw. The girl, who was golden-haired, was kneeling down smiling, obviously victorious about something. _

_"Yeah!" The girl shouted and lifted both of her hands up holding something as if showing to the Gods a great gift. It was two pink shellsboth identical, obviously it was a whole shell before. She looked at me, blushing, very embarrassed at her sudden burst of emotion._

_"I'm sorry." She stood up and bowed deeply. Chikane thought that she would then run away, but instead, the golden-haired girl, went towards her and sat right next to her. Chikane was taken aback and looked at her like she was insane, but quickly composed herself and looked again at the sea, ignoring her._

_"What're you looking at?" The girl asked her, her rare amethyst eyes not leaving her face._

_"Just the sunset." She replied coldly._

_"I see." _

_Then a surprise happened to her. The girl leaned at Chikane's shoulder and closed her eyes. Chikane stood stiff and looked at her. The funny thing was, she didn't even push her away, even though she was a stranger. _

_"It's strange, how I just met you right now, but I feel that we've known each other for years now." _

_Chikane was supposed to reply to her but a male voice called out to the girl._

_"Hey! We've got to go!" A boy shouted and waved out to the girl._

_"Be right there Souma-chan!" She shouted back as she lifted her head from Chikane's shoulder. _

_"You're going to go?" Chikane asked her tone hinting a bit of disappointment._

_"Yeah, unfortunately, we're not really from here." The girl smiled sadly._

_"I see." _

_"Here. It's a remembrance ok? I have two, so you and I can have each. My father says that no two shells are alike, so these two can't fit perfectly to any other ones but each other. So... " The girl said blushing and giving her the other pink shell._

_"We could recognize each other by fitting it with the other's side of the shell." Chikane continued for her. The girl brightened up and smiled sweetly._

_"Yeah. I got to go now." She said as she waved at Chikane and ran to the opposite side of the beach where the boy stood. Chikane waved back as well and sighed, then went to her father, who was calling out to her as well._

"And we haven't met each other for...twelve years." Chikane ended as she trailed off. Himeko stood there, flabbergasted at the story. Chikane raised an eyebrow at her and held her shoulder.

"Are you alright Kurusugawa-san?" She asked showing concern for the woman. Himeko shook her head and blushed, her tears began to fall.

"You're...the one I gave the shell with." She said between sobs. Then and there, Chikane stood stiff as a door, and shook her head, denying.

"No, it could not be."

"Yeah, you're right, but should we try fitting it?" She said now wiping her tears, trying to sober up.

Himemiya Chikane just nodded and hesitantly grabbed the pink shell of hers, as Himeko to hers. They then pressed the hollow of the shell to each other. They stared at each other, amethyst to sapphire, and vice versa. In unison, nobody could tell who was the one shouting, and who was the one whispering. But the important thing was, they had the same idea.

It fitted.

"So you're really the one...who gave me the shell. But...why?" Himemiya Chikane, for the first time in her twenty-one years, was showing emotion to a person she barely knew. Even though they met twelve years ago, that didn't count since they didn't even know each other's names. And yesterday does not count either. Good thing only the two of them were there. No wonder Chikane could feel a sense of familiarity about the golden-haired woman. And now as she thought about it, the description about the girl twelve years ago fitted her perfectly.

"Wow...just wow." Kurusugawa Himeko replied, her mouth was still in a small o. Shaking her head she continued,

"The same reason as before...It felt like I've known you for years now. It's weird actually, on how bold I was back then." She giggled nervously and blushed.

"It does not matter anymore. At least I've...found you." Chikane whispered back at her, closing the distance between them. Both of their hands were still on their sides, but itched a lot. Not because it their skins really needed scratching, but because they wanted to hold each other then and there. Unfortunately yet fortunately they resisted. Himeko looked up at Chikane, their faces no more than five inches apart.

Chikane was a half a head taller than Himeko so with that notion, Chikane looked down at those puppy dog amethyst eyes. Both of them noticed an unknown feeling lurking within them. Like butterflies on their stomachs, and this was the first time that this feeling came to them. They didn't even know what it is, but right now they did not care. They felt really good and amazing at this time.

Their breaths collided at each other, their hearts in sync. Their eyes met, showing longing and...

Then the reunion was then abruptly stopped by Anthony who was coughing, showing that he was there.

"Miss Himemiya, and Miss Kurusugawa, we're sort of done here, and you could already go home if you want. Oh and someone by the name of Otoha is waiting for you outside with a jet Miss Himemiya." Anthony said.

"I see, well then, Kurusugawa-san I must go now." She passed by her and whispered her something that only she could hear.

"We must meet again someday, I need to know everything about you...Himeko." With that, Himeko blushed so hard that she needed to cover her face so that Anthony would not see it. She quickly composed herself and replied to her, the message vague,

"Likewise."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi guys! Aloneness here. If you haven't noticed, Chikane is from Kyoto and usually they use han instead of san. So I'm going to simultaneously alternate them. So sometimes Chikane would use san, and sometimes han. Yep, total randomness.

**Picture 3: Confusion**

_**"True love is indescribable, yet self-explanatory." - Unknown **_

Oracle laughed softly. "It can't be helped then. Although it is unbelievable that these two mortals can actually withstand my second condition from the Moon Priestess' second wish."

Oracle was talking to the Lord of Heaven, they were both looking down at a pool, showing the universe completely different from theirs. It was the universe where Kurusugawa Himeko and Himemiya Chikane were reborn. Right now, they were looking at the two destined lovebirds. In the left side, they were looking at Himemiya Chikane, who was packing her things and placing them in their bags, she was going to leave soon. She was going to Sydney, Australia for an upcoming tournament. In the other side of the pool, they were looking at Kurusugawa Himeko, who was throwing a handful of chips at the television, shouting random answers even though the contestants could not hear her. She was watching a certain trivia show.

The Lord of Heaven laughed at this and replied without leaving his eyes at Himeko, "Well, as we all know that love is unbreakable."

"True, but love can't be _that_ unbreakable." Her tone showing amazement and disbelief, her eyes now at the Lord of Heaven.

"Oracle, isn't it obvious? I'm in no doubt that you have witnessed all their trials and sacrifices from their past lives. Their love for each other...it is something else. It is...different from any other love experienced by other mortals. Their love literally conquered all." God said, ever sincere at this.

"You do know my Lord, that this kind of love is taboo. It is not tolerated by the Council, it is immoral by all means."

"Of course I know, but love knows no gender. You do know that as well right?" A smile crept at the Lord's face.

"But-"

The Lord of Heaven sighed. "Oracle you worry too much, do you remember that the both of them are not in our grasps anymore? They are not in our universe."

"Yes, but you still rule everything, literally. Meaning, you still need to judge your people in that universe too." She argued.

"True. Let us just see what consequences would they take if they die."

And with that, easy silence was present between the two. It seemed that the Oracle was contented yet guilty with the Lord's answer. He vaguely showed that he himself was secretly supporting this pure yet forbidden love.

Saotome Makoto was walking through the hall where Himeko's condominium was located. _Why didn't she call me when she arrived? The nerve of her. _Makoto cursed and sighed inwardly, her footfalls echoing through the hall.

After she knew that Himeko went home from the photo shoot, she was excited to find out about how and what Himemiya Chikane was like and obviously exasperated on why didn't Himeko call her after the photo shoot. And now here she was, walking briskly on the halls of one of the famous Tokyo condominiums.

When she found Himeko's door and began to almost knock, she heard rustling, shouting, and screaming. And with this, Makoto started to panic, and without bothering to use the spare key, she immediately kicked her door open. In what she found, she shook her head in awe and chuckled softly. _Of course, so that's why she did not call._

"Chestnuts! Chestnuts is one of the beech family!" Kurusugawa Himeko shouted, throwing another handful of chips at the television.

"Uhm...Walnuts?" The bewildered contestant responded at the host.

"No! You're going to get zero points for that! It's obvious already, it's already said on the question for crying out loud. Beech!" She said, informing the contestant on the small screen.

Saotome Makoto laughed at this. She was still standing and leaning on the side door jamb, and then said to Himeko,

"Himeko, I doubt that they could hear you."

With that response, Himeko jumped at the couch and blushed, deathly embarrassed. She quickly calmed herself, but still blushed like fire.

"Ma-Mako-chan! I didn't know you were there."

"Don't worry I just got here." She said as she approached the chip-filled couch. "It looks like someone bombed your living room with chips."

Himeko blushed more. "We-well...I can explain-"

"You don't need to explain about this. What you are going to explain now is the photo shoot." She replied showing a bit of impatience, while dusting the couch from the chips and sat. She then looked at Himeko, whose amethyst eyes were now back at the screen.

Kurusugawa Himeko did not reply, her eyes glued on the damned screen and her hands still grabbing chips. Makoto sighed at this. Nobody disturbed her during trivia shows, not even her best friend. Himeko was too concentrated at the show, still screaming answers randomly. Makoto just watched her and waited for the bloody show to take a break.

Finally, a commercial came. "So...tell me about the photo shoot."

At that sentence, Himeko snapped back to reality and realized something too obvious.

"Sorry Mako-chan, I forgot you were there." Giving Saotome Makoto a toothy grin.

"You're a nut." Her face showing defeat.

"A chestnut?" Himeko joked at her friend with a tone of hopefulness, her puppy dog amethyst eyes pleading.

All Kurusugawa Himeko got was a couch pillow thrown at her...and hard. They were about to start a pillow fight but Makoto's cell phone rang.

"I need to answer this Himeko, must be important." She said, grabbing her cell phone from her pocket, and continued,

"After this, you're going to tell me all about the photo shoot ok?" Her emerald eyes showing seriousness.

Himeko gulped loudly and blushed at her memory about the 4:00 am charade. In all honesty, that was her most fun experience in all her photography years. The reason? Himemiya Chikane of course. A lot hours ago, she couldn't stop thinking about the blue-haired tennis player. She remembered every single detail about her since she was nine. _Twelve years ago...until now._ She could not believe that she has reunited with her second childhood crush. Yes, a _very _short encounter, but that didn't stop Cupid from shooting her directly at her heart. Was it 'like at first sight' or...more?

She shook her head. She believed that she had never been in love though. Twelve years ago did not count as her falling in love. She believed that love takes a lot of time to build, and with her falling in love with the sapphire-eyed princess? No. Highly unlikely. Too short. Like maybe, but not love. She agreed and nodded at herself, her face unreadable.

Fifteen hours ago did answer that though...but only barely. True, her infatuation for the tennis player was gone for like, a long time now. But right now, she didn't know what she was feeling for the blue-haired woman.

She thanked the Gods that Saotome Makoto negotiated with the Sports Illustrated staff to hire a freelance photographer like her and have her picture Himemiya Chikane on the beach. She was drop-dead gorgeous, especially when the sunrise was behind her, especially on the waters of Toshima Island, especially...

_Especially in a bikini. _Her conscience teased and finished the thought for her.

She blushed hotly at the thought. She could not wait for Himemiya Chikane to contact her. _Contact her..._Her eyes widened. _How can she do that? She doesn't even have my number or address!_ She groused inwardly and realized that Himemiya Chikane is a very famous tennis player and she could reach anyone, anytime, without them knowing. Satisfied at her assumption, she smiled like an idiot.

"Hey! You ok?" Makoto said as she waved a hand over Himeko's face.

"Huh? Wha- Huh? Did you say something?"

Makoto sighed for the hundredth time. What was she going to do with Himeko?

"I'm going to take this call now." She said, ignoring her last question. With a click, she put the cell phone on her ear and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Miss Saotome, it's me Mark Smith, from the Sports Illustrated staff."

Knowing English from Himeko, she understood him well.

"Oh good morning Mark Smith-san."

"Thank you again for letting me know such a talented photographer like Miss Kurusugawa." When Himeko heard her family name, she looked at Makoto with confusion evident in her face.

"Your welcome. So what do you need?"

"Well..we are still going on for the issue of Sports Illustrated and we would very much likely need her."

Makoto smiled at this, her eyes showing happiness for her best friend. "Please tell me more about it."

"Of course. In the next two weeks, Himemiya Chikane would be in a tournament in Sydney, Australia. With that, we need pictures from her games. Our first thought was hiring Miss Kurusugawa. And here I am talking to you right now, hoping that you and Miss Kurusugawa would accept our offer." Mark explained. Himeko's head shot up when she heard the tennis player's name, and blushed immediately when Makoto noticed this and began smirking evilly.

"I see. I'm happy to oblige, I'll ask Himeko. She's with me now." Luck was there evidently on both sides.

"Oh! Great!" Although Makoto could not see him smiling, she could feel it.

Makoto then covered the speaker of the phone and told Himeko about this. Himeko smiled widely and nodded eagerly. Of course, she would accept! She was going to see the tennis player again!

"She accepts." Makoto said.

"Awesome!"

"So when will she leave for Australia?"

"It was supposed to be today at 12:00 am, but there is some kind of engine malfunction of the plane so it's tomorrow. The plane would leave in about 9:00 am and don't worry, I have already a first-class ticket for Miss Kurusugawa, it will be received by you, you will get it from here in our temporary headquarters which you already know where it is. You can then give it to her tomorrow."

"Ok then, thank you very much for the offer Smith-san. Himeko and I appreciate it."

"No, thank you."

Makoto then clicked off her cell phone and looked at Himeko, who was still smiling like an idiot. _What's on her mind?_ Makoto thought as she chuckled softly. She then tapped Himeko's shoulder and told her,

"So...you like Himemiya-sama or what?" She said, smirking as if knowing Himeko's deepest darkest secret. She remembered how dreamy and excited Himeko was when she heard the tennis player's name on the phone.

Himeko blushed hotly. "No! I-it's not what you think!"

"Oh? What am I thinking then Hi-me-ko?" Accentuating every syllable of her best friend's name.

"Uhm..." Her hands fidgeting, trying to find a reason.

Makoto laughed heartily, she guessed that she will know sooner or later. She may be impatient but not_ that_ impatient. "So...about yesterday.."

"What about it?" Her face showing genuine innocence, yet somehow nervous of telling her.

"What happened? You'd better tell me." Her face showing amusement because of her best friend's nervousness. Himeko took a deep breath, she had no other choice but to tell Makoto. She then began talking about it with an animated face.

_Yesterday must have affected her a lot._

Saotome Makoto's thought could not get any truer.

Himemiya Chikane placed her last clothing on the last duffel bag and zipped it up. On her mind was not about the upcoming tournament nor the flight for midnight, but her thoughts were astray towards the impossibly cute female photographer. The girl who gave her the pink shell. Her first childhood crush.

Before, Himemiya Chikane did not believe the bliss and throes of love. She believed that love wasn't important, it was a nuisance for her. The former was quickly erased from her naivety, but the latter stays true to her mind and heart.

She didn't believe that this was love though. For Himemiya Chikane, it was more like an infatuation. It could not be love since their encounter was too short, the conversation too limited. But the problem was that the golden-haired girl was always on her mind, disturbing her concentration at her games. During a short sleep, the girl haunted her. It felt like love, but still...

At her sixteenth year she moved on and gave up on her belief that she would again meet the girl. Then again it haunted her today. She met her again at her twenty-first year of her life. Although the infatuation was gone, she was now starting to feel something for the photographer.

She smiled and whispered the female photographer's name, caressing every syllable made by her mouth. _I'm sure we'll meet again. _

Fifteen hours ago was a turning point of Chikane's life. She enjoyed every minute spent when she was at Toshima Island, not because of the view or the magazine, but the photographer. When she was treading on the waters, she could not help looking at the blushing Himeko with great interest. She was really cute and adorable. Like twelve years ago.

Her amethyst eyes locking into her sapphire was still giving her strange sensations throughout her body when thinking and reminiscing about it. She shook her head a bit, still confused at what she's feeling right now.

Then her thoughts were broken by her cell phone. That accursed device always rang whenever she's thinking. She groaned inwardly, and searched her pockets. With a flip, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Himemiya-sama! Did you have a good night's rest?"

_Barely, I can't stop thinking about her._ "Yes I have Sasaki-han."

"So you're good to go?"

"Yes."

"I'm again sorry about your jet not available for your use Himemiya-sama."

"It is alright, so what is your purpose Sasaki-han?"

"Well there are two things, one is the plane is delayed by a day because of some engine malfunction. So your flight is going to be tomorrow."

Chikane sighed inwardly. "I see. How about the second thing?"

"Mark-han contacted me earlier. You will be again photographed during and after the games by Sports Illustrated." _Ah of course the deal with Sports Illustrated...again. _Chikane thought. Kaemon then continued,

"with the same female photographer named Kurusugawa Himeko. So you will be in the same plane with her, and the same limousine."

Now, this was truly good luck for Chikane. Himemiya Chikane smiled at this, she was about to say goodbye but she then remembered that she already checked out from the hotel. A thought came to her. This was a great excuse.

"Ok. Can I have a favor from you Sasaki-han?"

"Of course, I'm honored."

"Since I already checked out from my hotel, and since Kurusugawa-san would be in the same plane and limousine with me..."

"Yes? Please go on Himemiya-sama." She did.

"I could sleep at her place tonight so that the driver would have no hassle when fetching us."

"What?" Kaemon almost shouted, and apologized at Chikane for his sudden outburst.

"There is no need, so would you please give me the address of her place?"

"But Himemiya-sama...you barely know the photographer, the driver would understand an-and you can always check in again..." He trailed off.

"Sasaki-han, I befriended the photographer when we were talking yesterday. I care for the driver, and checking in again is going to be hard since this is a famous hotel. You reserved this suite for months." Yes...it was a very good plan.

Silence. Then Sasaki Kaemon reluctantly responded,

"Ve-very well Himemiya-sama, please wait a moment."

Himemiya Chikane smiled at this, victorious. After five whole minutes Kaemon gave her the address.

"She's in a famous condo called Ami, you can ask where her room is at their lobby."

"Thank you very much Sasaki-han."

"You are welcome and good night Himemiya-sama."

"Goodbye."

With a flip, the conversation ended. Then a knock came from the door. She opened it and two porters were standing asking to take now the luggage. Chikane nodded, and off they go. After the luggage was taken care of, she went to the lobby asking for a limousine service.

When the limousine arrived a man in a black suit grabbed her luggage and put it on the limousine's trunk. After that, the man opened the door for her. When she was in, he closed it and proceeded to his driver seat.

"Where to?" He said, looking through the rear view mirror.

"A condominium called Ami."

The man nodded and within seconds they were off.

_I guess I don't need to put so much effort on meeting her._

"No way!" Saotome shouted, shocked at Himeko's story.

"It's the truth." Himeko replied nervously, her hands playing with the pink shell around her neck. Saotome Makoto then smiled at Himeko, showing genuine happiness.

"I see. I'm glad for you, but I still could not believe that you could do such a thing twelve years ago!"

Himeko shrugged and blushed. "Didn't know my own...strength." Makoto laughed heartily.

"You're so lucky..." She said with a mischievous gleam in her emerald eyes.

"Hm? Why?"

"You got to see her in a bikini." Now grinning madly.

Himeko blushed so hard that she needed to cover her face with a couch pillow, but resisted to take one and shove it in her face. If possible, she would have wanted to be invisible right now. Or fly for that matter. She just wished that Makoto would stop teasing her.

"Anyways...how does Himemiya-sama look like in personal Himeko?"

With her not replying again, she noticed that Himeko wasn't really paying attention to her now. Her face then showed mischief. She knew that she was thinking about the famous tennis player again. Makoto just knew her too well.

"Must be nice...reuniting with a person to whom you've waited all your life."

"Yeah..." Himeko whispered, barely audible if Makoto would distance herself another centimeter. She _was_ thinking about Himemiya Chikane...again.

"You hate her don't you?"

"Yea-wait, what? No! I don't hate her!" Himeko argued. Makoto snickered.

"Just checking that you're still here in reality...not thinking about..oh I don't know...maybe a certain female tennis player?"

She blushed, was she that readable?

"So...you can finally have her all to yourself for about...a month? Lucky you." Makoto playfully pinched Himeko in the arm.

"Stop teasing me Mako-chan..." She pleaded her with puppy dog amethyst eyes, her cheeks now red hot.

"Fine, fine. Anyways it's already 7:00 pm I need to go now. My coach is going to bring a butcher knife and chop me to pieces if I don't come at the track field right now."

"Don't you think it's already late for running Mako-chan? It's nighttime already."

"Yeah, but practice makes perfect." Makoto winked at her, then stood up, approaching and reaching Himeko's doorknob.

"Ok, bye Mako-chan. See you...after a month." Himeko said her eyes locked at Makoto. Her head turned and looked at Himeko from the corner of her eye, smirking. Himeko gulped.

"Yeah, and good luck." Makoto then turned the doorknob, making her way out, and then closed it.

As the Makoto's footfalls were out of earshot, Himeko sighed. She didn't notice that she was holding her breath the entire time. Himeko's amethyst eyes took in all of her surroundings in her living room. The trivia show was done. The floor and couch were filled with chips.

_Wow...Mako-chan's right, my living room looks like a dumpster._ She then grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor. Immediately, the floor was clean. Now for the couch, she began dusting off the crumbs with her hand, cupping it then proceeded to drop it at the trash can. She turned around and looked at the living room again. No chips were in sight. Satisfied, she turned off the living room lights and went to her bedroom for packing her things worth for a month.

In thirty minutes, she was done. "Tank tops, t-shirts, jeans, sleepwear..." Saying to herself as she began to list all of her necessities. Nodding at herself, she closed the last case. She was about to change to her sleepwear when a soft knock came.

_Who would come to see me? I'm pretty sure it's not Mako-chan. Souma-kun is in his journalism meeting too. So..._ She turned on the living room lights and approached the door tentatively and hesitantly. When she opened it, her amethyst eyes widened, her cheeks began to burn.

"Miya-sama!" She shouted as if everyone in the world was deaf.

"Good evening Kurusugawa-san." Himemiya Chikane smiled at her genuinely.

"Wha-what a-are you doing here?" She thanked the Gods that she cleaned her living room. She didn't want Chikane to have the impression that she's a dirty person.

"Well, I was hoping that you could let me sleep here for tonight. I couldn't stay at my current hotel since I already checked out. It's fully booked. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. I don't mind at all." She smiled back, and opened the door more widely.

"Thank you so much." She bowed at Himeko respectively.

Himeko blushed and motioned her to come in. She did and began carrying her luggage, which was a lot. _How did she-_ She shook her head. "Miya-sama let me help you."

"Thank you again."

After three whole minutes of dragging the luggage to the living room, both were now staring at each other, each person heaving from the effort they made. Chikane approached Himeko without hesitation, they were now again no more than a hand apart. Himeko peered up at Chikane, who was looking down at her as well.

"How did you find my place Miya-sama?" She asked, her tone showing awe and wonder.

"I got a...source."

_No use of knowing anyway. I'm just glad she's here. _"I see."

"So..." Chikane said breaking the silence.

"So?" Her eyes half closed, her mouth half open. Chikane smiled at this, amused.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She said, teasingly closing the distance, noses barely touching.

"I don't have an extra mattress and pillow though. And I don't want you to sleep in the couch, so you're going to take my bed while I take the couch." She replied, her breath touching Chikane's face. Never in a million years did she thought that anyone would be sleeping in her condo but herself.

"I see. I don't want you sleeping in the couch as well, I cannot sleep if you're not in a comfortable place."

Himeko blushed like the sunset. "So that means..."

"Means what?" She said innocently, her sapphire eyes looking up and down at her face, as if she's...

"We'll both...take the bed then."

"Ok, I hope you do not mind with the sudden invasion of your privacy."

Himeko shook her head violently. "No. I do not mind." _Since it is you._ Her mouth wanted to say but resisted.

At that, Himeko and Chikane widened their distance and looked away from each other. Himeko was deathly embarrassed while Chikane was blushing a bit as well.

"Uhm...you can change in your sleepwear in my bathroom which is over there. I'll change here."

Chikane just nodded, grabbed her duffel bag, and walked to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, both of them were in their own unique sleepwear. Chikane was in a white silk nightgown and Himeko was in a comfortable red shirt and black panties. When Himeko looked at Chikane, who was illuminating because of the moon, she was struck by her beauty...again. The nightgown hugged Chikane's lithe body. Her long legs and arms exposed. Her pale skin shown to only shook her head violently and cursed inwardly at her unladylike thoughts. _This is wrong. She's a woman. I'm a woman._

Chikane was also staring at Himeko. All she could think was on how cute and adorable yet how sexy Himeko was. Like Chikane, Himeko's long legs were shown to her. Although her shirt did not hug her slim body, Chikane was pretty sure that inside that shirt was fit and toned. _How will my father react at my unladylike thoughts and behavior?_ She then faced down at the floor. _We're both girls. Very wrong. _

She was then snapped back from her thoughts by Himeko.

"You'll take the left side? Or the right side?"

"Any side." Chikane smiled at her, trying hard not to reflect her actions in her last thoughts about the female photographer

"Uhm..ok I'll take the left side then."

They both approached the bed and began to slid into the comforter. When they did, they looked at each other for a while. Himeko wanted to talk but somehow, she was tongue-tied. Chikane helped her.

"Kurusugawa-san..."

"Y-yes?" She stuttered

"Can I call you by your first name?"

"Yes, you can Miya-sama."

"Ok...Himeko. You do not need to call me in such formality, you can call me by my given name as well.." Chikane said never leaving her eyes from Himeko's angelic face. Even though she could not see her because of the darkness, the outline of her face could be seen.

"Ok Chikane-chan." Himeko did not notice the childish yet intimate suffix she added from the tennis player's name, but Chikane did. Yet, she didn't mind. She even liked it.

They barely knew each other but Himeko already added that. How cute.

Eerie silence was present in the bedroom until Chikane said something that made Himeko gain a bit of confidence.

"You know...I'm so glad that I found you again." Then a slight rustle of the linen sheets made Himeko jumped a bit. A pair of arms snaked around Himeko's waist. Chikane felt her stomach, which was flat. Her warm hands resting and relaxing on it. Although she could not see Himeko blushing, she felt Himeko heating up a few degrees.

Funny thing was, she didn't let go, even it was just for comfort for the photographer. Funnier still, Himeko didn't mind at all.

"Me too." _But most of all we're going to be together for a whole month_ she liked to add, but didn't have the courage to do so.

"So are you ready for tomorrow's flight?" She whispered on her right ear since she was facing Chikane.

The photographer then turned around, her back now facing Chikane but didn't break the embrace. With this change of position, Chikane's left arm went under the photographer's neck, which then looped around, holding Himeko's right shoulder.

At this, Himeko moved closer to Chikane, who also wanted to feel more of her, until there was no gap between them. At the question, Himeko groaned loudly and smiled.

"I can't and hate waking up early. I'm a person who's famous on being always late." Himeko confessed while giggling.

This was getting weird. They were getting a _lot_ comfortable with each other.

Chikane laughed softly. "Don't worry, I'll be here. I'll try to wake you up." Her embrace tightening around the angel's waist. Then unconsciously, Himeko's right arm rested on Chikane's right arm, which was still around Himeko's waist and her left resting on the left wrist of the tennis player, which was on her right shoulder.

"Thank you, I appreciate that Chikane-chan."

"That's what friends are for right?"

"Of course Chikane-chan..." Trailing off. Her eyes began to close, she was now too sleepy from two things. One, she woke up at an accursed time where the sun wasn't rising and two, Chikane's arms were warm and soft, relaxing her, making the comforter seemed ice cold.

"Good night Himeko." She said, her arms never leaving Himeko's waist.

"Good night Chikane-chan." Replying as her head leaned on Chikane's collar bone.

_Friends._ Both of them realized that this was just what they are feeling right now. _Like sisters. _They smiled at that last thought as sleep overtook them. Yet they did not notice that deep within their own hearts, their suppositions were far from correct.

Oogami Souma was in an optional meeting, bored out of his mind. He was there not because he wanted to, but he was there because he needed to. He was about to submit his article to his boss.

"So Oogami-san what do you have for me?" His boss asked, after he was done talking with the other journalists.

His boss, who was sitting on his leather chair looking like he was reminiscing, was named Saito Kane. Saito Kane was a fatherly figure to Oogami Souma. With dark brown eyes and gray hair, he was the one who hired Oogami Souma when nobody would accept him. He believed that every person has something special about them, and for him, Oogami Souma was no different. That was why he taught him every little thing he knows, and guided him through thick and thin.

"I have made an article promoting tourism." Oogami Souma said as he gave the printed papers to Kane. As Kane began scanning the papers, his smile grew wider.

_I think he likes it. _Souma expected when he saw Kane's smile.

"This is perfect." Saito Kane complemented him.

"Thank you Saito-senpai."

"This will be in the cover page." Souma's brown eyes widened. _Did not expect that at all._

"Re-really?"

"Yes, you need to be known Oogami-san, and the cover page is the perfect place."

Souma stood up then bowed deeply at him. "Thank you so much Saito-senpai, you don't know how much it means to me."

"There is no need. You're the one who brought yourself on top, while I just guided you. Now go, it is getting late." He said, giving him a true smile. Souma smiled back, bowed again, and turned around the opposite way, meeting the door.

When he got to the elevator, his last thought made him chuckle a bit.

_Maybe now I can take Saotome-san to a date... _


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hi guys. Aloneness here! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 4: Judging Outside Yet Secretly Inside**

_**"There is no remedy for love but to love more." -Thoreau**_

_Here I am again, I doubt that Himeko is awake. It's still 5:00 am._ Makoto grinned at the thought. _I'll give her a surprise of her life._ Makoto was again proceeding in the hallways of Himeko's condominium. She was there so that she could say goodbye to Himeko one more time and give her the ticket, yet at the same time, she was also gonna give her best friend a last prank. She thought that it would be a great remembrance.

When she reached the door, she took out the spare key, and slowly but surely, inserted and turned it without making so much noise. She then opened the door, slowly still so no creaks would echo in the her best friend's living room. _It seems that she cleaned the living room. That's something new. _Makoto thought as she observed all the surroundings with her emerald eyes. With that, she caught the bedroom door. She smirked.

She tiptoed across the living room and reached for the door knob. And when she turned and pushed the door open, she had a surprise of her own life.

_Gods...are you playing tricks on me?_ Makoto approached the bed tentatively. _Oh my..._ There she saw Himemiya Chikane and Kurusugawa Himeko together in bed. What's more shocking, the tennis player was spooning the photographer. _This is better than I thought. _She was about to leave but a naughty thought came.

_Why would I leave now when I can tease her with 'this'?_

Saotome Makoto tapped Himeko on the shoulder, hard. She didn't budge a bit until Makoto grabbed Himeko's alarm on the night stand and brought it to her right ear, volume low so that only Himeko could hear. An upbeat love song began to sound.

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**_

_**Need you by my side**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so,**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Want you in my life...**_

Himeko opened her eyes slowly and saw Makoto sitting on her bed, smirking evilly at her.

"Hi Mako-chan..." She said as her eyelids began to droop again.

"Hey yourself, you lucky girl." Makoto whispered in her right ear.

And with that, her amethyst eyes shot up and sat up immediately. She magically wasn't so sleepy anymore as she looked at Makoto again. Her color on her creamy skin paled. All her blood began to gather on her cheeks as she realized Makoto was there. Worse, she was there witnessing Kurusugawa Himeko sleeping and was spooned by Himemiya Chikane. She literally jumped out from bed and pinned herself on the wall. Her mind was only saying three words over and over again.

_Makoto is here!_

"Mako-chan! What are you doing here?" Her voice so loud, it could have woken everybody in the condominium.

At that, Himemiya Chikane began to open her sapphire eyes as well. She squinted her eyes, blinked a few times and saw Saotome Makoto as well on the bed, sitting and laughing at Himeko's antics.

"I-it's not what you think Mako-chan. Le-let me explain!" She stuttered with her words.

A pang of jaundice came to Himemiya Chikane, and she didn't know why. _Mako-chan?_ She shook her head.

"Oh? What am I thinking then Himeko?" Her trademark sentence, as she raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Uhm, uh..well..." Himeko couldn't find any words.

Saotome Makoto noticed Himeko still finding coherent words in her head, she ignored Himeko temporarily as she turned and saw Himemiya Chikane in the flesh.

"Himemiya-sama it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm a big fan of yours. I'm Himeko's best friend." She said with such formality, her tone showing admiration, as she reached her hand. _Best friend..._ pure relief was within her but still, she was confused on why she felt that way.

"And yours." She said coldly as she nodded and took Saotome Makoto's hand in hers.

"Mako-chan just what are you doing here at this time anyways?"

"I was just going to say good bye to you. But since I saw you sleeping and cuddling with her," She said a mischievous gleam in her emerald eyes while Himeko gulped and Chikane unmoved. She continued,

"I guess I'm going to say good bye to both of you then."

"I see." Himeko and Chikane said both in unison. One whispering, one replying nervously.

"Himemiya-sama would you let me borrow Himeko for a while?" She said, looking at Chikane.

"Yes, I do not mind. I'm going to take a shower since I've already been woken up." She gave a half smile at Makoto and turned to Himeko, who was still pinned on the wall. She resisted to pinch her cheek and hug her right then and there since she was so cute. She continued,

"Himeko, would let me use the bathroom?" Her cerulean eyes piercing through Himeko's lilac.

"Of course Chikane-chan, go ahead."

Then and there, Saotome Makoto shot a 'you'd better explain to me about that' look at Himeko. Himeko just shrugged. Chikane stood up, went to Himeko, and whispered to her about something only both of them can relate to. Himeko blushed and nodded at what she said, Chikane then went to the bathroom.

_"Just tell the truth, that way, her suspicions won't get through to you. Ok?"_

When water was heard on the bathroom, Saotome Makoto immediately grabbed Himeko's left arm and dragged her until they reached the living room. She then began firing away questions.

"First of all...you called her _Chikane-chan_?"

"Yeah. Why?" Himeko asked, genuinely innocent.

Makoto sighed in exasperation. "You just met her yesterday, and don't tell me about twelve years ago, you didn't even know her name! And now within a day, you're already calling her _Chikane-chan_. It took you three years just to call me _Mako-chan._"

In all honesty, Himeko could not explain it. Makoto then smiled at her, her face looking unnaturally happy...

"Are you lovers?"

"What? No! Of course not, we're friends and we're both girls Mako-chan."

Makoto chuckled softly. "You are too old fashioned Himeko. Nowadays there are many relationships like that."

"Yes, but still..."

"Second of all, why is she here?" Himeko shrugged.

"She's stayed her because she doesn't have any place to go. She said she just checked out at a famous hotel and couldn't check in anymore since it was fully booked."

"Now for the third, why was Himemiya-sama sleeping with you on the same bed?"

"I didn't want her to sleep on the couch, and she didn't want me on the couch either." She said as if it was totally reasonable.

Makoto chuckled at this. "It seems that you're taking Himemiya-sama too lightly, remember she comes from a very prominent family."

"I know..." Her eyes now looking down at the floor as if there was something interesting on it.

"So...what were you two doing on bed last night?"

Then and there, Himeko blushed so hard that she could match herself with the color red. "Mako-chan! We didn't do anything risque!"

Makoto winked at her. "I get you. We'll just leave this topic at that...for now. Now here is the ticket bound for Sydney. Don't lose it."

"Thank you Mako-chan and I won't." She said with determination in her amethyst eyes. Himeko scanned at the ticket and told her,

"First Class ticket?"

"Yes, and you're gonna sit beside Himemiya-sama." Makoto grinned at her. Himeko blushed. Saotome Makoto then continued,

"Anyways I need to go now, I'm going to practice again. Good bye Himeko, see you in a month." She said as she hugged Himeko tightly.

"Ok, good bye Mako-chan." She replied, slowly releasing her.

"Now go back there to your _friend_." Makoto teased and turned around, reaching for the doorknob and turning it.

Himeko blushed for the hundredth time at only this hour record time and waved at her on more time. As Makoto's footsteps were not heard anymore on the halls, Himeko then went back to the bedroom, ready to dive into the double bed and go back to sleep but when she saw Himemiya Chikane in a towel, she practically stumbled back, landing on her butt. She didn't feel any pain since all she could think about was Himemiya Chikane. Almost all her pale skin was exposed to her, the towel only covering her most private regions. Her blue tresses were sparkling brightly, like stars and her skin glowing like the full moon. In short, beautiful. She was gaping at Chikane...again. Himeko jerked her head violently, looking away from the tennis player, conspicuously trying to resist to look at her again. Himemiya Chikane smiled in amusement, also resisting to hug her and tell her that it's all going to be alright. Himeko was too adorable for her own good.

"Chikane-chan! I-I'm sorry, I'll go outside right away." Himeko said blushing with her not facing Chikane. She still didn't stand up, it almost looked like she didn't want to, not that Chikane mind.

"It is alright Himeko." She then approached Himeko with grace, and held out her hand. Himeko noticed this and reluctantly reached for hers. When they touched, a slight tingle coursed through their veins. As Himeko stood up, Chikane did not let go of the female photographer's hand. Himeko hesitantly yet boldly took a step forward towards Chikane, who was now looking down at her. They didn't notice that they're doing this a lot lately now if they had a chance or an excuse.

"Uhm...Chikane-chan." She finally said, getting lost in Chikane's sapphire eyes.

"Yes?" Her lips nearing to the photographer's own.

"I..." The fact that Himeko wasn't pulling away, the fact that maybe, just maybe, she was moving closer as well...

"I, uh, need to go shower now. We, uh, don't want to be late." Himeko turned sideways, a bit distressed on what she did right now.

Chikane showed disappointment in her face but quickly covered it with a smile. She then let go of Himeko's hand, and stepped backward, giving space for Himeko to go to the bathroom.

"Of course."

With that, Himeko went to the bathroom. Water was then heard and steam was seen from Chikane's senses as she began to dress herself in white low-rise jeans and black halter top.

_What was I doing again? We're friends. Just friends...right? _Was their one and only simultaneous thought.

Himemiya Chikane flipped through the same magazine for what felt like the thousandth time. Their flight had been delayed for an hour, and they had been at the international airport for two hours and a half now. It was 9:20 am, and they were supposed to have left twenty minutes ago. She glanced over at Himeko beside her, who was having a dreamful slumber, her angelic face so innocent. She smiled gently and looked again at the article about herself. It was composed about her biography, her statistics in her previous games, her profile, and other whatnot.

Sighing, she dropped the magazine on the rack beside her. She looked at Himeko again, who was mumbling incoherently in her sleep. But one thing caught her ears.

"Chikane-chan..."

Chikane blushed a bit at this and was greatly flattered on how Himeko was dreaming about her.

"I want..."

_What the?_ Now Chikane began to move closer, interested on letting her continue her unconscious mumbling. Her ears were now near at Himeko's pink lips. She could feel her soft and calm rhythm of her breathing. All of her senses forgot about the surroundings and instead, concentrated on what Himeko was going to say in her sleep.

Too bad though, a dark green haired man destroyed that moment. It seemed that everyone in the world is against her whenever she's thinking or making a move towards the cute photographer. She groused and cursed inwardly.

"Hey. Is she sleeping?" The man asked the tennis player.

_Obviously._ "Yes, now who are you?" She stood up putting herself between the burly man and the sleeping photographer.

"The name's Girochi. You're in my way, I need to speak to her, she's cute. I have to pass on you, I hate girls who have big breasts." He said as if it was the most normal thing to say in a public place.

_Very rude. _"No. She's sleeping, don't disturb her." Her voice stern, her eyes like ice.

"Whoa...Look who's talking." He smirked arrogantly.

If she had her tanto right now, she would have sliced this man into three. Since the airport didn't accept people who'd bring sharp objects here she was, totally weaponless.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A lanky guard called out to the both of them, who was running towards them.

"This man here is disturbing my friend." Himemiya Chikane said coldly.

"Well, you need to stay away from them or else I'll call for back up." The guard said to the burly man, trying too hard to be intimidating.

"Hmph." Girochi was not intimidated at all, Chikane could see, but the burly man didn't want to take chances and cause chaos so he walked away. As he passed by Chikane, he said to her with arrogance,

"We'll meet again and I'm going to take that cute girl from you and take her on a date."

Her hands turned into balls of fist, trying hard to be calm. What she felt right now was anger and...jealousy?

"Are you ok Himemiya-sama?" The guard asked the tennis player. Of course, everyone in Tokyo knew and admired her.

"Yes, thank you for your help." The guard bowed and then proceeded to his original position and location. Chikane looked at Himeko, who was still undisturbed from the racket.

Then a male voice on the P.A announced for the arrival and the flight bound for Australia.

"Everyone destined for Sydney, Australia on flight 303, the Boeing 747-400 has now landed. Attention, everyone bound for Sydney, Australia on flight 303, the plane has now landed. Seats from 200a to 230b, First Class, your tickets will now be accepted." Chikane glanced at her ticket, she was going to sit in 223b, meaning Himeko was in 223a. She stood up, grabbed her small duffel bag, and put it on her shoulder. She then shook Himeko gently, who awoke with a small yelp and a start.

"Present! I'm here!" She immediately straightened up, her sling bag falling on the tiled floor. Chikane chuckled softly, while Himeko blushed at her sudden unrelated outburst, which earned a lot of curious glances.

"The plane has landed Himeko, we're going to hand now our tickets-"

"Final call for seats from 200a to 230b, First Class. I repeat, final call for seats from 200a to 230b. Thank you." The speaker on the P.A said, grabbing everyone's attention on the airport.

"-right now." Chikane ended with a smile and held out her hand for Himeko to reach.

_I will definitely protect you Himeko._

They had been in the air for over an hour. Contented, Chikane settled back on her seat as she listened to the current music through the earphones called Re-Sublimity by KOTOKO while Himeko was reading a magazine available in the airplane. When Himeko saw the article about Himemiya Chikane, she quickly brightened up and poked her a bit.

"Chikane-chan." She called out to her, which earned a few curious glances in the airplane because of two things. One, obviously Himemiya Chikane was famous. Two, the female photographer called the beautiful tennis player her first name with an intimate suffix.

"Yes, what is it?" Giving her full attention to the photographer.

"It's you." Her tone showing excitement as she pointed at the headline: Himemiya Chikane, Best Female Tennis Player in Japan.

"Why yes it is." She smiled at Himeko, happy of Himeko's optimism and cheery personality.

"And I can finally see you play in person. Too bad though they didn't show a full-body shot of you in this article." She said, a bit disappointed. Himeko then realized what she said and blushed. She couldn't believe that those last words came out from her mouth.

"I-I mean..uhm, uh." Chikane chuckled softly, she couldn't get enough of her blushing.

"Do not worry Himeko." Giving her comforting words, she held her hand, intertwining it with hers.

With Himeko calming down, the tennis player closed her eyes, still not letting go of her hand. This was going to be a long flight. Himeko gave a longing glance at Chikane. Thinking that the tennis player had the right idea, Himeko closed her eyes as well, enjoying the simple contact. She unconsciously inserted back the magazine to her front seat pocket without opening her lilac eyes. Both of them were now about to doze off, when Himeko was interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Himeko opened her eyes tiredly. A female, maybe seventeen years of age was standing, carrying a book and pen while staring at her with her gray eyes, as if searching for her soul. Himeko was getting uncomfortable with her gaze so she spoke up.

"Uhm..yes?" The girl did not reply, she was scared at something but then Himeko realized what the girl was so nervous about. The female photographer then continued,

"Would you like to meet Himemiya-sama?"

"She's sleeping!" The teenager whispered loudly at her.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Himeko replied and smiled sweetly at her.

Himeko then quietly lifted the right earphone and whispered to Chikane softly while gripping her hand as if signaling to wake up.

"Chikane-chan...someone wants to have your autograph."

She was resisting to go 'Aww!' at the two. All the girl could think about was how cute the photographer interacted with the famous tennis player. Then she noticed their hands. The teenager smiled secretly.

"Hm?" She opened her eyes slowly, sitting up. She looked at Himeko and then to the teenager.

"Oh hello, what's your name?"

"My name is..." She trailed off, obviously broken from her thinking state.

Himeko was about to speak up to help the girl but luckily she spoke.

"I'm Aiko...sorry." Giving the both of them an apologetic smile.

"Well hello Aiko-han, how are you?"

"I'm uh, fine." The teenager looked terrified as if she saw the girl from The Ring coming out from the airplane seats. Himeko then interjected, sensing Chikane's growing impatience towards the tongue-tied girl.

"You like an autograph don't you?" Aiko nodded energetically as she gave Himeko the book and pen. Himeko then passed it to Chikane, who quickly wrote _To Aiko, thank you for being a great tennis fan. Best regards, H.C._

Aiko then accepted it as if it was the gift from Heaven, smiling broadly as if she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Thank you so much Himemiya-sama." She bowed respectively.

"You are welcome." She bowed too-although it looked more like nodding-at the girl, giving her a half smile.

When she found her tongue she told Himemiya Chikane that she was her favorite tennis player. When Chikane was about to thank her again, she added mischievously, "I think you two are a cute couple. Thank you again for the autograph Himemiya-sama and good luck for the upcoming tournament." She bowed deeply again then turned with one last glance at the two women and went back to her seat.

Chikane and Himeko suddenly sat straight, stiff as a wooden log. Himeko, who blushed at the sudden comment of the seventeen year old girl, looked up at Chikane, whose face was unreadable. It was now her turn to chuckle softly. "It's alright Chikane-chan. She just thought that we're a couple that's all."

Shaking her head, "My my... I guess they are pairing me with anyone now..." She then began to laugh softly too.

"Let's go back to sleep, yes?" Himeko offered, still laughing a bit.

Chikane nodded and smiled at her, then began to doze off. They didn't even notice that their hands were publicly displayed, still intertwined with the other.

_A couple... _Was their last thought as they began to have a dreamless slumber.

"Well, that was the longest flight I've ever had Chikane-chan. How about you?" Himeko asked her as she tried stretched out the aches and tension in her jet-lagged body and yawned. In twelve hours, they had landed on Sydney, Australia. She turned to look at Chikane who was doing the same with her lithe body.

"I've been to longer ones." Himemiya Chikane chuckled at Himeko's new energy.

"Good thing I've slept for nine of the twelve hours, or else I'd be dozing off again. How many hours did you use Chikane-chan?" She ended with a toothy grin.

_Less than you. _"Only about six hours of the twelve." The tennis player admitted.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"No...I guess my body time clock is just like that." She half-lied. True, her body time clock wasn't yet getting used of the ever changing time intervals. False, she didn't want to admit to herself and to her that she really couldn't sleep because of a certain golden-haired girl was beside her, looking like a very cute puppy.

"I see. What day or time is it?"

"10:00 pm or Tuesday night." She said as she looked at the clock on the airport.

"Ok, where are we going to now?" She asked innocently. Chikane smiled at this, and pointed at a man who was carrying a sign that simply said "Himemiya and Kurusugawa".

"We'll be proceeding to our hotel now." Chikane answered, again intertwining her right hand with Himeko's left and tugging her gently towards the man.

"Good evening, I'm Himemiya Chikane and this is Kurusugawa Himeko." She was now speaking in English.

The man nodded. "Ok then, I'll be driving you to your hotel. Follow me Miss Himemiya, Miss Kurusugawa." His Australian accent made him a bit hard to understand, but all in all, they both knew what he's saying. They followed him to the white limousine. He opened the door for them and took their luggage-which was a lot-putting them into the trunk. Once the tennis player and the photographer were in, he closed the door, and then went to his own seat. Without exchange of words, they were in the Sydney streets with different colorful buildings towering over them.

Himeko was so happy to see her suite room, which was fit for a king. She dropped her luggage and sling bag on the floor and took in the surroundings with her amethyst eyes. The walls of the living room were a little golden, the style of the ceilings were Venetian, and the curtains draped on Spanish style wood windows were almost blending with the walls. It had a 42-inch plasma screen television plastered on the wall and a leather pull-out couch in front of it. The bedroom had the same theme. One nightstand on each side of the king-sized bed, which was obviously very soft, and the lights were dim, making the flame maple wood floor glow. The bathroom had a jacuzzi, an expensive sink and toilet, and a very large glass shower stall. It's floor was not in expensive wood but stained suede stone marble. The kitchen had a bar made of granite as well, a refrigerator that could fit almost 2 people in it, a small dining table and two chairs and the cupboards were made of quilted maple. What caught her eye the most was a screen door connected to the balcony.

It didn't look like a hotel...it was more of resort. Chikane's room was the same.

Himeko was in room 1326 while Chikane was in room 1327 and what connected them was an adjoining door. An adjoining door that connected her living room to the tennis player's living room. She smiled at this. Makoto's words had run over her like bulldozer. She was gonna be with Himemiya Chikane for the _whole_ month. Yes, she was really lucky. A very lucky girl. After reminiscing about their conversation two days ago, she then proceeded opening the screen door and stepped out onto the balcony. Her face was hit by the cold spring air, which drained her color, but not by much.

"Good evening Himeko, like the breeze?" She turned to her left side and saw Chikane, who was smiling, on her balcony as well, leaning on the rail, her face, which was tilted, leaned on her right hand. The moon illuminated her, as if she was the source, her goddess-like features seen by Himeko.

"Good evening Chikane-chan, yes I do. You sleepy?"

"A little bit, you should sleep now too. We've got a new morning ahead of us just waiting to be explored and used."

"I thought the tournament would be in the next two weeks." She said, confused.

"True, but I also want to see more of Sydney and enjoy it...with you." At that, Himeko flushed. Chikane smiled inwardly at how easily affected Himeko was by those two words.

"Ok Chikane-chan. Have a good night." Himeko smiled brightly at her then turned around proceeding to her bedroom.

"Good night Himeko." She replied, also turned to go back in.

Himeko leaned on the screen door. When she heard Chikane's door also sliding shut, she smiled.

_Seeing Sydney, Australia...with her. With Himemiya Chikane-chan. It's going to be fun. _

She believed that this was a _very_ great way to get to know more about the tennis player. She wanted to be great friends with her...so why not?

She could hardly wait for the sun to rise.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi guys! Aloneness once again. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I appreciate it a whole lot. Happy 2008! Anyway, the song that I let Himeko sing is the English translation of Re-Sublimity by KOTOKO. Advenio is a Latin word that means "arrive". Took the information about Sydney and its food in Wikipedia and other sources that I could not remember. A word of warning though, I did not proofread this. So sorry if there are errors. Enjoy reading!

**Picture 5: Dreams And Reality**

**"I dream of you when I'm asleep, you even appear when I'm awake daydreaming. There is no escaping you. I just wish it was true." - Unknown**

The digital phones rang loudly, echoing through the living room of Himemiya Chikane's and Kurusugawa Himeko's suite coincidentally at the same time. It was still 7:30 am. Even their alarm clocks were beaten by it. And their planned time to see Sydney Australia was still far from the current hour.

One was groaning, the other gave a start. The only same thing they did was waking up when they both had a very good yet disturbingly the same dream. They didn't want to wake up yet.

A pair of arms wrapped Kurusugawa Himeko's waist from behind. Unsurprisingly, Himeko knew who was giving this kind of contact and with that recognition, she immediately leaned her magnificent head on the person's right shoulder.

"Angel, I really need to go now. I'll miss you sorely." The person whispered sadly from Himeko's left ear, hot breath went through the photographer's ear like knife through hot butter.

The two of them were in their bedroom, one was wrapped in a white linen bed blanket hiding her naked form, her shoulders, and neck only bare from the warm breeze going through the windows, and the other was already dressed to go to a certain practice. Both of them were standing looking at the view from their two-story house located in Kyoto, Japan. Himeko was staring blankly, her attention was not at the view before her but the person. A smile was present on her face. She was obviously amused at something.

"It's only for an hour, but yes, I'll miss you too." She said while turning around, meeting the person's lean body. Her face now in the crook of the person's neck, giving a light kiss. She could feel the stranger twitch from that simple gesture. She continued,

"Very much."

"I know, but I could not be sane enough without your touch even for an hour Himeko." The person lifted Himeko's chin to meet her amethyst eyes, ready to claim her lips, but was abruptly stopped by a finger between them. It was Himeko's. The person evidently disappointed at this complained,

"I could not get a kiss from you angel?"

Himeko shook her head still smiling lovingly at her lover, "This will be your 'waiting' reward, so that you would look forward to come home to me. I'll then give it to you."

Her sweetheart gave her a grin. "I shall steal it from you then."

With that, she quickly gave a peck on the photographer's lips before she could move away from her lover.

The phone then rang on the living room. Himeko gave a start and sat up immediately on the king-sized bed. She quickly regretted from doing that when a series of flashes appeared before her amethyst eyes and her vision became blurry. The accursed phone from the living room rang for the third time.

Of all things that could wake me up in the morning. She cursed as she looked at the digital clock. 7:30 am. This was too early for a call and too early to wake up according to the female photographer. She grudgingly got out of the warm and comfy bed and went to the living room. She answered it, although she was mad, she didn't show it towards the person who was calling now.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hi Himeko, how was the flight?" Makoto greeted happily. The photographer immediately brightened, but not by much. Best friend or not, she disturbed her from her sleep and her amazing dream.

"Hi Mako-chan, it was fine." She answered, and continued hesitantly,

"Uhm..do you know what time it is in here? It's 7:30 am."

At this Makoto laughed wholeheartedly. "Silly Himeko, it is much earlier here. It's 5:30 am here." She said all knowingly.

"Oh." Was all the photographer could say. Although Saotome Makoto couldn't see Himeko, she knew for certain that she was blushing right now.

"Anyways, so how are you and your friend?" Makoto teased as she gave emphasis on the last. She knew that would make Himeko blush more.

"We're both fine. You?" She replied, her cheeks still beet-red.

"Still good as ever Himeko. Here's Sou-ch..I mean Oogami-san. He was bugging me all day yesterday to call you."

Himeko smiled secretly at the accidental nickname that Makoto used on her childhood friend. But one thing lingered on her mind All day? That must have have meant...

"Hey Kurusugawa-san! Saotome-san told me that you're going to be with Himemiya-sama for a whole month. Lucky woman!" Souma said his tone showing happiness and excitement for her, breaking the photographer's thoughts and mental state. She could murmurs of her best friend telling Oogami Souma that he'd better talk quick to the photographer because her cell phone bill's growing by the second. Himeko chuckled quietly.

"Yes it is true. We're in Sydney right now."

"Cool. Anyways, good luck. Saotome-san is going to throw me out into the window if I don't say good bye now. Well, good bye and take care!"

"Bye Oogami-kun. Take care of yourself." With a clang of the phone against its holder/support, the conversation ended. She went staggering back to the bedroom and settled back into the comforter. She realized that she was wide awake now, so there was no use of sleep, even if she tried hard to close her amethyst eyes. She really wanted to continue that dream. It made her shiver and sigh contently. That dream again with...the person. She now knew that the person in her dreams was her lover. She shook her head, reminding herself that it was no use reminiscing every detail in her dream. She knew it would haunt her again.

She went back to the living room and just sat on the leather couch. She didn't feel like watching anything and she knew she couldn't sleep. With nothing to do at all, she absently began to sing, which unknowingly went through the adjoining door, reaching the tennis player's ears.

Moving the slowly unfolding, distressing troubles from afar that were in the past

Strongly closing the eyelids, the white screams have frozen...

"Hey! That's not fair. Meanie." Her lover said pretending to be mad, but there was not a trace of anger in those words. Himemiya Chikane smiled longingly and reasoned,

"That was just a good bye kiss, and my reward should be...more if I return home."

The person, who was clad only in a white linen blanket from their bed, blushed like the setting sun. "What kind of...reward are you talking about?" As if her lover didn't know the meaning.

"Oh you know what I mean. You just want me to say it." She teased her sweetheart.

"You know I do." The person stuck her tongue out at her, the features and outline of the person's face was impossibly cute. Himemiya Chikane laughed genuinely.

"Well...the reward requires two people in bed wearing...less clothing." Chikane whispered on her lover's left ear. Her right hand combing through the tresses lovingly.

Her beloved nodded quietly her arms around Chikane's neck, then proceeded to kiss Chikane in the nape of her neck, to her jawline, to her chin, then almost to Chikane's lips. The person took her time as she stared through the endless pools of sapphire, and then looked up and down as if probing Chikane's beautiful face. Her face no more than an inch apart of her lover's, their hot uneven breaths colliding again. The person moved another centimeter closer to the tennis player, teasing her. It made Chikane shiver uncontrollably and then told her lover something that made the person smile brightly like the sun and blush.

"I love you." Chikane said, as she dove in, capturing both of them into a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Her sweetheart replied breathlessly when the intense kiss stopped.

"I should go now or else Sasaki-han would kill me." Chikane sadly said, reluctantly releasing her grip around the person's waist. Her lover showed her sadness openly but quickly covered it with a sincere smile.

"I won't go anywhere, I'll wait for you Chikane-chan." With that, Chikane gave her a full smile and gave her one last peck on the kiss.

An annoying ring came from the suite's living room. Himemiya Chikane groaned and cursed openly since there was nobody around to hear her.

"Phones and callers these days..." She said as she opened her cerulean eyes and sat up slowly, going towards the living room. As she arrived at the living room, she searched with her eyes for the phone. When she located it, she went at it as graceful as a noble princess.

"Hello?" She answered coldly. Her reply didn't show what she felt inside. On in the inside, she was a bit irritated on someone calling this early and at the same time disturbed from her peaceful sleep and an 'affectionate' dream.

"Good morning Himemiya-sama, I am sorry for the intrusion, are you busy?"

Ugh. Sasaki-han, you are always untimely. "No."

"How was your flight Himemiya-sama?"

"It was fine thank you. Now Sasaki-han what is your purpose on calling me this early in the morning?" She knew the time difference of Japan and Australia. Japan was two hours behind from Australia, so she knew that her sports manager was calling at dawn. More like 5:30 am.

"Your father, wants to speak to you." Kaemon replied happily knowing that the beautiful tennis player loved her father so much.

Himemiya Chikane's face lit up at that time. She smiled.

"Hello little Chikane. How are you?" Himemiya Yasuo asked sincerely.

Himemiya Yasuo was the owner of a company called Advenio. Advenio was the leading national airline of Japan. As years grew by, because of her father's perseverance and hard work, it became a stronghold business of the Himemiyas. Yasuo was already in his late fifties, but his face tells otherwise. He had a clean yet intimidating look, his hazel eyes piercing through one's soul, but within that hard face is a very sensitive heart, only shown to his daughter, who he had carefully upbrought and loved with all his heart.

"I am fine father, how about you? How is your health? Do you not think it is early to wake up at this time and hour?" Showing concern in her tone. Her father laughed.

"I am alright daughter, do not be too concerned about me. So...how was the photo shoot two days ago? Are there anything new happenings in your life?"

Yes, Kurusugawa Himeko, a very cute photographer. "Not a lot, but yes there are."

"Good then, I do not want my daughter be bored out of her mind no?" Although Chikane could not see Himemiya Yasuo, the tennis player could feel his smile. Her father then continued,

"How do you like Australia?"

The tennis player laughed. "We haven't seen Australia yet father. But we're going to at about 10:00 am."

"We? Oh do you have a romantic interest that I should know about?" Her father asked curiously, teasing.

"No. Of course not." Not yet. Her conscience teased. She shook her head then continued explaining,

"I have a friend with me here, she's a photographer. A freelance hired by the Sports Illustrated staff, she's going to take pictures of me during and after in my games."

"Oh! Finally my daughter has a friend!" Her father pointed out the obvious then continued,

"Yes of course your tournament. I hope you are in good condition child or else I'll have to...talk with Sasaki-han here on why did he 'sign' you up in this tournament." He said staring at Sasaki Kaemon, who was gulping loudly.

"Yes I am, better than ever father." She said with amusement.

"Ok Chikane, then I must go now. I have a meeting this 9:00 am I have to attend to." He said sighing.

"Very well father. Good bye and take care of yourself. Don't strain your body too much ok?"

"I won't daughter, and you too. Good bye and good luck with your tournament."

Then the conversation ended. She put down the phone and went to the leather pull-out couch, which was facing the television. She then began thinking about the dream. The dream that made her feel so...alive. The person, whom she didn't recognize because sadly, it escaped her the moment she woke up. She wanted to continue that dream, but obviously couldn't since she was very alert now. She sighed and leaned her head back, her blue tresses reacting with the movement. The dream showed a lot within her. The tennis player showed great emotions to a person that she...loves. She could actually feel the amorous touches and gestures of her 'imaginary' lover, especially the kiss. She shuddered at these thoughts until it was interrupted by a very familiar cute voice, singing something so familiar to Chikane. It was coming through the adjoining door which was now unlocked.

"Hey Chikane-chan?" She knocked softly at the adjoining door.

"Yes?" Himemiya Chikane said as she also approached the door.

"Do you mind...if this door is unlocked?"

Chikane smiled genuinely, also happy at the suggestion of the cute photographer. "No I do not mind."

With that, they both turned the locks, making it now open for entering and exiting. With that, Chikane opened the door and had again saw one of the cutest girls she had ever seen. She resisted to pinch her and scoop her up in her arms. Himeko was smiling brightly yet shyly at the Himemiya princess.

She was snapped back from the last night memories when her right ear, her right hand touched and leaned the four panel ash door, and left hand was on the knob. She then heard a very clear sound of the photographer's voice. The tennis player smiled. Who knew the photographer had a good voice?

The confusion of the setting moon

Surely my existence is here now

Waiting for me

There's no more tears to cry

When the moment comes when we embrace each other

Knowingly, the voice was now nearer at the adjoining door. Meaning, Himeko was moving closer to the door. She risked herself from getting caught and didn't move a muscle.

Unspoken, unheard, unseen, just an illusion

Flowing towards the other side of time, becoming like a lost child, an unforgiven wish

Only voice, only fingers, only the approaching warmth

Unspoken thoughts get tainted by the shredded night wind-

Then the unthinkable happened. Accidentally, Chikane's left hand turned the knob, that made the ash door opened wide. She was about to fall into Himeko's living room. Fortunately yet unfortunately, she was caught by the photographer in the nick of time, whose face was shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"Chikane-chan! Are you alright?" She asked, concern showed in her tone. How much had the beautiful tennis player heard?

"I am now. Thank you for catching me." She said as she straightened up, a bit embarrassed of what happened as well. They both stayed there for a while, not knowing what to say to each other since they are in this current situation and both also not knowing where to begin. After what seemed like eternity, Himeko spoke up.

"Uhm...Chikane-chan, how much did you hear?" Her hands fidgeting.

"Only a little bit." Chikane replied, a bit ashamed on what she did, was not facing Himeko. She then continued,

"I apologize for eavesdropping Himeko,"

First strike. Chikane had never eavesdropped before. This was definitely new.

"-but your voice was beautiful."

Second strike. Chikane never in her whole life had complemented someone. She had heard a lot of better voices but...

"It's alright and th-thank you Chikane-chan." She said stammering and blushed, blood red.

Silence. "I should go back to my suite now. I need to take, uh, bath. We are, uh, going to see Australia-yeah..I should." Chikane also stuttered as she backed out, returning to the suite.

Third strike and she's out. Being a woman who knew the way with words perfectly, was now speaking with no central idea at all. Did the photographer put a magic spell on her?

"Ok Chikane-chan, I should-I will uhm go now too. I mean! Not go go now, just-yeah. Me too." She said, her right hand on the back of her head. Chaotic words coming through the photographer's mouth as well, also taking a few backward steps toward the bathroom.

STUPID! Was their one and only simultaneous thought.

It was now 9:45 am. The two women were already dressed, ready to go sightseeing and whatnot. Chikane was in skinny jeans and flat sandals since there was a lot of walking around to do. On her top was a simple black tank top and over it was a white bolero. On her head was a mini D cap. Himeko was in bootcut jeans, white casual sneakers without socks, and a dark blackberry bandha top. Both were now ready to go, but remembering the incident a while ago, either two were not ready to face each other. They both took deep breaths and looked almost longingly at the adjoining door. Someone has to approach the other sometime and Chikane, ever the brave one, did.

She hesitantly knocked at the interconnected door.

"Himeko...are you ready to go?"

With that, Himeko's head snapped back and smiled when she heard Chikane's voice.

"Yes. I am." She replied as she approached the door and opened it. There she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen looking mighty frightened at something. And she knew that something. There eerie silence passed between them. If Gods were looking at them from the start, they were already seeing a weird drama going rotten.

"Himeko, I'm really sorry about...a while ago." The tennis player said gathering up courage from herself. Himeko shook her head violently, her cheeks still beet-red from that incident.

"It's alright Chikane-chan. It's just that...I'm really shy about my voice." She admitted.

"Why?"

"I really don't know, I always thought that my voice is mediocre."

"Well, your thoughts are wrong. It's really good." Another complement. Chikane's on a roll.

"Thanks Chikane-chan. You're the first one to hear and commented on my voice."

In this, Chikane was very flattered and happy when she knew that she was the first ever to hear her voice. Yet...she didn't know why. Chikane smiled at her and presented her right arm for Himeko.

"You are welcome Himeko. Now, shall we? I don't want this place to wait for a cute angel like you." She clamped her mouth shut with an audible click, trying to stop the unintentional words to come out from her mouth. But it was already too late.

Where did that come from? She thought when she realized what she said. Damn it.

Himeko blushed more, as if she was on fire. Chikane wouldn't be surprised if she exploded from embarrassment right now. The photographer nodded and looped her arm through hers. They exited with Chikane's suite door and proceeded to the elevator.

When they reached the lobby, Chikane grabbed a pamphlet and map with her free arm and then took both of them outside, ready for a walk. They quickly forgot about the incident.

"Sydney has many shopping centers and retail outlets throughout the city. The Queen Victoria Building on George Street also contains many shops, as do other parts of the city around Pitt Street and Oxford Street which sell more niche products. Many of the large regional centers around the metropolitan area also contain large shopping complexes, such as Westfield Parramatta, a large shopping complex located in Western Sydney, and Westfield Bondi Junction, a shopping center in the Eastern Suburbs. Sydney has several museums. These are the Australian Museum, the Powerhouse Museum, the Art Gallery of New South Wales, the Museum of Contemporary Art and the Australian National Maritime Museum..." Himeko recited as she read through the pamphlet which she received from Himemiya Chikane, then a certain attraction caught her eye.

"Sydney Opera House..." She smiled brightly then looked at Chikane, who was smiling in amusement focusing on the sidewalk, being careful not to bump into anyone.

"There's too many attractions Chikane-chan. I don't think we could see them all."

"We have a whole week, and it does not matter if we could not see them all. As long as we are having fun, then it is worth it."

With that, Himeko nodded and made an audible 'Yes'. Then asked,

"So, what are we going to do for the second week Chikane-chan?"

"I think I am going to rest, since it is possible that we would be bored looking around this place after this week since it is a bit logical that we would have no more interesting places to go. You can go around if you want, but I do think that it is better to stay with me." She didn't want Himeko going around the place since she was attractive. She's deathly afraid of what would happen to the photographer. That she had no hesitation to admit. She also didn't want someone hitting on her friend and she didn't want to take any chances after the 'Girochi' incident. That she had a bit of hesitation to admit.

Himeko agreed.

"Chikane-chan..."

"Yes?" Her sapphire eyes still focusing on the sidewalk.

"Where do you like to go?

"Anywhere that you like to go Himeko."

Himeko blushed slightly, her arm tightening around the tennis player's.

"Can we go to the Sydney Opera House? I think it would be good to take pictures there." She said as she absently held her camera, which was around her neck, like a pendant. Chikane looked at her ridiculously expensive watch. 10:20 am.

"Of course. So we can fit in another two attractions, then we can go and eat our lunch. Is that alright Himeko?"

Himeko nodded eagerly and looked at the pamphlet again. The tennis player continued,

"So what are the two attractions Himeko? And where do you like to eat?"

Both of them noticed now that Chikane was certainly spoiling the freelance photographer. Himeko compromised,

"How about you choose one attraction, then I choose the other one, and then you choose where would we eat. Is that better?"

"Very well." Her eyes now hovering at Himeko's angelic face.

"So Sydney Opera House and..." She said as she waited for Himemiya Chikane to add.

"I think Sydney Harbour Bridge would be good. And the third?"

"Sydney Tower."

"Is it alright if we do seafood Himeko?"

"Of course Chikane-chan, there is one called Sydney Fish Market in Blackwattle bay on the foreshore of Sydney Harbour."

"Perfect. Let's get going." She giving her one of her smiles as they began to locate Sydney Opera House.

The day proved to be quite eventful for the two. At Sydney Opera House, Himeko shouted out loud when inside the masterpiece during the tour, which earned a very big echo and a lot of exasperated and curious glances as if they were saying 'is she insane?' while Chikane just chuckled quietly and both bowed apologetically at the tourists.

Himeko never got out of her hometown and this was a whole new experience for her.

At the Sydney Harbour, Chikane's hat dropped into the sea when the spring air was suddenly not kind to them. Himeko with no hesitation tried to get the cap for her but Chikane stopped her and told her that it was not worth it. She was a little flattered though at Himeko's determination to get her cap. Good thing in Sydney Tower, nothing bad happened to them. In Sydney Fish Market, they ate seafood and praised it to the heavens inwardly as they took the first bite from their plate. And before they knew it, the sky grew dimmer as their feet began to feel aches and pains.

"Whew. That was...insane for our first day." Himeko said as she almost immediately collapsed on the wooden bench, which was near to their resort-like hotel. "My feet hurts. I don't think I can walk anymore." She said as massage it with both of her hands.

Luckily, Chikane was used to this kind. Heck, she did this everytime in practice except it was running or jogging and it was a tennis court. She had a stamina for an athlete and her feet were made to dodge, run, jump, and other whatnot. So her feet weren't so tired but it was a bit sore from all the walking. Her feet was experienced but it wasn't immortal.

"Yes. It was truly insane, but it is worth it, is it not?" As she too sat on the bench.

"Very. Since we're taking a break...could I know more about you Chikane-chan?"

"Of course. If I too would know more about you."

"Deal."

"So what do you want to know more about me?"

"I just want to know...about your past years after and before I met you."

Then and there, Chikane was taken aback, but quickly composed herself. "Before I met you I still have a passion for tennis. I was a loner, no friends since I was a antisocial girl and I did not care at all..." She said trailing off.

"After I met you?"

Silence. "I...cannot tell you. Maybe sometime when I feel it is the right time." This was her deepest secret. Even her father did not know. She could now tell that the photographer was a bit disappointed but did not push her. Chikane was glad.

"Now tell me more about you. I would counter your question."

Now Himeko was taken aback. "Uhm...before I met you, since the day that I saw a camera. I immediately fell in love with it as a hobby. I still have a childhood friend called Oogami Souma-kun who protected me when I was young. He was my...first childhood crush."

A pang of grief hitted Chikane like a bullet through paper. "Childhood crush? Do you still harbor one on him now?" The tennis player just had to ask.

"Oh no! It was just infatuation nothing more. It was gone when..." I met you. She said defending a bit too much than she had realized.

"...When?"

"Uhm...nothing!"

Chikane smiled inwardly. Himeko was a really bad liar. Even a blind man could see her like acetate sheets, but she respected her hidden secret like the photographer to her. She would know sooner or later anyway.

"Ok then, after we met?"

"I cannot also tell you Chikane-chan. Maybe someday."

There, they were now even.

"I respect that." She said to Himeko, giving her a full smile, showing her two sets of white teeth. Himeko blushed, she realized that Chikane was way more beautiful if she smiled more like that.

"So uh, what time is it Chikane-chan?" Still lost in the smile.

Chikane glanced at her watch. "7:33 pm. Do you still want to go out for dinner?"

"Yes." Her eyes almost drooping from exhaustion. Chikane chuckled quietly. She was greatly enjoying Himeko's company and antics.

"Very well. So let's get changed and let us go somewhere nice."

"Ok." Himeko did not even move a muscle.

"Are your feet that in pain?" Her tone not trying to mask her concern for the photographer.

"Yes." Himeko confessed hesitantly. At that, Chikane had an idea. Quietly, she stood up and scooped Himeko in her arms. Himeko didn't feel so sleepy anymore when she realized that she was carried by a person. A famous person at that. A lot of passers-by looked at them, some was buttered-up, resisting to go 'Aww', and people who are too old-fashioned for their own good were giving death glances at them as if they were going straight to hell.

"Wha-what are you doing Chikane-chan?"

"Since your feet are tired and sore, it should rest so..." The tennis player trailed off. Himeko blushed, heating up a few degrees and absently, her arms went around Chikane's neck which made the tennis player shiver at the simple touch.

"Thank you Chikane-chan." She whispered, it could not be heard if Chikane moved another inch away.

"No problem Himeko."

And they made their way back to their rooms. Chikane gently put Himeko on her bed as if she was a very fragile egg, and then made her way back to her own suite using the adjacent door. With Chikane gone and the adjoining door still open, the photographer smiled openly. She liked that gesture, she was literally swept off her feet like a prince does like a princess. Except the Chikane was a princess and she was well...a damsel in distress, maybe.

And she sorely missed it.

"Himeko, are you ready? Our reservations are for 9:00 pm, which is going to be thirty minutes later." She said as she peeked through the infamous door.

"Yup."

Two minutes later, Himeko went to the door showing Chikane herself. Both jaws almost hit the floor. Chikane was sporting a sexy yet elegant deep V-neckline one-piece black dress which had golden leaf-like decorations from her upper back down to her waist. Her hair was still down with a yellow headband.

Himeko was also sporting a satin one-piece dress except it was colored cream. It was a halter-neckline, tea-length. Her hair still tied with the red ribbon, which still brought out her best features.

Which are all of them... Chikane thought then mentally slapped and screamed at herself for her unladylike thoughts. We're friends. Just...good friends.

Himeko became self-conscious at how the tennis player was staring at her like that.

"Chikane-chan, do I look ok?" She asked as she fidgeted with her slender fingers. Chikane snapped out from her thoughts.

"Yes. You look great. Really great."

"You too Chikane-chan." Himeko said as she too noticed that she was also gaping at Chikane like a drooling idiot. She shook her head violently.

Chikane grinned. "Thank you." She had never been affected with complements, but why the photographer? Instead of the right arm, she gave out her right hand to the female photographer. She continued,

"Let's go."

Himeko nodded eagerly and took hers in her left hand, intertwining it with no hesitation.

Once they were at the posh restaurant, they got seated right away in a comfortable corner. Settling down, they received their menus. The female waiter maybe too perky for her own good took down their orders and went to the kitchen. Chikane ordered a nice roasted saltwater char with chorizo stuffed baby squid, tomato and shallot vinaigrette while Himeko decided on a roasted fillet of pork wrapped in crisp pancetta with confit belly, smoked hock & toffee apple puree.

And time flew by as they had fun conversing on every little topic they could think of. Both of them couldn't wait for the next few days seeing new attractions with each other's company.

"I cannot believe that you paid the bill Chikane-chan." Himeko informed Chikane as they walked out at the restaurant.

Chikane just shrugged. "It is alright, my treat."

"But, you paid at lunch too. You're making me guilty Chikane-chan." She half-joked. Chikane smiled at her.

"How about you'll pay for tomorrow? That will make you better?"

Himeko nodded. "Yup."

"Ok, then the next day after that, we'll just split the bill." The tennis player compromised.

Himeko nodded again.

"So what's our next destination? It is still 11:00 pm."

Himeko then pretended thinking, her forefinger and thumb on her chin. "Ok, so I'm going to decide...again." Chikane laughed.

"Very well, I feel like singing."

A light bulb figuratively went on on the photographer's head. "I know where we'd go." She said, as she took out the pamphlet and map.

"Oh? Where would it be Himeko?"

"It's a surprise." Himeko ended with a grin.

They were now at a karaoke bar, filled with people grieving, laughing, crying, and every little emotion that a human being could have were transferring it to the microphone as they sung. Some very good, some...just plain terrible and inhuman. They both looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Ok Chikane-chan, what do you like to sing?" Himeko said as she sat down, scanning through the song list binder. Without leaving her amethyst eyes on the binder, she put on a white jacket.

"We would sing this." She said, as she too put on a black jacket since they were directly hitted by the air conditioner.

Himeko gulped. We?

"I don't think I-"

"Come now, I've heard you sing. And I won't sing if you don't." She said as she held out her right hand. Himeko hesitantly took it. Chikane winked at her, comforting her saying that they'd be fine. Himeko blushed hotly. As the tennis player whispered at the karaoke host, the man smiled and nodded happily, getting another phone, and introduced them to the half-drunk audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's a duet number by Himemiya Chikane and Kurusugawa Himeko!" A few gasps were heard when the tennis player's name was spoken, and a few whispers were audible in Himeko's ears that made her nervous. 'Who's that cute girl with Miss Himemiya?' was one example.

As the music began to play, Himeko's head perked up, her amethyst eyes directly at Chikane and mouthed 'This?'

Chikane shrugged and replied, still mouthing 'Yes, you will be the girl, I'll be the boy.'

Himeko nodded reluctantly and began singing as the lyrics come to life at the karaoke screen.

My morning starts to shine with teardrops in my eyes

And here I am alone starting to realize

That my days would be brighter

If I could learn to hide

The feelings that I have for you

Keep hurting me inside

Chikane smiled brightly at her, very impressed, then her melodious voice now coming out from her mouth.

Then my day begins with simple thoughts of you

Hoping that tomorrow will be me and you

Sharing dreams with each other

And making them come true

Holding one another

Saying "all I need is you"

Mako-chan isn't joking, her voice is so... Himeko cut off her thoughts, as both of them began to sing.

But will you say that you love me

And show me that you care

Say when I need you

You will always be there

But if you go and leave me

This I swear is true

My love will always be with you

As Chikane approached her tentatively, Himeko's cue was again on.

Now my nights would end with just one wish, that's you

To hold me in the dark and help me make it through

Chikane nodded, and sang once again.

'cause the pain that's inside me

Would simply melt away

Himeko gave a toothy smile as if saying 'I think I'm getting comfortable now.' Both then sang last of the lyrics.

If I had you here with me

And promise me you'd stay

But will you say that you love me

And show me that you care

Say when I need you

You will always be there

But if you go and leave me

This I swear is true

My love will always be with you

But will you say that you love me

And show me that you care

Say when I need you

You will always be there

But if you go and leave me

This I swear is true

My love will always

My love will always be with you...

Silence. After what seemed like forever, the audience went like a riot at them. A series of hoots, whistles and calls were made while they stood up. Both the photographer and the tennis player bowed and left the stage.

"See that wasn't so bad yes?" Chikane told Himeko as they walked out at the karaoke bar. Although the audience wanted more of them, they just couldn't. It was getting late. With that, they showed a bit of disappointment but quickly covered with words like 'come again'.

"Yeah. I had so much fun, although the audience was getting scary though. Chikane-chan, why did you choose that song anyway?" It sounded like we're two people madly in love. She blushed at the thought.

"I want to hear your voice in a slow song. And you never disappointed me." Chikane admitted as she again intertwined it with the photographer's as they took a walk. Somehow, that reply made Himeko, not noticing though, disappointed at the answer.

"Oh." Was all she could say as she gripped the tennis players hand firmly yet gently.

Chikane chuckled. "So Himeko let's go home? Or not yet?"

"I want to go home now, I'm beat."

"Ok, should we walk again or get a taxi?"

Somehow, the subtext in that sentence is Should I scoop you up in my arms again or not?

Much to her unknown dismay, Himeko decided on a taxi since her shoes were killing her and in the photographer's thoughts, she was just too shy to ask the 'help' a while ago. When they arrived at the hotel, they immediately went to their own rooms, their adjoining door still open. Both in their sleepwear, they greeted each other, one shouting, one silently nearing the bedroom, a good night.

"Good night Chikane-chan!"

No reply. Himeko sat up confused and saw a pair of piercing sapphire eyes on the other side of the king-sized bed smiling in mirth. Himeko blushed at the outburst and looked at her apologetically.

"Good night Himeko, see you tomorrow. I really had a great time with you." Chikane scooted nearing at Himeko's forehead and kissed it, as if comforting the photographer. Which did the opposite...in a good way though.

"Likewise." Was all she could say, her cheeks were now like inferno. Chikane nodded and smiled lovingly at her and stood up going back to her own suite using the adjoining door, which she did not close.

As both of their lights went off, Himeko was still blushing, and Chikane was still smiling. Both knew that the expressions on their faces won't come off until tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Aloneness once again. I gave a really big hint about who their lover is and now they're going to realize a bit. Sorry about the previous chappie not proofreading it. Anyways, here is the sixth chappie. My eyes are really killing me and sorry for errors and the delay. And if you're wondering what song did Himeko and Chikane sung at the previous chapter, it's called Say That You Love Me by Kyla and Jay-R. Just listen to it. I'm also going to take a break for a bit. Thanks for the reviews and comments, I appreciate it a whole lot. Thank you phebePINK for proofreading. Enjoy reading!

**Picture 6: What's Next**

**"Love is a feeling perfected by the mind, soul, and heart. It brings two people together, and it does not break apart." - Unknown**

Their first week in Australia went off without a hitch. They went to every single attraction they could think of and could see in the pamphlet all the while they tasted every dish Sydney could offer for them. Himemiya Chikane was right, after their first seven days of pure walking, exploring and sightseeing, they both got bored of going around the city.

And their bond grew closer within each day. Somehow they became the best of friends in a very short time. They already shared secrets-like school girls in late nights-except about the 'after I met you' topic, they were still...delicate and sensitive about that. They became a bit bold and affectionate with each other but not beyond the point that it was inappropriate for them to do. Though in other times they were caught gaping at each other, nobody tried to make a move...yet.

Now in their second week, Himemiya Chikane and Kurusugawa Himeko were now going to spend time in the hotel...and with each other. The best thing about it was privacy. No fans, no curious or death glances from onlookers, no people who'd think they were a couple and no passers-by in sight.

Their plan was to only go out when they want to eat.

Kurusugawa Himeko woke up, miraculously before the alarm clock rang. In only her white button shirt and white panties, she went to the living room and sat on the pull-out couch, turning on the 42-inch plasma television. There was really nothing good on though, unless you count learning about different cooking dishes with shiitake mushrooms as an additional ingredient. Himeko grimaced at that and turned off the television. She sighed and shuddered absently after remembering the incident with shiitake mushrooms when she was in her childhood years. She was still four years old then.

"What is this Sou-chan?" Himeko asked as she held on a cooked shiitake mushroom, which she didn't recognize yet.

"It's a shiitake mushroom, try it. It's really good." Oogami Souma replied as he took a bite on his own.

She nodded and reluctantly ate it, she really had a bad feeling at this. And yes it did, in her stomach. She grimaced at the taste and instead of spitting it out, she quickly swallowed it. "Bleah!"

Her childhood friend was taken aback by this and showed unlimited concern for Himeko. "Are you ok? Do you want something?"

"Just water please!"

The photographer giggled. She remembered at how Souma's expression changed from encouragement to fear and concern like she was about to die or something. Her amethyst eyes then went to the untimely yet useful phone, which reminded her to call her best friend, Saotome Makoto.

I wonder what Mako-chan is doing now. She thought as she began to dial her best friend's cell phone number.

"Hello? Who is this please?"

"Hi Mako-chan it's me, Himeko!"

"Oh! Hi Himeko, so why are you calling me?" Makoto asked sincerely.

"I just want to know how're you doing."

"I'm doing great, and you know that. How about you and your friend?" Makoto teased.

"You never get tired of that don't you, eh Mako-chan?" Her tone showing exasperation.

"Nope, you know teasing is my art, other than track and field of course." Both laughed heartily. Then a sudden thought came to her when her best friend asked about her friend that she just had to ask. Saotome Makoto knew her too well, so just maybe, she could answer this.

"Mako-chan..."

"Yes what is it Himeko? Is there something wrong?" Makoto exaggerated. Himeko shook her head even though her converser could not see her.

"No there isn't, it's just that I have a question...Is it alright to ask you Mako-chan? It's a little bit...out of this world."

"Being with you is already out of this world." Makoto joked, making Himeko blush from embarrassment. She then continued,

"Of course you can ask me, we're best friends right? Go on, shoot." Her best friend urged her.

"Do you believe in reincarnations or...past lives?"

"What do you mean Himeko?"

"Well...when you look at that person, you could instantly feel that you two...click as if you've befriended that person in your whole life. And you realized that you need to speak with her, talk to her, get to know her more, and even become best friends as soon as possible..." She trailed off. A long pause.

"We're talking about you and Himemiya-sama aren't we?"

Himeko bit her lower lip. "...Yes." She confessed.

"Do you feel that way towards her? A best friend? In a week?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah."

Makoto smiled happily and chuckled. "Then that answers your question then Himeko."

"Eh?" Himeko was all out confused.

"We're talking about your nine year old experience and right now...am I right? Well Himeko, I can see it from your eyes that you are feel way comfortable with her. You even called her Chikane-chan within a day. So if I was in your shoes, yes, I would believe in past lives. If that doesn't cut it then I really don't know." She said as if it was the most logical explanation.

Himeko nodded, happy at her best friend's explanation. "Thank you so much for answering Mako-chan."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for right? Well I got to go. Sou...someone is looking for me." Another slip of the athlete's tongue. Himeko tried not to chuckle by covering her mouth with her free hand so that her best friend would not hear. Oogami Souma-kun. A perfect payback time for her best friend.

"Ok, good luck with Oogami-kun Mako-chan! Take care!" Without hearing her best friend's reply, she immediately hung up. Oh how she wondered on what Saotome Makoto's face looked like right now. She shook her head again and smiled in amusement as she walked into the kitchen remembering again the shiitake mushrooms on the screen. She shivered and shook her head trying to forget that.

But to its advantage, she was now having the urge to cook food for herself...and for the tennis player. She immediately went to the refrigerator to make breakfast for two in bed. She took out a tray of eggs and a packet of bacon. She missed cooking and this was a great opportunity and excuse for the female photographer. She brought out two pans and put it on the stove, turning two knobs to create the wanted fire. With that, she poured cooking oil on the containers and waited for it to be hot enough for cooking.

In an instant, she began cracking four eggs, two on each pans. When it was done, she then placed two eggs carefully on each plate. Now for the bacon, she took a lot of strips-not counting it-then took another pan while putting the two used pans-which looked more like dropping-on the sink. When the bacon strips were well done, she placed them, without touching the eggs, on both plates. She nodded, satisfied on what she did. She thought on what was going to be next. Of course, drinks and the breakfast tray.

She grabbed a container filled with milk, and poured three-fourths full on two glasses. She chuckled at how the suite was loaded on just about everything. When that was done, she immediately took out a breakfast tray and placed the things she made just for the tennis player.

I hope Chikane-chan will like my food.

Chikane was still in a deep, peaceful slumber, unlike a week ago in the plane and the early photo shoot, when all of sudden, her whole bed shifted and her vision was dimmed. Startled, she opened her sapphire eyes to see Himeko still clad in white buttoned t-shirt and panties, hair still lustrous as the golden sun, grinning happily at her. What startled her more was that Himeko was on all fours, on top of her, but she didn't move a muscle. She liked the contact. Seeing her so affable and bold, made Chikane grin back as well.

"Good morning Himeko." She said as her right hand reached up at the photographer's golden tresses, stroking it.

"Good morning Chikane-chan! I know it's still early but I have a surprise for you." Himeko replied as she went out of the bed, much to Chikane's disappointment. Himemiya Chikane then sat up and saw the breakfast tray in front of her resting on her lap. She smiled and looked at Himeko gratefully. She could not believe at how Himeko was now spoiling her. If this was a television show, many would comment about the interaction being just utterly adorable.

"Thank you so much Himeko."

"You're welcome Chikane-chan, enjoy eating. I'll eat now too." She then stood up and went to her own suite, but was abruptly stopped by a warm, soft hand holding her wrist gently yet firmly. Himeko blinked.

"...Do you want to eat here?" Giving her another full smile, showing her white teeth. Himeko melted when she saw it.

"I'd love to." She said with no hesitation as she began to run getting her food. In record time, she was on bed again beside Chikane with her own breakfast tray, eating as well. The tennis player giggled quietly at how cute Himeko was when she was happy or excited at something. The photographer was too easy to that thought left in her mind, she began eating as well. With twenty minutes spent, they were done.

"Was it good Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked after she drank her milk in three gulps.

"Yes, very." Chikane said, no trace of lie was in her melodious voice. Himeko nodded at the beautiful tennis player.

"I'm glad you like it, Chikane-chan."

"I didn't like it." Her face serious making Himeko's face fell. The tennis player quickly added now smiling,

"I loved it." Himeko gave a full smile, happy can't describe her now and blissful would put her to shame.

Both the photographer and the tennis player then carried their leftovers and trays to Himeko's suite sink, which was also filled with pans that were not yet cleaned. Chikane smiled inwardly and began to turn the faucet on, making the water flow into the cooking and kitchen utensils, looking like a fountain. Himeko shot a confused look at Chikane, who just shrugged.

"Just go to the balcony Himeko, I will wash and clean them."

Himeko's amethyst eyes widened and blushed from embarrassment. A famous person was washing and cleaning her utensils. That was something to be embarrassed of.

"No don't, I can do that Chikane-chan." Himeko persisted. Chikane did not budge at all.

"It is the least I can do since you have cooked my breakfast. Now please let me do this?" The tennis player shot a puppy dog look at Himeko, who immediately blushed at Chikane. Himeko didn't have the power to refuse anymore.

"Fine Chikane-chan but..." Himeko trailed off, wanting to finish it but was too nervous and shy to ask Chikane.

"What is it Himeko?" She urged her, her full attention not at the things in the sink anymore.

"...would you join me after you are done Chikane-chan?" The freelance photographer fidgeted her eyes looking down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

That made Chikane smile genuinely at Himeko. "I'd love to Himeko. I'll be right with you in about ten minutes."

Himeko's head shot up and nodded eagerly, jogging into the living room then into the balcony. Chikane shook her head gently turning her full attention back to the utensils.

Alone. Together. Both thought, liking the idea...a lot.

When Himemiya Chikane finished cleaning and washing the cooking and kitchen utensils, she immediately went to the balcony of Himeko's suite where the cute photographer was leaning on the rail looking at the horizon almost longingly. She didn't let the photographer know she was there though until Himeko turned around and saw the night gown-clad tennis player leaning on the side door jamb of the screen door, smiling. Himeko blinked a few times and smiled back at her. Chikane almost wanted to take a picture of her when she looked at Himeko. With the sun shining down on her like she was the source, her golden tresses looked almost like burning. Her slim body was glowing too, mixed from the sweat and the heat. Her angelic features were so innocent and so adorable that she just couldn't resist kissing her there, good thing there were no people using the neighboring balconies right now because she actually did.

The tennis player approached the female photographer as graceful as a cat and held each other's gazes for a while. She combed through the rare golden hair and her free hand holding her left cheek, which was like fire since she was already blushing from the simple gesture. She leaned in on Himeko and kissed her...on the forehead, much to Himeko's dismay but it still had a very good effect at her like yesterday. When Chikane pulled back and went leaning on the balcony rail looking at the given view, not facing Himeko anymore. The kiss still lingered on Himeko's forehead making her become absent from reality. Both did not say anything for a few moments, before Chikane decided to break the silence between them.

"So Himeko..."

"Y-yes?" Still thinking dreamily about the kiss.

"What do you want to do on the first day in the hotel together?"

That couldn't make Himeko blush more. The tennis player unknowingly put all the thoughts in Himeko's head in one sentence. "I-I don't know Chikane-chan, what do you want to do?"

Chikane laughed. "How about we'll just watch television?"

"Ok."

"Just go to the pull-out couch and I'll go make us some tea ok?"

Himeko nodded, mouthed a 'Thank you' to her, and then went back into the living room, leaving the screen door open. Chikane looked out on the view once more for a few minutes and then went back to the living room as well, sighing contentedly. She then looked at Himeko leaning on her own right hand looking at the television with great interest. It was about photography, no wonder. Chikane smiled and went to the kitchen in which she took two cups from the cupboard and a tea kettle. After she boiled the water inside the kettle, she carefully poured the hot water onto the two cups then placed it on a metal tray.

Chikane then took out two teabags from two sachets and dropped them carefully onto the hot water inside on the cups. With that, she carried it towards the living room table. The tennis player then looked curiously at the television screen. Yes, she was half-right. It was about photography but the man was talking about the latest camera this season which was called the Sony Alpha A700. She eyed it for a while then eyed at Himeko who obviously wanted it. And that led to a new question in Chikane's brain.

"Himeko?"

"Yes Chikane-chan?" Never leaving her amethyst eyes on the plasma screen.

"When is your birthday?"

"First day of October. How about you?"

Chikane was taken aback. We have the same birthday? was all her conscience could say, and she couldn't help but voice it out. "We have the same birthday?"

This time Himeko's head snapped sideways at Chikane with equal shock. "Your birthday too is October first?"

"Yes."

Himeko's smile could not turn any broader. "Wow. We have the same birthday! That's so cool." She said forgetting her mannerisms for a while.

Chikane chuckled. "You bet."

Now that they knew each other's birthday, they would never forget it for three things. One, they have the same birthday. Who could forget that anyway?

Two, this person whom she's sharing her birthday with was...special inside her heart, not that they knew, unfortunately.

And the third was that it was only less than a month away. With the topic gone, they began sipping tea and looked intently at the plasma screen which was still about the camera. For hours, they stayed like that, enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence.

It was already nighttime in the hotel suite, both of the two women were still on the pull-out couch-after taking their showers a lot while ago-watching television which was now showing a late night Australian talk show. Their uncaring day was going smooth and well. They had eaten breakfast, snacks and lunch together. That leads to dinner together which was now highly unlikely. One was already very sleepy and the other was looking intently at the sleepy one.

"Himeko, do you want to go to bed now?" Chikane asked, looking at Himeko's yawning and dozing form.

"What about dinner?" Replied Himeko, using both of her hands to rub off the sleep in her lilac eyes.

"We can skip it. There is no harm done doing that." She said trying to assure Himeko.

"..O-" Himeko yawned again. "-k."

Chikane couldn't help but laugh. "So, ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah, I am ready." Her words slurred, her body weakening. Chikane knew that Himeko was like this because the photographer woke up a bit too early for her body time clock and she had made breakfast-which was amazingly tasty according to Chikane-just for the two of them. Chikane was quite flattered. Even though she was served everyday by the maids, the photographer made her feel happy and become all warm inside.

She smiled at how cute Himeko was when she was dozing off. She looked like a puppy specifically made for the tennis player to cuddle with. Himeko did not move from her place, which Chikane knew that she needed to carry the female photographer again, bridal style. She didn't mind. Didn't mind at all.

"Just sleep ok, I'll carry you." Chikane whispered on her left ear as she scooped up Himeko in her arms, embrace tightening and so secure that it made Himeko immediately doze off. So warm. Himeko thought subconsciously.

Maybe it was Himeko's state of sleepiness, maybe it was the tea that she drank, maybe it was the way the moonlight shone through the window and illuminated the tennis player's gorgeous face. Whatever it was, Himeko wanted to feel more of Chikane's lean body. Himeko's face was now under her neck, her hot breath hitting the pale skin, also feeling a slight heartbeat that began to race, and her fragile arms went around the neck, pulling her closer as if she was going to run away.

Chikane was a bit shocked at Himeko's antics but quickly composed herself. Her heart didn't though. What am I feeling? She thought as she went into the unlit bedroom trying to find the switch. When she found it, she dimmed the lights a bit then made her way to the king-sized bed. She gently placed Himeko, who was still latched on her like she was a stuff toy, on the bed. Chikane then tucked Himeko in, looked at her for another few seconds, and then placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Himeko."

When the warmth was suddenly gone, she half-way opened her amethyst eyes a bit disappointed but then smiled at Chikane. "Good night Chikane-chan."

In Chikane's suite, the damned telephone rang loudly in the living rooms. She looked at the digital clock. 6:30 am. I think I'm going to cut the phone wire off now. She thought grudgingly as she sat up, made her way to the living room, and answered the phone. She knew who it was.

"Hello Sasaki-han, what is your purpose on calling me this early?" She emphasized, she felt like shouting at the converser now but resisted.

Kaemon practically gulped. "Himemiya-sama, I am really sorry for waking you up so early but this is kind of urgent. I just wanted to inform you that the day after tomorrow will be your tennis practice. I'm sorry that you could not relax for the rest of the week. Can you please tell Kurusugawa-han too?"

You have to inform me about the tennis practice the day after tomorrow at this time? You could have told me later. Kaemon I swear... She didn't finish the thought, she was too mad. "Fine. Is that all Sasaki-han? I'm going back to bed."

"Yes Himemiya-sama and I apologize again for the disturbance. Good day Himemiya-sama and take care."

"Good day Sasaki-han." And may your phone fall from the building.

They both hung up. At that, Chikane went back to her bed now trying to sleep. And luckily she did, but this time another dream awaited for her.

"I'm home." Chikane shouted, not too loud nor too soft, in their house. Her lover practically ran down the stairs and hugged her, arms around her neck.

"I've missed you."

Chikane put her arms around her sweetheart's waist and whispered huskily, "I've missed you too."

With that, her sweetheart captured both of them in a heart-racing kiss. They stayed like that for a while until Chikane's right arm left her lover's waist and went to the back of her legs, using force to lift her. The person gave a start and blinked a few times until she laughed wholeheartedly. The tennis player looked at the face of her sweetheart. A woman who was impossibly cute, her angelic features illuminating due to the sun. Chikane then went to the bedroom carrying her, and there, they started to get rid of their annoying clothing.

Chikane woke up, opened up her eyes and quickly covered it with both of her hands. She sat up slowly, her breaths uneven for she realized that her 'imaginary' lover was a she. A she. She could have realized it before but it escaped her too quickly, but now since she wasn't so distracted, she knew. Questions plagued her mind and her own answers weren't helping. This was a coincidence...right? Should I tell my father about this? Or should I tell Himeko? She shook her head and covered her face with both of her hands, a drop of sweat trickled down. She looked at the clock. 7:00 am. Only thirty minutes. She sighed disappointedly.

I should let it be then. She concluded.

"I love you." Her lover said breathlessly. Her face was beautiful, making Himeko sigh contentedly at how lucky she was then replied,

"I love you too."

She then captured the photographer's lips in very deep kiss, her hands roaming all over her body as she too pulled her lover closer with her arms around her lover's neck. Himeko moaned at the amorous touch as she gave deep kisses from the lips to the photographer's neck, surely leaving a love bite. As they fell on the bed, her lover's lips went down to her chest directly above Himeko's racing heart. She then continued down to Himeko's navel. Himeko, still in bliss, unconsciously took off her sweetheart's bra and panties, with her long hair reacting with it. Meaning now that the two are already-

"-Ah!" Himeko quickly sat up, regretting again for doing that. Her breaths were quick and hot. Gods! My lover is a she! A she! Why didn't it make her realize before?

Because you were too distracted with Himemiya Chikane-chan. Her conscience reasoned.

And why is my dream so...

Chikane quickly ran into the Himeko's bedroom as she heard a shout from the cute photographer. "Are you ok Himeko?" Concern was shown at her tone and her beautiful face as she sat beside Himeko, who was in really deep thinking. Chikane's slender hands then stroked Himeko's golden tresses. Himeko reacted at the touch and looked at Chikane as if this was the first time she saw her and without thinking she threw her arms around her neck. She instinctively hugged her back with the same intensity, very concerned about what had shaken her up so much.

"It's ok Himeko. It was a dream right?" Himeko nodded, her cheeks reddened, slick with sweat and her amethyst eyes almost bursting into tears. Chikane continued,

"Ok...just a dream. Don't worry I'm here."

When she felt the photographer beginning to calm down and not shaking, she then looked at her amethyst eyes with her sapphire eyes.

"Want to tell me about it?" In a heartbeat, Himeko shook her head. It was just too risque and it was definitely not appropriate for an open topic...

Chikane respected it and nodded. "Ok then."

"I want to...go back to sleep now."

"Very well." She said as she began to tuck back Himeko on her bed then stood up, going back to her own room. "Just call me when you need me ok Himeko? I'll be here." Chikane's half-optimistic self wanted Himeko to tell her not to, and her half-pessimistic self said that the photographer won't probably tell her.

Himeko bit her lip, going back and forth whether or not she should ask the tennis player to stay. Of course nothing would happen, they're just two girls sharing the same bed, not doing anything beyond that point. She didn't want the dream to come back to her again. The dream was just too...mature that it really scared her to death.

"Chikane-chan," The photographer began, began to take courage when the tennis player turned towards her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think...uhm maybe..you could..can you..." Chikane gave her a sweet smile, already knowing what her idea was. So she spared her.

"Of course. Yes I will."

Himeko nodded and smiled brightly about it.

"I'm sorry Chikane-chan. I just...I don't want to be alone right now."

"You do not need to explain." Besides, I like it. Chikane then got under the covers and looked at her. "I understand." When Himeko looked at her sapphire eyes, she knew that Chikane really did.

"Ok." Smiling softly. Chikane smiled back. Himeko then turned her back on the tennis player and lessened the gap between them. Chikane then put her arms around the photographer's waist and pulled her into an embrace, spooning her. With that, Himeko leaned her head under her neck, making her smell a hint of vanilla last night and her pale skin's natural scent. Her arms, acting on instinct, went over Chikane's arms.

"Good nigh-I mean! Good morning Chikane-chan." She blushed and mumbled, already falling asleep. She felt so safe and so warm in Chikane's arms that if possible, she could sleep the whole week through.

Chikane chuckled quietly and breathed in a hint of strawberry shampoo-from last night too- and the natural scent of her golden tresses, making her relax and her sapphire eyes close ever so slowly. "Good morning Himeko."

It was now 4:30 pm in Sydney, Australia. Both the photographer and the tennis player were still asleep, but there was a huge shift in bed that made them way comfortable that they didn't want to wake or be waken up. Himeko was now on top Chikane, her arms still around the tennis player's neck, while Chikane's arms were around the photographer's waist. Very comfortable indeed. Chikane was first to wake up since a warm rhythm of breathing tickled her neck. When she took in on what was on top of her, she blushed quite a bit. Her eyes widened at first then relaxed in a heartbeat. Himeko had not yet woke up and was still mumbling incoherently in her sleep. Chikane smiled and did not pull away but instead, she tightened the embrace around the photographer's slim waist.

Her sapphire gaze then went up to the ceiling and began reminiscing about the dream she had on the morning. A girl. She thought. A very cute one at that. She still didn't know her whole face but she knew that she was cute. The face was familiar she gave it at that but still she could not pinpoint who was she though.

She then thought about the tennis practice. She was a bit disappointed that her last three days-that was supposed to be used for rest, time and privacy with the photographer-were going to be used for practice. Which reminds her...I'm a bit surprised that Sasaki-han has not called.

Her thoughts were immediately broken when she sensed a shift on top of her. Himeko was waking up. Chikane then looked at Himeko's angelic face groggily lifting up from her heaving chest and looked at her with her rare, puppy dog amethyst gaze. Himeko blushed hotly when she realized that she was on top of the the tennis player.

If possible, Chikane was now hugging heated steel. Himeko immediately jumped back from Chikane, much to both of their disheartenment. Chikane slowly sat up and went out of the covers.

"Chikane-chan, I'm sorry!" Her eyes almost pleading and ready to burst into tears.

"It is alright Himeko. You do not need to apologize to me." I kind of like our position she liked to add but didn't and instead, she gave her a reassuring smile. Himeko nodded, still flushed from this current situation she was in. After a few moments of silence, both then looked at the digital clock. 4:45 pm. They both looked at each other and smiled, having the same idea. Guess we skipped breakfast and lunch.

"Dinner?" Himemiya Chikane asked, her sapphire gaze piercing through her amethyst ones.

"Yeah."

"Ok then, I'll meet you in your suite's living room." She then remembered Sasaki's favor. She quickly added,

"Something came up. Unfortunately, our rest will be over. Sasaki-han told me that I should still practice, and you do the photos." She admitted as she smiled in amusement. For her, this trip was not about business anymore, it became more like a...honeymoon?

She vanished that thought and continued, "I should remind you, that the day after tomorrow, we'll go to the tennis court. My practice will start." Himeko was disappointed but in an instant, she lit up for she realized something.

"Finally! I can see you play well uhm..technically of course!" Getting all giddy like a school girl. Her happiness so infectious, Chikane smiled.

With that, Chikane went back to her own suite using the adjoining door and Himeko went into the bathroom. Both peeled off their sleepwear from their bodies and began to take long showers. After a whole forty-five minutes, they dressed up in casual clothes and met in Himeko's suite living room.

"What is our destination Himeko? It's your turn to choose." Chikane asked. They had been taking turns now on to where would they eat.

"I miss Japanese cuisine." Himeko confessed, her right hand on the back of her head. Chikane couldn't help but realized that she missed that kind of food too.

"A great idea. Let us go."

They did, and Himeko intertwined her left hand with Chikane's right. From the corner of her eye, she looked at Himeko a little flushed but was overall comfortable on what she was doing. Chikane gripped her hand back. They had been doing that for the past days and Chikane was amused that the photographer was still affected by this gesture.

As they stepped on the busy sidewalk, they began to find a ramen restaurant.

They were going to enjoy the last of their days until business time no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Just got back from the rest. Anyways here's the seventh chappie and a word of warning though: there's Spanish here, but it's not really important cause, well,you just have to find out for yourselves. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 7: Let's Get Our Hearts Beat The Fastest**

**"Dancing with the feet is one thing, but dancing with the heart is another." - Unknown**

Tokyo, Japan 7:00 pm

"How was the practice Mako-chan? Did the coach scare you again?" Oogami Souma was in Saotome Makoto's apartment, looking around with his brown eyes while teasing. He had his arms around her waist and her arms were around her neck.

"It was fine. And luckily Coach-san was there after me." Makoto looked him in the eye, proudly saying it. She gave him a squeeze. "How about your journalism?"

"It's going great. I'm going to take you on another date after this." He said as he gave a quick peck on her lips.

"You're spoiling me Sou-chan." She said, leaning on his chest. Souma laughed a bit.

"I like spoiling you." His hug tightening around Makoto's petite form. Makoto just sighed. "So did you tell Kurusugawa-san about...us?"

Makoto grimaced. "She kind of figured it out, thanks to my tongue."

Oogami Souma was unmoved. "How did she take it?"

"I'm pretty sure she's happy since she teased me about it before she hung up on me."

Souma smiled. "Then I'm glad. I don't want any tension from the three of us."

"Me too."

He looked at his watch. "Come on. Let's go for dinner."

Makoto nodded, pulled away from the journalist's strong arms and took her coat. They both then walked out of the door and quickly rode on the motorcycle, with Makoto hugging Souma from behind. Within seconds, they were off at a high speed.

Sydney, Australia 9:45 am (New Day)

When the two woke up at 9:45 am, they quickly took their showers for another new morning. They wanted to spend a lot of time together in their last day.

At 10:00 am, after they had taken their breakfast together on Chikane's suite table, they ended up playing War with a side of Truth or Dare on the photographer's pull-out couch.

They flipped their cards in concentrated silence. Something Chikane had not known about Himeko was that when she was given a chance, the female photographer can get quite competitive.

"War!" The cute photographer shouted out suddenly, making the tennis player jump a bit, then slammed her hand on the cards, when they both put down a King. Realizing that it was their last card, both looked at their own piles. When Himeko knew that her own pile was bigger than Chikane's, she stood up and started to do a little victory jig. Chikane could not help but laugh, her shoulders shaking from mirth and her arms went around her own waist, trying to stop but obviously couldn't.

"Chikane-chan, hey." Himeko giggled. "I'll stop now, I don't want to kill you." The female photographer leaned in and held Chikane's shoulders. When the laughter died, she then asked the tennis player the game question.

"Truth or Dare?" Grinning happily.

"Hm...I'll go with Dare." Chikane replied, also smiling.

"I dare you to...do a back flip."

This was easy for Chikane since she was an athlete. And she did, she even added a front flip. Himeko looked at her in awe and then shook her head. "Wow. I'd have to think up more daring dares." Both giggled at her own sentence. Chikane then sat back down and began arranging the cards, starting another round of War. And this time Chikane had a bigger pile than Himeko but did not do a victory dance like Himeko did.

"Truth or Dare Himeko?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?" Chikane asked, very curious. Himeko grinned and shook her head.

"You're not going to believe this but I don't have a first kiss yet." Chikane was not taken aback though, she was at the same position as the female photographer was.

"I see. Then we are the same."

"Really? I guess we're still waiting for someone who could make us fall in love." Chikane nodded, agreeing. Then Himeko's head shot up, amethyst eyes widened.

"You answered a Truth, you'd miss a turn and now I owe you two Truth or Dares!"

Chikane couldn't help but laugh again at Himeko's innocence at these kind of simple things.

After they had finished the game of War-with Himeko's credit and Chikane's miss of turn-they placed the cards on the near table and went back sitting on the pull-out couch, trying to search for the remote. When Chikane found it, she turned on the power and searched for a good show or documentary. Unfortunately, they didn't and ended up watching some shallow dating show.

"This guy is looking for love, and he's going to get it when he's set up with these three beautiful girls on a blind date!" A male spontaneous voice announced while the screen presented a blond guy who's showing off his muscles and three girls-one brunette, two blonds-flaunting their backside. Amethyst and sapphire eyes rolled, definitely not impressed.

"Wow, these people must be bad at dating since they needed help by these...people." Himeko said between giggles, she couldn't help but also feel sorry for them. Chikane chuckled as well.

"Or maybe they're just too tired to find one."

"Are there better shows than this one Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked.

"Well there's one cooking channel showing showing shiitake mushrooms and-" Chikane said, as she reached for the remote but was abruptly stopped by a warm and gentle hand.

"No! Uhm...let's just see this one then." Her sweat trickling down her forehead. The beautiful tennis player eyed her for a minute then let it pass, respecting the cute freelance photographer's privacy. Both then eyed the television, but were not really paying attention at the dating show. They were more paying attention to each other. Their hands then interlaced, liking the contact.

At 2:00 pm, they had skipped lunch again. The television was still on, showing a documentary presentation about piranhas. The two were still on the pull-out couch, but were now sleeping. Their hands still intertwined, Himeko was again on top of Chikane, the side of her face was now on the tennis player's chest, just above her heart, while Chikane's free hand was touching the cold floor. Both didn't knew they were in that position though.

Before that position, both were already bored of the shows after a whole hour, which then made their eyes droop, no matter how hard they tried to resist on taking a nap. Himeko immediately fell on Chikane, who in turn fell on the couch.

They didn't budge for they had another dream, together.

The two lovers were on bed panting, it was the aftermath of the...reward for each other. They exchanged sweet nothings on the other's ear, enjoying the breath tickling on their ears and voice passing through it, making a memory in both of their mind and hearts. The cold wind from the outside went through the slightly opened window, making both shiver involuntarily and the taller of the two's arms went around the smaller's waist, trying to warm her. She smiled gratefully and moved closer from the taller's nude from, which was entangled with the white linen sheets and their forgotten clothes.

They were thinking about the same thing. Both were reminiscing on how they went through the problems and trials together without leaving the other behind. They loved each other too much. And besides, they won't even dare doing that. And that leads to a new conclusion in their lives. They needed each other. Like a person to food and water. Like fire needing wood to keep alive. Like the plants needing soil to grow. But what compared them the most was the moon needing the sun for illumination.

For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for sickness and in health, until death do they part...yes, they had vowed that. And never in their whole life were they going to break them. The cute one looked at her wedding band on her left hand, smiling in pure bliss. They had been together for ten years now, and their love was growing by every second. Each look with each other was still affecting them completely in a very good way. Each simple gesture was still making the cute one blush and the graceful one chuckle at the cute one's antics. Each simple word was still making the other think and sigh contentedly. Each simple taste of each other's soft lips was still making them want more.

"What are you thinking?" The graceful one asked, looking lovingly at the cute one, making her blush.

"About everything."

She nodded, agreeing. "Me too." Her embrace tightening around the fragile one, and kissed her forehead one last time as she closed her eyes.

Loving the touch of the protective one, she began to close her eyes as well.

And at the same time, making both Chikane and Himeko woke up from their dream. They looked at each other's eyes for a while, and after what seemed like forever, realized on what position are they on now. Himeko was supposed to jump back but stayed there because of a certain grip around her waist. She immediately blushed, Chikane just smiled.

"Do not worry Himeko. It is alright." Knowing what the tennis player had meant, the female photographer nodded, whose arms immediately went around her neck. Both enjoyed the simple contact for a while. There were no awkward silences, none trying to fill in voids. Just small smiles plastered on their faces, one blushing and one thinking deeply. After five whole minutes they decided to sit up. Both confessed something that also made them laugh.

"I'm kind of hungry."

And together, they made their food. They forgot about the dream again. Their consciences were right, they were too distracted with each other...in a good way though.

"So what is the last thing we are going to do with our last day Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked.

It was now nighttime, about 9:00 pm and Himeko was really hyper due to disentrancement. For the whole morning and afternoon, they were just playing cards, taking naps on the pull-out couch, watching television, and eat. Who couldn't be bored by that?

Chikane smiled in amusement while she watched Himeko, who looked at the tennis player back with pleading lavender eyes that said 'If we don't go out this instant, I'm going to go insane'. She noticed too that Himeko was energetic tonight, and she knew what could wore everybody down.

"How about we go dancing?" Chikane suggested. Himeko's amethyst eyes widened and grinned, obviously agreeing with the tennis player's proposal.

"Hey! Yeah! Let's go dancing, in a public club or...?" Himeko replied happily, giving an open blank so that Chikane could finish it.

The tennis player nodded. "Sure, in a club." Just as long as I'm with you, it's fine.

"Great! Let's get dressed. So we'll meet in your suite Chikane-chan? Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. See you in a few minutes." Chikane said as she winked at Himeko, whose cheeks immediately burned.

After that reply, their conversation ended. Chikane went back to her own suite room, which use has lessened significantly except for baths and sleep since she had been hanging out with the female photographer for the whole day, yesterday, the yesterday before that, and so on and so forth. After taking a quick shower, she immediately dressed in casual clothes. For the bottom, she decided on white jeans and black high heeled sandals. For her upper, she chose a pure black halter top. She was ready.

When Chikane left, Himeko immediately took a very quick shower then sported a knee-length black denim skirt with front ties that she can freely move around, and white high heeled sandals. On her top was a teal silk sleeveless shell shirt with a deep v-neckline. She was also ready.

When the two met in the tennis player's living room, they smiled at each other like idiots. They never got enough of the other's beauty or cuteness, which they still did not notice though. Chikane loved looking at Himeko as Himeko to Chikane. Now for the millionth time, they were gaping at each other. Chikane decided to break the silence since they were running out of time together.

"So ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Then shall we?" She concluded with a graceful bow and took the photographer's left hand, which she respectfully kissed it. Himeko blushed like the setting sun at Chikane's actions. Chikane looked more like a prince now, charming Himeko with her dazzling beauty and ways that could make a woman sigh and faint for what its worth. Chikane then stood up straight, still not letting go of Himeko's left hand, who instinctively intertwined it with Chikane's left. The photographer just nodded, lost in the recent actions and the piercing yet loving sapphire gaze.

Himeko was pulled back from her fantasy when the tennis player tugged her gently. She quickly followed and in side by side, they walked on the hotel's carpeted floor. When they reached the ever famous sidewalk, they called out a taxi and then both went in.

"Where to?" His Australian accent ringing through their ears.

"To the nearest dance club you know." Chikane said, her language used now was English. The driver nodded and the three of them sped off.

When they entered the club, still hand in hand, their ears and eyes were now numb from the blaring techno music and the always changing colorful lights. I wonder if Chikane likes dancing here. When she looked at the tennis player, her thought was answered. Chikane was...smirking?

Yes, she was smirking alright. Himeko didn't know why though. But this kind of smirk was not evil she gave it at that. It looked more like she had...A plan. Her thought concluded. She was snapped back from her thoughts when Chikane whispered loudly at Himeko's left ear.

"Come on, let's dance!" Chikane then pulled her into the dancing crowd. With that, they began dancing. Himeko shook her head, now forgetting about her current thoughts involving the beautiful tennis player. They were going to enjoy this while they last. Both of them were again, impressed with each other. They danced as if they were made to dance with each other. Himeko was a bit surprised that for a very high-class woman, she knew how to have fun unlike the other stuck-up rich people. Chikane was different. And that's what made her view the tennis player differently.

After two hours, both of them were already sweating from the efforts on dancing. With that, they rested on a bar, ordering soft drinks. As Himeko began drinking her soda, she stared at Chikane, who was now done drinking her own. As their gazes met, Himeko immediately looked away, showing that she was embarrassed. Chikane smiled, neared at her and whispered again loudly at her right ear.

"Wait here!"

Himeko shot a confused look at Chikane, whose back was now turned going towards the disc jockey. When Chikane was lost in the crowd, Himeko stood up tiptoed, her amethyst gaze trying to find the blue-haired tennis player. When she had found the tennis player, Chikane was on the stage where the disc jockey was scanning on what music will he play next. Himeko was now oblivious at the tennis player's antics, her right eyebrow rose a bit. She could see that the two were talking and Chikane was slipping something into his hand. The disc jockey smiled and nodded at the tennis player. As Himemiya Chikane left the stage, the disc jockey was already finding music. In a few moments, the tennis player was now seated beside her and neared her, trying to say something.

"Sorry for the long wait."

"It's alright Chikane-chan." Himeko whispered back.

Chikane signaled another glass-not anymore a soda-of wine. She sipped it leisurely, as Himeko eyed her with curiosity. Chikane smiled inwardly. The tennis player had lured her.

"Hey! What's up beautiful lady?" The disc jockey greeted her with the usual Australian accent.

"I need a request from you."

"Sure."

"Do you have tango music here?"

The disc jockey's eyebrows rose at the strange request but nodded. "Yeah, we have a few."

"Can you please play one song?" She said, secretly slipping a hundred Australian dollars in his hand. The disc jockey eyed on that and smiled broadly.

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Sure!"

"Thank you very much."

The conversation then ended as Himemiya Chikane went down to the stage as the disc jockey began to find the requested tango music.

She shook her head gently, and looked at Himeko, who was still as clueless as before. Chikane then looked at the disc jockey, who gave her a thumbs up, and in return, gave him a tennis player then held the photographer's left hand suddenly then pulled her back into the sea of crowd. They were now on the middle. The upbeat techno music stopped suddenly, which earned a lot of complaints and questioning looks from the people's faces. Chikane winked at Himeko, who blushed back.

"Let's dance again."

In those three words, Chikane had already turned and had caught Himeko by the waist, drawing her close, which had also caught many curious eyes. Himeko's eyes widened, the clubbers now long forgotten and suddenly, Chikane was closer to Himeko than she had ever been during the evening so far. Her natural scent and a hint of floral invaded her being, mixing with her own. Her forehead was now against the photographer's and her hot breaths colliding with her uneven ones. Her sapphire looking into her amethyst. Himeko shook her head mentally and registered everything, her arms then went around her neck, pulling her a bit closer. Both smiled at the contact. The people then gathered around, made a circle for them and waited for them to move patiently. The tango music began to play.

Que saben los pitucos, lamidos y shusetas!

Que saben lo que es tango, que saben de compas!

Aqui esta la elegancia. Que pinta! Que silueta!

Que porte! Que arrogancia! Que clase pa' bailar!

Asi se baila el tango, mientras dibujo el ocho;

Para estas filigranas yo soy como un pintor.

Ahora una corrida, una vuelta, una sentada . . .

Asi se baila el tango, un tango de mi flor!

The people were astonished at the two women. In their thoughts, it looked like two lovers trying to express their hidden feelings for who knew how long. They could easily recognize that the tennis player was the leader and the photographer was the follower, but that did not matter to the two anyway.

Their gazes were locked, forgetting the people around them. Then suddenly, Chikane quickly led Himeko into a dance of the tango. Himeko quickly followed as Chikane got control of the momentum of their moves.

Asi se baila el tango,

Sintiendo en la cara

La sangre que sube

A cada compas,

Chikane dipped the photographer down to the floor in time with the beats. When Himeko straightened up, her lavender gaze still looking into her cerulean, the tennis player twirled her around three times with her right hand above both of their heads, then quickly led Himeko back into her arms again. Chikane took a right step forward and acting on instinct, Himeko took a left step backward. In short, she was moving forward as the photographer was moving backward. And then suddenly they both turned-which looked more like snapping-to the left and their steps quickened as the beats changed.

Mientras el brazo,

Como una serpiente,

Se enrosca en el talle

Chikane smiled at Himeko, who quickly smiled in return. She half-twirled Himeko again, turning her on her back, catching her in an embrace as Himeko's head leaned against the crook of her neck as both took sliding steps and circles back. Their eyes closed and their feet guiding them. Both wouldn't admit but in all honesty, there was pure passion between them.

Still against Himeko's back, Chikane then lightly touched the side of Himeko's left shoulder, sliding her slender hands down diagonally as if presenting her to the crowd until it reached the side of her right hip, as her forehead was now touching the Himeko's left side of the head. At that, the reaction of Himeko was her arms reaching Chikane's neck, pulling her closer, her breath gentle on the photographer's cheek. The tennis player's skillful fingers then moved along the base of the photographer's spine, making Himeko feel tingles shooting up her neck.

Que se va a quebrar.

Asi se baila el tango,

Mezclando el aliento,

"Chikane-chan..." This fervent act was already making her crazy. She wanted Chikane to kiss her then and there. Oh Gods, what am I feeling? She absently thought as she was being dominated by the tennis player. Then both began grinding and swaying their hips against each other with Chikane's hands holding both sides of Himeko's hips while Himeko's hands were holding both sides of Chikane's magnificent head. Both were still closing their eyes, feeling the electric touches. The photographer could feel the tennis player's heaving front on her back, meaning there was no gap-not even a centimeter-between their bodies.

Cerrando los ojos

Pa' escuchar mejor

Como los violines

Chikane then let Himeko face her, both of their faces flushed from sweat, and then continued the sea of movement. Himeko's left automatically cupped her lower back while Chikane's left hand held her right and held it straight forward like an arrow while her right almost possessively holding her waist. The tennis player dipped her again then straightened the photographer, which in turn their foreheads touching and Himeko's right leg around Chikane's waist, pulling her much closer. They were now getting bolder than ever before.

Le cuentan a los fueyes

Por que desde esa noche

Malena no canto . . .

"Himeko..." Making her crazy as well. She really wanted to kiss her and she had no idea why. Although she had planned to dance tango with Himeko, she had never expected this. Both could hear the people clapping and shouting in time with the beats, but they did not care.

And they didn't want to stop now. Chikane's forehead then slid down from her angelic face onto Himeko's neck, who shot her head back, giving the tennis player more space. Himeko's hands immediately went to the tennis player's head, urging her more. Chikane then took Himeko's right leg-which was still around her waist-and dragged her. Himeko's left leg did not give a fight and was also dragged from the force. Another beat.

Chikane lifted her in the mid-air with Himeko allowing momentum, carrying her leg into the air.

Asi se baila el tango, mientras dibujo el ocho;

Himeko breathed, her fingernail tracing to Chikane's soft, alluring lips, to her jawline and then to her neck. The tennis player's slick body then pulled her own sweaty body closer, then took graceful steps and slides making a circle without leaving the locked gaze. Both then left the other's touches, in which Chikane turned her back on Himeko. The photographer took tango struts towards her and hugged the tennis player from behind while her leg slid up from Chikane's long legs to her waist. Chikane quickly turned around and dominantly took forward steps toward Himeko, who was also taking steps backward. Chikane caught her left hand with her right and pulled her back.

Para estas filigranas yo soy como un pintor.

Chikane knelt with her right leg, her hands tracing the photographer's slender body and Himeko's right leg went over the tennis player's left shoulder. The photographer arched back low while the tennis player's forehead and hand was touching her torso and flat stomach. When Himeko straightened, Chikane quickly pulled her in an abrazo.

Ahora una corrida, una vuelta, una sentada . . .

Himeko then knelt with her left leg taking Chikane's left hand into her right and left hand to Chikane's right shoulder. With that move, Chikane slid her right leg backward, her slightly kneeling left sliding forward, aligning Himeko's right and grabbed her waist. Another beat.

They both straightened as Himeko quickly fastened both of her legs around Chikane's waist while Chikane dipped her one last time, making the photographer's back arched low and only her golden hair touching the floor. They did not move from that position.

Asi se baila el tango, un tango de mi flor!

After a few moments of silence, the crowd cheered for them. Their screams could have broken a large ten-inch thick glass pane if there were around. A lot of whistles were heard from the clubbers and a few malicious men were shouting that both of the dance and the dancers were hot and sexy and that they wanted more.

This was...interesting. Was their only simultaneous thought.

As they both flopped down at Chikane's pull-out couch, the two looked at each other smiling broadly. They were exhausted from the dancing...especially the tango.

"That was fun." Himeko commented on the tango. She was a bit embarrassed at how they touched each other as if almost wanting the other. Himeko was now really impressed at Chikane. The tennis player was so graceful and even her charm was transferred on the dance. She was the only one that made her feel as if she was going to die happily from the way her body moved.

"Yes it was. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Chikane too was impressed at how Himeko could dance like that. Almost as if seducing her like the way that female lead of the two dancers dancing the tango should do. But she was the only one that succeeded on seducing her that way though. Chikane chuckled at the thought.

Himeko shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was acting on instinct. You were a great dancer and I just followed. Why, did I do it wrong?" The photographer asked.

The tennis player was taken aback by this. Yes, she was very impressed by Himeko. Admired her at that. Chikane smiled at how Himeko was jumping to conclusions. "No you did not. You did it amazingly." Genuinely commenting. Himeko blushed.

"Thank you Chikane-chan."

Chikane just nodded and looked at her watch. 12:00 am. It was already late. "Himeko, we should sleep now. We have an early day ahead of us."

Himeko groaned outwardly and Chikane laughed quietly. "Oh great. Waking up early. My favorite." She said sarcastically as her head shot down, her eyes closed. Chikane's shoulder was now shaking slightly and then...she could not take it anymore. Her melodious laughter echoed through the suite. Himeko's head shot up and looked at Chikane who was holding her flat stomach. She couldn't help but laugh as well at her own words. After a few minutes, the laughter died down.

"Good night Chika-Ah!" She could not continue on what she was going to say because once again, Chikane carried her. Chikane then went to Himeko's suite bedroom.

"Good night Himeko." Chikane said as she put Himeko down on her own suite's bed. Himeko was still blushing, curious on why the tennis player did that, but she didn't mind though. Himemiya Chikane noticed this and smiled.

"I did that because I wanted to."

That answer made Himeko blush more. "I-I see." Then all of a sudden her right hand went to Chikane's right cheek, her left reached on the back of the tennis player's neck and pulled her down. Himeko then kissed Chikane's forehead. Now it was Chikane's turn to blush-only a little bit-and eyed her in shock and curiosity. Himeko smiled and countered,

"I did that because I also wanted to."

Chikane did not reply, she just smiled and went back to her own suite room. In their last day before business time, both were in heaven together-figuratively, of course-at how they ended it.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: It's 2:30 am while I'm writing this and I'm are really sleepy, but somehow when I have this kind of state, my mind would have a lot of ideas. The wonders of an author. And in Jan. 7, I can't update so well like now. Second semester is starting. Anyway, enough about the boring me, thanks again for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 8: Business With A Side Of Distraction**

_**"The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return." - Christian **_

_"Say, Himeko...What do you want to do tonight?" Her lover asked. The two of them were eating ice cream on the couch watching television. Himeko's head was leaning on her sweetheart's shoulder, not really paying attention to the show that was on._

_"Anywhere, just as long as I'm with you." Himeko replied, her amethyst eyes still closed. Her lover did not reply, she only nodded and chuckled. The photographer lifted up her head and looked at her lover, who was still chuckling, and shot her with a very curious yet confused look._

_"What's so funny?" The female photographer finally asked. Her lover shook her head gently, not anymore laughing but still smiling._

_"Nothing." She said as she leaned in towards Himeko's lips, but was stopped yet again by a finger. Her sweetheart whimpered slightly._

_"You-" Himeko leaning in, their lips barely brushing. "-better-" Her sweetheart looked up and down on her angelic face, admiring her, resisting to kiss. "-tell-" Himeko grinned happily, but deep inside she was resisting to also kiss her lover. She knew that both of them were going to go crazy if they don't kiss. "-me." With that, her sweetheart claimed her lips. It was passionate and deep. After a few minutes, they stopped for air. They both cursed at the Gods on why air was really needed for the human body. They wouldn't mind it the other was their oxygen. They wouldn't mind at all. Her beloved was supposed to reply about that, but had said something else that was far from their discussion._

_"Himeko? Wake up, we're going to the tennis court now. It's already 5:00 am.-"_

"-Himeko?" Chikane whispered on the female photographer's right ear. Himeko's lavender eyes slowly opened and turned to where the soft yet melodious sound came from. After a few seconds, she mildly blushed at how beautiful Chikane still looked at towards her, concerned. Especially in close-up. She vanished the thought and replied.

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko groggily sat up and rub her eyes with both of her hands to get the sleepiness and fatigue off of her. Chikane immediately softened, resisting to hug her. She really didn't want to wake her up because on how cute and peaceful the photographer looked but she had to. Her practice starts in 5:45 am.

"Today's my practice remember? It starts in 5:45 am." The tennis player said softly, still in a crouch position.

"What time is it?" Himeko looked down at her, her eyes threatening to close.

"It's 5:02 am now."

Himeko's eyes shot wide open. "Oh no! We're going to be late!" She then scurried to the bathroom, without giving the tennis player a chance to respond. The photographer fell as she tripped on the bathroom floor, Chikane was supposed to run towards her but was stopped by a signal and a reply. "I'm ok Chikane-chan!"

Himemiya Chikane smiled, relieved and stood up straighter. The tennis player went back to her own suite. Her duffel bag was already on the doorstep. Inside were two towels, three bottles of water, extra clothes-both tennis and casual-her tennis racket, and other necessities for practicing. She was already in tennis clothes-blue color block polo and sapphire court skirt-and in tennis shoes as well. Her hair was also in a high, messy ponytail, her long bangs still flowing freely.

She sat on the pull-out couch, patiently waiting for Himeko to finish bathing and dressing. Her cell phone then began ringing. For the first time ever, the cell phone was not untimely.

"Hello?" Chikane greeted.

"Good morning Himemiya-sama. It is I, Sasaki Kaemon. I hope you are ready for your practice?"

"Yes I am Sasaki-han."

"Good! Well, I would just like to inform you that the ball machine and court is ready for your use. The Sports Illustrated staff is also present, but will leave immediately even before you start. They just want to speak and give something to Kurusugawa-han." Kaemon informed happily.

"I see, thank you. Is that all Sasaki-han?"

"There is one. Do you know the address of the tennis court Himemiya-sama?"

"Yes you have told me already yesterday."

"Oh! Yes I did." Kaemon laughed a bit then continued,

"Well then, that is all. Good day Himemiya-sama and good luck."

"Good day."

The conversation had ended, and Chikane was back sitting down, doing nothing. But within a few minutes, her wait was over.

"I'm done!" Himeko shouted as she straightened her clothes and went to the female tennis player's suite. On her lower, she was sporting cropped jeans and flip flops. On her upper was a simple red tank top and a black hooded jacket. Around her neck was the pink shell and her digital camera. On her shoulder was the sling bag, its contents were a bottle of water, a handkerchief, and a visor. Her hair was already combed and was tidied up with the red bow. Chikane blinked a few times. She looked at the wall clock. 5:15 am.

_How did she do that so fast? _The tennis player thought with awe and wonder. She shook her head again, reminding herself that it was no use of understanding it. She finally replied with her hand reaching for the photographer's,

"Ok then. Shall we go?" Himeko nodded, smiling and took the inviting hand, interlacing it. Chikane and Himeko, side by side, went to the doorstep. The Himemiya princess then grab the duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. Himeko opened the door for the both of them and began walking, going towards the service elevator.

As they arrived at the tennis court at exactly 5:45 am, both the photographer and the tennis player were greeted by the ever famous and friendly Sports Illustrated trio: Matisse, Mark, and Anthony.

"Hey! What's up long time no see Miss Kurusugawa, Miss Himemiya. How've you been?" Anthony said, first to speak. Matisse and Mark was behind him, smiling and waving.

"We're both fine. How about you three?" Chikane replied, Himeko agreeing.

"Oh we're doing great!" Matisse said happily. Mark then intercepted.

"Anyways, we're not here for some idle conversation. Miss Kurusugawa, we're just here to inform you two things. One is that your photography equipment and a printout for your VIP spot with the tennis court diagram are over there on the sideline of the court." He said, pointing over the equipment and a thin stack of papers. Its equipment contents were 200-600mm lenses, multiple digital single-lens reflex cameras, and a few monopods.

"Wow! Thank you Mark-san. I guess I don't need to picture Chikane-chan with difficulty anymore. I was supposed to buy after the practice but you already covered it. I appreciate it." She said, bowing deeply. Mark waved it off saying it was no problem.

"And two, the payment for this will be sent after the tournament ok?"

"But you already paid me in Toshima Island."

Mark laughed. "Oh. This Miss Kurusugawa, is separate from that. And you deserve more ok?" He continued, winking. Himeko nodded meekly.

"Well then, we better go now. Or else boss would kill us." Matisse said, pushing the two men, who was shouting words at her, on a certain direction. The photographer and the tennis player chuckled. The three waved, signaling good bye with Himeko and Chikane doing the same. When the three faded from the view, they looked at the secluded tennis court and then looked at each other. They were _still _going to be alone. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

They then approached metal fence door, with Himemiya Chikane opening it. She motioned the Himeko to come first within the outdoor tennis court.

"After you Himeko." Chikane bowed, her left arm presenting the tennis court, bowing like a prince. Himeko blushed at her sudden actions again.

"Chikane-chan..."

Chikane gave her a full smile, making Himeko melt her own objections towards the Himemiya princess. She went through the fence door, with Himemiya Chikane now following behind her after closing it. The freelance photographer turned around and smiled at the tennis player, who also smiled back, and then went directly towards the photography equipment. The tennis player put down her duffel bag then went to the ball machine, checking if the storage was full of the practice tennis balls. Satisfied, she went back to grab her tennis racket while looking at Himeko on the other side of the court, who was setting up the camera and equipment like a professional.

Within a whole minute, the set up was done, and the extras were beside her. She smiled at her handy work and looked at Chikane, who was also looking back at her. They locked gazes for a while, until Himeko blushed and looked away. The tennis player smiled and approached her with grace. Himeko was checking every gear, lighting, shutter, setting, and movement of the camera and its lenses. Chikane then tapped her from behind. Himeko gave a start and jumped a bit, startled.

"Oh! It's you Chikane-chan, sorry. Didn't notice you there." She said apologetically.

"There is no need, can you do me a favor Himeko?"

"Of course." _Since it's you._

"Do you mind if you start the ball machine?"

"No, of course not." Giving Himemiya Chikane a bright smile.

"Thank you Himeko." She said and gave her a peck on the forehead. Himeko slightly blushed and smiled even more. Oh she didn't mind at all. She wished that she'd be doing favors for the tennis player every single time just to receive that gesture.

Kurusugawa Himeko carefully put down the camera with the monopod as Chikane's footfalls were fading from her ears. Chikane was already on the court, on her game stance as if ready to hit anyone with the tennis racket if he or she was on range. Her sapphire eyes were concentrated, her arms providing no opening for the tennis balls to pass through her. Himeko was in awe as she walked towards the ball machine absently and suddenly, she hit herself on the net post. She cursed herself for her clumsiness and the pain. The photographer could hear fast footsteps nearing her.

"Are you ok Himeko?" Her warm hand on the part where she was hit. Himeko instantly relaxed at the touch.

"Y-yes I'm fine Chikane-chan. I just didn't know where I was looking and walking." Himeko laughed nervously, embarrassed.

Chikane sighed in relief. "Be careful next time ok?" Giving her another peck on her head, where she was hit. Himeko was already parading inside her head. Two kisses within a minute. How lucky was she?

"I-I w-will Chikane-chan." Replying as both stood up. Himeko then continued,

"Uhm...you can ready yourself now Chikane-chan." With that, the beautiful tennis player nodded and went back from where she stood, her stance ready while her eyes focusing on the objective. Learning from her recent mistake, her amethyst eyes were concentrated now on the ball machine and her feet walking towards it. Giving a signal, the photographer gave a thumbs up high above her head, waiting for a response. With that, Chikane nodded ever so slightly. Then the balls started shooting out from the opening with Chikane moving at a lightning fast pace. Himeko too ran at a fast pace, approaching the camera.

When her amethyst eyes were on the camera lenses, she was shocked for Chikane hit _every_ single ball thrown at her by the ball machine. She shook her head mentally and began taking pictures simultaneously while getting a good setting, location, lighting from the environment and the movement from the tennis player. Himeko wanted to sigh then and there because even at court, Chikane's limitless grace was still there.

_Chikane-chan looks like dancing. So beautiful. So elegant. Like the moon. _Himeko thought as her finger was pressing on the button.

Three hours and four hundred and fifty pressurized practice balls later, Chikane grabbed her duffel bag and went to sit beside Himeko on the smooth grass, who was also disassembling the camera and its equipment. The sun had already risen. Chikane then drank the whole bottle of mineral water and leaned on the fence, watching Himeko as she was now looking through the pictures she got.

"Hey Chikane-chan..." She said leaning towards the Himemiya princess without leaving her gaze on the camera.

"Yes what is it?" She also leaned, peeking through the camera screen.

"What do you think about these pictures? Are they good?" Handing her the camera, now letting her fully see the camera screen. Chikane eyed every picture as she scanned through them. _Wow. These are really good._ She thought commenting on her mind. She had captured the tennis player perfectly, the location was wonderfully chosen and it was not against the light. _Himeko had captured every excellent moment. So natural. So refreshing. Like the sun._

"Even though I'm not good at this field, I must say, these are impressive Himeko." Chikane finally commented outwardly. Himeko immediately smiled and pumped her fist in the air for no reason. Chikane chuckled.

"Thank you Chikane-chan!"

"I did nothing."

"Yes you did, if you weren't there, who would I picture then and who would give me comments? Right?" Himeko winked and argued in a pleasant way, proving her point.

"Oh...of course." Chikane agreed. Silence was then present between them and neither two dared to break it. But Himeko's stomach did. It growled a bit, making Chikane blink in surprise and Himeko blush that if possible, she was going to die from the embarrassment.

"Uhm...uh...I-I didn't ha-have breakfast..." She stammered, pointing out the obvious. _Gods, why are you against me?_ She complained inwardly, sweat trickling down on her face. She was really red now. So red that you couldn't tell the difference between her bow and her face. It was quickly gone though when the tennis player was giggling. With that, Himeko quickly joined in.

"Let's go eat our breakfast then. I haven't eaten too." Chikane said between giggles.

"Ok! Let's go." Now smiling in amusement.

"Wait here, I'm going to change alright Himeko?"

"I will."

With that, Chikane stood up and went to the nearest locker room facility. After ten minutes, she was now in faded jeans, flat sandals, and in a simple blue tank top. Her hair was now also down with the yellow headband. Chikane peered down at Himeko, who also peered up at her, and reached out. The photographer gratefully took it and was tugged gently yet firmly so that she could stand up. Hand in hand, they carried their things and went out through the fence door, now calling a taxi to go back to the hotel.

When they reached the hotel, the two went to Chikane's suite. They dropped their brought things on their own rooms, not minding them for now. Both Himeko and Chikane decided that they have room service for now since they were really hungry, especially Himeko, who blushed after remembering the incident. Himeko dialled the number for the restaurant as Chikane conversed the hotel staff member who answered. Chikane had ordered for herself some stuffed omelette and hash brown while the drink was strawberry yogurt. For Himeko, the tennis player had ordered some pancakes and bacon while her drink was a glass of milk. When the photographer heard that, she quickly smiled at Chikane adorably. They had been getting to know each other a lot now. And that's what make their trip so exciting other than the fact that they were spending so much time together.

After putting down the phone, the two instantly began a light conversation.

"So after we eat Chikane-chan, you're going to rest?"

"No but after lunch I will. I do not want to be tired because tomorrow will be of the same routine."

Himeko groaned. "Again?"

"Yes." Chikane said as she smiled in amusement.

"I guess I have to too."

"We'll just have to wake up tonight so that we could...eat and hang out again?" The tennis player proposed.

"Yeah! It's a great idea Chikane-chan. I'll try to wake both of us up."

After another ten minutes, a knock came and a soft shout came from the door. "Room service."

Both smiled at each other and together, they answered-Himeko's arm weaving with Chikane's-and opened the door. Outside showed a cart filled with food and a man, clearly on his thirties, on a uniform representing the hotel. As he settled the cart in front of the bed, he eyed the two in curiosity and in awe. In his mind was _A perfect couple._ Chikane's raised an eyebrow, her sapphire gaze cold. The man shook his head as he saw the unmoving gaze and shivered involuntarily. He greeted them a good morning and a happy meal, and quickly left.

Himeko did not notice the cold look on Chikane towards the hotel staff member though since she was _very _distracted by the food. Her mouth watered, and her nose was smelling the delicious scent. She looked at the tennis player almost pleadingly as if saying 'can we eat now?' or something like related to it. Chikane smiled and nodded, they carried the food to the dining table instead of the bed-since they were still in their shoes-said their prayers, and began to eat.

After another thirty minutes, they finished eating. They proceeded to their own rooms, ready to change. They agreed to watch again television on Chikane's suite. Both clad in camisoles and in short shorts, they watched a comedy show but one was not paying attention on the television though. Instead, more on what she did a while ago. Himeko was checking the given camera again. She looked at it with a professional and skillful eye as she probed it without taking it apart.

After about two and a half hours of checking the mechanics of the camera and the lenses, she looked at the tennis court diagram given by the three people from the Sports Illustrated staff, studying it with intense interest and determination. Chikane was just watching her from the corner of her cerulean eye every moment, concerned and amused.

Kurusugawa Himeko was now mumbling a bit of calculation that Chikane could barely hear or understand. Her amethyst eyes were restless but deep inside those pools, they were obviously screaming that they needed to close...now. Chikane smiled in mirth and scooted closer to her, now holding her right arm with her gentle hand. It made Himeko jump a bit and looked into those sapphire eyes.

"Chikane-chan?"

"It's already 12:35 pm. How about we have lunch now Himeko? Then we can sleep alright?" Her town showing reassurance.

Himeko just nodded. "Ok Chikane-chan. I'll cook or room service?"

"Just room service."

After the slightly late lunch, Himeko's eyes threatened to close again. Chikane looked at her with utmost concern. Her sapphire eyes began to close as well.

"Himeko, you can't go back to your suite in this state." _And I hope I can go back to my bed in this state._

No reply. She was already asleep. At that, the tennis player immediately tried to open her eyes even if she have to get toothpicks to shot them wide open. _I'm sleepy. Great._ She thought as she groggily got up from her chair and tired to carry the cute photographer to her suite's bedroom. Fortunately, she did but her lithe body was itching to feel the soft mattress. She quickly went to her own bedroom and when she felt the soft comforter and the linen sheets, she immediately fell asleep.

_"It's always the same reply like mine." Chikane said, smiling in amusement and her lips still swollen from the fervid kiss and the strawberry ice cream. Her lover was now laughing this time. Oh how Chikane loved hearing her sweetheart's cute laughter echoing through her ears. She slowly silenced her with another kiss on the lips, their ice cream now forgotten. The tennis player's arms embraced her waist and pulled her lover into her own lap. Her beloved smiled at the kiss, her arms went around the tennis player's neck. They couldn't even stay away from each other for more than a minute aside from their jobs of course. Chikane's lips then went down to her neck, giving featherlight kisses which earned soft moans._

_"Stop...or...we can't...go out...anymore." Her lover said between gasps and moans._

_"I don't...see any...disadvantages...to it." The tennis player replied between kisses. Two hands then held the tennis player's shoulders, pushing her gently away. Both of them were a bit disappointed on what she did but her lover wanted to go out._

_"How about we'll go to the place where we both first met." Her lover suggested._

_"And where would that be? And why?" Chikane asked, trying to be innocent. Her beloved blushed. She then replied, but not what Chikane had expected._

_"Chikane-chan wake up. Let's have dinner, we can't skip it since we would be waking up early tomorrow-"_

"-Chikane-chan?" Himeko whispered on the tennis player's left ear. Chikane slowly opened her sapphire eyes and sat up. She looked at Himeko who was standing up, smiling happily. The tennis player smiled back.

"Do you want to go out? Or stay here?" The Himemiya princess asked her.

"Just stay here, we'll just cook." Himeko said, her tone showing warmth and invitation.

"I'm looking forward on what we make." She replied genuinely.

With that, they went to the kitchen, trying to make new recipes and other whatnot. They were still clad on their sleepwear but around them were now aprons. Familiar sounds that were made usually in the kitchen were heard as they began cooking and chopping ingredients.

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko said while chopping the carrots.

"Yes?" Chikane replied while stirring the soup and adding spices.

"Thank you yet again for tucking me in. No...Thank you for everything you have done...just for me." The female photographer said, smiling gratefully and stopped what she was doing just now.

Chikane also stopped and looked at her. She smiled as well. "You are welcome Himeko. And also thank you for everything you have done for me as well. You made this trip worthwhile." Confessing.

They exchanged looks of gratefulness and for what seemed like forever, they continued on what they were doing. Again unnoticed. Their friendship and love was already building. And the two knew that this trip was going to be over sooner or later. Both the photographer and the tennis player just hoped that even after this trip, they would still contact each other.

"Do you think they...?" Oracle asked without finishing the thought. The Lord of course already knew what her question was.

"Yes." He said, smiling ever so brightly. Oracle smiled too. Both thought that it was fun watching the photographer and the tennis player doing things together while having a good time.

"Especially the tango." Oracle accidentally burst out her thoughts. She immediately clamped her mouth with an audible click. The Lord of Heaven laughed heartily.

"Why...yes. The tango was very...shall you say...hot?" He winked. Oracle laughed nervously. He then continued,

"They are really meant to be together Oracle. They have defied Us for their whole past lives now. And they deserve this more than anyone. Ironic no?" It was ironic since they have defied the Gods with their unbeatable love and yet, they had pitied them when they are apart and gave them a chance to live like a full-fledged human being. At those dark times it was like Romeo and Juliet except there was no end at all.

Oracle only nodded, agreeing. The friendship was definitely already there. The unconditional love was already there. And they were now on the brink of falling in love with each other all over again. And this time, they can finally have a happily ever after.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hi guys Aloneness once again to bring you the ninth chappie. I probably would update in Friday and worse, I haven't proofread this. I've been so busy with projects and all so hope y'all understand. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 9: Almost Falling**

_**"If I could reach up and catch a star for every time you've made me smile, I'd have the entire night sky in the palm of my hand." - Unknown**_

The phone rang loudly on Chikane's suite as the tennis player staggered gracefully towards it. She answered it tiredly.

"Hello?"

"Hello little Chikane, how are you?" Chikane immediately brightened.

"I'm fine father, how about you? Do you know that it is too early to wake up right now?"

Yasuo laughed. "Again daughter, you do not need to be concern with me."

Chikane laughed a bit too. "Well then father, why do you call me so early in the morning?"

"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry that I cannot celebrate your birthday with you since I've got a business trip during that day towards London."

"It is alright father, since it is still during the tournament too. The last day if I would specifically say."

"Well then, when will you return home?"

"I will return in the fourth of October father. How about you?"

"Ah. I see. My trip would end in the end of that month, unfortunately little Chikane. I am really sorry."

"There is no need father." Chikane sincerely said.

"Well then, I've got to go. Another meeting again." Himemiya Yasuo sighed as he said that.

"Very well father. Good bye and take care of yourself father."

"Yes you too daughter."

Then the light conversation had ended. Chikane sighed. It was expected that she could not celebrate her birthday with her father, so she did not take it heavily of course. Not meaning to loathe in her father's company, but it was exciting since she was going to celebrate her birthday with the photographer, who also had the same birthday as her. She looked at the wall clock on the the living room wall.

7:30 am. It was now the day before the tournament. She then looked at the calendar. Suddenly Chikane was nervous, but it was not because of the game nor the fact that she was going to be rounded up by a lot of fans again before, during, and after her game. It was because October was already nearing, meaning that their-both Himeko's and Chikane's-birthday was going to come soon too. Very soon. Maybe too soon. Chikane shook her head, trying to calm down. She needed to think of the second birthday gift soon. Yes, a second birthday gift. She already had thought of the first birthday gift which was the latest camera that they both had seen on the television days ago-the Sony Alpha A700. But she wanted to let the female photographer know that she was special to her...and her heart.

This was very unlike Himemiya Chikane. Her usual calm and cold demeanor was broken down just like that. _She's just a photographer and a friend, why do I feel like I really needed to buy her something so special?_ She shook her head again. Then figuratively, a light bulb lit up above her head. She quickly grabbed her cell phone on the left night stand, she didn't want to be caught by Himeko in the living room. _Maybe I don't need to buy her a second gift. Maybe, just maybe._ She thought as she dialled her sports manager's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Sasaki Kaemon greeted on the other line. He was the early bird of all people Chikane had known.

"Sasaki-han, it is I, Himemiya Chikane. I need a favor for you."

"Oh! Himemiya-sama! Of course I would be honored to do you a favor." His response showing a tone of surprise and admiration. Then soft footfalls were heard, nearing her bedroom. Chikane felt rigid all over, she knew who it was.

"Can you please search a beach that is highly recommended by people that I can also visit or book _privately _in Sydney Australia?" She whispered loudly on her cell phone, her tone showing urgency.

"Privately? You mean without any people in sight?" He asked, trying to be sure.

"Yes, yes." _Come on Sasaki-han._

"Ok then. I will try Himemiya-sama." Sasaki-han said with new found determination.

"Just tell me later for I have some complications right now. Thank you Sasaki-han, good day."

"Good day Himemiya-sama."

With that the conversation ended and at the same time, Himeko arrived at the bedroom. Chikane quickly hid her cell phone under the pillow and luckily, Himeko did not notice the tennis player doing something suspicious. The female photographer went beside her, and got in with the covers, hugging Chikane from the neck, who quickly embraced her in return around the waist. Both did not move from that position.

"Hey Chikane-chan..." Himeko whispered sincerely on the tennis player's right ear, she breathed in the hint of vanilla shampoo from last night. The photographer was still clad in her blue long-sleeve polo shirt two sizes too big and white panties.

"Hm?" Chikane replied lazily, closing her sapphire eyes, stoking the golden hair while leaning on the leather headboard. They were looking like a very cute couple right now, cuddling each other without a care in the whole world. She was also dressed, not anymore a night gown but now a long-sleeve polo shirt like Himeko's except it was red while almost all buttons undone and black panties. They looked like opposites right now, wearing each other's colors.

"What do you want for breakfast? Let me cook for the both of us." Said the freelance photographer, who was still leaning on the tennis player, her embrace tightening as if Chikane was about to run away from her. Her head was under the tennis player's neck, her amethyst eyes closing because of the warm yet gentle hand was on her hair, stroking it ever so lovingly.

"Are you sure?" Her embrace also tightening as she replied with concern. Both were really loving the contact right now.

"Yes. So, what do you like Chikane-chan?"

"Mmm...Surprise me." The tennis player replied with a beautiful full smile. Himeko smiled cutely as well.

"Ok, I hope you'll like it."

"You know I do."

With that, the tennis player leaned back to see Himeko's adorable face, who immediately blushed at the eye contact. Then the tennis player did something unexpected to the freelance photographer.

Chikane then cupped both of her flushed cheeks and kissed her on the forehead going down to the nose, which she immediately pecked lightly. Her lips then went both side of her temples-Himeko then closed her amethyst eyes-then her eyelids, then back to her forehead again. Himeko was now about to explode. Six kisses. Much to the photographer's unknown dismay, the tennis player did not kiss her cheeks and more importantly, her lips.

Chikane didn't knew she had it in her either, she was about to apologize but seeing Himeko so flustered and looking so dreamily, she was glad that she did that. For what seemed like eternity, Himeko finally registered that she was still in reality. She shook her head a bit.

"Uhm...uh...I'm going to uh, make now our breakfast..yeah, uhm..." The photographer laughed nervously. Chikane smiled in amusement. Himeko then backed out and on her way, she tripped a few times but managed to compose herself. After that, Himeko turned around, finally facing the chosen way and quickly jogged. The tennis player chuckled when she was gone. Then her cell phone began to ring. She answered it, she already knew it Sasaki Kaemon.

"Do you have the information already Sasaki-han?" She asked coldly.

"Yes I do. There is one called Sebel Manly Beach, would you like to stay there Himemiya-sama?"

"No. I just want you to book a spot where no people can see us. It will be of use in October 1st at night, alright?"

"During your birthday...us?" Kaemon curiously dared to ask. He then immediately regretted it.

"Yes, us. Now please. I'll give you further instructions in the last day of September Sasaki-han." Her tone as if saying 'It's none of your business.'

"Ve-very well Himemiya-sama. Have a good morning."

"Yes, have a good morning as well Sasaki-han."

They both hung up. Chikane then went to the Himeko's suite and found the female photographer on the kitchen, making oatmeal and waffles topped with a strawberry, maple syrup, and whipped cream. Chikane leaned in the side door jamb of th kitchen door as she watched the freelance photographer cooking and making them so delicious that they were to die for. Chikane admired her back as she looked utterly adorable in an apron. The apron hugged her figure and long legs were-she cursed again inwardly at her unladylike thoughts.

After a whole fifteen minutes, Himeko was done. The two stacked waffles were now on the tray with the oatmeal-honey and chocolate-and the drinks which were orange juices. Chikane smelled the tasty scent and sighed contently. Yes, it _was_ to die for.

_But you only die for Himeko and only Himeko don't you?_ Her conscience corrected the tennis player's thought. Chikane's sapphire eyes shot wide open and blushed a bit, barely noticed. Chikane blinked a few times and then saw Himeko looking innocently at her. _So cute._

The cute photographer then approached her shyly with the tray.

"Shall we eat Chikane-chan?" She said as she presented her the tray filled with the scrumptious food.

"Of course." Chikane then made way for Himeko to go through the kitchen door. The tennis player then followed her from behind, admiring her. When Himeko put the tray on the dining room, they then took their seats, said their prayers, and began to eat. Chikane took the first bite as Himeko looked at her hopefully, obviously wanting that Himemiya Chikane would like her preparations. After she had swallowed it, Chikane gave a genuine smile and said,

"It's delicious as usual Himeko." Saying it without hesitation and not a trace of lie can be noticed. Himeko smiled and began to eat hers as well. Comfortable silence was then present between the room.

At 8:15 am, they had finished their food and began cleaning them together. During that, Himeko began to realize that something was amiss. She instantly asked the tennis player about that, who was having her partial attention at the utensils and the other half attention at the freelance photographer.

"Chikane-chan, why aren't we on the tennis court now with you practicing and I capturing you in my camera?" Himeko asked, a tone of curiosity present in her adorable voice pointing out the obvious.

Chikane smiled and explained. "The tennis court was already booked by other tennis players like me today, so we're going to have a late practice."

"How late?"

The tennis player began to hold her chin with her forefinger and her thumb, thinking. "About 10:00 pm late." She then looked at the female photographer apologetically about how late it will be because the practice would end three hours after the starting time. She had not expected another expression from Himeko other than sadness or disappointment though. Until now.

Himeko's amethyst eyes were sparkling, and smiled. The tennis player noticed that Himeko did not care at all. _I wonder why._

"It's alright Chikane-chan. I don't care, as long as I'm with you." The freelance photographer blushed and admitted shyly, now finding the floor very interesting to look at. With those six last words coming out from Himeko's mouth, Chikane's blood began to gather on her cheeks. She immediately looked away from the cute photographer so that she would not notice and continued cleaning up the utensils. There were no exchange of words. Nobody dared to speak.

And Himeko was already getting fidgety with her wet, soaped hands. She was nervous and concerned at the same time. _Did I offend her? Oh no. I must apologize._ Himeko thought as her ideas on how to say sorry to her took flight. In the end, she had no clue. She was now thinking back and forth on her own ideas until she outwardly sighed. _Chikane-chan..._ was the only thing that resounded in her head many times. Her thoughts were broken when the tennis player's hand-also soapy and wet-was resting on her own, intertwining it. Himeko peered up at her, and then her breath caught.

Their faces were no more than a hand apart and Chikane's smile on her face did not help either on what she's feeling right now. In the photographer's thoughts, she was actually expecting something. That something was a kiss. Her hopes were up but in that last moment, she was a bit disappointed. Only a bit. Her heart was still fluttering around though.

"Then I'm very glad...that you feel the same way as I do too." The tennis player admitted with no hesitation and no lies in sight. _Why is it so easy to tell you this Himeko?_

Himeko smiled. I guess she didn't say the wrong thing after all. The water still running, both of their hands still very wet from the cold water, and the utensils were not yet cleaned. They did not give a damn about it. Himeko hugged Chikane for all she's worth, her hands wetting the polo shirt on the back and her side of the head leaning on her front. Chikane too, quickly reacted with her hands also wetting Himeko's back. They could feel the dampness from the chilling water but they did not feel the coldness in it though. All they could feel was just the opposite-warmth. They stayed like that for a whole minute and only the rhythm of their breathing could be heard from them and their surroundings.

Both wished they could stay like that forever while also knowing that they couldn't.

It was now 9:30 pm. They had already taken their long and hot showers, breakfast, their lunch, taken naps for tonight, and early dinner. In the still of the night, the spring air was suddenly very cold that it could pale your face in a matter of seconds. Both, in their common senses, decided to wear jackets.

Himeko straightened the red bow on the back of her head-tied on her golden hair-one last time. When she looked at the mirror, the female photographer smiled, satisfied on what she's wearing right now. On her bottom, she wore stretchable blue faded skinny jeans-tucked into the footwear-and black boots. On her top she sported a brown fitting long sleeve shirt and a sleeveless baby pink jacket. She grabbed her the camera equipment case-which were filled with the monopods, lenses, and of course cameras from Mark-and then went to Chikane's living room.

When she had arrived with the case, the tennis player was already there, standing patiently for her. Chikane was in a baby blue tennis long sleeve top, a white court skirt, and tennis shoes. She was covering her top with a white fur trim hooded jacket.

At the time their rare eyes met, they gave each other a full smile, barring all white teeth.

"Ready to go?" Chikane said, as she approached her, slipping her hand in the photographer's. Their breaths collided and eyes went probing the other's soul.

"Yes." Giving the tennis player's hand a squeeze.

Thirty minutes later, they had arrived at the tennis court. As they stepped on the grounds, both took their time as they breathed the fresh air, slicing their cheeks as it passed them. Himeko went towards the tennis court first, with Chikane closely behind. The usual routine was taking over again, but this time it was when the silver moon shone on them gently, getting their best features illuminated.

Himeko went to the sideline of the tennis court while Chikane-also on the sideline with Himeko-put down her duffel bag, took off her jacket, dropped it on top of the bag. The tennis player took out her racket and went to check out the ball machine again. As Chikane reached the ball machine, the female photographer was already done assembling the camera and its parts, readjusting it a bit into night mode. Himeko then carefully put them down and went to the ball machine, with Chikane still there probing it with her sapphire eyes.

"Chikane-chan, I can take it from here. So ready yourself." Himeko assured the beautiful tennis player.

"Very well Himeko." Replied Chikane as she again kissed the cute photographer on the forehead, showing a sincere thank you to her. Himeko blushed a bit. She could never get over the fact that Chikane's kisses were always lingering both in her mind and in her heart and that they were always so soft and warm. They always gave the female photographer a smile and courage to do things that she thought she couldn't do. The thing is, aside from those simple yet sweet gestures, her last thought before she sleeps is Chikane. Her dream lover was not a nuisance anymore. Himeko got used to it because she always forgot whenever she saw Chikane. She was always affected at how Chikane stares at her amethyst eyes, but in a very good way.

But to sum it all up, Kurusugawa Himeko loved it.

_Or maybe...love her?_ Her conscience suggested. She shook her head violently. No. Never. They're both girls. She can't love her in that way...right?

Chikane then took her stance, not minding nor affected by the freezing air passing through her, making her pony-tailed blue hair react to it. When she saw Himeko giving a thumbs up, she nodded a bit. And then in came the pressurized balls. The two women then went at a very fast pace, one hitting the practice tennis balls and one running towards the camera so she wouldn't miss a thing. Himeko then began clicking away, finding the best moment to capture and at the same time, she could not stop admiring the tennis player for the moon shone upon her like a spotlight. It was breathtaking. It was poetic. She knew from the bottom of her heart that these pictures taken tonight were the best ones she had ever caught on her lenses from her whole twenty-one years.

Ball after ball, the sound of the tennis racket hitting them went numb in her ears. Only the sound of her breathing coming out in small puffs can be heard from her pale ears. But the thing is, it wasn't hers. It was the photographer's. It was intoxicating to hear. And then in a moment, everything went in slow motion. Only the two of them were present, the surroundings forgotten. She was still attentive with the balls of course, but that did not stop her staring at Himeko in the corner of her cerulean eye. In her physical, she was still doing tennis without any difficulties but her mental, not so much.

Her thoughts went astray towards Himeko. And every night, before she will be haunted with the realistic dream again, the name of the cute woman would come through her mind as she drifts into sweet slumber. But she didn't mind. In fact, she loved thinking about her without anyone to see or hear her thoughts. No one would judge her in these innocent reminiscing, although sometimes it can get unladylike. She loved every single minute spent with the photographer cuddling her, holding her hand or just simply being with her in this trip. She loved at how she was being conquered by her innocence and cuteness. She loved at how Himeko serves their breakfast in the morning. She loved it. A lot.

_Love her?_ The conscience in her being intercepted her thought. With that, she was brought back to reality again. Chikane closed her eyes, now active at everything. She could now hear her right hand snapping absently the tennis racket, hitting the balls, she could hear her footsteps and her breathing. Luckily yet much more unfortunate, she could not hear anymore the photographer's own breaths. She then opened her eyes, now concentrating.

"Oh my." Oracle said as she sighed inwardly, happy for them but a bit worried. _They're really going to fall in love._

The Lord of Heaven laughed a bit. "This is going so well for them."

"My Lord, do have any idea on why they dream about each other?" Oracle curiously asked.

The Lord did not reply. He only tapped Oracle's chest, directly on her heart while smiling at her. Oracle raised an eyebrow, then after what seemed like a lifetime, she understood what the Lord of Heaven meant.

Tokyo, Japan 11:00 pm

It was very late, and Saotome Makoto was staying at Oogami Souma's house tonight.

"Damn it." Saotome Makoto cursed silently. She really wanted to take the plane bound for Sydney, Australia in the last day of September but it seemed that it was fully book. Well, she can always take another flight, even though she could not make it during the female photographer's birthday. She looked at the calendar next to her. The athlete sighed disappointedly. Second of October.

_I guess I have no choice._ Makoto thought. "Sou-chan?" Makoto called out on the journalist. She was in the living room right now next to the telephone, just sitting there and doing nothing. Oogami Souma's head peeked out from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"We have to take the flight in the second of October to reach her in the third day." The athlete sighed again. Oogami Souma was also a bit disappointed but not as much as the athlete was. He approached her and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Hey, it's ok. I know she would understand. We'll just have to make up for her that's all." He assured her. Makoto nodded, feeling a bit better.

"Yeah...I wonder how are they doing in Sydney, Australia. I miss her." She admitted. The journalist smiled.

"I miss her too. It's been nearly a month since I've seen her." He too also confessed. Makoto then leaned on his chest and gave a smile that Souma knew too well.

"I know that smile." He continued.

"I was just wondering about her relationship with the famous tennis player that's all." She said.

"Oh? Why?"

"We talked on the other day about that, and seemed really comfortable with her. She sees her as a friend but oh no, I'm totally not convinced. The way Himeko talks about her is almost as if I talk about you. Like...lovers." Makoto explained.

Souma raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You talk about me?"

Makoto blushed. "Busted." Souma laughed heartily.

"Good thing I'm not the only one talking about our relationship." He then gave her a peck on the lips. He then continued, returning to the topic.

"But...they're both girls." This time, Makoto laughed.

"So? Sou-chan you're influenced by Himeko am I right? You're too old-fashioned."

Souma gave a lopsided smile, and chuckled nervously. "Well I guess it's already...acceptable in the community. So I should too. And now that you mentioned it, I can imagine them being girlfriends. They're a perfect couple honestly." He said tentatively.

"That's what I've been thinking too. Great minds do think alike." Saotome Makoto joked and grinned happily.

"Oh you know me..." He pretended to crack his knuckles, in a mock-humble sort of way. Makoto playfully pinched his arm, laughing at his antics in total amusement.

"Well, let's retire for the night. It's getting late." She said as she stood up and turned off the living room lights. Both then went to the bedroom, and immediately fell in deep slumber in each other's arms.

Sydney, Australia 1:00 am

At 1:00 am, Chikane was done, totally exhausted from the practice and the cold air. She was now wiping her cool sweat from her back and her head, proceeding to the locker room facility with her casual clothes. With that, Himeko was also done, now disassembling the parts and returning it to the case. After a whole ten minutes, Himeko was already leaning-sitting-on the fence warming up her hands with a few blows and Chikane was already approaching her, finished taking a five minute shower-her hair partially dry now-and changing into her casual clothes. Just like Himeko-except with a few minor changes-on her bottom she was wearing black denim skinny jeans-also tucked into-and brown boots. And on her top was a dark gray shirt with abstract prints and her white fur trim hooded jacket.

The tennis player then sat beside the photographer on the smooth grass, their shoulders touching. Chikane looked at Himeko, she noticed at how pale the photographer's hands were.

"You're cold...Here let me." Chikane grabbed both of her hands and gave very hot blows on it. Himeko blinked, loving the warmth in her hands. And also maybe, in her heart. After that, the tennis player still did not let go of her hands for two reasons. One, Himeko's hands may go frigid if she don't. Two, she liked the softness in her hands, making her all warm too.

"Thank you Chikane-chan." Himeko said gratefully, also liking the contact.

With that said and done, another silence was present in the spring air. Surprisingly, she wasn't tired but wanted to rest though. Himeko's head then leaned on Chikane's right shoulder, closing her amethyst eyes. The tennis player immediately put her right arm around her, letting both of them feel more of the other. They both sighed contentedly on the inside.

The tennis player looked up at the moon. No complicated thoughts were inside her head. Even though she wasn't in Kyoto, Japan right now, even though she wasn't with her father, even though she wasn't sitting or leaning on a comfortable place, she felt at home.

With Himeko in her embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey sorry for the delay guys! Got tied up with a meeting today so didn't update earlier. Really sorry. So anyways here's the tenth chappie. Enjoy reading and thanks for the reviews!

**Picture 10: Happy**

_**"If I was blind, you would make me see. If I was deaf, you would make me hear; and if I was dumb, a word would come out of the boundaries of my lips." - Unknown**_

Today was the tournament event. It was about to start at around 10:00 am. Both the photographer and the tennis player were already dressed up in the appropriate clothing, one carrying the infamous duffel bag full of extra clothes, towels, and tennis equipment while the other one had already the camera equipment case and a sling bag on her left shoulder. Even though it wasn't the starting time, the two women need to get there much earlier to get ready, especially Himeko since she wasn't the only one who had the privilege to get a VIP spot.

8:30 am right now, they were at Himeko's doorstep trying to check everything needed for the tournament.

"So everything is in place?" Chikane asked, as she began to eye the things on the floor.

"Yes. I think so." Himeko said as she too eyed the things.

"Well then, let us get going." Chikane winked at her as she slung the duffel bag on her shoulder and grabbed the camera equipment case. Himeko was taken aback by the sudden yet sincere actions by the beautiful tennis player.

"Chikane-chan, you don't need to carry that. I can do it you know." The cute photographer assured Chikane. The tennis player just shook her head, not budging even a little bit.

"I don't want you to stress your back or any part of your body Himeko. You'll just be standing all day just trying to take pictures of me." She replied, sounding as sincere as possible as they began to walk towards the service lift.

Himeko was seriously, completely flattered by that and eventually blushed. She tried to argue though. "I don't want you to stress your body too Chikane-chan, you're going to play tennis non-stop!"

Chikane smiled in amusement and appreciation as well. It really warmed her heart that Himeko too was concerned about her. Still, she didn't budge. They arrived at the lift, the camera equipment case was still under Chikane's hand and was still argued by.

"Chikane-chan..." Her amethyst eyes pleaded toward her, peering up at the tennis player so adorably. She really didn't want the tennis player to carry such a heavy thing. Himemiya Chikane just shook her head lightly while smiling at her. Kurusugawa Himeko sighed. The photographer eventually gave up her begging and pleading when they were at the taxi stand. Himeko sighed outwardly that made Chikane look at her, the tennis player's face softening at the gesture. The graceful woman then took Himeko's right hand with her left tugging her a bit to face the tennis player. Chikane then gave a peck on her already blushing cheek and whispered softly in her ear. This had caught _many_ glances from both soon-to-be passengers and the waiting taxi drivers. Many were gaping, others raising eyebrows, a few were holding their breaths from that gesture.

"Look, I really do not care about carrying this ok? This case is quite heavy, and I do not want you to feel the aches again." Referring to Himeko's temporary pains from last night and the night before that. Himeko just nodded, really shy from this kind of public display of affection although she didn't mind that a lot. What she minded a lot was the kiss on the cheek that was still lingering, teasing, and haunting her all the while. After she blinked, Chikane was already standing up straight, now half a head taller again, much to the Himeko's dismay.

Then a finger tapped on Himeko's shoulder, she resisted to jump. She then looked behind her back and saw a woman smiling at the both of them. Himeko immediately blushed while Chikane was already having a cool look and demeanor in her.

The woman, with her red hair, her left eye brown and her right eye hazel-obviously suffering from heterochromia but gave her a original look-gave a cough and opened the car door for them. "Your taxi is here."

Both nodded-one shyly and the other coldly-and both went in.

Tokyo, Japan 6:50 am

Tsubasa, Oogami Souma's biological older brother, was at Hoshi Park sitting on a bench waiting for someone. He took out a cigarette and a lighter, the someone has not yet arrived. When the cigarette was now lighted, he then took a drag and sighed, which in turn made a puff of white smoke coming both from his nostrils and mouth. Then his cell phone rang. He quickly flipped it and greeted in his usual style.

"Yeah?" He said after he took another sip on his cigarette.

"Hey, it's me. It's Miyako." She said in a rather excited yet respectful way.

Tsubasa grimaced. _Of all people..._ "What do you want?" Asked Tsubasa, getting straight to the business. He did not want to talk to Miyako right now.

"I'm just want to remind you that we're all going to Australia tomorrow. Korona's inviting us on some after-party thing on the second of October." Miyako said, deadpanned. She was referring the 'we' to the other five: Girochi, Oota Reiko, Nekoko, herself and of course, Tsubasa. Even though she hated parties, she immediately agreed since the ruby-eyed personal trainer was also invited. She then continued,

"Girochi's pretty excited about this, and he won't tell me why though."

"And why am I going to go to that incoming party?"

Miyako did not reply. She could hear him sigh again. The personal trainer could actually feel Miyako pleading on the other line. He shook his head and rolled his crimson eyes. Tsubasa finally said and reasoned out,

"Fine, I'll go. I guess there are maybe clients there that wants me." Now he could feel Miyako jumping up and down, parading as if she was the queen of the world. Which she was not even close, according to the tall, teal-haired personal trainer.

"Ok then." Miyako said, trying her hardest to contain her joy on the inside.

"Bye." Without waiting for a response, Tsubasa clicked off his cell phone and continued to sip his cigarette as if it was his oxygen. He closed his blood red eyes and leaned his head back on the bench.

_When the hell will he come?_ He cursed on his mind. As if his prayer was answered, a masculine voice called out on him.

"Hey."

The personal trainer then opened and shot his head back up, trying to know where that voice came from. It was Oogami Kazuki's, and with him was his ever loyal assistant, Yukihito.

"Hey yourself."

Oogami Kazuki was famous in Japan, but not in a celebrity way. He was an activist, he wanted peace and justice in this world and he was a priest who could not stay in one place for a long time. That's why he was dubbed the "the running priest". Tsubasa had known him since he was in his childhood years since the personal trainer had asked the running priest to take care of his little brother Oogami Souma because he's going away for a while and try to live out on his own. So it meant that he was the adoptive brother of the journalist and Souma had also been outside Japan during those years. With his green hair and golden eyes, the running priest had caught attention to other women as well, but not by much.

"So how have you been? Still overpricing?" Kazuki joked.

"Fine and yes I still do. Still running?" Tsubasa countered.

"Why yes of course." He gave him a toothy grin and continued,

"So what do you need me for Tsubasa-kun?" The running priest asked as he sat down on the bench beside the personal trainer. Yukihito did not sit, he only leaned on the neighboring tree and looked at the clouds as if they were extraordinary.

"I just want to know that if you're still taking care of my little brother." Taking another drag.

"Yes I still am, we still keep in touch. But I'm not really physically there, and you already know what I mean." Referring to his status right now, he really could not be always there with Souma. Oogami Kazuki then added slyly,

"Although someone took my place right now. A very good person. Souma cares for her deeply."

With that, he sat up straight. Tsubasa's ruby eyes looked directly at his golden ones as if reading his mind and trying to probe it with a sword. Kazuki was not intimidated of course. He was expecting that.

"Replacement? A girl?"

"Yes."

He then leaned back on his bench again, his red gaze averting at one of the dancing trees. "I see. As long as Souma cares for her, then she's enough I guess." His tone showing indifference but deep inside-Kazuki knew-he was deeply concerned for his little brother.

Easy silence came, the air and the rustling of trees were only things that were heard. Oogami Kazuki smiled secretly at Tsubasa's words, a bit inspired at how he cares for his little brother so deeply.

_Tsubasa's a great brother. _Kazuki thought as he stood up.

"Well I should be going now. And you should know that, I can't stay in one place you know." Said the running priest with one of his smiles as he looked at the personal trainer, waiting for a response.

"I know that. So go and save the world or something like that with your preaches or whatever." Tsubasa said, not really interested.

Oogami Kazuki just smiled, expecting that kind of response from the teal-haired personal trainer. "Ok then, you too. Do your own thing. Come on Yukihito-kun." He motioned with his right hand then both walked away from Tsubasa.

"...Thank you." Tsubasa whispered, it wouldn't be heard if the running priest moved another inch away. His smile turned broader. Oogami Kazuki's head went sideways and looked at the personal trainer at the corner of his golden eye and said,

"You're welcome Tsubasa-kun."

Sydney, Australia 9:30 am

After an hour, the two women arrived at the destined court. Even though it was only forty minutes away from their hotel, they got stuck on heavy traffic because of people having the same thought as theirs-going to the tournament. Both the photographer and the tennis player went to the East concourse, avoiding the die-hard fans to meet Himemiya Chikane and the people who were submitting their tickets. As they went through the hallway they began to take another conversation concerning at the current activity they were in.

"Chikane-" Himeko yawned, her arms stretched as far as they go. "-chan..."

The tennis player chuckled, her right hand covering her mouth from amusement. They had only been sleeping for four and a half hours, who couldn't be sleepy with that? "Yes? What is it Himeko?"

"How many times do you have to play today?" The photographer looked at Chikane with innocent, clueless amethyst eyes. Chikane resisted to pinch her and kiss her there.

"I guess I have to play two games today. Right now and at 2:00 pm." The tennis player looked at her apologetically that the photographer could not rest for a long time. Himeko understood that look and shook her head gently and smiled at her filled with acceptance.

"It's alright Chikane-chan. I understand, and to its advantage, I can see you play two times today." She looked at her with a spark on her lavender eyes. Chikane gave a lopsided smile at Himeko.

"I hope you would not be disappointed when I play against my opponent Himeko." She said with all sincerity in her heart as she looped her right arm around Himeko's slim waist, and her forehead touching the photographer's. Their eyes met. Their footsteps stopped, unheard. Himeko blushed a bit. She was getting used to it now, but only a tiny bit.

The tennis player really wanted to impress the photographer, yet she was confused on why did she care if she was impressed or disappointed. She sighed inwardly. What she's feeling now was really all out confusing.

"I would never be disappointed in you...Chikane-chan." The freelance photographer said the truth and nothing but the truth. What's there to be disappointed of? Chikane nodded ever so slightly and both having the same idea, walked again but Chikane's arm and hand never left Himeko's waist. They didn't mind, of course.

As they arrived at the end of the secluded hallway-their moment gone but was already forged in their minds-Japanese fans were screaming for the beautiful tennis player. The two women looked at each other and laughed nervously at how crazy people are when they saw Himemiya Chikane play or just walking around. They were lucky that Australians were tame for the past few weeks. They were luckier that the Japanese didn't come here until the tournament had already approached.

What caught Himeko's eyes and ears the most was three women who were really-and very-die-hard for the tennis player. The t-shirts and the banners said it all. She tapped Chikane on the shoulder, who was still waving and smiling at the other Japanese fans. Chikane looked at Himeko, a questioning yet inviting look on her face.

"Who are those people?" Himeko asked the tennis player, as she looked at them directly. They gave her a jealous glare at the photographer that made her jump a bit and look away. Chikane looked at where Himeko before was watching and she look at them with unmoving gaze, bored.

"They are kind of familiar, but their names escape me though. I have met them a few times I think." Chikane said not leaving her cerulean gaze at them and then looked at Himeko. She gave her a smile and continued,

"I'll go get ready now Himeko. You should too and don't stress too much ok." The tennis player said as she gave the camera equipment case to the photographer. Himeko smiled and nodded, going to the opposite way as she waved a good bye to the tennis player, who quickly returned it as well. With that, Chikane too went to the seating specially for the tennis players.

Kurusugawa Himeko, with her VIP ID card, went to the sideline for her specific VIP spot. As she settled down on her location, she put down carefully the camera equipment case and began assembling like a veteran. Within a few minutes, she was done and then she put down the camera and its connected parts down on the ground. Her lilac gaze then went to the other photographers-who were also getting ready and others talking to one another, getting acquainted-and noticed that she was the youngest one here. She also noticed Chikane already taking her seat a bit far from the umpire and her gaze then went back to the three women. Himeko shuddered when she saw them.

"They're the biggest fans of Himemiya-sama." A voice called behind. Himeko quickly snapped her head back, trying to find the source and immediately, had found a Japanese woman, clearly in her thirties. Her very dark brown eyes were not on Himeko's but on the three fans as she continued to explain and lecture the photographer.

"The one on the center is Izumi, she's the leader of Himemiya-sama's fan club. The one on the left is Misaki and the right is Kyoko, they're the followers or some kind of vice presidents of the fan club." Her tone showing positive emotion. Himeko nodded at the unexpected explanation. Her dark brown-almost black-eyes then went to the photographer and smiled apologetically.

"Oh! Sorry for that, couldn't help it since I overheard your conversation a while ago with Himemiya-sama. And I'm sorry for that too. I'm Inoue Tsuzune, also a photographer like you obviously." She giggled nervously. Himeko just smiled.

"I'm Kurusugawa Himeko." Both shook hands formally and began to take a conversation about the game and their jobs.

Himemiya Chikane grabbed a pint size water and took a drink on it, half finishing it. She knew who her opponent was already and the opponent was an Australian, no surprise. _Ewings Badeah..._Chikane thought as she took out her racket, getting ready for the game. She looked Himeko one last time, who was engrossed with a conversation with another photographer as well.

It was starting soon.

It was now 10:00 am and exactly on time, the commentators went on air announcing the players' names, making everyone fall into instant silence. Kurusugawa Himeko, Inoue Tsuzune, and the other fellow photographers like her went to their specific spots, now concentrating on the best shots. The two waved at each other, as if signaling that this was the last time they would meet and speak again.

"For the first game today, we have Chikane Himemiya. She has a really great record. She already had won three international tournaments and has not yet have a losing streak." The first commentator with an enthusiastic voice said. Himemiya Chikane then stood up and went to the court. She caught three balls from the sideline for her own gaming reasons. A round of applause came, a lot were resisting to shout out loud for the beautiful tennis player. Chikane then went just outside the white line getting ready to serve.

"Her opponent today is Badeah Ewings as she takes the court. She gained a title in 1996 and won the US open in 1998." The second commentator said. Badeah too went to the court as she takes her place, ready to hit the ball. She took a stance, different from Chikane's-Himeko noticed-and had a motion on her that can make her swerve immediately if she wanted too.

The game then started.

"The server, Chikane Himemiya." The voice said on live.

Total silence.

Then Chikane served with power. After that, the two tennis players began to exchange hits using the green ball but eventually Badeah missed, giving Chikane a point. It was now fifteen to zero. Both continued hits as Chikane again served in the middle of the court.

Himeko had this all taken as an ace was executed by the Himemiya princess.

"Wow! You were so awesome a while ago Chikane-chan!" Himeko said, forgetting her mannerisms as she sat beside Chikane, who was wiping her sweat with a towel. They were in one of the stadium's facilities right now-specifically just a sort of waiting room. True, she had seen the tennis player practice and play but this was totally different since she had an opponent that was completely alive and professional.

Chikane obviously had won the two out of three sets without having so much trouble. In that complement, Chikane smiled at Himeko, who was again captivated on the camera screen, its content were her taken photos of the tennis player.

"Thank you Himeko. I'm glad you enjoyed the game."

"Of course I did." _It was you._ She liked to add but was too shy to say it since they were in a very public place. The tennis player stood up and her sapphire eyes not leaving Himeko as she requested her to stay put for a while.

"I'm going to go change alright? Then we will take lunch and have good lunch since we will be back here for the second game at 2:00 pm."

"Ok Chikane-chan."

With that, Chikane went to the locker room facilities that the tennis stadium had and as if they had a chance, the three-Izumi, Misaki, and Kyoko-then went at Himeko as if she was their prey. They had surrounded her that made her freak out a bit.

_How did they get here without a-_She didn't finish her thought since it was answered by a few IDs around their necks.

"So I have heard about you. You have been with Himemiya-sama for the past few weeks." Izumi, the leader, asked with a very envious glare. The female photographer was taken aback by this, totally scared.

How did she know about that?

"Yeah, and I've heard that you even spend time with her in clubs and other whatnot." Kyoko added. Now Himeko was having a hard time believing that they were fans. To her, they were now more like stalkers. She grimaced at that thought.

"Uhm...uh-"

"If you say yes, we won't believe you. Himemiya-sama would never choose a person like you. You're just a burden to her!" Misaki ended. With that, Himeko's heart was stabbed. Her amethyst eyes began to water a bit but she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"You three." A very cold voice-that if possible it could freeze the whole world-called out. It was Chikane's. The freelance photographer immediately brightened as she saw the tennis player giving them a deathly glare at the three.

"Chikane-chan..." She whispered. Himemiya Chikane smiled at her, then her emotion immediately shut off as she looked back at the three fans.

"Himemiya-sama!" The three shouted in unison, immediately backing out and ran as if their lives depended on it. As their footsteps were not heard and their outlines were not seen, Chikane immediately went to Himeko's side and embraced her around the waist, giving her sincere, comforting words.

"Himeko it's alright. I'm here. I'll never let them hurt you again." Chikane whispered in her ear. She was very angry at herself because she did not save the photographer in time. Chikane leaned back and kissed her forehead then both of her cheeks that were already flooded with salty, silent tears. She kissed it away and went back to embracing her. Himeko was feeling instantly comforted and safe by these gestures. She relaxed, much to the tennis player's relief, but on another beat, she stiffened up again. The female photographer remembered the last words on one of the three. Her tears began to fall again.

"Chikane-chan...am I burden to you?" Himeko asked between sobs. Chikane too stiffened up at that question, very taken aback.

"No! Of course not Himeko. Why do you think of that?" The tennis player answered with all honesty and asked the photographer as her hug tightened around Himeko, whose head was on the tennis player's partially wet neck.

"They told me..."

The tennis player leaned back and kiss her forehead again. "No. Don't believe them Himeko. You are not a burden in my life." _You're a blessing to me. You are the only one who made me the happiest. Even my father could not challenge you._ Chikane liked to add, but resisted.

"But-" Himeko protested but was stopped by a featherlight touch on her mouth. It was Chikane's finger.

"You are not a burden in my life. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." The female photographer said without hesitation or a second thought.

Chikane raised her right hand as if reciting an oath. "I promise you that you are not a burden to me."

Himeko hesitantly nodded. Chikane then added, that made the tennis player a bit unsure of herself as well. "Perhaps I'm the burden between the two of us."

The freelance photographer's head shot up, amethyst eyes widened. "No Chikane-chan! You're _definitely_ not a burden."

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent sure." She said as she too raised her right hand. Chikane nodded too.

Pure silence then a few giggles came. Both agreed that neither were a burden but were a blessing from the Gods. Chikane kissed her left cheek again and leaned back.

"Come on let us go for lunch alright?" She winked at Himeko, who was now happy.

"Ok."

Hand in hand, both went out from the still crowded tennis stadium minus the three die-hard Himemiya Chikane fans.

It was now already 9:00 pm, both were having dinner at the hotel. Seven hours ago, the second match came and hands down, Chikane won again. For the record, Chikane had made another three aces during the match and then it hit her.

Himeko realized that Chikane was the most amazing yet the most sincere person she had ever met. With that thought, she smiled secretly as she swallowed the food.

"What a day huh?" Himeko asked during their dinner. She was referring to the tennis stadium incident.

"Yes...and it was a great start on the tournament." Chikane commented as well, but understood about what the female photographer had meant.

"When is your next match?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Ok then. I'm sure you'll do great Chikane-chan." Himeko gave a thumbs up and grinned happily. Chikane grinned back as well.

Within a few minutes, they were full and began to take their dishes to kitchen. After that, they both greeted a good night.

"Good night Chikane-chan." Himeko said as she hugged Chikane around the neck, her face on the crook of the tennis player's neck.

"Good night Himeko." Her reaction was simple. She too hugged Himeko around the waist and kissed her golden tresses. As their days grew by, they could not stand anymore of not being in contact even within an hour. And it meant that the tournament was excruciating for them since they were very far from each other.

Yet...it was all worth it in the end, because they had felt the other's soft skin-one pale, the other creamy-under their fingertips and memorized every outline of the other's figure once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and sorry if there are errors. Take care guys!

**Picture 11: In Search**

_**"At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet." - Plato**_

The alarm clock rang quietly in Himeko's bedroom but she was not at all surprised. The female photographer sat up slowly now since she had learned for the past few days not to sit up too quickly or else she'd pay dearly with flashes again in her amethyst eyes. Her eyes now half-open, she looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. The time was now 8:30 am and the date today was the twenty-forth of September, the sixth day of the tournament-meaning that the first round was done and the second round was just beginning. Chikane had not lost yet in the tournament and for her record, she had more than ten aces and she had defeated them without breaking so much sweat.

It also meant that their-the photographer's and the tennis player's-birthday was a week away or to be more precise, only seven days away.

Himeko wanted and needed to buy gifts for Chikane. She really wanted to show the tennis player that she was special to her and that was why she wanted to buy two gifts for the Himemiya princess. October was already fast approaching yet she was unmoved when she heard the alarm and the digital clock and date. It was because she had already planned that since last night.

After a fifteen minute shower, the freelance photographer dressed up in her casual clothes-her top was a simple cyan t-shirt with a silver print, for her bottom was just denim shorts and sock-less sneakers, and her hair tied with a red ribbon on the back-and went to the tennis player's bedroom. When she arrived at the bedroom door, she slowly but surely opened it and there she saw Chikane-still clad in a sun-yellow tank top and white panties-reading a thick novel. In that assumption, she went inside, making Chikane react at the sound of footsteps and creaks and look at her with a soft face. Himeko smiled brightly and went beside Chikane but was being careful not to dirty the bed since she was wearing shoes. The tennis player also scooted closer to her and both hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Chikane-chan..." Himeko said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"When is your match today?" She asked, her arms tightening around her pale neck.

She also reacted, her arms tightening around the creamy waist. "About 4:00 pm."

Although it could not be seen in Himeko's face she was extremely happy that the game was seven hours away. She was going to buy the gifts without any worries. "Ok Chikane-chan."

Chikane leaned back and kissed her nose, smiling. "Why are you on your casual clothes?"

The photographer stiffened up a bit at that question. She haven't thought up an excuse yet, she need to think of something soon or else Chikane would be suspicious of her. Sure, she had already thought up on what to buy but she wasn't so actually being attentive at the consequences when she was about to go out without Chikane-meaning that the tennis player would be worried sick about her or in other cases, try to find her.

"Himeko, are you ok?" Chikane asked, breaking Himeko from her thoughts.

"Y-yes I am. Well you see I just need some fresh air and some errands to do for a while." _What a great excuse._ Himeko sarcastically thought. Chikane raised an elegant eyebrow and Himeko was sure she wasn't convinced by it.

"I see." Chikane said as her arms left her waist. Yes, the tennis player wasn't buying it that the photographer was just going out for fresh air nor about Himeko's...errands without her. She could just let her go for a while but she was worried that she could not protect her from any danger in this place.

Himeko blinked. _She bought it?_ "Ok then. I'll go now Chikane-chan, I'll be back before eleven so don't wait for me alright?" She ended as she got out from the bed. Chikane just nodded but still, she really would wait for her though.

Her beautiful face now seemed conflicting. With that negative look, Himeko knew that she was probably worried on her going out alone. The photographer smiled, very happy that the tennis player was concerned for her, and took the tennis player's hand, tugging it gently making Chikane react by going near her without standing up. Himeko then kissed her forehead and her right cheek.

"I'll be fine Chikane-chan, trust me. Don't worry." Trying to reassure her. Of course Chikane trusted her.

The tennis player nodded and kissed Himeko's forehead. "Just be careful alright Himeko?" Sapphire met amethyst, exchanging looks in a very loving way.

Himeko gripped her hand again, warning the tennis player that she needed to go now. "I will. I promise."

Then and there, both then let go and parted ways. As Himeko's outline and footfalls were not heard or seen anymore, she went back to her reading and absently went to reach her cell phone on the night stand. To its advantage though she realized, that being alone means commencing the birthday gift plan. She dialled Sasaki Kaemon's number without leaving her eyes on the current book page.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Sasaki-han, is it all ready?"

"Himemiya-sama good morning. Yes, it has already been booked." Sasaki said proudly.

"Very good. I need you to do two things right now."

"Of course Himemiya-sama, my pleasure."

"One is you make ready for an early dinner on that booked spot at October first, you will decide on what kind of foods and table setting will they be just as long they are the best."

"Ok Himemiya-sama. Will 5:30 pm be appropriate?" He asked, learning from the past days that he would not question the Himemiya princess' motives or objectives.

"Yes, that will do Sasaki-han."

"How about the second thing Himemiya-sama?"

"The second thing is please tell me where can I buy the Sony Alpha A700 in Sydney, Australia."

Now Kaemon knew that the tennis player and the someone had the same birthday but he did not ask though that his theory was correct or not. It was already obvious. "Will do."

Chikane then flipped the next book page. "That is all Sasaki-han and thank you."

"You are welcome Himemiya-sama. Good day."

"Good day."

Both then hung up, with Chikane again reading the book. She knew she needed to get out from the bed soon for the tournament. She did and put the book on the nightstand but instead of the bathroom, the tennis player went into the balcony and was greeted by the sunlight and the spring air. Her sapphire gaze then went on the sea of people walking on the sidewalk, too engrossed with a conversation via cell phone or face to face communication. Her eyes then went to the nearby harbor and stared at it without any distractions.

She just hoped that Himeko would be alright on her own.

Himeko was already on a street full of variety shops and people. Her amethyst gaze was finding the store she needed to go and get her she was walking she took out her white wallet and looked at the golden credit card located on the side pocket. She already knew that her cash-half filled with Japanese yen and the other half filled with Australian dollars-was not enough and her payment for this job was to be given at the end of the tournament which was also to be the day of their birthday. She had no choice but to use her credit card yet she was not disappointed or sad though because its use was going to be worth it since it was for the beautiful tennis player. She could not help but smile at the thought on the Himemiya princess and what was she doing right now.

Her thoughts were broken when a green light showing a symbol of a pedestrian walking beeped. She shook her head and went to the other side of the crowded, busy street. As each footstep and breathing was made by the cute photographer, her smile grew broader for she found what she had looking for in a while now. A jewelry store. She remembered now the last night charade on the phone with the directory so late at night just making sure that the female tennis player would not hear her from the living room.

_"Good evening. This is the Carter Jewellers, how may I help you?" A female voice called out on the other end._

_Now in English, Himeko greeted and asked politely. "Good evening to you too. Do you sell tennis bracelets?"_

_"Yes we do, can you describe what you want ma'am?"_

_"White gold with diamond and sapphire stones."_

_"Please wait a moment." With that, silence came. Then a click was heard after a few minutes, signaling that the woman was on the phone now._

_"It is available ma'am. Would you like to order it?"_

_"No, just reserve it. I'll just come over there tomorrow. Will you please tell me the address?" _

_"Of course." _

_The photographer began to memorize on what she had heard from the woman._

With a cling on the bell located on the top door jamb-announcing that someone came in-a woman, in her forties, went out from the gray door.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" She asked happily with a smile. Himeko immediately recognized the voice. She then said shyly,

"Good morning. Uhm...I was the one who called you last night."

"Oh! Why yes, of course. You're the one who reserved the tennis bracelet am I right?"

Himeko nodded meekly. The woman smiled and went through the gray door again with the photographer realizing that it was a stock room. Within a few seconds, she came out again with a wide black velvet box and opened it to show the freelance photographer. Himeko was in awe and all she could think of was it was beautiful. She took it out and felt the white gold rims between the sapphire and diamond stones. They were so smooth.

"Is this the one you like ma'am?"

"Yes. It's perfect."

The woman smiled more broadly. "I'm glad you like it." Himeko then looked at the back of the tennis bracelet-turning it opposite to see it- and then an idea came from her head. Her face lit up.

"Can you forge something on the back?"

"Yes of course I could. What do you like me to write on?"

Himeko thought for a while and said to her with no hesitation.

"Chikane x Himeko"

She nodded eagerly and went back at the counter, doing all the work as Himeko looked on with great interest. The female photographer just sincerely hoped with all of her heart that Chikane would like it yet she couldn't help but wonder on why she wanted to forge those words. It felt like it was a confession of...love?

"Done." The woman called out to her as she put down the tool for forging and shades. Forgetting the weird feeling, Himeko looked at her with excitement now and approached her more ever so tentatively to peek at her work. Her smile was now up to the heavens. The font style of the words were Vivaldi. It was elegant and simple yet it could stand out.

"How much will it be?" Himeko finally asked after probing the sapphire and diamond tennis bracelet with her lavender eyes.

"Two thousand seven hundred fifty Australian dollars plus the forging which costs another hundred Australian dollars ma'am. Would you take it in cash or in charge?" In short it was really expensive.

"Charge please." She said as she took out her credit card and gave it to the woman who eagerly took it. After that, she gave the credit card back to the photographer with the receipt and put the bracelet back at the velvet box-which was also now inside a paper bag- and handed it out to her as well.

"Thank you and come again soon." She waved good bye to female photographer who had already half-way opened the door.

"You're welcome." Kurusugawa Himeko too waved back at her as she got out completely from the store and proceeded to go back on the still crowded sidewalk.

_First gift down, one more to go._

After finishing her thirty minute shower, she looked at the digital clock on the night stand again. 10:00 am. She sighed, she was too worried for her own. Chikane tried to reassure herself that Himeko was a grown woman and can take care of herself. Still clad in a towel, she looked at her cell phone to check any new messages or missed calls from her father or from her sports manager but there was none. She had nothing to do but to get dressed and wait for the photographer to come back.

As she went inside into the store, her ears were met by a series of receipts coming out from the cashier machine and shouts and cries from children who wanted this and that. Of course that was expected since she was now at a very big toy store filled with endless aisles both in rows and columns. She began to find an appropriate one to match her first gift which was a _very_ expensive tennis bracelet. Aisle after aisle, she began to search with her lavender eyes in patience and hope.

When she had found it, her mind was parading for success and it was for two and sixty Australian dollars for its really fine quality.

It was a teddy bear that was too cute and cuddly for its own good. It really reminded her of Chikane since its fur was midnight blue and around its neck was a white ribbon.

Simple yet perfect.

She grabbed it from the shelf and went to ever growing line towards the counter. In a few seconds she admired the cute bear and then concentrated on the line. After a somewhat twenty minutes, the line grew smaller and in no time at all, it was her turn. With that, she used cash-using Australian dollars-and watched the bored woman put it in a silver box but did not tie it with a ribbon just as the female photographer requested. Instead, the woman gave her the blue ribbon with a confused look on why won't she wrap it up. Himeko just shrugged and carry the box between her arm and her ribs with a support from her hand as she went towards the exit of the store.

After she stepped again on the sidewalk, she began to find a taxi stand so she could return to the hotel. The female photographer did not want to make the tennis player worry too much. As she had gotten in-now moving proceeding to the hotel-she looked at the two things beside her.

Himeko couldn't wait for their birthday.

Now in a baby pink t-shirt and in dark denim shorts, Chikane sat cross-legged on the pull-out couch and watched the television but actually was looking at the disturbingly slow time. 10:45 am. Then an unlocking sound and a door opening was heard from the Himeko's suite living room. She knew that it was the freelance photographer. Chikane quickly turned off the television and went through the adjoining door only to find nobody there. She raised an eyebrow. She noticed that the bedroom door was closed though and there was a bit of noise inside there. She shook her head.

_Maybe she wants to have privacy for a while..._ The tennis player thought sadly as she went back to her suite living room.

Yes, Himeko wanted privacy alright. She did not want to spoil the surprise gifts of course. The photographer took out the two things-the blue teddy bear and the velvet box with the tennis bracelet in it. Himeko then placed the velvet box on the lap of the cuddly teddy bear, which in turn was placed inside the silver box. Satisfied, she then covered it with the square lid and then tied the box with the dark blue ribbon. Himeko looked at it and smiled at her own work for a few seconds and then kept it on the closet, now well hidden from the organized pile of clothes. With that, she unlocked the door and proceeded to Chikane's suite to be with her.

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko peeked through the adjacent door and was met by a pair of cerulean eyes and a smile. Chikane's magnificent head was leaning on the couch handle, her position lying down. Her smile grew wider and went to lie and cuddle with Chikane. She crawled somewhat seductively on top of Chikane, who blushed a bit at the photographer's actions. Himeko's arms automatically went around her pale neck, her head on the crook of it, and her front was against the tennis player's.

Both relaxed at the contact. Chikane looped the photographer's waist with her strong arms, her chin resting on her head, and legs were intertwining with Himeko's own. She was now happy that Himeko was with her right now. She was too worried when the photographer was not there with her. She really wanted to protect her. Sighing inwardly, she began to close her eyes wanting to sleep and also only to realize that Himeko was almost falling asleep at the touch. She chuckled quietly, trying hard not to disturb her.

Himeko too was really happy that she was with Chikane right now. She missed her touch even it was only for two hours and was already melting in it for only a few seconds. Feeling a slight tremble on against her front, she lifted her head slowly and eyed Chikane with a questioning look and a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just think that you can sleep quicker than me." Chikane admitted.

Himeko blushed. "Sorry." She muttered, her amethyst gaze still on her sapphire. Himeko couldn't help but admire Chikane in close-up. _You're too beautiful Chikane-chan..._She thought truly.

"It's alright." _You are just too cute Himeko._ She thought as she said the two words. Himeko then went back to her last position, smiling like a cat. The female photographer was again falling asleep and much to her own realization, she was falling asleep as well.

Who couldn't sleep if you're under or on top with someone you love so secretly that you were too stubborn to realize that you were in love with her yet?

_"Let's go somewhere other than here and have fun for a while." The taller of the two said as she embraced the smaller of the two from the back. They were at a harbor, looking into the sea, the seagulls, and the incoming boats. The cold air made them shiver but were immediately warmed by the other's touches. _

_"Like where?" _

_"Somewhere small...like Macau...stay there in a long while...where no single soul can disturb us." She emphasized._

_"That sounds really nice." She replied, trying to imagine it in her own head._

_"What are you thinking?" Also imagining._

_"The two of us shopping, you sky walking since I don't have the courage to do that. I'll just take pictures of you or both of us together...enjoying of course. You?" She said as she gave her lover a shy smile._

_"Relaxing on a spa and massage." Replying, the graceful one then whispered at her sweetheart's ear slyly,_

_"You and me...on the bed..." _

_She was slapped playfully on the arm by the cute one. "You talk and think so dirty." _

_She smirked. "Oh? Maybe you're the one thinking about dirty. I'm only saying me and you on the bed, not doing anything else."_

_"Tease." She whispered on the protective one's right ear, her hands holding her magnificent head to put her on her place._

_"I try." She said while chuckling._

Both woke up at the same time when a knock came from Chikane's door. Himeko was the first to get out from Chikane's embrace and the pull-out couch while the tennis player was the second. They groggily went towards the door, with Himemiya Chikane opening it. And there they saw again the man bringing a cart filled with food. He then placed the cart on the same spot as before, said a greeting to them and quickly got out. Chikane was amused, she noticed that the man had learned his lesson at gaping.

"Did you order this Chikane-chan?" Her words still feeling the sleep. Chikane nodded.

"Yes, before you came back. I requested them to bring our lunch at 12:00 pm."

"Well then, let's eat!" Himeko said happily. The tennis player couldn't help but be happy as well.

Both the photographer and the tennis player began eating the ordered food on the pull-out couch, just trying to make this last without thinking of the food mannerisms for a while. Then Chikane's _extremely _untimely cell phone rang, echoing from the bed room. Both heads looked at the pathway and then looked at each other, one apologetically saying as if 'I really need to take this call' and the other acceptance also saying 'it's alright'.

Chikane then put her plate on the table and went to the bedroom while Himeko waited for her patiently to end the call.

When Chikane arrived, she quickly jogged at the nightstand where the cell phone sat. She answered it, whispering so that Himeko would not hear the conversation.

"Yes?"

"Himemiya-sama, good afternoon. I hope I have not disturb your lunch."

"It is alright Sasaki-han. Now do you know where I can buy it?" She whispered as she glance every now and then at the door.

"I do. Would you like me just to send it on e-mail or just tell you right now?"

"Tell me." Chikane didn't want to risk the chances of Himeko finding out. And Kaemon did happily while Chikane memorized every single word coming out from his mouth.

After that, both hung up with the usual greeting of a good day and a good bye. Chikane then went back to the living room, praying that Himeko did not hear. As if answered, Himeko was still clueless.

"I apologize for the wait Himeko." The tennis player said as she grabbed her plate and sat cross-legged beside Himeko.

The photographer just shook her head while smiling. "It's alright Chikane-chan."

After those exchange of words, they began to eat again in easy silence.

At 2:00 pm, they were already getting ready for the second round of the tournament. Chikane, now in her tennis clothes and in a ponytail, slung her duffel bag refilled with the same contents and secretly grabbed the camera equipment case from Himeko's suite when she was not looking. Himeko, still in her casual clothes minus the shorts-now in faded pants-grabbed her sling bag and searched frantically for the the case. She sighed as she found it on the tennis player's hand.

"Chikane-chan..." Her tone showing defeat. There really was no use in arguing. Chikane shook her head as she approached the female photographer while smiling in amusement. Chikane kissed the side of her head, giving a grin at Himeko, who was now playfully showing sadness.

"No use." Her forehead now touching the photographer's. Himeko grinned happily too and kissed the tennis player's right cheek.

"I know. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Let us go alright?" Chikane secretly holding Himeko's left hand. Himeko nodded and feeling the contact, she interlaced it. The two women then went outside to take a taxi, their hands never leaving each other.

"Another shout from the Japanese fans as Chikane Himemiya again managed to take home another set with so much power and grace." The first commentator said.

"Chikane Himemiya is on a roll isn't she?" The second conversing with the first.

"Yeah. She seems to be unconquerable right now like her last three tournaments."

"Well folks, I think this is another quick battle."

Himemiya Chikane was now on the stance at the other side of the court waiting for her opponent to serve. At the corner of her sapphire eye, she saw Himeko taking pictures of her. Himeko too caught her glance and waved at her slightly, both smiled. Chikane then winked both at the Himeko and the camera lens playfully. Himeko blushed like the sunset at that action, and in a second she looked at the camera screen taking the previous picture which was the winking Chikane. She blushed harder. And then all of a sudden, a sound of a ball hitting the racket put them back into reality again-one now back at her gaming stance, the other was concentrating on the fluid movements of the one.

The ball went at the far right with Chikane running lightning-fast to reach the ball. Fortunately she made it and jumped at the high ball while hitting it so strong that it could have passed through a car door. The ball immediately went to the other side of the court, leaving the opponent again to dust. Her opponent couldn't help but shake her head and drop her tennis racket, frustrated at how good Chikane was. Her opponent thought she had Chikane there. Himemiya Chikane just smiled as another roar from the crowd came.

"Incredible. Impossible. What a great hit coming from the Japanese tennis player. Let's hit instant replay on that." It did, and many television viewers watched again in awe. After a few modes-slow motion and different angles-it ended.

"And looks like Anne Johnson is a bit mad right now. It was a really good hit coming from her but again Chikane Himemiya has amazed us with that play." Then a replay came showing the American tennis player dropping her racket and went to the other side of the court, shaking her head as she approached the beautiful tennis player with a heavy heart, trying to be a good sport at it.

At the sideline, Himeko giggled a bit at how angry her opponent was. Good thing she got the shot were Chikane did the extraordinary, Anne dropping her racket, really disappointed, and her favorite, the Himemiya princess winking at her. Chikane had won again. When their gazes again met, Himeko gave a thumbs up to Chikane, who returned it with the same gesture.

Unbeknownst to the two, the three biggest fan girls of the tennis player noticed this and were giving jealous glares at Himeko that if possible it, it could have burned right through Himeko's lithe body. The three of them thought that they needed to get revenge on the photographer soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hi guys! My next update would be probably before or on Saturday sadly. I got nominated in a short story contest so I really need to think up on a plot and focus on that with undivided attention. Thanks a whole lot for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 12: Getting Playful**

_**"Getting playful once in a while with the one you love makes a day seem unforgettable." - Unknown**_

Himemiya Chikane had breezed through the matches with grace and with elegance. It was now the twelfth day of the tournament, the semi-finals. Meaning that their birthday was tomorrow. The two women were both excited and anxious of giving the bought gifts to the other. Right now, it was 8:45 am. Both were doing different things-one was sitting on the pull-out couch tying her shoes while the other was still sound asleep. The tennis player, clad in a dark red tank top and skinny jeans, did not worry that the freelance photographer was still asleep. In fact, Chikane was afraid of Himeko waking up. She thanked silently to the Gods that her match was still on 2:00 pm.

After finishing tying the shoelaces, Chikane silently went to Himeko's bedroom and saw the female photographer sleeping so innocently, her golden hair flowing freely on the pillow. She smiled as she approached the side of the bed. When she did, she gave a chaste kiss on the female photographer's forehead. She then stood up straight, proceeded to turn around, and went outside Himeko's suite quickly yet still silently.

When she had arrived at the lobby, she then had a heart-to-heart talk to the staff. About food of course.

"How may I help you?" The man asked as Chikane stood in front of the desk.

"Please bring a breakfast in bed in room 1326 at 10:00 am. Just put the charge in room 1327." For being with Himeko so long, Chikane knew her sleeping pattern by heart. The tennis player then continued,

"Can I send a letter too?"

"Of course. Just sign here ma'am." He said as he handed her a piece of form and a black pen. She quickly signed it and slid it back under the man's fingertips. The man then gave her a sheet of specialty paper. She quickly wrote the words on the paper, looked at it, and smiled in contentment. She handed it back to the man after she folded it.

"Will I slip this on the breakfast?" Referring to the letter.

"Yes, thank you."

"Thank you ma'am. Have a good day."

Chikane nodded and went to the exit of the hotel, deciding to take a walk rather than taking a yellow cab. She took her time as she watched the clouds rolling by while looking out for the store the sports manager had told her yesterday. After a whole hour of walking, she had arrived at the suggested street. The store stood out because of the sign saying clearly the names of different famous brands, each on their own trademark colors. The tennis player smiled, feeling a bit victorious even though what her doing now was only finding it.

The tennis player walked to the other side of the street, nearing the store as each step was taken. She then went through the electronic door and began to scan the surroundings. A lot of people were there, either watching other gadgets and see how it was used or simply buying what they want. Then a smiling woman, obviously an entertainer in the store because of her uniform, approached her, Chikane raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You're Miss Chikane Himemiya, am I right?" The woman said almost wanting to squeal in glee just because the tennis player was here. A lot of glances were now towards them, a few raised their eyebrows while others were whispering to the person next to them. Chikane sighed and smiled inwardly now noticing that a lot of people shopping here were tennis fans, especially the entertainer.

"Yes I am. Can you please show me the camera called Sony Alpha A700?" Getting straight to the business.

As if registering that the woman was still on her work hours, she replied happily while motioning a direction with her right hand, "Oh! Of course Miss Himemiya, follow me."

And she did closely behind her. When they arrived at a certain glass counter display case, the woman immediately bent down and reached the camera that Chikane asked for. She gave it to the tennis player with a very bright smile.

_Maybe too bright..._Chikane thought as she grabbed the camera. She eyed at it for a while to see if its features were as good as the television had told them. Satisfied, she nodded at the entertainer and said,

"I'll take it. Do you have another stock of this that is not displayed?"

"Of course! I'll be right back Miss Himemiya." She quickly turned around and went to the stock room from the far corner of the store. She tapped her lips thoughtfully as she waited.

_I wonder what Himeko is doing..._She couldn't help but think.

Himeko haggardly sat up and looked at the digital clock. 10:00 am. Disturbingly coincidental according to Himeko, a knock came from her suite door. She got out of the covers, not really caring that she was still clad in her white sweat pants and a blue tank top, and opened the door again seeing another cart filled with food fitted for one person only. Himeko was confused at this, surely she didn't order this unless she was sleepwalking, sleep talking or...

"Don't worry ma'am, this is charged already in 1327." The man said, as Himeko let him in. Well that answered her question. She was flattered at how Chikane was concerned for her health. Speaking of which...

_Where's Chikane-chan?_ She thought, as the man left with a polite greeting. Himeko peeked through Chikane's suite, from her living room to the bathroom. She was not in the hotel.

"Where could she be?" Himeko now talking to herself as she sadly grabbed the food from the cart and when she did, a piece of paper fell on her feet. Curious, she put down the plate, grabbed it, and unfold it. In the text, she smiled.

The neat text just said _Himeko, I'm going out for a while. Sasaki-han said that I needed to check something important right away. I'm apologize that I cannot be with you, enjoying the food. I will come back at around 11:00 am. I'll make it up to you alright? Sincerely, Chikane-chan._

She sighed and held the letter as if it was so dear to her heart. The female photographer then decided to take a bath first. After about ten seconds, she placed the paper on the living room table and walked to the bathroom.

_Something important?_ She couldn't help but wonder as she peeled off her clothes, untied her red ribbon, folded the clothes one by one, and placed it neatly with the red ribbon on the toilet seat for now. She stepped into the bathroom stall. Heat and steam were then evident, making the mirrors blur and the tiles slightly wet. Her golden hair now dripping wet because of the hot water and her body relaxing from it.

What could be more important than the current tournament the tennis player was in?

"Here you go Miss Himemiya. Is this all you want to buy?" The entertainer said as she handed her the neatly packaged box.

"Yes just this."

The woman nodded eagerly and motioned her to the counter where the cashier sat. When she arrived at the counter, the tennis player gave it to her for a bit of checking and other whatnot. The cashier then looked at her, looking calmer than the entertainer when she saw her. But not by much. Good thing the cashier knew she was still on duty.

"Cash or charge?"

"Cash."

A few taps on the cash register. "That will be one thousand six hundred and ninety-nine Australian dollars Miss Himemiya."

Chikane nodded, grabbed her wallet from her bag, took out the necessary Australian dollars, and gave it to her. When she did that, she requested, "Will you please wrap it for me?"

The cashier-including the entertainer-looked a bit taken aback but didn't protest. The cashier smiled, more than willing. "Sure."

Within minutes, the camera was neatly gift-wrapped and was put into the paper bag. After having the newly obtained gift for Himeko, they exchanged good byes and a bow from Chikane, who then went back to the sidewalk. She looked at her wristwatch and noted that it was 10:30 am. Against her own desire to walk again, she got a taxi and told the driver to go back to the hotel.

Now dressed in a black camisole and in tight sweat shorts, she went back to the living room where the food sat idly. She then began eating.

After eating her food, she went to the kitchen and placed it there, now deciding at least to make breakfast for the tennis player. She looked up at the wall clock on the living room. Himeko knew it was almost time for Chikane to get back to the hotel now. So she decided against her first option on making breakfast. Sighing outwardly, she laid on the pull-out couch while her head leaning on the couch handle. Himeko blushed when she remembered six days before when Chikane was in the exact same position and that she was on top of her. The photographer blushed harder. Then and there, she longed for Chikane's touch.

As if an unknown prayer was answered, a door opening and closing was heard. Himeko jogged at the adjacent door, finding Chikane-her backside only to be seen-walking across the bedroom door.

"Chikane-chan?" The photographer called out as she approached the tennis player.

Chikane stood stiff and quickly turned around, her hands on her back while her steps reversed, still going towards the bedroom door.

"Himeko." She gave the photographer a grin. Himeko raised an eyebrow and noticed Chikane's hands nowhere to be seen. She was now curious and could not help but voice her thought.

"What's that Chikane-chan?" Said Himeko, indicating that she had found about the box behind her. Chikane made an unreadable expression, inside she was thinking rather calmly.

_What should I tell her? Oh yes, of course the one I had said in the letter._ The tennis player concluded. As she began explaining.

"Remember the letter Himeko? This is the one that I need to check out of." Still not letting her see it though. Chikane didn't want Himeko see or to memorize on what it looks like. She then continued,

"This is top secret. It's only for my eyes." Looking at her apologetically. Himeko nodded, respecting the privacy.

"I see. Well, I'll go back to my suite then, Chikane-chan." She said sadly yet shyly. The female photographer was taken aback at the tennis player's reply.

"No. Just stay in here, I'll be right back. I promised you that I will make it up the time we have, remember?" Chikane winked at Himeko, who blushed in return.

"Ok Chikane-chan."

Tentatively-trying still not to let Himeko see-she approached Himeko and kiss her nose. The freelance photographer, very happy, replied with a kiss both on the tennis player's cheeks. Both still smiling like idiots, Chikane went to her bedroom still on backwards while Himeko turned around and proceeded towards the pull-out couch.

All they could think of was how wonderful it was to be with the other.

Chikane was now done hiding the almost-found-out gift. She then sported a light green crop top and women's boxers. She straightened her yellow headband while going back to the living room, targeting the pull-out couch with her piercing cerulean eyes.

She noticed that the most cutest person she had ever seen leaning on the couch handle, her back against it. The freelance photographer looked like she was ready to doze off anytime now. Chikane smiled at how adorable Himeko was even though the photographer was not even trying to be. Chikane then sat beside her and carefully, she reached out for Himeko and put her head on the tennis player's lap. Himeko was startled at the sudden movement and opened her eyes. She saw the most beautiful person she had laid her amethyst eyes on looking down at her, smiling at her sincerely.

"Sorry, did I wake you Himeko?" Chikane said while stroking the golden tresses that are within reach.

Himeko purred silently at the touch. She shook her head gently. "It's ok Chikane-chan. But..."

The tennis player tilted her head, giving an oblivious look. "But what?"

The freelance photographer blushed at what she was about to do. "I-I prefer you to be comfortable as well."

After those words, Himeko sat up and changed position so that she could completely face Chikane. Both of her hands then held her pale shoulders and pushed her gently down to the pull-out couch. Himeko then laid down beside her, their bodies touching. Shock was evident in the tennis player's sapphire eyes when she did that but eventually registered everything. Her arms encircled the photographer's waist while Himeko scooted closer to Chikane, her arms resting on the tennis player's exposed hips. Now in a state of sleepiness because of how comfortable Himeko was in her embrace, she tried to take a last conversation before she completely shut her sapphire eyes.

"Himeko..."

"Hm?"

"I will make it up to you with something that you want."

Her amethyst eyes slowly opened and remembered the letter. "Oh. There is no need Chikane-chan."

"No. I don't accept that." Chikane grinned. She continued,

"So what do you want Himeko? Anything. Don't hold back." Encouraging the cute photographer.

Himeko tapped her lips thoughtfully and then smiled brightly at Chikane. She requested meekly, "I want a kiss."

Chikane blinked. They did that all the time. In fact, they did that _every single day._

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

Himeko only nodded, blushing harder. The beautiful tennis player didn't know why was this any different but she gulped inwardly then continued, "Where...do you want it?"

"Anywhere will do fine Chikane-chan."

With that, the tennis player did at what she had been told but twisted it a little bit. Maybe a lot.

Her right hand held her neck while her left still in the photographer's waist. Her lips went in contact at the photographer's forehead, lingering it more than the usual. After a somewhat five seconds, she left the forehead and went down both of her eyelids. She too let the kiss lingered longer than what Himeko expected. But Himeko didn't mind of course. In fact, she praised the heavens at her right choice on making that request. Chikane's soft lips then went to her reddening cheeks, to her nose, then a new spot claimed by the tennis player-the jawline and her neck. Chikane then tried her hardest to pull away. Somehow she couldn't resist on tasting Himeko's skin once more. It was now like her drug.

When the photographer didn't feel Chikane's lips anymore, Himeko whimpered slightly.

The kisses lasted more than a minute. Both were flushed from the actions, one still wanting more of the other and the other also desperately wanting to feel the lips again against her skin.

They stared at each other and then all of a sudden, Himeko kissed her as well as if it was an exchange for those simple yet fervent kisses from the tennis player herself. Himeko too kissed Chikane's forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and the new acclaimed spot as well-the jawline and the neck. All were prolonged than customary. Himeko then pulled away, looked at Chikane and looked for any reaction, gesture, anything. Chikane was hissing slightly of protest when she didn't feel Himeko's lips on her skin anymore.

No exchange of words. No filling between voids. Himeko just blushed and snuggled closer Chikane, her arms around the tennis player's neck, her forehead touching hers while Chikane just embraced tighter. They couldn't sleep. They were too distracted of the kisses.

"Chikane-chan?" She said breaking the silence, her breath hot on the tennis player's neck. The two couldn't think straight but tried their best.

"Yes?" Now really conscious. Himeko then sat up, their touch leaving one another much to their dismay. Amethyst eyes looked at the sapphire ones and then smiled.

"You should eat brunch since you haven't eaten your breakfast and it is almost time for lunch. You need the strength."

The tennis player sat up too, chuckling. "Yes maybe I should."

Himeko brightened up, her amethyst eyes reflecting. "I will make it."

Chikane couldn't help but feel buttered up. "It's alright Himeko. I can always order."

"No. It's the least I can do Chikane-chan." The photographer replied right after she shook her head gently.

The tennis player kissed her forehead again and looked at her, her right hand brushing out a golden lock out of her face. "How about we make it together then?"

"Sure!" Himeko nodded eagerly as both stood up. Chikane was first to go to the kitchen as Himeko also followed behind while blushing like an ember, trying not to stare at the tennis player's backside.

"My, my. This is really getting interesting. They're getting really affectionate and what's better, they kissed and after that, they acted like nothing had happened between them." Oracle said grinning happily at how the two progressed.

"Well you can't blame them, if you know what I mean. And look, Himeko has her own...distractions as well." The Lord of Heaven said while pointing on the pool, which was showing Himeko following behind Chikane.

Oracle giggled a bit. "Guess she's having quite a show there."

"Oh my. Why, yes she is." Trying to be surprised but failed miserably. Both laughed heartily.

"I have a feeling that this will be quite a life for them."

"Feeling? More like you know." Oracle teased. He shrugged.

"Maybe."

"I'm full." The female photographer admitted as she wiped her mouth with the napkin. Chikane only smiled as she continued eating. Himeko stood up and excused herself for a minute while the tennis player nodded. The photographer smiled secretly and went to Chikane's bedroom silently.

As she arrived there, she began searching for the duffel bag and in seconds, she had found it beside the closet. Slowly carrying it with both hands, she tiptoed-out of eyesight from the tennis player-bound for her own suite and placed the duffel bag on her bedroom floor.

After doing that, she giggled quietly as she went back to the kitchen, trying to have a straight face. When she had laid her eyes on the graceful woman, she was already standing up while carrying her leftovers to the sink. Himeko called out softly.

"Chikane-chan?"

Midnight-blue tresses reacted as she gave a sidelong glance towards Himeko. "Yes?"

The photographer didn't reply and instead, she lessened the distance between them significantly and her arms went around the tennis player's waist, the photographer's chin resting on her right shoulder. Chikane stiffened but in a heartbeat, she relaxed. Himeko's front was touching her back which made her blush a little bit.

And finally she replied, referring to the tournament. "We're going to get ready now, aren't we?"

"We should." Her right hand leaning on the counter while her other hand touched Himeko's cheek from behind. Both stayed in that position for a few seconds and then went back to their own suites to get ready to go to the tennis stadium since it was already 12:00. They needed to get there as early as possible so that they would avoid very heavy traffic and the crazed fans running after the tennis player. Luckily, their needed things were already refilled with the contents, which Himeko silently thanked to the heavens above.

At 12:15 am they were done, one searching for her duffel bag and the other just smiling in amusement. Chikane was already in her tennis clothes and the only thing she needed was her duffel bag, which was magically gone. Himeko just stood there out of Chikane's sight for a while, carrying the tennis player's duffel bag and the camera equipment case beside her.

"Himeko, do you know where-" Chikane didn't even finish her thought when she saw Himeko grinning rather playfully, her shoulder occupied by the strap of her duffel bag. The tennis player eyed her pretending to be angry, smirking.

Himeko pretended to think. "I don't know Chikane-chan. Just try to remember where you left it."

"Hm...I think it's somewhere in this living room." Chikane tapped her chin, joining in the role play.

The photographer lips quivered, trying really hard not to laugh out loud. "Oh? Where is it?" She looked around playfully as Chikane approached her.

She backed away slowly from her, now smiling and giggling. "I think it's somewhere over here." The tennis player said as she began to run.

Like schoolgirls, the two began to chase around the living room with Himeko trying her hardest to stay away from her while laughing all the way as she jumped on to the couch as Chikane followed suit.

Scratch that, they looked more like lovers.

After the cat-and-mouse chase, Chikane caught her around her waist and twirled her around. Both fell, but they didn't care. They were still laughing too.

"Now...give me my duffel bag please." Chikane said, still on the floor lying down as she looked at Himeko who was still smiling.

Himeko shook her head and whispered on her right ear, "It's my turn to return the favor Chikane-chan."

"Himeko, you will be very..." She gave her the puppy amethyst dog eyes. "very..." Himeko playfully pouted. "tired...Fine. But please do be careful ok?" Chikane sighed, defeated. This was unlikely for Himeko to do. But the thing was, Himeko was _really_ getting comfortable towards Chikane as she to her.

Himeko smiled brightly as she kissed the tennis player's cheek. "Thank you Chikane-chan."

Sweat trickled from her forehead as Chikane began swinging the tennis racket hard every time the tennis ball went to her side.

_She's good._ Both the tennis player and her opponent thought. Himeko was in total wonder when was this going to end. It ended eventually at Song's court. The photographer smiled genuinely as she caught this on camera. The match was getting harder and harder but overall, Chikane won again. Barely though.

"Looks like Chikane Himemiya has taken another win. She's going to the finals folks."

"It looks like it. That was a pretty close match don't you think?"

"Yeah it really was. I have feeling that Chikane would take another cup with her."

As the highlights of the game were replayed, Chikane shook hands with the Chinese tennis player.

"You did good." She said changing her language instantly into English.

"Yeah, congratulations." Song said in English as well, trying to be a sport. Both let go.

Chikane then went to the sideline and approached the photographer with a loving smile. When she saw this through the camera lens, she secretly pictured that heart-melting smile then carefully put the camera down. Himeko stood up and smiled back.

"You did great Chikane-chan, as always."

"Thank you, and you did great at taking pictures."

"Wait here for a moment, I'll go get my duffel bag." Chikane continued as she began walking to the spot specifically for tennis players only. Himeko couldn't help but just stay there, she really wanted to take the duffel bag again but it was restricted.

After a moment-just as the tennis player said-Chikane went back with her duffel bag, the strap on her right shoulder.

"Let's go." Chikane said, not taking Himeko's hand since she knew that the freelance photographer was really uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Himeko nodded as she went side by side with the tennis player. Both disappeared from the tennis stadium as they took their exit in the East concourse. In that isolated hallway, the two women instantly intertwined their hands with the other.

The three fan girls of Himemiya Chikane-Izumi, Misaki, and Kyoko-were again looking murderously at Himeko until she took her exit with Chikane.

"Hey. I have an idea." Izumi said, smirking evilly that could make a person shudder involuntarily.

The two looked, their attention now divided towards their fan club leader. Izumi then continued, "How about we let Korona-san invite the two on the after-party in October second? There, we can really have an...alone time with her."

Misaki and Kyoko nodded eagerly and in unison, "You're such a genius!" Their voices blending with the murmurs of the crowd.

Izumi only nodded. The three then noticed the next match going on but didn't really paid attention to it since it was not their idol.

Oh yes, it was a great plan.

9:00 pm. Chikane and Himeko had taken their dinner, dressed in their nightshirts which only reached mid-thigh-Chikane in dark violet, Himeko in light pink-and they were now sitting on the pull-out couch. Himeko was sitting cross-legged, her back against Chikane's front while Chikane's legs were wide, putting Himeko between them as she began to French braid her golden hair.

"You know Chikane-chan...you're the first one who touched my hair like this." The photographer said, making the tennis player blink a bit.

"Oh? Why?"

Himeko blushed. "You see. I had a really embarrassing incident."

"You can tell me." Chikane said, her chin now resting on Himeko's left shoulder.

She bit her lower lip. "Well I got in a really bad fire incident."

_A seven-year old Kurusugawa Himeko was silently watching Oogami Souma trying to make fire in both sticks and leaves. _

_"It won't light up Hime-chan." _

_"Let me try!"_

Himeko sighed, still blushing madly. "Apparently, I was a natural at those things. And my hair got caught in it that Souma-kun needed to get a bucket of water really fast. Somehow I could cook without thinking of that accident, yet I couldn't stand someone touching my hair. Even Mako-chan couldn't. But you..." She trailed off. Yes, Himeko trusted Chikane. A hundred percent.

Chikane chuckled. "Oh my. But, I'm glad the fire didn't hurt you." Her breath really hot, making Himeko's neck and shoulder shiver. Her skillful fingers absently doing the French braid.

"I...trust you Chikane-chan, that's why." Himeko gave a sidelong glance at her left. Every now and then, Himeko looked at the soft lips of Chikane.

The tennis player smiled. "I am glad that you do. Since I trust you as well." Her fingers left the golden hair since it was now done and quickly, her hands were placed on the photographer's flat abdomen.

"Chikane-chan..." Her amethyst eyes probing the beautiful face.

The tennis player's head lifted and kissed the side of Himeko's head. "Let's go to sleep. Because it seems as though someone's having a birthday tomorrow, hm?"

"Why, what a coincidence, someone's also having the same birthday like the one you're referring. Who could those two be?" Himeko mocked innocence.

"Hm...I do not know." Chikane said as she suddenly scooped Himeko in her arms-and the photographer didn't how she did just that-and went to Himeko's bedroom.

Chikane then put her down gently on the bed while tucking a few golden strands out of her adorable face. The two gave a full smile to each other.

"Good night Himeko."

"Good night Chikane-chan."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey guys! Back from the short story contest. Thank you **elfspirit7 **for pointing out a mistake in this chappie. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 13: For You, For Me**

_**"The rose that you gave me has faded, and wilted away. But, the love tucked in deep inside remains in my heart forever." - Unknown **_

October first. The last day of the tournament, the finals. The revelation match was going to start in 10:00 am. More importantly, this was the day that both the freelance photographer and the tennis player would celebrate their birthday. It was now 7:00 am and Himeko was already up, going to the Chikane's bedroom while she was still in a dreamful slumber.

_"Happy birthday Chikane-chan!" Her lover said giving a quick peck on the sleeping beauty's lips as she presented herself in top of the tennis player-her arms supporting her weight- and her long hair covering the sunlight coming from the window._

_Himemiya Chikane rubbed off the sleep in her sapphire eyes with both hands. She smiled at her sweetheart and gave a kiss on the soft lips. "Happy birthday to you too my angel." _

_She groaned slightly in protest when their lips were not in contact anymore. She hooked two arms around the tennis player's neck, pulling her back for a longer kiss. _

_"My my. You've been wanting more of this every single day." She said breathlessly, as she held her lover tightly. Her beloved just hid her blushing face on the crook of her neck. Chikane chuckled softly, her chest shaking a bit. The tennis player flipped her lover over. Now her on top, she continued._

_"But I do not mind. In fact, I want _you_. Right now." _

_Without hearing her blushing lover's response, her lips crushed down on hers with a vengeance. Her lover smiled brightly into the fervid kiss as her arms went around Chikane's waist tightly than ever, wanting more of her taste. As they broke the kiss for air, Chikane started giving kisses down to her neck, making her moan quite a bit._

_"Chikane-chan..."_

_The tennis player smiled at the reaction and couldn't resist nipping the naked flesh. Her wife arched her back, wanting more of Chikane. Absently, her long, creamy fingers undid the buttons on the Himemiya princess' polo shirt. Feeling that, she sat up, now straddling her lover and began to take off her sweetheart's clothes slowly and tenderly. As if a chance, she shyly but surely flipped the tennis player on her back again. Grinning, she continued to take Chikane's clothes off._

_Both shared another hot kiss. The two whispered at each other fondly,_

_"Happy birthday."_

Chikane awoke slowly, her face tickled by golden tresses. Her cerulean eyes opened and saw lavender eyes staring down at her. The tennis player smiled at the freelance photographer, who smiled in return. Himeko was again on top of Chikane.

"Happy birthday Chikane-chan!" The female photographer said as she gave a chaste kiss on the tennis player's cheek.

She rubbed off the sleepy state with her pale hands. Her smile grew wider and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. "Happy birthday to you too Himeko."

With those six words, Chikane blinked. It felt like déjà vu. No, it more felt like she had dreamt that. Yes, she did. The current situation right now portrayed every action played on her previous dream except for the kiss on the lips and when the two-Chikane and her lover in the dream-made love. The tennis player blushed a bit at that thought. And what's more disturbing, Chikane realized, that her 'imaginary' lover was sharing the same birthday with her and...

_Himeko?_ Her heart began to race harder than ever before. It hit her like a ton of bricks. _Himeko...is my lover and wife?_

"Chikane-chan, are you ok?" Her face showing genuine concern for the tennis player. Chikane shook her head, trying to avoid those thoughts again.

_That is impossible. _She concluded and yet somehow disappointed that she decided that Himeko was not her lover in her dream. She sighed inwardly, quickly covering her absence with a smile.

"Yes. I am alright."

Himeko knew that she wasn't.

_Something is wrong._ She thought, her face a bit readable that she wasn't convinced by Chikane's answer.

Still on top of Chikane-on all fours-she started humming a bit. Although Himeko was really clueless that this position was kind of seductive, Chikane was the one who really noticed but didn't move away. And instead, her right hand held the freelance photographer's neck while her left hand weaved through her golden hair. She closed her lilac eyes, relaxing from the graceful woman's touch.

"What is it Himeko?" The tennis player encouraged, knowing that the cute woman wanted to say something.

She opened her eyes and looked at Chikane sincerely. "You can always tell me anything Chikane-chan."

Chikane raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. "Of course."

"So...please tell me what's wrong Chikane-chan. I don't want you to bottle things up even if they're small. I...care for you." The female photographer confessed-blushing a bit-as her left hand rested on the photographer's right hand, which was still located on her neck.

The tennis player looked away, guilty. "I care for you as well Himeko. But...I do think that I cannot share this one to you since it is a bit personal than you think. I truly am sorry."

Chikane pulled Himeko down, giving her a kiss on the creamy neck, and then her forehead leaned onto the crook of her neck. Himeko quickly put her arms around her neck, tightening. This was a new side seen by Himeko-fragility. The freelance photographer smiled a bit. If only she was as strong as Chikane...

"I understand Chikane-chan. No need to feel guilty alright?" Himeko soothed her with those words. The tennis player nodded and lifted her head up, only to find her cute, adorable face. Her hands automatically went to cup both of her flushed cheeks.

"Thank you Himeko."

Both grinned happily. Silence and then the freelance photographer decided to break it. "Let's go eat Chikane-chan, and we'll get ready for the tournament. Alright?"

The two women got out of the covers and straightened, still barely far from each other. After that, the two walked, going towards the kitchen. Chikane added, "And after that we'll celebrate our birthday."

Himeko looked at her, her fist pumping to the air. "Yeah!"

Chikane only chuckled as she approached Himeko, their breaths colliding. The tennis player peered down at the female photographer, who peered up. They feel their both hearts racing a mile a minute. And Chikane, ever the brave one, slipped her pale hand into the photographer's. Chikane gave a reassuring smile and squeeze on the hand. Somehow the moment suddenly appeared before them.

Himeko placed her free hand on Chikane's chest just above her beating heart. Their faces neared again. Just about the tennis player's and the photographer's faces were no more than an inch apart, Himeko's suite telephone followed by Chikane's cell phone rang, grabbing the two women's full attention. Both cursed loudly inwardly at how the phone destroyed their sweet moment.

"We should get that." Trying to avoid looking at Himeko in the eye. She was mentally kicking herself because she was about to kiss Himeko on the lips...again!

"Y-yeah w-we should. Uhm..." The cute photographer said as she reluctantly let go of Chikane's hand, backing out and going towards her own suite living room. Gods, what she was feeling right now made her feel so complete but thanks to the bloody telephone, the supposed life-changing event in her life totally annihilated it.

As they both reached the phones-one a cell phone, the other a telephone-all they could think was why they did that-again-and on why were they making a big deal out of it.

"Hello?" Both greeted.

"Happy Birthday!" Saotome Makoto and Himemiya Yasuo said happily.

The two women smiled and sighed inwardly.

"So how are you Himeko? I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry that I really couldn't be there now." Saotome Makoto said but somehow there's a hidden secret in her energetic voice.

_That's a really lot of reallies_ _Mako-chan._ Himeko amusingly thought and acceptingly said, "It's alright Mako-chan."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise!" The athlete vowed.

Himeko nervously laughed. She knew that Makoto would make it up to her, but she's scared that it would be either a prank or another tease. "Thanks...I guess."

"So how are you and your _friend?_" She teased.

The female photographer sighed for the hundredth time and incredulously, "You never got tired of it Mako-chan? "

"Yeah! Because it involves you Himeko and you're just too cute when you're teased. And another bonus is that Himemiya-sama is so famous and you get to be with her!" Makoto said, directly to the point.

"Mako-chan!" Himeko loudly said, blushing hard.

The athlete snickered. "Hey, hey, I'm just telling the truth you know." After a beat, she then continued,

"You haven't answered my question yet Himeko."

"Oh. We're fine Mako-chan and guess what?" Himeko said excitedly. Feeling the enthusiasm in the photographer's voice, Makoto couldn't help but be interested as well.

"Tell me."

"Both Chikane-chan and I have the same birthday!" Wanting to jump up and down in glee.

Makoto smiled widely. "Really? That's strange since they wouldn't post her birthday on magazines. This is something new alright."

"Yes, I know!"

Sensing her so happy right now, Makoto smile turned broader than ever. "Then I'm happy that both of you would celebrate birthday."

"Thank you Mako-chan." Ever sincere.

"Yeah. So Himeko I really need to go now. He's going to kill me if I'm going to be late." Referring to her coach.

"Ok Mako-chan. Good bye."

"Good bye Himeko. Oh and spare me the details about the two of you the next time I call you ok?"

Himeko silently gulped but complied rather nervously anyway. "Ok Mako-chan."

With that, the two hung up together. Himeko walked back into Chikane's suite and saw the tennis player still talking on the phone, on the pull-out couch. The freelance photographer waited patiently for the conversation to end.

"I am thankful and happy that Kurusugawa-san shares the same birthday with you."

"I too am happy as well." Even though they could not see each other, Himemiya Yasuo could feel the intense affection towards that photographer. He smiled secretly then changed the topic. He was going to know sooner or later.

"I am again truly sorry daughter that I cannot celebrate your birthday with you. I promise I'll make it up to you alright?" Himemiya Yasuo vowed rather sincerely.

"It is alright father. Besides, you are doing your best to work and support me all the way." Chikane said truly.

She could hear him sigh. "I will make it up to you and you are not going to stop me."

It was her turn to sigh. This is where the beautiful tennis player got the stubbornness from. "Father, if it makes you happy then fine." She could feel her father's grin on the other end of the phone, which made her smile too.

"Thank you little Chikane. I need to go now, my jet has already landed."

"Very well father. Take care and have a safe trip. Good bye."

"Good bye daughter."

With a click, the conversation faded. Chikane leaned her head back but abruptly stopped her action when she felt Himeko's presence in the living room. The tennis player smiled and turned her head towards the adjoining door, seeing Himeko smiling as well. Like a signal only understood by the two, Chikane stood up and started to approach Himeko, who in turn approached her.

"Breakfast?" Himeko suggested fondly as she interlaced her hand into Chikane's.

Giving a squeeze, she then replied with the same level of fondness. "Of course. Let's cook."

Kyoto, Japan 5:47 am

"Hello. This is the Himemiya residence." Otoha greeted on the phone.

"Otoha-san, go to Sydney, Australia tomorrow. Send the gift I left on the living room table for her personally. Use one of the private jets, I am positively sure that you will arrive in the third of October." Himemiya Yasuo said kindly.

"Of course."

After that, both hung up. Otoha smiled happily. She was going to see her employer again. With her soft footsteps echoing through the Himemiya mansion's hallways, she proceeded back to her room so that she could watch television.

She then turned on the television, waiting for the final tennis match between Chikane and her opponent to be on.

Sydney, Australia 8:50 am

After the breakfast and their long hot showers which lasted for more than an hour, the two women were now on a yellow taxi cab having a hushed conversation on the passenger seat bound for the tennis stadium.

"Chikane-chan, aren't you nervous for this match?" Himeko asked curiously as she gave a sidelong glance at Chikane.

"I am not Himeko." She said confidently.

Himeko watched her in awe, as if she was the greatest-and the most gorgeous-person she had ever met. _Which she truly is._ Himeko thought.

Chikane noticed this and added,

"If you are nervous, you cannot concentrate on the game and your skills would slightly slack if you think of the outcome too much."

The freelance photographer nodded, understanding. "I see. I know you would win Chikane-chan."

"Oh? You have put so much faith in me Himeko?" The tennis player half-joked.

Without hesitation she replied, "I do."

Chikane then reached out for her soft hand and intertwined it with her pale one. "I will win it for you then."

Himeko head jerked up and blushed. "Thank you." She really didn't know what to say but that. Chikane silently chuckled and leaned in to give Himeko a kiss on the temple.

"We will then celebrate alright?" Chikane whispered in her right ear. Himeko just nodded and the rest of the car ride was in comfortable silence. Both the female photographer and the tennis player didn't mind since they were still in contact.

Her opponent, Jamie, was excellent in both play and strategy but most of the tennis fans knew that Himemiya Chikane could beat her since she was a bit faster than the American tennis player.

"This is all what we've been waiting for. And this looks like a heated battle folks. It's already the final set and both are more than willing to take the trophy today." The enthusiastic commentator said live, informing both the television watchers and the tennis fans watching it live.

"And it looks like Jamie Williams is gaining a upper hand here."

Chikane's breathing became rapid as she continued to chase the green tennis ball with exertion. Jamie was also heaving hard as well.

_This is for me and my reputation._ Jamie thought as she swung her racket to hit the ball, already going fast towards the other side.

_This is for Himeko._ Chikane thought as she jumped at the far right to reach it and luckily, she did.

Jamie's brow furrowed, regretting that she underestimated the Japanese tennis player.

On the sideline, Himeko was whispering and praying for the tennis player at the same time while she was still attentive at taking pictures of Chikane.

"Come on Chikane-chan. I know you can do it." As each shutter sound came by, she grew more and more anxious at the incoming result of the game.

Chikane looked at Himeko in the corner of her sapphire eye and as if magic, she silently answered the female photographer's prayer.

_I'll definitely do it for Himeko._ Her thought firmer as she began to concentrate harder. As the ball again came to her high, she quickly ran to it and jumped gracefully, hitting it with all the strength she could muster. Jamie's brown eyes widened, scared to hit the ball coming on to her, lightning-fast. A sound of the ball hitting on the opposite side of the Japanese tennis player. A roar of the Japanese crowd and quite a few crying their hearts out were heard somewhere in the background. They were proud at Chikane but that didn't matter to her because what mattered to her the most was making Himeko happy.

"There you have it folks, the fourth straight win for Chikane Himemiya. She's definitely the winner in this tournament." The first commentator said.

"I thought Jamie was going to win."

The commentator laughed. "Well you thought wrong, obviously."

Chikane looked at Himeko, who already placed her camera on the ground and gave her a huge grin with a two big thumbs-up. The tennis player smiled at her reaction. Yes, that really mattered to her the most. And then all of a sudden, a rainfall of confetti came down on the tennis stadium. The two women looked up, their hands lifting slightly to catch the confetti. Then a person came up to her and gave her the trophy. Her fourth trophy. Celebrating a bit of her victory- she lifted it up above her head so that everyone in the whole world can see-she then went to the sideline, her target was the freelance photographer.

The two now facing each other-with grins that can outmatch everybody's-Chikane, while holding secretly Himeko's hand, she then said, "Celebrate with me for a bit. Since this is really for you."

Himeko, blushing at the display of affection and the straightforward answer, nodded quietly. Chikane's smile grew wider and gave a kiss on her forehead. A lot of gasps were heard and all the cameras were all now between the two. Even the commentators couldn't help but, well, comment.

"Looks like Chikane Himemiya has a..._friend_ celebrating with her victory." He said emphasizing.

Himeko hid her face on the crook of the tennis player's neck, embarrassed that she was mentioned.

"Chikane-chan...thank you and congratulations." She whispered, trying her best to take up all the courage inside of her.

"You are welcome and thank you as well Himeko." Her arms went around the photographer's back and soothed her that she doesn't need to be shy. More gasps, but what stood out the most was the three biggest fan girls, no surprise. It was not a gasp. It was more like a high-pitched scream. The three were horrified. All the people didn't mind them though as they watched the two women interact. All of the people-excluding the three fan girls-were affected positively at the sight. They were a lot of whistles and 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' were heard.

"Come on, let us go back to the hotel. We're going to _really_ celebrate alright?" Chikane said as Himeko put her arms around her neck, which in turn made more people gasp or whistle. The others were already saying that they were secret lovers or something related to that. They were, of course, not.

_We're just friend. Really, really, _really _good friends._ Both the photographer and the tennis player thought for a bit until Himeko decided to speak up to answer Chikane's previous question.

"Ok Chikane-chan." Giving a secret kiss-where nobody could see both from both live or television-on Chikane's neck, giving her a slight tingle running up and down on her throat.

The two women let go of each other. Giving a last wave to the fans, Chikane and Himeko disappeared from the people's line of sight.

Hand in hand, both giggled like school girls.

Kyoto, Japan 8:30 am

Otoha couldn't say anything. She just gaped at what happened. Then she grew intensely jealous and at the same time angry towards Himeko. Her brow furrowed. Her hands balled into fists.

And in a heartbeat, Otoha concluded that she hated the cute photographer with every fiber of her being.

Sydney, Australia 10:35 am

They were now back at the hotel, with all their things. Now changing into camisoles and sweat shorts, the two flopped down on the pull-out couch, a bit exhausted. Himeko leaned on Chikane's shoulder while the tennis player's arm went around her neck.

"So...what do you want to do Himeko?" Chikane said, breaking the silence.

"Hm...How about we just watch television for the whole morning, eat lunch, then do nothing for the whole afternoon." Himeko half-joked, suggesting.

"Done and done. But I cannot promise you for the whole afternoon though." Chikane said.

"Why?"

Chikane made a secret smile. "We'll both know soon enough."

Himeko's suggestion-except for the whole afternoon plan-was executed successfully. It was now 4:50 pm. Chikane said to Himeko to wear casual clothes now and bring any necessary things, emphasizing that she will bring a camera and a tennis player also warned her to wear clothes that were appropriate for summer and at the same time, for the cold. The freelance photographer was a bit surprised-and oblivious-but complied at the tennis player's request. Chikane adorned a light blue tank top which was then covered with a black jacket, denim shorts, and sandals. Apparently, Himeko was coincidentally having the same idea. Himeko was wearing a light red tank top, covered by a sleeveless white jacket, stretchable denim shorts, and slippers.

The two were bringing their gifts-Himeko bringing a camera as well-for each other. The both smiled sincerely as they noticed the other having a present.

"Please turn around Himeko."

Now Himeko was all out confused again. "Ok...?" She then turned around, her clothed back exposed to the tennis player. Then darkness overcame her all because of a piece of red cloth.

"Now, don't remove the blindfold unless I tell you so alright?"

The photographer nodded, both of her hands still carefully clutching the gift for Chikane. Then the tennis player guided Himeko the way patiently.

After the short ride going to the beach, Chikane slowly pulled Himeko-still wearing the blindfold-out of the cab. The two breathed the fresh air. Patiently, Chikane let the both of them went down the concrete stairs. The tennis player smiled softly at how beautiful the scenery was.

"Wait here." Chikane said, bringing her gift as she went to the booked spot. It was an entire picnic set up right on the white sand. She then placed her gift beside the picnic basket. Instantly, she was on Himeko's back again.

"Do not open them, whatever you do." Chikane instructed with a hint of amusement, her hands on Himeko's waist, guiding her towards the destination.

Himeko giggled a bit, her hands almost wanting to flail in front of her. "Where are we?"

"You will see soon."

"I enjoy your vagueness Chikane-chan." Her hands now resting on her pale ones. And then all of a sudden, her next step caused her right foot to sink. "Chikane-chan?" She almost stumbled, panicking, and then tried to remove the blindfold with her free hand.

"No. Not yet, not yet." Chikane whispered softly, gently bringing the photographer's hand back down to her side.

"Take off your slippers Himeko." She whispered again huskily, causing a shiver to go up and down her body. Chikane too began to remove her sandals.

Himeko slipped off her slippers and put her foot gently back down to the sinking ground. She then realized that the ground was not sinking. It was sand. She grinned sheepishly at her newfound realization. Chikane then continued to lead her the way. Still on the her back, Chikane's arms then went around her waist, her chin resting on Himeko's left shoulder.

"Now, take off the blindfold."

The freelance photographer reached around her head and untied the knot as quickly as she can. The blindfold then fell, her amethyst eyes now shown to the whole world. When her eyes focused, she loudly gasped as she saw the entire set up right in front of her, illuminated by the refreshing sunset.

"Chikane-chan. You shouldn't have done this." Her mouth covered by her hand, her tears threatening to fall. She then continued,

"I don't deserve this."

Chikane then let go and turned her around, wiping the tears with her thumb. "You deserve better than this."

Himeko cupped both of her cheeks and looked at her cutely. "You are spoiling me Chikane-chan."

The tennis player kissed her on the forehead and then down to her tear-soaked cheeks. She then grabbed her present for Himeko.

"Happy birthday Himeko. This scenery, this dinner and this...are all for you." She said as she gave her the box which was originally next to the picnic basket.

Wiping her tears, she carefully put down her gift for Chikane on the sand and delicately unwrapped the gift from the tennis player. For the second time in this hour, she gasped.

"How..." She couldn't even finish the thought as she looked at the box, its contents the camera that she wanted, the Sony Alpha A700.

"I saw your expression when you saw it during the past few weeks. I want you to have it."

She encircled Chikane's neck tightly, her left hand still holding the gift. "Thank you so much Chikane-chan."

"You are welcome Himeko."

"Here's yours. I know my gift doesn't compare to yours but..." Himeko trailed off as she placed the unwrapped gift on the sand and quickly grabbed her present for the tennis player.

Chikane smiled gratefully. "It does compare Himeko. I know that this gift is amazing."

The beautiful woman then carefully untied the blue ribbon and opened the cover. In the box was the very cute teddy bear and the velvet box with the tennis bracelet inside. She had not seen the latter though.

Chikane was really happy right now that no words could describe her feeling. She sat down on the sand-beside was the picnic-rather gracefully with Himeko following the action. Putting the box aside, she lifted the teddy bear up as if she was presenting it to the Gods. Then and there she noticed the velvet box sitting idly on the teddy bear's lap. Curious, she placed the teddy bear on her lap and delicately grabbed the velvet box from it. With a soft snap signaling that it was open, Himeko could hear Chikane's gasp. The photographer smiled at the reaction.

"I know it isn't much." Himeko grabbed the tennis bracelet from her, took her pale hand, unclasped the bracelet-with Chikane noticing the forged writing on the back-slipped it on her left wrist, and gave a chaste kiss on the back of the tennis player's hand. She then continued,

"But I do hope that you like it."

Chikane suddenly grabbed her from the waist and pulled her near, the photographer's head on her left shoulder. She then kissed the photographer's shoulder and neared her beautiful face on her ear, her warm breath making Himeko feel a massive wave of sensations across her body. Both of their hearts began to race and pound so loudly that they could hear the other one's own just from their bare ears. Himeko's left hand cupped her cheek, while her other was placed on her beating chest. Himeko's head lifted up from the shoulder and down again, her forehead against her jawline. Now it was the tennis player's turn to feel the hot rhythm of breaths from the photographer. Both were going mad for each other.

Her arms tightening around her waist, the tennis player's lips brushed her shoulder to her ears, making Himeko shudder involuntarily.

Then she whispered something so softly that Himeko could only hear.

"Thank you. I love it...Himeko."

With that, Chikane flipped the tennis bracelet slightly to see the forged writing. She then continued,

"Especially this."

Himeko smiled and gave a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you do."

Tears threatened to form in her sapphire eyes. Even though Chikane was given everything by her father, somehow this gift coming from Himeko herself affected her the most in her whole life. She stood up and holding Himeko's hand, she let her stood up as well. They were going to leave and forget their early dinner for a little while as they walked towards the shore.

She faced towards the sunset, smiled softly, and then looked at the photographer, who was also facing the gorgeous scenery. Chikane then went to Himeko's back again, her hands holding both of her's.

"That's why I let you bring your own camera. I'm sorry that you could not use your gift since it is not yet charged." She apologetically said, referring to the sight before them.

"You did all this for...me?"

"Of course. From the very beginning." A bit amused that the photographer realized it just right now.

"I want to take a picture with the scenery in it. But I want you in it as well if you don't mind..." Himeko reasoned meekly.

Chikane, a bit shocked at that, grinned. "Sure. I would love to. But _only_ if you would be in it as well."

It was her turn to be slightly shocked. After a beat, she grinned happily as well. "Ok!"

After a few minutes, she placed the camera on the tripod, putting it into the timer mode.

Ten seconds.

"Chikane-chan get ready!" Himeko said as she jogged towards Chikane's side.

She smiled in mirth at what she was about to do.

Eight seconds.

When the photographer was now on her side, the tennis player knelt on the sand and began to reach for Himeko's legs. Seven seconds.

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko squealed as she was now on the back of Chikane.

Five seconds. She now rode piggyback on the tennis player.

"Just a little fun." Chikane said, chuckling quite a bit.

Three seconds.

In that moment, Himeko began to laugh as well, her arms encircling her neck to support the two of them so that they won't fall and the side of her head against the back of Chikane's head. The two looked just absolutely cute in that position.

One second.

Then a click and a flash followed. Himeko then reluctantly went down-with Chikane also hesitantly letting go of Himeko-and the two women went back to the camera. Both looked at the taken picture on the screen, looked at each other, and then smiled widely.

They were happy that they have yet again engraved another memory together and what's better, a picture to remember this wonderful time. Then the two thought fondly,

_This is the best birthday I have ever had. _


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hi guys! Aloneness here. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 14: Show Me Love**

_**"In my thoughts of you there's an underlying love that's present in every word, every glimpse I hope you feel it as I do, for it is what I am and ever I will be." - Venturer**_

"We've been invited to where?" Chikane said on the other end of her cell phone. The tennis player was talking to none other than Sasaki Kaemon. It was 10:00 in the morning. Yesterday, they had their birthday and still, they were still celebrating by just being together, talking and other stuff that were just interesting to them. Chikane was wearing the tennis bracelet on her left wrist, admiring the forged writing on the back at the same time while Himeko was looking at the picture taken that showed the freelance photographer was on the tennis player's back rather longingly. Both wished that yesterday would never end.

Their thoughts were broken-again-by the damned cell phone. Sasaki Kaemon was a really untimely person and now they were talking about something that changed their usual night plans with a ballad playing softly on the background.

"To some kind of after-party Himemiya-sama. It seems that Korona-han wants you and Kurusugawa-han to be in her house." Kaemon practically gulped when he had heard the tennis player's cold voice.

Chikane-still clad in a nightgown-gave it some thought and then looked at Himeko-who was also still dressed only in a comfortable polo shirt and panties-who was beside her, now nuzzling on the crook of her neck, the memorable picture forgotten in her hand. Her breath was hot against her pale skin making the tennis player have butterflies in her stomach. Himeko's insides was doing that as well. She smiled a bit and tried not to transfer her happiness to her voice.

"Please give me a minute Sasaki-han." She said as she tapped Himeko on the shoulder. As the freelance photographer looked up at her cutely, the tennis player's face immediately softened up.

"Of course Himemiya-sama."

With that, she covered the speaker of the cell phone with her left shoulder. Grinning, she kissed her forehead and then sincerely asked,

"Would you like to go to an after-party Himeko?"

"I would go if you would go Chikane-chan." Himeko admitted, smiling softly.

Chikane chuckled a bit, her pale, slender hand stoking the golden locks of Himeko. She closed her amethyst eyes, loving the gesture coming from the tennis player. Still continuing that, Chikane then uncovered the phone, her mouth now at the speaker and her melodious voice echoing through Himeko's suite bedroom.

"Very well Sasaki-han. Just tell me the address and send my acceptance to Korona-han today." Her cold voice was now back although it was quite opposite with her actions right now.

"Of course Himemiya-sama. It will be on 7:00 pm tonight since her concert ends at exactly at that time and Korona-han said that you should just dress casually." The sports manager said happily and then started to tell Chikane the address.

The tennis player nodded, memorizing every word told by him and then said, "Thank you Sasaki-han. Is that all?"

"Yes Himemiya-sama that is all. Good day and I hope you have fun."

"Thank you and good day Sasaki-han."

The two then hung up. Chikane was now back giving her full attention to the cute woman cuddling with her.

"Is there a lot of people in that party Chikane-chan?"

"Well Korona-han is a very famous pop star so yes, there will be a lot of people."

"I see."

Feeling Himeko's distress, Chikane held her tighter. "Are you alright Himeko?"

"Yes. I just don't know how to deal a crowded party, that's all." Himeko whispered quietly, her hands tracing absently down to the tennis player's jawline. Chikane could feel tingles distributed throughout her slender body.

"Just try to have fun alright? If something bad happens I'll come right away by your side. I will protect you." Chikane said without any second thoughts or hesitation.

_I promise you with all my heart and soul Himeko._

The freelance photographer slightly shook her head. "I'll be fine since you're there with me."

A blush crept into the tennis player's cheeks, making her a bit rosy. She didn't know what to reply to the cute woman. But luckily it was unneeded because Himeko continued her way of words, making Chikane smile in amusement.

"Chikane-chan since it's still going to be tonight. How about we make the morning and the afternoon worthwhile?"

Chikane thought for a while, her forefinger and her thumb resting on her chin. "How about we first have some breakfast then we'll go out, have a long walk, and look at stores along the way . Does that sound good to you Himeko?"

"Yes, I'd love that." Himeko nodded.

The two women got out of the bedroom and then proceeded to the kitchen, their hands intertwined.

Their morning and afternoon went really well that they did not almost notice that it was already past 6:00 pm. A lot while ago, they eaten their breakfast with Himeko having the usual pancakes with butter and syrup on top while Chikane was having the usual croissant and eggs that were sunny-side up. They had talked about any topic that was existing in Earth and they were never uncomfortable when total silence came. After they had eaten, both took their separate ways to get a nice, long, relaxing, hot shower and took their time dressing themselves up in casual clothes. When the two women met in Chikane's living room, they then-still hand in hand-went out to walk along the streets of Sydney, Australia.

It had been a long while since they have enjoyed their day like this due to the long frantic hours of practicing and getting ready for the tournament. With those reasons, they only got out when they went to the tennis stadium. The only exception though was their last day since after that, there were no more matches and plus, it was their birthday. Their time. Their solitude with each other. And this event was no different except it was not a romantic setting nor the place was secluded. They had window shopped, ate street foods, went to different parks, go to a harbor just to watch the seagulls, and just about everything they could do under the blazing sun.

As they _finally_ noticed that it was already dark while they were taking an early dinner-which were sandwiches and soft drinks-in front of the setting sun, they finished the food quickly, went to the nearest trash can to throw it away, and then on foot, they walked back towards their hotel by memory.

Now they were back at the hotel, already changing clothes to go to the pop star's after-party. Himeko adorned herself in a simple light purple t-shirt with an abstract print, sandals, and camouflage crop pants while Chikane was in a yellow tank top, thin-strapped sandals, and a knee-length white skirt. Both hairstyles were still in their signature-one in a yellow headband, the other in a red ribbon-and were raring to go now.

The two looked at each other and smiled, a raw flame burning on their insides.

"Ready to go Himeko?"

"Yes."

Against her better judgment, Himeko had found that she was enjoying herself. The party was held at a huge house, and there were people everywhere, from the living rooms, bedrooms, down to the swimming pool. It was not so glamorous but it was not bad either. The freelance photographer then took a seat on the couch nearest her and did one of the things whenever she was at parties-she watched people. Himeko watched a guy that didn't leave the bar, but kept staring at a sexy lady who was flirting with her date, while making sure that all guys within her range was looking at her. She then looked at two girls that were dressed in bikinis pushing a guy into the pool and succeeded. She saw another man trying to hit on seven girls and was rejected in less than thirty seconds. Her lavender gaze then went to a certain purple-haired woman with golden eyes flirting with an already annoyed teal-haired guy.

She quirked her eyebrow. She was familiar with the teal-haired person but couldn't pinpoint who he was though so she let him be. She then continued to watch.

Beside them-the teal-haired guy and the purple-haired woman-was another light red-haired woman with flame-red eyes drinking her wine silently, not wanting to talk with anyone in particular. And at last her gaze ended up at Chikane talking with a suave young man-wait.

_Who's he?_ Himeko thought curiously, trying to stifle her jealously towards the young man but failed miserably. The man was handsome...in a made-up sort of way. Clearly not a natural.

_But he paid a lot for his body and face._ The cute photographer thought grudgingly and scornfully but then instantly felt guilty at her own thoughts. Here she was, thinking about the beautiful tennis player that almost kissed her on the lips more than once when she too tried to...

What exactly had she tried to do at those moments? Kiss her? She bit her bottom lip. _No..._She tried to convince herself. _Leaning in just seemed appropriate thing to do. I mean, me and Chikane-chan kiss on the lips? I mean sure, we kissed everyday, but a kiss on the lips would be impossible...right?_ Her thoughts chaotic and finally looked away.

_Who am I kidding? Me and Chikane-chan? We're just best friends. And two _women_ in a relationship? _Himeko almost giggled at the thought. Almost.

"Gods! There she is." Girochi dreamily said to himself as he saw the freelance photographer by herself. Fortunately for Girochi yet unfortunately for Himeko, the three biggest fan girls overheard those words. Those four words interrupted their staring contest at their idol, who was at the pool bar. Izumi smirked evilly as she followed his gaze. The three realized that he was looking at Himeko. Smirking, the leader of the three then went to him.

"Hey you're blocking my view!" Girochi angrily said.

"You want to know more about that lady over there?" Izumi compromised.

Girochi nodded. "Yeah! You know her?"

"Know her? She's Kurusugawa Himeko. A photographer. She's my best friend." Izumi lied at the end as Misaki and Kyoko hid their smiles with the glasses.

"Hime-chan...Oh really? How should I approach her then?" Girochi pleaded.

All knowingly, she whispered over at his right ear, giving details about her and instructing him to do this and that. After a few seconds, Izumi pulled away with Girochi having a determined face.

"Go. At least she's all by herself right?"

Pumping his fist on the air, he shouted, "Yeah! I'll do it!"

As the man started to walk towards Himeko, the three began to laugh in mirth at how gullible the man was.

Yes, a perfect revenge indeed.

_Act like you're listening. I am positively sure that he would not notice if I do that._ Chikane thought, now doing just that. The Australian blond named Alex definitely not fun to talk to. Ever. She had regretted staying there at the pool bar and drinking while the man took it as the sign that this beautiful woman was available. Oh how Chikane wished that she was with Himeko right man started a conversation. A nonsense, stupid, dull, pointless conversation. Which wasn't really a conversation, unless only one was talking and laughing counted as conversation.

"Which it does not." She muttered softly under her breath.

"What? Did you say something?" The blond said giving a very oblivious look at her.

"Nothing."

He smiled. "Ok! So my agent called me so that I could have an audition for the famous musical and I said..." _Oh Gods, help me._ Chikane filled in for him.

_I wish you'd just sit there and not talk. _Chikane thought coldly. Her cerulean gaze then began to wander and saw Himeko sitting by herself on a couch, a small punch glass in her hand. She smiled widely. The tennis player was about to excuse herself from the conversation to go sit with her, when a burly dark green-haired man went and sat beside her. She unconsciously narrowed her sapphire eyes, which caused Alex to start another pointless topic.

Her hands balled into fists. _Girochi..._ She thought in total hatred.

Himeko didn't even notice anyone was beside her until the leather couch shifted. Startled, she turned her head to see a dark green-haired man seating himself beside her.

"Hello!" He greeted in Japanese, and immediately Himeko smiled.

"Hello." She said shyly.

"I saw your pictures on that newspaper in Japan. You are amazing! They were excellent." He complimented. Himeko couldn't help but blush like mad.

"Th-thank you."

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to get a drink?" Girochi asked while a smile crept on his face.

_It's better than nothing I guess._ Himeko thought as she weighed her choice. To come with him or not. She then decided...

"Sure."

"Great!" His uneasiness was gone like a snap. It was as if it was never there. He took her hand and led her away.

"Uhm..." Himeko looked for Chikane but unfortunately, could not locate her because of the crowd. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to follow the burly man.

"Here you go." He handed her a beer.

The freelance photographer "Uhm...I'm sorry but I don't drink stuff like this."

"Come on. Live a little." Girochi said, trying to convince her into drinking.

"N-no thank you. I'm good really." She then presented him the punch glass.

Girochi was a bit irritated but tried his best to contain it. Not hearing a reply to the burly man, Himeko then continued,

"I'm just going to find my friend alright?" Himeko said as she stood tiptoed, trying to find Chikane again but to no avail. "Have a good night." She started to walk away, but was then blocked by Izumi, Kyoko, and Misaki

"Now, hold it right there. You're not going to Himemiya-sama." Misaki said, having an obnoxious smile in her face.

Himeko slowly stepped back, already recognizing them as the three fan girls of the tennis player. Izumi then interjected,

"You'd have a good time with him. Honest."

The freelance photographer gulped loudly.

Noticing the tension between Izumi and Himeko, he concluded, "Wait! Wait! I thought you were Himeko's best friend."

The leader laughed maniacally. "Oh! Sorry for that. But hey at least you'll get what you want if you'll cooperate with us alright?"

Girochi even smiled. "Yeah, I'm still with you."

"Now where were we..." Izumi said when her attention was back at Himeko. The three then cornered her with Girochi grabbing her arm and pulled her in.

"Hey, what's the rush?"

Himeko placed both palms in his chest and attempted to push him back but was too strong.

"P-please let g-go of me." She then requested, her heart began to race fast from fear.

The man laughed arrogantly. "What can you do to me if I don't, _Hime-chan?"_

_He knows my name._ _Must be because of the three women._ She thought, as she heard her own name in the most vulgar way possible and instead of answering the question, she again tried to shove him back but in the process, her left ankle bent in an awkward way, breaking the heel of the sandal. Girochi suddenly let go of her in the most untimely moment. Himeko would have fallen back, had she not fallen into the warm, protective arms of someone. Looking back, she saw Chikane arms encircling around her waist against her front, giving an ice cold glare to the four people.

The three women practically ran away from her as if she was Death herself with Girochi stood there shell-shocked but immediately composed himself.

"You!"

"Yes, me."

Girochi laughed as he tried to reach Himeko. "Finally I can take you on. I'm really going to take Hime-chan from you. I'll give you the most painful beating in your life."

"Girochi." A feminine voice called out.

"Aneki!"

"You should not hurt anyone. " Her voice stern.

"I was trying to take Hime-chan on a date but this person here tries to take her away from me!" He was now practically shouting.

The two women's eyes widened at that reason. The woman, with the purple hair and golden eyes, was named Miyako. She was a preacher and obviously was Girochi's elder sister.

Not hearing Girochi's reason, she looked at the two with a smile. "I'm sorry for the trouble. Well we've got to go since I need to have a serious talk with Girochi."

Chikane unmoved only nodded with Himeko too scared to reply.

"Come Girochi." Miyako literally dragged away Girochi by the ear, who was complaining that it hurts.

Once the two were out of sight, Chikane straightened Himeko and clung onto her so she wouldn't fall. She quickly whipped her body around so her angelic face was against her chest and both tightly wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it in time Himeko." The tennis player said, cursing inwardly at her partial failure.

"It's alright Chikane-chan. I'm just glad that you're here." She secretly kissed her neck, lingering more than expected. The freelance photographer was so grateful that Chikane was in her life.

"You're heart's beating so fast." Chikane said quietly, her arms tightening with her right cheek resting on her head.

"Did the four of them scared you to death?" Himeko decided not to tell Chikane that the real reason on why her heart's beating so fast was the fact that she was wrapped in the tennis player so lovingly.

And instead, she replied, "He didn't let go of me...and the three women..."

Chikane pulled her reluctantly away and kissed her forehead, soothing her. "Let's just get out of here."

More than willing, Himeko nodded and took off both of her sandals since it was really hard to walk with a broken footwear. They then went off to find a taxi.

Chikane clenched her jaw tightly. When she had seen Girochi holding her like that, with that scared look on her face, she had walked away from Alex in mid-sentence, and it took everything in her to not get angry at the man. Her hands balled again into fists, making her pale hands even paler when thinking about it.

Himeko was at the same thought except her reaction to it was a bit of shivering here and there.

_I know what this means..._ Both of them concluded in their thoughts, their faces unreadable as their hands found the other, intertwining it. They could not deny it anymore. Himeko had finally accepted it. Chikane had also accepted it. They had realized something that was there all along. The two women looked at each other with acceptance and love. As the cold wind breezed through them, Chikane cupped her flushed cheeks with her pale hands with Himeko resting on them. The two closed their rare eyes. Then and there they thought,

_It means that I have fallen for her._

After a quick ride home, both Himeko and Chikane went into the tennis player's suite. Himeko hadn't said more than one word since they had left the party, and it worried Chikane a whole lot. And during the taxi ride, she wore the other heel so that her other foot won't get hurt. Chikane wanted to scoop her up again but resisted because she knew that Himeko was in a lot of thinking.

The photographer walked, limping in one heel while carrying the other one. Chikane took both of her sandals and placed them on the ground beside the door neatly, never taking her eyes off of her. Himeko had her arms wrapped around herself and was staring blankly into space. Her cheerful demeanor was not present. She simply sat down still in her casual clothes, leaned back, and stared at the ceiling with lifeless amethyst eyes. Quietly, Chikane walked over and sat down beside her. Chikane was mentally kicking herself and knew it was her fault that she could not save her in time.

"Himeko. I'm really sorry. I just...I'm so sorry." Chikane said as she kissed her cheek while her hand rested on her creamy one.

Himeko's head snapped back, confused and then realized it. "It was not your fault Chikane-chan. It was nobody's fault."

"But...I didn't protect you in time."

"You did." She assured her with a kiss on her cheek. She repeated,

"You did Chikane-chan. If you didn't, I would be hurt right now." She proved her point as she leaned her head on the crook of her neck.

"I don't know what I'll do if you're not in my life right now Chikane-chan. Truly." She confessed.

Chikane's throat dried as she heard those words from Himeko. The tennis player had the same feeling although nothing could express it. The freelance photographer then pulled away and smiled.

"Chikane-chan...don't blame yourself alright? It's nobody's fault."

The tennis player nodded and smiled. Himeko's mood significantly changed since she first walked into her room. She was back to the smiley and outgoing girl she knew.

"I won't. But if I see them again, I'm going to kill them." Chikane half-joked.

Himeko giggled. Looking around the surroundings before her, she then looked up at the tennis player with a mischievous look.

"Chikane-chan...I have an idea." She said as if it was the greatest secret she has ever known. "Let's have a sleepover!"

With a look of pure giddiness, she couldn't help but make fun of her for a bit. "We're going to talk about cute boys, paint our fingernails and toenails while doing each other's hair?"

Himeko gave Chikane a playful shove and blushed. "No. We can stay up late, have a movie marathon, and talk." Already doubting her idea.

Seeing her face wither, she felt bad. "It sounds like a perfect idea. Just put on your sleepwear and whatever you need, then come back, ok?"

She grinned. "Alright Chikane-chan!"

Himeko jogged back into her own suite, going already to her bedroom.

After ten minutes, Himeko got back from the room in her camisole and shorts. Her face was still as cute as ever and her hair was still tied with the red ribbon. Chikane-her hair still held by a yellow headband-too was in her crop top and sweatpants sitting on the pull-out couch already having the DVDs she had requested from the lobby. The female photographer then went to sit beside her, and immediately cuddled with her.

That was something Chikane admired about her. Any other person she'd known would probably stare at her, starstruck by her beauty and her reputation, squeal in delight, would be afraid to suggest or show something to her because of thinking that she would not like it, or probably would die if she would go near to that person. Himeko was different from all the others. And that's what made her view the cute woman differently.

"Chikane-chan, look what I brought!" Himeko exclaimed as she presented Chikane a bowl full of buttered popcorn.

The tennis player smiled all knowingly. See what she had meant?

It was now 4:00 am. Himeko yawned sleepily. Both the photographer and the tennis player had pulled out the couch, and with that, Himeko was on top of Chikane again, her breath searing through Chikane's cheek when she yawned. National Treasure was playing on the television screen. It was their fourth movie so far. Soft drinks and junk food were sitting still on the ground. Even from all the chocolate she had eaten, she still felt sleepy and her amethyst eyes were about to close. Until Chikane said something that made her smile.

"Truth or Dare?" She whispered, a bit sleepy as well.

"You're kidding right?" Himeko grinning, amused that Chikane was trying to keep the ball rolling.

"Nope. Pick one."

"Truth."

The photographer heard her sigh and chuckle. "What do you think of this trip so far?"

"Just perfect."

"Your turn."

"Dare."

"Great, I can't think of any dares right now." She said, while laughing a bit. Amethyst met sapphire.

Chikane didn't know why but now, she noticed every word coming out from Himeko's sweet lips with her tongue. Himeko too looked at Chikane's alluring lips most of the time. Both didn't say anything. They knew what they'll do would either get a slap or more of it. The sleepiness between them was gone.

Then, Chikane's sapphire eyes probed Himeko's face as she got closer inch by inch. Himeko was moving near as well. And as if time has stopped, their breaths were caught and exchanged, their hearts began to thrum deafeningly.

The two kissed.

When they pulled away, their eyes were still closed and didn't bother opening it. They didn't want to, and they just hoped that it was not a dream. If it was, they don't want to wake up. But much to their bliss, the kiss was real.

"I liked that." Chikane whispered huskily, her cerulean eyes still closed.

"I liked that too." Himeko agreed-her lilac eyes closed as well-before leaning in again.

A change of position. Chikane sat up more erectly with Himeko straddling her. Himeko's right hand cupped Chikane's left cheek as her other hand rested on the back of the tennis player's head pulled them much closer than ever before while Chikane's left handed held her creamy neck with her other hand holding the photographer's left hip. Their lips engaged a hot kiss. It was a kiss that they wanted for so long, expressing not-so-simple feelings.

As seconds passed, the kiss grew hotter as well. Until then, they pulled away for air and kissed for the third round. And this time, tongues battled not for dominance but for taste and hunger. The two moaned during the kiss, and their hands were everywhere. They didn't realize until now that their feelings were so great that they were dead-crazy for each other. As they pulled away again, Chikane's lips went down to Himeko's neck, who snapped her head back for more space. She gave a small lick on the naked skin before her, enjoying the taste of the photographer. Their lips met again for the fourth time, more longer than the previous ones.

Chikane had noted that Himeko was sweet.

_The chocolates._ Chikane thought as she felt Himeko's tongue.

While Himeko had noted that Chikane was spicy.

_The hot chili-flavored chips._ Himeko thought as well.

After what seemed like a lifetime, both reluctantly pulled away. Their breaths were gone and their fronts were heaving from those fervid kisses.

"We...should...stop." Chikane said she gave another kiss on Himeko's lips. The photographer bit the tennis player's bottom lip gently.

"Yeah...before we get...carried away."

Apparently, their bodies were betraying their words as Chikane carried Himeko, whose legs are fastened around her waist as they went to bed. During that, another kiss was then made. They thought as they landed on the bed,

_My first kiss._

It was now 1:00 pm. Himeko woke up, stretched her arms tiredly, and let them fall down on the soft bed. Her left arm landed on something soft but it was not the bed. And that something stirred as well. Startled, Himeko opened her amethyst eyes fully and looked around her. It was Chikane's room and then as if a floodgate had opened, she remembered less than nine hours ago. The after-party, the sleepover, and then...

_The kiss._ Himeko blushed hotly as she looked at Chikane beside her, who too was already awake, already smiling. Both sat up and leaned for another kiss on the lips. The two were still clad in their sleepwear. Last night, fortunately yet unfortunately, they did not get carried away. The two of them were too strong willed. When they had landed on the bed, the two just shared another kiss and slept in each other's arms.

"Good afternoon Chikane-chan." Her forehead touching Chikane's.

"Good afternoon Himeko."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't update much earlier. My computer just crashed about twice on me so I got it thoroughly checked by experts in this field. Well here's the fifteenth chappie. Thanks a lot for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 15: A Corrected Decision**

_**"Love is not finding the perfect person. It is seeing an imperfect person perfectly." - Sam Keen**_

Oracle gaped. "I can't believe it. Only weeks..."

The Lord of Heaven laughed heartily, proving his point. "Well, looks like we will leave these two alone now. Come Oracle, the Council needs us."

The Goddess could only nod.

The third of October. It was now 1:00 pm. Himeko woke up, stretched her arms tiredly, and let them fall down on the soft bed. Her left arm landed on something soft but it was not the bed. And that something stirred as well. Startled, Himeko opened her amethyst eyes fully and looked around her. It was Chikane's room and then as if a floodgate had opened, she remembered less than nine hours ago. The after-party, the sleepover, and then...

_The kiss._ Himeko blushed hotly as she looked at Chikane beside her, who too was already awake, already smiling. Both sat up and leaned for another kiss on the lips. The two were still clad in their sleepwear. Last night, fortunately yet unfortunately, they did not get carried away. The two of them were too strong willed. When they had landed on the bed, the two just shared another kiss and slept in each other's arms.

"Good afternoon Chikane-chan." Her forehead touching Chikane's.

"Good afternoon Himeko."

Their voices were still husky from nine hours ago. The two looked at the clock and it read it was already afternoon. Then the two looked at each other lovingly. After a somewhat two seconds, both the freelance photographer and the tennis player giggled like schoolgirls.

"Brunch?" Chikane suggested, still smiling. Her pale hand reached out to touch the photographer's lips. The other fingertips were slightly brushing Himeko's cheeks and jawline, making her shiver in anticipation.

"Yes." Himeko nodded, as both of her hands held that hand in place tenderly, kissing each fingertip presented in front of her pink lips.

Both then went out of the covers, already going to the Himeko's suite kitchen.

"Come on Sou-chan! We don't have all afternoon!" Saotome Makoto shouted from the lobby of the hotel where Himeko and Chikane stayed for a lot while now. It had caught many glances as if saying 'This girl must be crazy'.

"Keep it down Mako-chan." Oogami Souma said as he caught those glances, in which he returned back as if saying 'That's my girl and I'm proud of it!' and then went side by side with his girlfriend.

"Fine. Well let's ask the spare card key for Himeko's room." She said with a mischievous look. At least the volume of her voice was lower.

He grimaced. "Don't you think we'll just do it the old-fashioned way...like...I don't know...knock?"

"Oh come on Sou-chan, this'll be fun. Let's just give Himeko a surprise. I can't wait to see her face!" The athlete said before she talked to one of the staff hotel members for the card key.

The journalist sighed. He prayed that he won't get a surprise from Himeko as well since this was enough to make him feel more nauseous from the air travel he had just experienced three hours ago.

"Are you an acquaintance of Miss Kurusugawa?" The staff member said, making Souma break his thoughts a little while ago.

"Acquaintance? I'm her best friend." Makoto politely said in English.

He quirked an eyebrow, not really convinced. He reached for the telephone and then said, "I'll just call Miss Kurusugawa for confirmation."

A hand stopped him from dialing the freelance photographer's suite number. He looked up and saw a smile from Saotome Makoto.

"This is a surprise. Can you please just give me the spare card key? I promise you that Himeko is my best friend." Makoto vowed as she raised her right hand.

The staff member sighed. "Very well. But if something happens to Miss Kurusugawa I will personally call the police and blame you for it."

The athlete nodded. "You have my word."

After the exchange of words with the journalist looking on, he gave her the spare card key.

"Come on Sou-chan let's go." She said happily as her arm weaved through his.

Otoha mumbled angrily as she went towards the lobby counter. She was angry not because she was seeing her employer nor the flight but it was because she was going to see the freelance photographer. During the flight ,she had not slept very well because of overthinking the event that she had seen on the television which had involved her employer and the photographer.

_Who does she think she is? Touching Ojou-sama like that? _She enviously thought as she tapped the bell too hardly for needed assistance.

"How may I help you ma'am? Are you looking for Miss Chikane Himemiya?"

Otoha blinked and then asked in English, "Y-yes. But how did you know?"

"Mister Yasuo Himemiya says that someone will be coming here with an envelope, and he has described me on who will be looking for his daughter." The staff member said impersonally.

"I see."

"She is in room 1327."

"Thank you very much." Otoha said before she bowed deeply and approached the sophisticated service elevator.

Matisse, Mark, and Anthony approached the lobby counter.

"How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon. Will you please tell us what room Miss Himemiya and Miss Kurusugawa are staying?" Anthony happily said.

The staff member groaned inwardly. How many people have decided to visit these two people at the same time?

"They are in room 1326 and 1327."

"Thank you very much."

The Sports Illustrated trio then went to the service elevator.

After finishing their brunch-muffins, eggs, and hash brown-they were now at Himeko's suite living room. Chikane was leaning back on the backrest of the pull-out couch-semi-sitting-which in turn Himeko leaning into her, their faces no more than an inch apart. They had no plan to sit on the pull-out couch nor they had no plan to move from that kind of position either. Her slender right hand was holding again the photographer's neck with her other hand holding her right hip while Himeko's arms was cupping the tennis player's lower back, her hands meeting and intertwining. Their cheeks were red from the contact and their smell invaded the other.

Too crazy and distracted, they didn't know what was happening outside.

As the six-Makoto, Souma, Matisse, Anthony, Mark, and Otoha-went through the expensively decorated hallways, they met right in front of Himeko's suite room. Makoto and the trio were smiling while Otoha and Souma were a bit confused at what's going on.

"Hey Miss Saotome! What a coincidence!" Matisse said as she hugged Makoto.

"I know! So what are you doing here?" The athlete asked the three while Otoha and Souma raised their eyebrows, looked at each other, and knew they were on the same page.

"We're just going to fetch the camera which is loaded with pictures and the camera equipment that we have given to her. We're also giving the payment today." Mark intercepted, giving a smile.

"How about you Miss Saotome?" Anthony then said, curious.

"We just want to visit the lucky girl. She doesn't know that we're here...yet."

Souma then coughed a bit and reached out for Anthony's hand. "I'm Oogami Souma."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry for the rudeness. I'm Anthony, this is Matisse and Mark." As he shook the journalist's hand, while pointing to the other two with his thumb.

Souma nodded. Then all five looked at Otoha. As if she had just registered what was going on, she then said, "I'm Otoha, Chikane's employee. Pleased to meet you."

All of them nodded, smiling.

"Well I'll knock now..." Mark said as he approached Himeko's suite door but a hand stopped him from doing just that. It was Saotome Makoto's.

"How about we all give the two a surprise, right Otoha-san?"

Otoha quirked an eyebrow. "What? But Ojou-sama's room is just next door."

"I have heard from Mako-chan that Himemiya-sama always go at Himeko's bedroom so I'm pretty sure that they are bonding right now." Souma said as Makoto snickered.

Her blood boiled. _Bonding?_

Trying to contain her inner conflicts, Otoha slightly nodded.

"Well then, let's do it." Makoto grinned as she took out the spare card key, inserted it, and opened it.

And boy, the six got their own surprises in their lives. Makoto's jaw hit the floor. Souma stared as if he was scarred to life. The trio wanted to go out, close the door, and wait for them since they have already seen two people like this many times, so they didn't react too much. And Otoha wanted to hit Himeko with a frying pan.

Oh how they regretted agreeing to the athlete's proposition.

"Tomorrow, we'll go back home right?" Himeko whispered sadly, her breath touching Chikane's beautiful face.

"I'm afraid so." Chikane whispered back disappointedly.

"I don't want this to end." The freelance photographer said as she neared the tennis player's face.

"Me too. More than anything." Her left hand, which was located still on Himeko's right hip, pulled them closer.

Himeko blushed harder. "Chikane-chan."

Chikane smiled genuinely. "Himeko..."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Himeko could only nod, her smile up to the heavens as both leaned in. Their lips touched until they could not get enough. They needed more. Chikane slightly opened her mouth, asking for permission from the freelance photographer. Himeko happily conceded, and opened her mouth as well. With that, their tongues engaged a hot dance that both could leave them panting. Electric touches were surrounding throughout their lithe bodies.

Chikane's right hand then left Himeko's neck and proceeded to her clothed upper body, just wanting to feel her flat stomach even though there was an obstruction. Himeko felt the touch but did not reject the action and instead, she replied to that action with her left hand going to the back of Chikane's head, pulling her much closer until there was no gap between them.

As the two pulled away, Himeko kissed her pale shoulder with Chikane shivering at the touch. As if a chance, Chikane then lifted Himeko up from the floor, who instinctively fastened her legs around Chikane's waist without her mouth leaving the naked flesh. Chikane's free hand then pulled Himeko back into another open kiss.

A click from the door came echoing in the living room but they did not hear it.

Chikane reluctantly pulled away and gave a rather sexy smirk to Himeko, who reacted by giving another kiss on the lips. This was too fast. They had just kissed only hours ago and they are already almost getting it on. Yet...

"Tell me what you want Himeko." Her voice was slightly muffled because of her teeth nipping on Himeko's neck, now surely to leave a bruise.

"You." She could only mutter that one word, as her hands held Chikane in place which encouraged her more.

A creak from the door.

They abruptly stopped at what they were doing but their lips and tongues were still in sizzling hot contact and their eyes were still closed due to the drunkenness to the other.

All they could think of was one word. It was reasonable though.

_Shit._

They slowly opened their eyes, wanting this to be a dream. Lips still together, they looked at the corner of their eyes-one sapphire, one amethyst-and saw the familiar people standing before them, shell-shocked at what they saw.

After a deathly awkward silence, it was unexpectedly broken. Makoto did something that shouldn't be done when someone would see this. Scream.

"Oh my Gods! Himeko and Himemiya-sama! You two-and-that, what the-I don't know what-Gods! Himemiya-sama holding Himeko like that and-" Makoto didn't finish her rambling because of Anthony covering her mouth. Souma couldn't do anything. He just stared at them like this was the first time that he saw a female human being in the flesh.

Otoha was not faring well either. She really wanted to go to the kitchen and get something hard to beat the hell out of the freelance photographer touching her employer like that.

"Excuse me Ojou-sama..." Barely containing her shock and anger, she just went outside of Himeko's suite balcony and walked in circles, trying to be rational about these things.

The two women could only wince at their reactions as they pulled away, their lips now not in contact. Himeko-her legs still around Chikane's waist-was blushing like mad, hiding her face on the crook of Chikane's neck while Chikane just held her-her hands still on Himeko's bottom so that she would not fall-and she didn't know what to react at their current situation.

"I guess you two are kind of busy. If you know what I mean. We'll just come back tomorrow then..." Mark nervously laughed, his hand at the back of his head not really knowing what to do except to say something.

"Yeah...We should just leave now." Matisse said, reaction the same as Mark.

"No. Please, you're already here. What do you need?" Chikane said, disturbingly calm as she put Himeko down slowly. The photographer then scrambled away and stood up stiffly an arm's length away, her face beet-red. She avoided their gazes toward her.

"We just need the camera equipment and the camera, if you don't mind." Anthony said, still covering the athlete's mouth.

Himeko, whose face was still red as a ripe tomato, looked up at him and shyly nodded as she went to her bedroom to get the requested things. With Chikane left, all they did was having a staring contest until Otoha came back from the balcony.

"Ojou-sama...Here's a gift from your father." Otoha said, a bit calm now. It was an envelope.

Not looking at Otoha, she just said softly, "Please leave it at my suite living room Otoha-san."

Otoha bowed respectfully and then mumbled something incoherent as she went through the adjoining door. When the outline of her figure was gone, Himeko was back at the living room, carrying the camera equipment and the camera, already approaching towards the trio.

"Here you go." Himeko said, still blushing.

"Thank you Miss Kurusugawa. Here's the payment." Matisse said as she gave her the check, trying to forget what happened.

The photographer's lilac eyes widened at how much was it. Three hundred thousand Australian dollars. Meaning it was no less than twenty-eight million Japanese yen.

"This is too much Matisse-san. I can't have this." Himeko said, still shocked at the check.

"Nope. You're here staying for a month while taking pictures of a famous tennis player." Mark proved his point. Himeko nodded and bowed respectfully making the three blush.

"Thank you very much."

"Hey, hey. Don't do that, we didn't do anything." Matisse said, embarrassed.

Himeko stood up, understanding the reason. At that time, Otoha was now back at Chikane's side.

"Well then we've got to go now and thank you again Miss Kurusugawa for accepting the offer and these pictures you've taken. Good bye Miss Kurusugawa, Miss Himemiya. Have a nice day!" Anthony said, as he let go of the now calm Makoto and waved at her as the three went outside, closing the door with the two women waving back.

"It is now on the table Ojou-sama."

"Thank you Otoha-san. You may leave now."

As if it was the most normal thing to do to go to Sydney, Australia and then go back to Kyoto, Japan at the same day, Otoha nodded.

"And your father says that he is sorry that you could not use the jets at this time again." She said sullenly.

"Tell my father that it is alright."

"Very well Ojou-sama. Good bye and good day." Otoha reluctantly said while bowing, but was most satisfied when she had saw her employer again. She was still furious though that the photographer was touching the tennis player so intimately, who was also doing the same thing back only a little while ago.

"Good bye."

In that exchange, Otoha was then gone-with her head down, her fists and jaw clenching hard-now only with Makoto and Souma left in the living room still a bit awkward at what they saw. Miraculously, Himeko broke the silence.

"Uhm...Hi Mako-chan, Souma-kun. I'm surprised to see you here." Himeko clumsily said but still surprised to see her best friend here in Sydney, Australia.

"Oh! Yeah! Well we just want to surprise you but it looks like we're surprised first." Makoto said, in a teasing voice. She was now back to her old self. Himeko and Chikane sighed in relief.

"Yeah...Hi Kurusugawa-san, Himemiya-sama. Er...Surprise?" Souma said, half-joking.

Himeko giggled at Souma's expression. "I'm really sorry about _that..._" Referring to the kissing they had seen while blushing hard.

"It's ok Himeko. I'm sorry about all the shouting I've caused." The athlete replied, embarrassed as well.

Then Souma then introduced himself-again-to the tennis player as he approached her with an open arm, ready to shake her hand.

"Good afternoon Himemiya-sama. I am Oogami Souma, a friend of Himeko."

Chikane stiffened up a bit. _Himeko's first childhood crush._

A pang of jealousy came into her and then shook her head, remembering that Himeko did not like the journalist as a crush anymore. She took his hand and shook it. "Good afternoon Oogami-san. Pleased to meet you."

And then all of a sudden, Chikane's cell phone rang loudly, echoing into Himeko's living room. She looked at Himeko apologetically. The photographer just smiled, signaling that it was alright.

With Chikane gone, Makoto smiled sinisterly with Himeko and Souma gulping loudly. She was about to pry Himeko with questions about the two of them.

"So Himeko, how many times have you two kissed?"

The photographer blushed. She did not answer, but only countered, "How about you and Souma-kun?"

That made Makoto seal all the questions. Souma was laughing loudly and Himeko was smiling triumphantly.

"Tch. Fine. Anyway, we're just here to greet you a belated happy birthday. And we decided that since we're here, we're going to take a little vacation, right Sou-chan?" Makoto then nudged Souma, who then said,

"Yeah, yeah."

"Where are you two going to stay?"

"Somewhere near here." She vaguely said.

Himeko smiled all knowingly.

"Well. Good luck Mako-chan. I'm sorry that I can't hang out with you since Chikane-chan and I would leave tomorrow." She had said the tennis player's name so fondly that Makoto and Souma couldn't help but smile as well.

"We'll see you in a few days back in Japan, alright Himeko? Call me later."

She then approached the freelance photographer and captured her in a hug.

"I missed you so much Mako-chan. It's so nice to see you again." Himeko said just right now since she had forgotten to say it because of all the tension she had experienced.

"Likewise Himeko. Oh and that love bite..." Makoto trailed off, teasing.

After that, Souma too had given Himeko a hug and whispered, "Good luck with Himemiya-sama and that love bite on your neck."

Himeko nodded slightly, still blushing hard because the two had noticed the bruise on her neck. That made her heart beat faster, worrying that Otoha and the trio had also seen it.

When he released her, the two waved a good bye at her, who in turn waved back. When their footfalls were fading from earshot, she sighed and flopped down onto the pull-out couch, putting her hand on her heart.

_Oh Gods..._

"Hello little Chikane, have you received my gift from Otoha-san?" Himemiya Yasuo said on the other end of the phone. Chikane then remembered the gift. She quickly grabbed it from the table, opened the sealed envelope, and saw a white gold diamond chain in it. She knew that this gift was for the seashell. Her father was really thoughtful, making her smile.

Ever since Yasuo had seen the pink seashell around her neck since she was nine years old, her father couldn't help but notice that since Chikane loved that seashell so much, he just had to buy her different chains rather than the usual, like bags and such.

And he was still doing that.

"Yes I have father. Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet. I have another surprise, but now it's for both of you."

The Himemiya princess raised an elegant eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You and Kurusugawa-san are going to have dinner with me tonight."

"Really?" She asked happily

"Yes."

"But wait, are you not in London, England right now father?"

"I am not right now because I had escaped from the business conference for a while now. Besides, I also want to meet Kurusugawa-san. Introduce to me to her alright daughter?" Yasuo asked.

She shook her head lightly, amused. Ambitious he was, her father never liked business meetings."Of course father." Chikane replied truly.

"Very well daughter. I must go. I'll be waiting in a Japanese restaurant called Tetsuya's at 7:00 pm. Take care of yourself little Chikane."

"I will, and you too. Good bye father."

With that, the two hung up. Not hearing any voices from Himeko's suite, Chikane smiled and went back to the cute woman's suite living room. There she saw Himeko sitting on the pull-out couch with her hand on her heart, smiling when she felt the graceful woman's presence. Chikane then went and sat beside Himeko, who in turn straddled her with her arms around her neck, hugging her for all that she was worth. Chikane hugged back tightly.

"Himeko..."

"Hm?" Her breath tickling her neck.

"My father will meet the two of us tonight." Chikane said.

Himeko pulled away, and looked at Chikane so cutely that the tennis player just wanted to kiss her.

"So, I'm going to meet your father?" She said grinning.

Giving a chaste kiss on the lips, Chikane then answered, "Yes."

"I'm glad." Himeko, wanting that kiss again, cupped both of her pale cheeks and leaned in. After a few seconds, they both pulled away, smiling. Chikane then pouted a bit, remembering her father's words.

"Himeko, how should I introduce you?" Chikane breathlessly said, her sapphire eyes still closed.

Himeko frowned as well. "I don't know Chikane-chan."

The truth was, they still don't know what kind of relationship were they having. And this kind of meeting made them worry about it more. Ever since that kiss just hours ago made them feel like they we're in heaven. But now...

"Well...we can be the ever popular 'just friends'," Chikane said rather disappointedly. "Then there is the 'friends-with-benefits' option,"

Himeko couldn't help but think. They were sort of into that kind of relationship.

"And then we finally have the 'full-fledged-girlfriend-and-girlfriend-put-those-suspicions-to-rest' relationship." Chikane said hopefully, a bit amused at the 'girlfriend-and-girlfriend' statement rather than the 'boyfriend-and-girlfriend' statement.

The two then thought for a while, looking for reasons. Himeko then said her name sadly,

"Chikane-chan..."

"Yes I know, were two women..."

And that's why the two held back at the decision of being girlfriend and, well, girlfriend.

"So..."

"We'll just be friends...?" Chikane said helplessly.

"But, but, we have feelings for each other right?" Also referring to those mind-blowing kisses and touches. She blushed at how their exchange of words during that time were so confident.

The two looked down, defeated. There were a lot of reasons too. One was already covered, which was that they were two women. Two was that they're living in two different cities. Three was the fact that Chikane did not want Himeko to be put in danger by the media.

Chikane sighed and placed her hand on her cheek. Hating her own words as they came out from her mouth.

"Yes, we do. Yet...sometimes, the world can be very cruel. And I do not want to hurt you Himeko. I'm a famous person...and I don't want you to experience those things. Especially rumors. And I know I will be the cause of it Himeko."

Himeko closed her amethyst eyes tightly, also hating what she will about to say now.

"You're not the cause Chikane-chan. It will not be your fault...but...you're right."

After that discussion, both had parted with heavy hearts, not bitter with one another, simply cursing at their decisions and were totally disappointed. However, they valued their friendship, and half-heartedly wanted to stay that way: just friends.

_Gods...If I was living in Tokyo right now, I'd be with Himeko for the rest of my life. _Chikane thought and stiffened. _The rest of my life?_ _Now where did that come from?_ She then shook her head gently, as she straightened her snowy one-piece dress. Her father informed the both of them to 'dress up'.

_Himeko..._

Sighing, she brushed her long midnight-blue hair one last time and adjusted the white headband. The tennis player then went out of her own suite, going into Himeko's own, a bit anxious. The photographer, hearing the soft yet graceful footfalls of her _friend, _she went out of the bedroom in a cyan sleeveless cotton jacket with a light green ribbon and within it was a simple green tank top. For her bottom was a white short skirt that only reached mid-thigh. Her hair was not tied up with a red ribbon anymore, but a white one.

_Chikane-chan..._

The two gaped at each other, while remembering their times together before they had their decisions made up. It seemed like a million years ago. It's as if they had gotten so far, only to press the rewind button and end up right where they started.

"Himeko...ready?" Chikane said, trying to cover her nervousness.

"Y-yes." Apparently, Himeko failed miserably.

Then the two went out, in awkward silence. Although they had wanted to hold each other's hands again, they did not, thinking that they needed space.

The restaurant was only a twenty-minute drive from their hotel, so they got there earlier than they had expected. The taxi stopping, the two women stepped out of the car and made their way to the front.

"We're with the Himemiya's?" Chikane began in Japanese. The host trailed a clean nail down the map on the board. Finding the requested family name, he circled the table on his chart and took out a menu.

"Right this way." In Japanese as well. He led them where Himemiya Yasuo was there. The two smiled politely at Chikane's father.

"Hello daughter, it's so good to see you again. You don't know how boring the conference was." He was never a fan of meetings and such. The tennis player just laughed while Himeko just smiled softly.

"Hello father." There she hugged her father, with Himeko looking on, already noticing the bond between father and daughter. Chikane, after releasing Yasuo, then went back to Himeko's side, and continued,

"This is Kurusugawa Himeko. A friend of mine."

The two winced inwardly at the 'friend' word. Himeko then bowed deeply before Himemiya Yasuo, who nodded back. He was impressed at how respectful Himeko was.

"Hello Kurusugawa-san, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"And yours." Himeko shyly said.

Yasuo then motioned them to sit down. "Come let us sit and order now."

The three did, and immediately, Yasuo was already conversing with Himeko. Chikane looked at them at the corner of her sapphire eye, and at the same time taking orders for the two of them, already knowing what Yasuo likes.

"I hope you do not mind if I address you as Himeko."

"No. Not at all."

"So you do photography yes?"

"I do."

"What field are you most interested?"

The photographer thought for a while and then said a bit unsure at the last, "I do like candid photography...uhm...Himemiya-san."

"Himeko, you can call me Yasuo." He smiled brightly at her, a little bit comfortable now.

Chikane inwardly brightened. Her parent was getting along with Himeko so well! Although the two had not met before, it was as if they were already friends before. Thinking this, she was kind of curious of what Himeko's parents were like. Realizing that she was getting lost in thought, she took a sip of water as she handed back the menu to the waitress, and tried get back into the discussion that was going on. Himeko and Yasuo were now talking about sports. After a few minutes, Himeko was given the menu, making Yasuo and Chikane idle. Until now.

Yasuo caught Chikane's eye, and motioned towards Himeko, who was still looking at the menu, now mouthing a conversation to his daughter.

'She's really adorable.'

'So you have noticed.' Chikane mouthed back.

Yasuo shrugged and smiled playfully. 'So you think she's cute too?'

Chikane rolled her eyes a bit, not answering. With that, her father gave her a 'You're not telling me something' look. Chikane just smirked and rolled her eyes again. When they were back eyeing at Himeko again, they noticed that the photographer was hesitating to say something to the waitress. And Chikane surprisingly knew what was Himeko going to say.

"Excuse me, Himeko does not like shiitake mushrooms so will you please not include them in the dish she has ordered if there is any?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

When the waitress was gone, Himeko and Yasuo looked at Chikane, who just returned them a small half-smile.

"Chikane-chan...how did you know that I don't like shiitake mushrooms?"

Yasuo then playfully mouthed a 'chan?' at the Himemiya princess. Chikane just shrugged and gave her full attention to the cute woman.

"It came to me. I just know." Giving a vague answer, Himeko felt that it was enough.

The rest of the dinner was not worth reporting. Just idle conversation, back and forth. Yasuo kept giving Chikane sly glances and motioning to Himeko while Chikane just ignored her father. Himeko, too distracted with the food, did not see this.

When the three were eating in comfortable silence, the two women couldn't help but notice each other. Chikane was noticing every little detail while Himeko's eyes were drawn at the Japanese cuisine. Her innocent amethyst eyes. Her lips that she had kissed more than once. That angelic face. The way she wiped her napkin on her mouth when there was something on it.

_What's wrong with me? We have decided that we're friends._ Chikane thought, angry with herself.

_You know that you two do not want to be just friends._

And during these thoughts, Himeko was also noting every inch of Chikane's beautiful being. How her alluring lips went pouty when she was in deep thinking. Her intense sapphire eyes. That sexy smirk. The way she tapped her fingers on the cloth-covered table to a silent yet catchy beat.

_Obsessed Himeko? Just a little bit?_ Himeko thought miserably.

_But you want her. _

Because of that, the dinner was a bit awkward for the two women but managed to survive for Yasuo usually breaks into a bit of conversation to the both of them. Yet...

Maybe it was a father's thing. Maybe it was Chikane's father thing, but Yasuo had noticed everything. He noticed the looks his daughter gave to Himeko whenever their rare eyes caught. He noticed that Himeko was giving those looks back as well. And last but definitely not the least, he had noticed the disturbingly the same seashells around their necks. He just smiled and had only continued to eat. He was going to talk to Chikane about that when Himeko won't be present.

After what seemed like forever, the bill came. Despite objections from Chikane and Himeko, Himemiya Yasuo paid for the entire dinner.

"Thank you so much." Himeko said, bowing.

"Himeko, it was my pleasure." Yasuo assured her.

"You did not have to do that though..." Chikane trailed off.

"Daughter, this is a gift for the both of you, so it also means that celebrants should not pay for their own gifts." He said in amusement. He then continued,

"This is nothing. Anyway, it was nice meeting you Himeko."

"You too Himemiya-Yasuo." Himeko shyly said, still uncomfortable saying the first name of Chikane's father.

"I'll keep in touch with you alright daughter? Take care of yourself." Yasuo said as he turned to his daughter, giving her a hug.

"Good bye father. Have a safe flight." Chikane said softly. Himemiya Yasuo waved one last time to the both of them before going to his awaiting limousine. That left Chikane and Himeko alone.

"Should we go back now?" Chikane asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uhm...yes." Himeko replied nervously. Chikane nodded. The two swallowed hard.

The two proceeded on the pavement floor. There was silence again.

Suddenly, Himeko tripped on her heels. "Oh!" Before she could fall, Chikane grabbed her arm and steadied the photographer. Himeko peered up at her, and at her hand gripping her arm.

"Thank you, Chikane-chan." Himeko said, barely a whisper while blushing hard at her clumsiness.

"There is no need. I don't want to have you falling right?" Chikane replied, chuckling nervously. She gave the tennis player a shaky smile and straightened. She still had not let go of her arm. Not only had she not let go, but Chikane gripped her other arm as well. The two looked at each other again, their pulses racing faster like before.

Losing their self-restraints, forgetting their decision a few hours ago, basically acting on their impulses, both women leaned in to kiss the other. Chikane then wrapped her arms around her slim waist as Himeko weaved her fingers in her blue hair and brought her closer. Inhaling each other's scent, they kissed deeper and more passionately.

After a few minutes of fervent kissing, they pulled back, breathless with their lovesick minds a bit hazy. Panting, their foreheads touched. Chikane kissed Himeko's forehead, her nose, then her cheeks, then back to her lips again. Himeko did not give a fight but leaned back a bit so she could look at the graceful woman who was making her crazy.

Chikane had never seen her so angelic. Her face was blushing and her lips were slightly parted, swollen from the tennis player's kisses. Himeko looked at Chikane with hooded lavender eyes, unintentionally making her insane.

"Himeko..." Chikane breathed.

"Chikane-chan..."

The two chuckled inwardly at their own state right now.

"...Can we try for a relationship...?"

"You don't have to ask." Himeko said, before claiming her lips to the tennis player's once more.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hey guys! Aloneness here. On this certain chappie, there is this dance scene. If you really want to feel the scene, listen to this music called _**Dig This Vibe by DJ Krush**_. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 16: Kisses and A Sigh**

_**"Passion. It's the atmosphere, the noise, it's the time, the taste, the smell, and the sense of being. I think it's being alive at a point where it's so joyful it can be painful." - Unknown**_

9:00 am. It was now the fourth of October, this was the day where Himeko and Chikane will go back to their hometown. Although it had saddened the both of them that they won't be together after their flight bound for Tokyo, Japan, they promised that they will keep in touch. But what made Himeko think was the secretive smile on Chikane's beautiful face yet she decided to ignore it as they talked about where they would go from here. They had already packed their things into their designated suitcases and duffel bags.

Now in faded jeans and a light yellow peasant blouse, she was already waiting for the tennis player to finish her conversation on the phone. Himeko tapped an imaginary beat as she ate her cereal. It was now morning after her and Chikane's decision to begin a relationship, and her lips were still tingling from the way they had sealed the deal. The female photographer smiled slightly as she ate another spoonful. All of a sudden, the suite telephone rang. Himeko sighed inwardly as she dropped the spoon on the empty bowl and went into the suite living room, where the telephone sat being noisy again.

"Hello?" The female photographer greeted.

"Himeko!" Saotome Makoto's angry voice filled her ears. Himeko grimaced, confused at her best friend's state.

"Mako-chan? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yesterday, when I told you that you would call me, you never called back!"

Himeko stiffened, cursing herself inside her own head. "That's right! I'm sorry Mako-chan, Chikane-chan was with me...and it just slipped my mind."

"Oh? Chikane-chan eh?" The athlete's anger vanished but was replaced with a teasing voice and intense curiosity that only a best friend could have. "And what did Himemiya-sama do to you that made you forget?"

"We had decided we were just going to be friends." Himeko answered nonchalantly. She could practically hear Makoto's jaw drop to the floor, hard.

"What?" Makoto screamed on the other end which made the photographer pull the phone from her ear, and still, she could hear her best friend yelling at her. "How could you decide that? I just saw you two yesterday almost getting it on for crying out loud! And all of a sudden, you two just decided to be friends? What the hell are you _doing?_"

"Mako-chan..." Himeko started, comforting the athlete with words since it was the only thing she could do right now.

"I can't believe you-"

"Mako-chan."

"You two are so-"

"Mako-chan!"

"Yeah?" She was breathless due to the rant.

"Yesterday afternoon, Chikane-chan and I decided we were just going to be friends. Last night we went out for dinner with Chikane-chan's father. By the end of it, we were more than friends."

There was eerie silence on the other end of the phone. "How did _that _happen?"

"It involved a lot of kissing." Himeko confessed, blushing hard.

Makoto snickered. "Oh Gods. You two are just...impossible! This is your first ever relationship, finally!"

"Mako-chan!" Himeko cried out, beet-red. Makoto just laughed heartily.

"I know, I know! Well I got to go now. Sou-chan and I are going sightseeing! So I'll keep in touch with you alright?"

"Sure. We're going to the airport later anyway. Good bye Mako-chan."

"Ok, bye Himeko. Oh, and yay!" Himeko giggled.

Then the two hung up at the same time. She stared at the phone for a second and then looked at the clock. 9:15 am. She then went into Chikane's suite, only finding the tennis player sitting on the pull-out couch, still talking on the phone but was now smiling because of the photographer's presence.

"Hello little Chikane. How are you?"

"I am fine father. How about you?"

Yasuo laughed a bit. "I'm fine as well daughter. So what do you need? You only call if it is an important matter."

"Well. I know this is out of the question father but...can I please stay in Tokyo until you arrive back at Kyoto?" Chikane said, as sincere as possible.

Himemiya Yasuo blinked a few times and then smiled all knowingly. "Oh, and why is that daughter?" He said, pretending to not know the reason.

The tennis player bit her lip. She was a bit scared to say it to her father but she will do anything just to be with the photographer just a little longer. And Chikane knew she had to tell the truth. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, words coming from her own beating heart.

"I want to be with Himeko."

His smile grew wider. After what seemed forever according to Chikane, he then said, "Sure. Why not?"

Not believing what he just said, she replied, "Come again?"

"Sure. Why not? Besides you are pretty readable daughter. You like her. Not as a friend. Shall you say, a lover perhaps?" Already making fun of his own daughter.

A blush crept into her pale cheeks. Yes, she was that readable to her own father. She blinked at what he had said. "You approve father? That I, a woman of twenty-one, am with another woman?" _A very cute one at that._

"Love knows no gender daughter. Although I was hoping that I could have a grandchild." Yasuo laughed a bit.

She blushed harder. "Father. This isn't the time to talk about these things. We only have started our relationship last night."

Busted. Yasuo laughed harder. "After I have left...you two...started a relationship? How did _that_ happen?"

"It had involved a lot of intimate contact." Chikane admitted.

"My daughter is all grown up! You're in your first relationship." Yasuo said proudly.

"Father..."

"Yes, yes I know, besides I am happy that you have chosen a girl so adorable and respectful." Her father said softly.

"Happy puts my feeling right now to shame father." Chikane said dreamily.

"Now since this topic is open, I'm going to ask you about that tennis bracelet. I am pretty sure that I did not give you one."

The tennis player smiled. "Himeko gave it to me on our birthday."

Yasuo smiled as well. "So what did you give to her in return?"

"A camera and a picnic set up on a beach."

He couldn't help but laugh out loud. He had not expected Chikane being romantic. Yasuo had never seen her like this, speaking so fondly about the freelance photographer. _She's definitely in love._

"How romantic." He couldn't help but tease her.

She shook her head lightly. Of course her father did not see this side of her. Until now. He continued,

"How about those seashells around your necks? They look the same. I had thought that you gave it to her."

Chikane stiffened. "That is sort of a long story father. But I do assure you that I did not give it to her." _She gave it to me when I was still nine years old._ _Our first meeting._

"I understand little Chikane. So I'll see you back in Kyoto, Japan at the end of the month then?"

"Of course father. But I cannot promise you that I will be back on time since..." The tennis player trailed off as she saw Himeko, standing a feet away from her. Chikane smiled and then motioned the photographer to sit beside her. Himeko did just that and immediately, her arms went around her pale neck. Trying to get a comfortable position, Chikane turned to her and with her free arm, she encircled her waist, pulling her much closer.

"Since?" Yasuo said, breaking her from the daze she was put into. But not by much.

"Since, maybe..." Chikane mumbled, distracted because of Himeko's breath tickling her neck.

Himemiya Yasuo grinned, he just knew Chikane well. Maybe _too_ well. And he knew that Himeko was there. "Maybe you can't stand being apart with your beloved Himeko...?"

"...Exactly." Chikane whispered as Himeko looked at her so lovingly.

"We'll talk about that more next time daughter. You're a bit distracted today. Good bye." He said in amusement.

"Very well, good bye and take care..." The tennis player said, as she slowly clicked off the cell phone and dropped it without any care. Luckily, it had landed on the couch. Chikane then pulled them both in a kiss. Himeko kissed back. Both smiled during the kiss, their hands weaving each other's hair.

"Who was that...Chikane-chan?" She said between breaths as Chikane trailed featherlight kisses down to her jawline. The photographer's hands only encouraged her more.

"That was my father." The tennis player replied to her girlfriend.

_I like the sound of that._ Chikane thought as she teasingly brushed her lips to Himeko's. _Girlfriend..._

"I see." Himeko then leaned, having enough of the teasing making Chikane fall onto the couch with the photographer on top of her. No matter what they do, they still couldn't resist on kissing the other. Both pulled away for oxygen and cursing at the same time at why do they need air when they have each other.

"I do have some fantastic news." The tennis player said as she caught Himeko's chin with her forefinger and thumb, thus making the photographer face her. She looked at her cutely.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to stay with you in Tokyo until the end of the month." Giving a full smile, making Himeko melt.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Really? Or are you teasing me Chikane-chan?" Not really believing at what she had just said.

"I promise. Unless you don't want me to stay with you..." Chikane said disappointedly.

"Chikane-chan! Of course I do! More than anything!" With a reassuring voice.

There were no exchange of words again. The tennis player's reply was through the meeting of their lips again. Their tongues met again, and eventually, they broke the contact with Chikane's chin resting on Himeko's head, who in turn had her adorable face on the crook of her neck. Their eyes were still closed, enjoying the contact in contented silence.

The trip had turn out to be more unpredictable to be expected. In the end, they were together as lovers. Both thought they were the luckiest women alive. They swear to the Gods, how they ended being together were beyond their wildest dreams. Aside from the 'imaginary lover' type of dream of course. They would never, ever, want to change the outcome right now.

_To be here with her... _Chikane thought, as she absently stroke the golden tresses.

_...is like..._ Himeko continued, playing with the tennis bracelet on Chikane's wrist.

_...pure Heaven. _Both finished the thought at the same time.

"What do you want to do for today before we go to the airport?" Chikane said breaking the silence, her sapphire eyes still not open. Their flight was still on 9:00 pm so...

"How about movies?"

"Sounds perfect."

With that, both sat up. Their rare eyes met with exchanges of small smiles. The tennis player then kissed her forehead.

"Let's go."

It was now 5:00 pm and they were still having fun. After they had seen an action movie, they had eaten their lunch and now they were walking on the sidewalk with their hands intertwined, deciding on what's next. Although they had not noticed, this was their very first date on the status of more than friends.

"So where should we go next Himeko?" Chikane asked as she gripped the photographer's hand more firmly.

Himeko tapped her lips thoughtfully, having a grin. "How about we go dancing again? I know it's still pretty early to go to clubs, but how about it?"

"Sure why not?" Chikane said sincerely. She was happy that her girlfriend suggested that. The tennis player felt like dancing again.

As they entered the club, they were entranced with an upbeat music. Even though it was still a little early, a lot of people were there. And apparently, the usual people. Funny though, they _remembered _the two women. When all eyes were to them, many shouted and whistled. Both the photographer and the tennis player raised their eyebrows, looking at each other.

_They remembered us?_

"Hey! Come on you two! We're so glad that you decided to come back here! You two put quite a show last time you were here!" The bartender shouted to them.

They didn't know what to reply but they smiled. Then the music stopped and their heads reacted to it. All the people inside the club-including the bartender and the disc jockey-grinned while the two were a bit scared at their expressions.

"We want more of you two now, come into the dance floor. It's now your stage!" The disc jockey enthusiastically shouted through the microphone. The clubbers shouted, agreeing.

Chikane and Himeko looked at each other again, chuckling and smiling. They walked tentatively on the dance floor, exactly on the center. The two women thought that it wouldn't hurt to put another 'show' for them.

And oh, they thought wrong.

"Wait!" A masculine voice called out.

All the people-including Himeko and Chikane-turned to where the voice came from. He grinned mischievously.

"How about we make it more interesting?"

"Like how? Voice your opinion." The disc jockey replied to the man.

"How about we let that light-haired girl woman sit down on a chair while that dark-haired woman dance on her?"

_What?_ Himeko and Chikane thought both at the same time, their unique eyes widening every word coming out from the man's mouth. Pure silence.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea there." The disc jockey finally said, making both-the photographer's and the tennis player's-mouths open wide.

"Yeah!" Another voice called, agreeing.

"Come on! That'd be awesome!"

"We want to see it!"

Then all voices overlapped. Chikane sighed inwardly and looked at Himeko sincerely. Himeko looked back apologetically. The tennis player just shook her head saying that it was alright. Besides, they were on a relationship right? So, this was not so bad.

"Chikane-chan. What should we do?" The photographer panicked a bit.

The tennis player chuckled softly. "Well, it's either doing this or not at all."

Himeko looked down. "We can go, now." She said half-heartedly, making Chikane smile in total amusement. When the graceful woman noted the tone of her girlfriend's voice being so reluctant, she knew right away that the photographer wanted to do this. The tennis player wanted to laugh out loud but resisted. Chikane did not mind that. Didn't mind at all.

Himeko was just too cute, according to Chikane.

_So Himeko does have a naughty side._ The tennis player thought teasingly. Himeko was not so innocent after all.

"No. We don't need to. Besides, it'll be...fun." Chikane whispered, cupping her blushing cheeks with both of her pale hands. Himeko blushed harder.

"So? You up for it?" The disc jockey asked, having a hopeful expression.

Chikane looked at the disc jockey, then to the people-who were also having hopeful expressions-and then back to her sweetheart.

"Well?" Chikane said, unintentionally seductive.

Himeko could only nod at her girlfriend. She was excited yet embarrassed at the same time. The photographer and the tennis player could feel a raw flame igniting on their insides. Chikane nodded as well, giving her a grin. Then there was a very loud roar of the clubbers.

"Alright! Give the light-haired girl a bar stool!" The disc jockey said, not bothering to get their names. It was policy that they do not get personal with the customers.

The bartender did and placed it on the center of the dance floor. As if it was a signal, the clubbers made a wide circle for them, their eyes glued to the two of them. Then shyly, Himeko went towards the chair and sat on it, with Chikane a bit far away from her. Then there was silence again.

The music began to play. But it was no club music. It was lazy, like it was specifically for exotic dances, having a steady beat. As the drums began to play on the music, Chikane took slow struts to Himeko, who in turn was gulping loudly and was blushing hard. Yet, there was still a lump on her creamy throat when Chikane was now in front of her, swaying her hips suggestively and hypnotically.

The tennis player's arms went on the photographer's shoulders, resting. Tracing patterns on the small of her back, Himeko shivered in anticipation. Her hips were also having tantalizing patterns as well. It was as if she was dancing to this kind of music for years now. Himeko thought it was agonizingly...erotic. Her amethyst eyes couldn't tear away from the tennis player's body, who was now sitting on her lap, her sapphire gaze on her amethyst ones. She was giving-yet again-a sexy smirk at Himeko. Then her hips began grinding against hers. Himeko resisted to moan out loud since it was a public place. Even though she was a bit clueless at this kind of stuff, she was not stupid. Himeko had desires as well. Some innocent, some-just recently-like this. And it involved none other than her sweetheart.

Chikane's fingertips then touched the side of her face, to her lips, then to her neck. Himeko absently licked her lips, making it wet. The tennis player then lifted herself up, proceeding to dance sinuously. She walked around Himeko in a circle, reaching the photographer's back side and then put her arms around her neck, leaning in to secretly kiss her sweetheart's reddening ear. The graceful woman could practically hear Himeko's hard breathing. She smiled and whispered,

"Do you want me to continue, love?" Chikane said as she kissed Himeko's ear again.

"Y-yes."

Her smile grew wider. Both were enjoying this. Chikane's front was touching Himeko's back, making the photographer extremely conscious. Feeling this, she comforted her with words huskily.

"Just relax."

With that, Chikane went back to Himeko's front, letting her see all of her angles. She continued to sway sexily. Her hips then dipped down, her legs crouching, and then in a beat, she lifted herself up again from the crouching stance, going back to Himeko's lap. Surprisingly, according to Chikane, Himeko's arms encircled the tennis player's waist and pulled her closer.

_Oh yes. Himeko _does_ have a naughty side._ And the Himemiya princess liked that. She liked that a lot. Holding the gaze, Chikane traced-with her bottom-a figure eight. Himeko absently leaned forward, her amethyst eyes brimming with desire for her sweetheart. Wanting to kiss the other's lips right now, the two resisted the urge. Even though their minds were a bit hazy due to this kind of contact, they were still very alert of their surroundings. Chikane then placed her fingers through the belt loops on the photographer's faded jeans, while she lifted herself up and danced suggestively in time with the music. Himeko's heart was skipping every two beats as each move passed by through her lavender sight. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing were labored. She couldn't think clearly.

The photographer kept imagining her sweetheart's perfect body moving above her, giving to-die-for kisses all over her body, while her hands encouraging the tennis player more, and...

_Oh Gods. _Himeko couldn't believe what she was feeling now. Who could blame her?

Breaking the photographer from her own thoughts, Chikane placed her palms on Himeko's clothed flat stomach. The tennis player leaned closer to her adorable face, her breath tickling her flushed cheeks, with the photographer reacting to it as her fingers went through the belt loops on the beautiful woman's boot cut jeans. The two smiled, showing each other their white teeth.

The crowd's eyes widened. Others were in awe and quite a few were practically drooling at the show.

As Chikane weaved her fingers in her golden hair, Himeko rested her face on the crook of her neck and brushed her pink lips on the flesh before her. The cute woman could feel her sweetheart's throat twitch and shudder on that simple touch.

"Chikane-chan..." She whispered ever so huskily, her breath heating the tennis player's neck.

Her forehead then touched hers, her hips still moving rhythmically to the beat, and her long slender hands then traced the outline of the photographer's lithe body. Himeko was also starting to move with the beat as well, perfectly timing herself to the music and with her girlfriend. Chikane wanted to hear her own name resound on the freelance photographer's irresistible lips. Himeko wanted this current situation to be private so that she could kiss the tennis player for all she was worth.

Chikane lifted herself up again and moved away a bit from her. Arching her body, her arms, and her hands gracefully, her hips swayed in the most erotic way possible. The photographer could feel her temperature rise significantly. She was sweating.

Her hands now above her own head, she closed her sapphire eyes and imagined Himeko. She twisted her body ever so slowly-both of her thumbs placed through her own belt loops-and did a very slow shimmy. Going with the music, she did a hip roll. Her lavender eyes widened as Chikane swayed with deliberateness, edging closer to her seat.

Turning around to let her girlfriend see her backside, she shot a rather flirtatious look over her shoulder to Himeko and only her. Himeko absently sagged forward. Only her hands gripping hard on the edge of the seat were holding her from pouncing on the tennis player.

_Himeko! Get a hold of yourself! You two just started a relationship only last night! _Her thoughts screamed.

Chikane then moved her hips in a torturous slow half circle and then turned that move into counterclockwise. As she leaned back, meeting Himeko's flushed face, her arms went around her creamy neck and ground her back against her front. Himeko immediately encircled her waist, giving an inaudible moan at the hot touch. Her fingers trailed down to Chikane's stomach. The tennis player silently hissed. Himeko's chin then rested on her shoulder, whispering inaudibly to Chikane, making her feel bothered as well.

Her lithe body arched, wanting to feel more of Chikane. Still moving her body hypnotically, she twisted herself around and straightened, now facing Himeko again. She circled her again, her fingers lightly touching Himeko's shoulder, and on the back, Chikane slid herself against her, making Himeko lean her head on her chest. Letting the photographer stand up and face her, she grinned a bit of what she will do now. Chikane turned around and swayed going down, her hands also following. The photographer's throat dried and she could _still _feel the lump. Chikane straightened again and with her arms encircling her slim waist, she leaned in, teasingly close. Himeko leaned in as well, her eyes probing her sweetheart as her arms went around her neck.

Luckily yet unluckily, the lazy music faded from earshot. Himeko was in awe, her hooded amethyst eyes were probing Chikane's face and body, speechless. The crowd however was already whistling and hollering for the both of them. Then a voice stood out.

"Kiss! Come on!"

Eventually, the clubbers got already the idea that these two are more than friends. The two looked at each other, their eyes filled again with urges and desire. And without hesitation, they kissed on the lips. An open one at that. As they pulled away, the crowd cheered on, happy for them. They couldn't help but smile at their reaction and a blushing Himeko couldn't help but comment on that lap dance.

"That was...great Chikane-chan." She would have said sexy, but that word was not really appropriate right now. Himeko cheeks were burning hot. She liked the dance. She liked it a lot. In fact, Himeko would want to see her girlfriend dance to that music again.

_Girlfriend. That sounds so good._ The photographer absently thought.

Chikane winked at her, giving a peck on the lips, pulling Himeko out of her trance. "Only for you."

As they walked out of the club, leaving the clubbers behind who were still shouting, they looked at the darkening sky. Chikane then looked at her watch. 6:03 pm.

"We should check out of our hotel now, it's already six." Chikane said, looking at her sweetheart.

Still thinking about the dance, she looked at Chikane, clueless. "What did you say Chikane-chan?"

"Let's just go back to our hotel." The tennis player said while chuckling.

"Ok."

With that, the two got in a taxi.

After they had gotten their things and checked out of the hotel, the two immediately proceeded to the airport. And in less than three hours, they had boarded the airplane bound for Tokyo, Japan. They didn't have to worry so much anymore since the tennis player was going to stay in Tokyo. Even better, with Himeko. Now here they were, sitting on their cushy airplane seats on First Class, sleeping having yet another peaceful dream.

And this had made them so happy, that they even smiled. 12:00 am. Everybody boarding in the plane was already sleeping. With their hands intertwined, their realization was now coming to unfold.

_"Do you really have to go today?" Chikane said, her arms not letting go of Himeko's waist. It was 12:00 pm, Saturday. They were on the bed, naked. This was the aftermath of their lovemaking. Only the linen sheets were covering their sweaty bodies as they whispered to each other. _

_"Yes Chikane-chan. I need to." Himeko replied disappointedly as she reluctantly tried to stand up but failed. Chikane still had not let go. She blushed a bit as Chikane, on all fours, went hovering above her. _

_"But I don't want you to. This photo shoot couldn't be that important Himeko."_

_Himeko lifted her head up, kissing Chikane on the lips. The tennis player kissed back intensely. Both sighed. "It is. I love to stay with you in bed as much as you want to but it is."_

_Chikane then pouted and let Himeko go. The photographer looked at her gratefully and kissed her on the cheek, now going to the bathroom. Chikane grinned a bit._

_"Oh and about that dance you did for me..." The graceful woman said as she followed her sweetheart. She was referring to the striptease Himeko did. Chikane noticed that Himeko was getting bolder as each year had passed. She can still blush harder than anyone though. And Chikane wouldn't change that for the world._

_Himeko blushed hard. Chikane just continued,_

_"Where did you get that music? It was very familiar."_

_The photographer turned around, facing her wife. "That music was from the day you did a dance while I was sitting on a chair. I can still remember your moves. We were in a club at that time." _

_The tennis player raised an eyebrow, amused. She then approached her. "You still remembered that day?"_

_"It's was really hard to forget it. Who could anyway?" Himeko said._

_Chikane then kissed her lips and whispered, "I remembered that as well."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes."_

_Himeko then hid her face on the crook of her neck. The two smiled. "Now you're changing the topic Chikane-chan. I'm going to be late."_

_"I'll come with you."_

_"You will?" The photographer said hopefully._

_"Of course." The tennis player replied to her wife._

Himeko and Chikane opened their eyes slowly. They looked at each other in darkness, overwhelmed. Luckily, the people on board were sleeping because the two leaned in. With the clicks of their seat belts that it had been taken off, Himeko went over to Chikane, straddling her. They were just too happy, that their 'imaginary lover' was none other than their own girlfriend.

"Chikane-chan..." Himeko whispered, repeating it over and over. Chikane, who couldn't see really clearly because of the darkness, just kissed her lips with pure intensity. Her lips then brushed on Himeko's throat. She couldn't help but bite the creamy flesh.

"Himeko..." Chikane too whispered all the way.

Somehow they knew the other's reason for acting this way. Small tears were flowing freely on Himeko's amethyst eyes, dropping to Chikane's face. Chikane didn't open her sapphire eyes. Himeko didn't either. Both whispered to each other as if it was the deepest, darkest secret they ever knew in subtext.

"I'm so happy."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Aloneness here! Here's the seventeenth chappie. Sorry if there are errors. I'll probably update a bit longer because of a lot of activities in school. Hope you bear with me. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 17: Avowal**

_**"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." - Romeo and Juliet**_

9:00 am. Both the photographer and the tennis player arrived back in Tokyo, Japan with no problems at all. Except for the fact that the jet lag was a bit horrendous, the plane ride however, was a bit exciting.

_"I'm so happy."_

_Chikane then started to kiss Himeko for the nth round now. Himeko returned it back. The tennis player, forgetting that they were in a plane filled with passengers, her pale, slender hands began feel Himeko's fully-clothed body. Himeko, fortunately, pulled back and whispered, a bit breathless._

_"Chikane-chan. We're in a plane." Slightly giggling, a bit flattered as well._

_With hooded sapphire eyes, the graceful woman quickly pulled back. Even though the cute woman could not see her sweetheart, she could feel her apologetic face on her. _

_"I'm sorry." Chikane whispered back._

_"It's alright."_

_Apparently, Himeko was not following her own words as she caressed her girlfriend's alluring lips again with her own again. Chikane smiled in amusement during the kiss when Himeko's hands cupped both of her cheeks. Then a sort of a bell sound from the speakers around them began to sound, signaling that the seatbelt sign was on, which made them pull away again and began to scramble so that they won't get caught. Himeko quickly got out of Chikane's lap, immediately sat on her own airplane seat, and then put her seatbelt on again, trying her hardest not to make any noise. Chikane however, just calmly put her own seatbelt, and smiled as if nothing happened. As if on cue, a thorough checking of the passengers from both the stewards and the stewardesses started._

_"Is there anything wrong ma'am? You don't look so good." A stewardess said to the freelance photographer after she had arrived at their row._

_Himeko was blushing like mad, deathly embarrassed. "Uhm...n-no."_

_Then the stewardess looked at Chikane, who was now pretending to be asleep. She then nodded and went on to the checking. When her soft and silent footfalls were fading, Himeko gaped at Chikane in awe and disbelief. Chikane-still smiling-lifted her one cerulean eye open, only to see Himeko still staring at her. Now two blue eyes open, she returned her gaze to her sweetheart._

_"What is it Himeko?" Half-concerned, half-amused._

_"I can't believe you did that! You left all the things going on a while ago to me. And you acted like nothing happened a few minutes ago!" Himeko loudly whispered, still blushing and still embarrassed as she pinched Chikane playfully on the arm. _

_The tennis player slightly chuckled and pinched Himeko back. "I'm sorry Himeko. Forgive me?" Chikane then gave her a peck on the forehead and on the lips. _

_Himeko cutely pouted, her cheeks reddening more, and after a beat, she smiled. "Maybe." Himeko shyly said, barely a whisper._

_Chikane pouted as well, and then leaned in more, giving a full-blown kiss on Himeko's parted mouth. The photographer's violet eyes widened. There were a lot of people waking up now, apparently disturbed by the bell sound as well._

_Pulling away, "There. Has that improve your temper my Himeko?"_

_Himeko quickly covered her mouth with her hand and nodded slightly, blushing hard again. Luckily, only a few caught this, but still..._

_"I'm glad." The elegant woman replied at the gesture. With that, Chikane leaned back on her seat, smiling, and put her arm over the photographer's shoulder. Himeko automatically leaned on the tennis player's shoulder, beginning to doze off now because of the warmth. Although she was not a fan of public displays of affection, she thought this was an exception._

"Finally." Himeko said excitedly as she grabbed the last of her luggage from the rotating carousel. Well tried to actually. Chikane was smiling in mirth as she too grabbed the last of her luggage with ease. Looking at the corner of her sapphire eye, she looked at the cute woman having a really hard time getting her last suitcase, which was the biggest one. After the tennis player placed her own suitcase on the ground, she then helped her sweetheart.

The cute woman was no athlete unlike Chikane and her best friend, Makoto. Although having a great body like Chikane, she didn't really exercise much if you asked her directly. All have been surprised by that while she shrugged. According to Chikane, Himeko's body was perfect.

The graceful woman was of course, an athlete. But her body was not all muscle. It was actually more refined and more flawless than anyone. Many would believe that her body was sculpted by a God mainly because of how it moved and how it-fully-clothed of course-looked. According to Himeko, Chikane's body was perfect.

"Thank you Chikane-chan." As she wiped off a bit of sweat on her forehead with her free arm. The two women then placed their things on the carts and went out of the airport.

"How are you feeling Himeko?" She asked as she held Himeko's hand, waiting for the taxi driver to load up their things on the trunk. Chikane looked down a bit as she noticed a couple of teenage girls and boys whispering and looking in their direction. One important difference from Australia to Japan was the fan base. Twelve people had already stopped the two of them wanting to get autographs and pictures from the tennis player.

"Happy because you'll be with me for a little while longer." Looking down a bit as well, blushing when she had said that while noticing the teenage girls.

Chikane smiled softly and looked at Himeko, very flattered. Of course, the tennis player felt the same way. She then lifted Himeko's face up to her with both hands cupping her blushing cheeks, and touched her forehead with hers. The two closed their eyes, smiling. Then a cough came from the taxi driver. The two looked at him, one now with a cold face and the other now red, matching her ribbon tied to her golden hair.

"Where to?" The taxi driver said, trying to forget what he saw.

"A condominium called Ami." The photographer said shyly.

He nodded, and opened the door for them. The two then got in with the driver now on the driver seat. Even though Chikane could always call for a limousine service, she wasn't quite fond of these kind of vehicles. And besides, she needed an excuse to be closer to Himeko.

Within seconds, the car sped off towards the desired place. And during the ride, Himeko and Chikane began another light conversation about what they will do next.

"Chikane-chan. What do you want to do, after we unpack our things?"

The tennis player then said. "How about we'll sleep for the rest of the day and then we'll decide after we wake up."

"Ok!" The freelance photographer said, grinning. Chikane couldn't help but grin as well at Himeko's excitement.

Once the two women arrived at the condo of Himeko, they pretty much flopped down on the couch, leaving the luggage on the floor, not yet unpacked. Chikane unconsciously draped her arm over Himeko's shoulder and pulled her closer. Himeko then nestled into Chikane's shoulder and they watched television together in contented silence. After a few minutes, the two women's eyes were beginning to droop down.

"Unpack or sleep?" The tennis player mumbled in her golden hair, after turning around and kissing it.

"Unpack..." The freelance photographer whispered, trailing off.

Chikane then reluctantly let go of Himeko and stood up. She then kissed her sweetheart's forehead and whispered,

"I'll do the unpacking Himeko. You just go to bed and sleep."

With that, her lavender eyes opened, as if suddenly she had been given a potion to stay alert. "I'll help Chikane-chan. I don't want to go to bed if you're still doing something."

She smiled. "Ok then."

The two women then got their things and began to organize everything from scratch. Chikane's things however, were not unpacked since she was not really going to stay in Himeko's condominium permanently. Sadly. So Chikane just helped Himeko unpack her things and necessities to their appropriate places. Chikane was in charge with the bathroom necessities since Himeko was deathly shy to her clothes and underwear. It had took half the time than Himeko expected it to take. After thirty minutes, the two took their quick showers-in turns-and were in their own style of sleepwear now. Chikane was in a comfortable crop top and short shorts while Himeko was in a polo shirt and panties again.

The two smiled and slipped under the covers with Chikane's arms immediately encircling Himeko's waist. They shared one last kiss with Himeko cupping Chikane's back. Both then fell asleep in each other's arms, starting another dream.

_"So how are you two doing Miss Kurusugawa...I mean Mrs. Himemiya?" Mark said as the freelance photographer was looking through the shots that she had took a while ago. _

_"We are fine, thank you Mark-san." _

_"How long have you two been married now? Like five years?" Anthony intercepted, now curious._

_Himeko shook her head, giggling slightly at the guess. "Times two of that Anthony-san."_

_"What? Ten years?" Matisse drawled._

_She nodded, smiling. "Yes."_

_"Damn! That's a long time!" She said to the freelance photographer._

_"Well we do feel that you two click immediately at the time when you were in Sydney, Australia which was like years ago now. Oh I can remember those times..." Mark said, smirking at Anthony, who knew right away what he remembered._

_"Yeah...Like that time when we went to your suite room and saw you two almost getting it on." Anthony teased._

_"Anthony-san!" The cute woman said, blushing hard. The trio laughed heartily._

_"Well I wish you two the best of luck alright?" Mark said, his hand on her shoulder._

_"Thank you Mark-san." She said unconsciously as she looked at her wife, sitting on a chair elegantly, fondly. Chikane returned it back with a loving look and smile as well. The three secretly grinned and backed off as Chikane approached her._

_"I thought it would never end." Chikane said, now embracing Himeko in the studio, filled with people but not minding them since they already knew that they were married. Especially, of course, Mark, Anthony, and Matisse._

_"Yeah me too." Himeko replied, leaning onto Chikane with her adorable face on the crook her neck, inhaling the natural scent of her wife like it was a drug. Her drug. _

_"What do you want to do tonight?" Chikane mumbled in her flushed cheek, after she had kissed it._

_"Your decision today." _

_"I'm going to spoil you tonight then." The tennis player whispered as she pulled away, smiling like she was already plotting something. The female photographer blinked a few times. Chikane winked at her then continued,_

_"I'll see you soon. Just go back to our home alright? I'll call you when I'm done." _

_Himeko smiled softly. She was glad that for all these years, Chikane's love to her did not diminish and instead, they grew, as Himeko to her. Everlasting and true would put their love to embarrassment. No words could describe their love except it was just simply yet complicatedly...unconquerable._

_"Ok then. I'll see you tonight Chikane-chan."_

_Chikane kissed her lips. "I'll see you tonight, my Himeko."_

Sitting up, Himeko opened her amethyst eyes slowly. She smiled at the dream.

"I love dreams." Himeko whispered, and giggled a bit at what she had said. She then looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was now almost 6:00 pm.

_I'm surprised that Mako-chan hasn't called yet._ The freelance photographer called. Sensing a shift on the bed, Chikane, ever so gracefully, awoke and the first thing she had done was to reach out for Himeko, kissing the side of her head. Yes, she too was happy at the dream.

"Hey." Chikane said huskily.

"Hey Chikane-chan." Himeko said as she leaned in, kissing Chikane for all she was worth. With the tennis player pushing her down on the bed, the freelance photographer arms went around her pale neck. Both did not break the kiss.

On all fours, Chikane lifted herself up with only her arms and knees supporting her weight. Midnight blue tresses went down on both sides of Himeko's head, letting it shadow her face. Their loving gazes met, holding it for a few minutes until the graceful woman leaned down and started to kiss her. Their tongues battled a dance that only the two women could make with great fervor. Himeko slightly whimpered when Chikane pulled away a bit.

"What do you want to do Himeko?"

"Your decision today."

"Oh ok." Chikane chuckled quietly, leaning down a bit, slightly biting Himeko's bottom lip with a reaction in which Himeko's tongue then grazed over Chikane's top lip. The photographer then gave butterfly kisses on Chikane's exposed neck.

"So, what do you want to do Chikane-chan?" Between caresses.

As if a light bulb came on, Chikane opened her desire-filled cerulean eyes. "Hm...I have an idea. Can you stay here for a little while, love?"

"What do you have in mind Chikane-chan?" Himeko said as she tilted her head cutely, after leaning back on the pillow.

The tennis player winked at her sweetheart. "It's a surprise."

The photographer couldn't help but smile. "Oh."

"I'll see you tonight alright?"

"Ok then."

Chikane then kissed her sweet lips again and got out of the covers, getting ready to go out.

It was now 8:00 pm and Himeko was watching television when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Himeko. Sorry for the long wait." Chikane said apologetically.

Himeko smiled. "It's alright Chikane-chan."

"Go and get ready. Take your time on taking a shower and dress up alright?" Chikane said vaguely.

"Ok Chikane-chan." Himeko replied.

"Then go to Hoshi Park."

"Sure."

"Good bye then Himeko. I'll see you soon then." Chikane said ever so lovingly to her sweetheart.

"Bye Chikane-chan."

With that, the two hung up. Himeko then quickly got into the shower. She thoroughly cleansed her slim body with soap and her golden locks with the shampoo in thirty minutes. After that, she began to rummage through her clothes, trying to find a dress. In another five minutes, she had found a red tea-length lace halter dress. She blushed a bit and decided to wear that. Quickly wearing a white bolero on top, she then tied her hair with the usual red ribbon, wore heels, and quickly grabbed her purse with its necessary contents. Checking that everything was in order, she opened the door and got out, getting ready for their date.

_A date..._ Himeko absently thought, smiling at the word. She had never been into dates and what made it more special was that her date was her sweetheart, none other than Himemiya Chikane, a very famous tennis player who had made her feel so happy and amazing in both outside and inside.

After a few minutes, she arrived at Hoshi Park, where she had been there once or twice before. She already knew what it looked like. Himeko still remembered how this park had a lot of beautiful cherry blossoms and a little pond and a romantic bridge to walk over. And then she had remembered their succinct encounter.

_Chikane-chan still remembers?_ Himeko thought, smiling in amusement at how they met. Well, how they bumped actually. Snapping back from her thoughts, her amethyst eyes began to take in the surroundings. The park looked empty and dark. She raised an eyebrow. Surely her girlfriend mistakenly gave her the wrong place. The female photographer shook her head.

_No, of course not._ Believing at what she had thought, she then walked around, a bit scared of how eerie the park was when it was nighttime. When she was beginning to doubt her own reasoning, she noticed a small yet bright light flickering behind a cherry blossom tree. Curious, she walked towards it and smiled softly. It was a small candle followed by many others in the distance. There, she noticed a note next to the candle. She bent down and read it.

_Hello Himeko. I am glad that you have made it. Go on, follow the candles. I do not want this to be long since it is a pretty small paper don't you think?_

_Love, _

_Chikane_

Himeko chuckled a bit and then followed the candles, with the letter in hand. It had lead to the middle of the park. There were five candles left but she really didn't need them since she saw her final destination. Her heart skipped a bit when she saw it with her own lilac eyes. It was a table set up, with wine and such. A candlelit dinner, it was called. And there, a lilac rose bouquet rested on the table. The freelance photographer was almost bursting into tears now. This was the second romantic set up Chikane had done for only her. And these two-the picnic set up and right now-were the most romantic things anyone has done for Himeko. But right now, she was thinking about the present. This set up. And there, she noticed another note on the bouquet. She grabbed the roses, smelled it a bit and with a sigh, she read the note on it.

_Are you not wondering where your date is? Turn around, angel._

With tears of joy, she giggled and turned around. And there was her girlfriend, glowing under the moonlight, wearing a blue taffeta A-line tea-length dress, having a full smile on her beautiful face. Her first at everything. First kiss. First sweetheart. First person to see through her. Her first...

_Love?_ She thought curiously.

_I hope she is going to like it._ Chikane thought as she quietly followed her sweetheart to the destination. This was the second time she had done for anyone romantically. The first was of course, the picnic set up in Sydney, Australia. Actually, she had _never_ done anything-set ups and whatnot-in the whole twenty-two years of her life. Until now.

Even her father did not see her like this. She would always notice that her father did not see her as the romantic person. And would he think otherwise if he would see his own daughter in this state.

Only Himeko was going to see this side of her. Himeko was her first at everything. First kiss. First sweetheart. First person to see all of her sides. And maybe...

_My first love?_ Chikane thought. She then shook her head lightly. _Not exactly the best time for reflection._

She then noticed Himeko finishing the note and waited for her to turn around. When the cute woman did, Chikane saw her angelic face, crying a bit. _I hope those are tears of joy._ She thought nervously. The tennis player had noted that even though the freelance photographer was crying, she still simply looked adorable. The graceful woman walked up to her, her thumb wiping the tears. Both looked at each other lovingly.

"Do you like it Himeko?" Her arms now encircling her waist.

"I love it Chikane-chan."

Smiling, Chikane pulled her closer and comforted her with a kiss. Himeko ran her fingertips on her pale face. The two withdrawed, a bit flushed.

"Let us sit down." She then intertwined her left hand with the photographer's and guided them both to the table, which was illuminated by the moon. The two women sat down and Chikane pulled two wine glasses and then took out a bucket filled with crushed ice. Chikane smiled in mirth as she took out two ice cold Pepsis from the bucket, and Himeko started to laugh.

"You are too much Chikane-chan."

"I do try Himeko." Chikane said, also chuckling, as she poured the drinks on the wine glasses. After that, she gave one to Himeko, who was still slightly laughing.

When the laughter died down, Himeko then said, "Chikane-chan, this is beautiful."

"Anything for you." Chikane replied, before she had taken out two teriyaki chickens and placed it in front of them.

"I love teriyaki chicken! How did you know Chikane-chan?"

Chikane smiled secretly as she sipped her Pepsi. "I got a source."

"From Mako-chan?"

"Busted." Chikane whispered to her, now laughing a bit.

After they had eaten their main courses, Chikane then took out a bowl full of strawberries and chocolate fudge. Himeko couldn't help but giggle again. The date was truly romantic. And during the dessert, they had joked around a bit until they had noticed that the it was now finished. This was another memorable, fun time they had in their whole life.

"Thank you for this..." Himeko trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Date." Chikane finished for her, kissing her on the cheek. She then continued, "There's another surprise Himeko."

Himeko tilted her head slightly. As if a signal, she took out speakers and an iPod. The tennis player then played a slow song for them to dance the night away.

"Chikane-chan..." Himeko said, blushing a bit.

"Come on. I've already seen you dance a lot now and there's only the two of us." Chikane urged, holding out her hand for the photographer to reach.

Then Chikane led them to a slow dance, with Himeko's left hand resting on her shoulder and her right hand held by Chikane's left. The tennis player's right hand was holding her left hip. Then patient steps took their way.

_**Oh...thinking about all our younger years**_

_**There was only you and me**_

_**We were young and wild and free**_

Both leaving the position, Chikane's arms went around her waist while Himeko's arms went around her neck. The photographer's head leaned on her right shoulder, aligning with the tennis player's. The two closed their eyes, relaxing.

"So tell me Chikane-chan..." Himeko whispered.

"Hm?"

"After you had met me on the beach, what happened?"

Chikane thought in pure silence and then answered, whispering, "After I had met you. I had a crush on you then for years, but eventually moved on since I had lost hope that you would come back to me."

She could feel the photographer stiffen in her words. Himeko was getting a bit hotter, Chikane noticed. "I see."

_**Now nothing can take you away from me**_

_**We've been down that road before**_

_**But that's over now**_

_**You keep me coming back for more**_

_**Baby you're all that I want**_

_**When you're lying here in my arms**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe**_

_**We're in heaven**_

"I am sorry Himeko. I must have said that too soon. I-"

Himeko shook her head lightly on her shoulder. "No. It's just that, I'm happy..." She trailed off.

The tennis player now curious, opened one blue eye. "Yes?" Encouraging her.

_**And love is all that I need**_

_**And I found it there in your heart**_

_**It isn't too hard to see**_

_**We're in heaven**_

Oh...once in your life you find someone

_**Who will turn your world around**_

_**Bring you up when you're feeling down**_

"I'm happy that, when I had met you, I realized that Souma-kun was only a childish crush. And I wasn't the only one harboring a crush on someone after we met, Chikane-chan."

"Who might he be?"

"_She_ is you."

The two pulled back, looking in each other's eyes. Looking through each other's souls. Searching for something, anything at all.

_**Yeah...nothing could change what you mean to me**_

_**Oh there's lots that I could say**_

_**But just hold me now**_

_**'Cause our love will light the way**_

_**I've been waiting for so long**_

_**For something to arrive**_

_**For love to come along**_

Now our dreams are coming true

_**Through the good times and the bad**_

_**Yeah...I'll be standing there by you**_

The two then leaned in, giving another kiss for what seemed a hundredth time now. They still couldn't get enough of it though. Tasting each other's lips after that sort of confession was magical and electric. It was definitely and simply...amazing. When the song had faded, the two pulled away and with Chikane letting go of Himeko reluctantly, now getting a blanket from the basket under the table. She then had it spread out on the soft grass. Then and there, the two laid on the comfortable blanket, holding each other like never before, with smiles that wouldn't fade forever.

Their eyes closing, all they could remember was how the half moon shone on them like it had witnessed something they had not seen yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hey Aloneness here! Sorry for the delay, too busy with school and stuff. Here's the eighteenth chappie. In a particular scene, I have my own idea of why Oota Reiko always writes very dark themes and is very anti-social. If there are errors, please PM me. Thanks a lot for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 18: Pray, Remember, Forgive**

_**"Did my heart love 'til now? Foreswear its sight-for I never saw true beauty 'til this night." - Romeo and Juliet**_

Amethyst eyes slowly opened, her body not moving. Himeko didn't want to wake Chikane up, whose arms snaking her waist. The freelance photographer smiled softly at their previous date. Last night, they had went back to Himeko's condominium at sunrise. Actually, this was the second time Himeko was sleeping in the same day and miraculously, she was _still_ the first to wake up.

_The park was silent and the sun was just rising. As if it was a wake up call for nature, local birds began to sing and the winds of today began to sway, making the cherry blossoms shiver. A petal then fell directly on Himeko's sleeping face, which made her sneeze rather cutely, her lilac eyes fluttering open._

What the?_ Himeko thought after she had blinked a few times and saw two pairs of heels on the soft grass just a few feet away from her, the iPod and speakers, the table set up, the melted candles, and Hoshi Park before her. Then she remembered last night. She smiled softly and felt Chikane's protective yet warm arms wrapped around her lithe body. Her lavender eyes now squinting, she saw the dramatic sun rising. Her smile grew wider with the sun illuminating her as if she was the source. Turning around to see the tennis player's face, the freelance photographer's features instantly softened. In that moment, Himeko thought that Chikane looked so fragile. The graceful woman was breathing soundly and evenly, indicating that she was in deep slumber. Himeko was reluctant to wake her sweetheart up. The female photographer brushed a ultramarine lock out of her face. She shook her head lightly, knowing that the park would open soon. Then and there, Himeko lightly kissed Chikane's pale cheek._

_Sapphire eyes then were shown to the cute woman, ever so slowly and patiently. Then a smile was on her beautiful face as she saw her sweetheart looking so cute. If only Chikane could stop time..._

_"Good morning Himeko." Chikane said, after sitting up and kissing her on the cheek. The tennis player then cupped one of her cheeks, admiring her adorable girlfriend. _

_"Good morning Chikane-chan." Himeko whispered and continued, "Isn't it nice to wake up like this?" She was referring to the sunrise and in subtext, it was the fact that when she had opened her eyes, the noble woman was there, holding her close as if she was about to run away from her. Of course, she wouldn't do that. Never._

_"Yes. I could look at you for days." Chikane answered, still staring lovingly at Himeko. She knew well that her beloved Himeko was talking about the sunrise. The photographer blushed like mad at the compliment and joked,_

_"Flatterer." _

_Her arms tightened around her waist. "I am not good with flattery. I am only good with the truth, and nothing but the truth." The tennis player replied, no traces of lies or second thoughts found. _

_She blushed harder and hid her face on the crook of her neck. _Gods, what did I do to deserve her?_ Himeko thought, her arms around Chikane as well. _

_The graceful woman too was thinking of that. It was surprising really that she, a woman with known, expected elegance, kindness, extremity, and nobility was becoming something more. Yes, when she had met Himeko, she had become more...believable. Chikane had slowly became more like a...person. During these times with Himeko, she had gathered knowledge. Either positive or negative, it had affected her greatly. She had forgotten her manners once in a while, and most of all, she had now the mind set that everything she would do didn't need the beauty to move or act. Himeko was treating her like a real person and meanwhile, making the tennis player learn as well. Chikane smiled softly as they looked at the rising sun together. _

_Himeko too was changing into something more. The photographer had noticed that she, a very deathly shy person, wasn't, well, so shy anymore. At least around Chikane. But she can still blush harder than anyone else. She also had learned from her sweetheart that in life, everything wasn't all cookies and cream. Himeko had become more...mature because of the tennis player. She was not so naive anymore. _

_The cute woman then leaned on Chikane's shoulder. The Himemiya princess then looked at her watch. 5:00 am. Hoshi Park was about to open. Soon._

_"Let us go. The park is about to open soon Himeko." She reluctantly said, even though she didn't' want to leave just yet but she knew the two of them would have to get up eventually and she might as well do it now. _

_"Ok." Noticing that the photographer was still sleepy, Chikane assured her with words._

_"When we arrive back, we'll sleep again ok?"_

_She nodded and slowly got up, straightening her dress with Chikane following suit. Himeko stretched her arms as she was again hit by the sunlight. Chikane couldn't help but admire her from the corner of her chicory eye as she straightened her own dress. The two then grabbed their forgotten heels which Himeko reacted with._

_"Hey Chikane-chan?" Himeko said, looking at the heels on her hands._

_"Yes?" Chikane gave a sidelong glance at her._

_"How about we don't wear them? I'm pretty sure that the grass feels nice." Suggesting with a smile._

_Chikane smiled amusingly at her girlfriend. See what she had meant about Himeko treating her like a real person other than seeing her as the famous noble woman and the fact that they didn't need manners once in a while?_

_"I'd love that."_

_And there, the two walked on the soft grass with hands intertwined and their other holding their heels. After twenty minutes of cleaning their garbage, they were ready to go. The table and chairs were already folded and placed under a cherry blossom tree. The basket was already filled with the contents like the iPod, speakers, blanket, food, and other whatnot. Now in their heels since they were already on concrete, the two waited for a taxi to pass by. And on time, the park opened after a few minutes._

_"Chikane-chan..." _

_"Yes?"_

_"How did you do all that?" Himeko couldn't help but wonder. _

_Chikane grinned. "I had pulled a few strings, paid a few people. Just for you." _

_She blushed, very happy. "Thank you Chikane-chan."_

_"Anything for you." She replied, kissing her on the reddened cheek._

_Then a flash of dark yellow came, noticed by the two pairs of rare eyes. It was a taxi._

And now here they were, on the bed, on their sleepwear. Careful not to wake Chikane up, she turned her head sideways, her purple eyes meeting the alarm clock. It was almost noon.

_Mako-chan still hasn't called yet._ She thought curiously and then smiled secretly. It hit her. Of course, the reason was her childhood friend, Oogami Souma. Sensing movement from the tennis player, she stiffened, pretending to be asleep.

"There is no use Himeko. I know you are awake." Chikane said, her voice hoarse and scratchy as she put the side of her head on Himeko's.

Himeko couldn't help but tease her. "I give." She sighed playfully, defeated. "Sexy voice." She commented, her voice a bit scratchy as well.

The tennis player laughed. She had not really expected that kind of comment from the photographer. "That makes the two of us then." Himeko turned around to see her pale face and grinned at her. Her magnificent head not on the bed and her right elbow supporting her upper body, Chikane grinned back. She stroked her yellow tresses, smoothing it down with the cute woman unconsciously leaning into her hand.

"I will go and get us something to eat alright?"

Himeko nodded sleepily and sat up. Both stretched, until the female photographer started coughing. Chikane looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Himeko nodded.

"Yes, I think so. My throat hurts a little bit though." She then started to clear her throat. "Maybe more than a bit." Chikane scooted closer to her and placed her soft palm on her forehead.

"You're burning up. You must go back to bed." Chikane said, half-stern and half-concerned. She then softened up. The graceful woman knew that this was her fault that they had slept on the park.

"I'm sorry. I am certain that this is my fault. Forgive me."

Himeko shook her head, smiling. "It's nobody's fault Chikane-chan."

"But still..." A finger stopped her. Himeko's finger.

"Like I said Chikane-chan, it's nobody's fault."

She sighed, defeated. Himeko then burst into a coughing fit. After she calmed down, she looked at Chikane's apologetic face.

"Please lie down Himeko. I'll take care of you."

Her eyes widened at the last five words. "No. It's alright Chikane-chan I can..." It was her turn to silence the female photographer with her own index finger.

"It's the least I can do. Please lie down. For me?"

Then that made all Himeko's objections sealed up within. She nodded and laid down, just as the phone rang. The tennis player quickly went to get the phone and greeted.

"Hello?"

"Hi, who is this?" It was Saotome Makoto.

"It's me, Himemiya Chikane." The tennis player said, smiling softly.

"Oh! Himemiya-sama! Hi!" The athlete exclaimed as if she had found a great secret. Chikane chuckled softly.

"Can I speak for Himeko for a second if you don't mind Himemiya-sama?" Makoto continued.

"I am afraid that she has a cold and she is sleeping right now so I cannot let you talk with her. I am sorry." The beautiful woman sincerely said to Himeko's best friend after she had peeked into the bedroom, finding Himeko almost falling asleep now. She felt a pang of guilt inside her again, thinking that it was her fault.

"Oh. It's alright Himemiya-sama, I do understand." The athlete assured her.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome Himemiya-sama. Take care both of you alright?"

"We will. Good bye and have a good day Saotome-san."

"Good bye."

With that, Chikane put down the phone with a silent click and went back to the bedroom, with Himeko on the bed now definitely back asleep. She sat on the bed, her hand supporting her weight, with her other holding her blue hair.

"Himeko?" The tennis player whispered.

"Hm?" She cutely grunted, half-opening her lilac eyes. Her chicory eyes softened up when her girlfriend started coughing again, a hoarse, bone-rattling cough.

"Let me go get you some juice." Chikane said sympathetically.

She then went back to the kitchen, finding the refrigerator with her cerulean eyes. The graceful woman then opened it, grabbing the strawberry juice container before she had grabbed the glass on the counter. Going to take it back to the female photographer, she absently took the current novel she was reading with her as she passed by her luggage.

With amethyst eyes open, Chikane then laid beside Himeko with the strawberry juice given to the freelance photographer. After she had drank it, she gave it back with Chikane and said her thanks to her gratefully. Placing the empty glass next to the novel on the nightstand, there was a shuffle of position. The tennis player encircled the photographer's waist, face to face. In reaction, Himeko nestled closer to her sweetheart.

"Chikane-chan, you're going to get my cold."

She was amused that she had said that after she nestled closer. "It's alright." Chikane whispered to her as she claimed her lips. Closing her sapphire eyes, Himeko closed her amethyst ones as well. Their flushed cheeks' color began to deepen as the kiss deepened as well. When both departed, the tennis player kissed her forehead and both went to their own subconscious. Besides, they needed-for the third time now-_another_ nap. This time, it was a dreamless sleep.

When both have woken up_ again_, they moved back and forth between different rooms throughout the course of the ordinary day. But eventually, they ended up in the bedroom. Chikane had taken it upon herself to buy cough medicine for Himeko, and the freelance photographer was lonely for the time being. Chikane just flipped the pages of her novel as her sweetheart slept beside her. Feeling a shift in the bed, she looked over at Himeko to see she was moving positions. Chikane was lying back with her head on a pillow, a position that didn't look too good for her pale neck. Himeko, in her sleepy daze, shuffled closer to her beloved and put her head on her flat stomach. Looking down, the graceful woman smiled and began to stroke her blonde hair, her fingers running through it with ease. It seemed to be having a calming effect on the female photographer.

"Chikane-chan..." Himeko purred at her sweetheart.

"Yes?"

Even in her state, she could still blush. Without answering, she grabbed hold of the tennis player's shoulders, making her slide down on the bed. Himeko nuzzled closer to Chikane, who was now chuckling quietly, already forgetting about the novel which was now on the floor. Chikane then wrapped her with her legs and arms, to warm Himeko up, who in turn sighed contentedly. When Chikane was about to kiss Himeko again, the photographer stopped her girlfriend by placing one finger between their two lips. The tennis player looked surprised.

"I'm sick remember?" Himeko said in amusement.

Chikane raised an elegant eyebrow. They did kiss a while ago, but why now? "So?"

"Like I said, I don't want to get you sick." The photographer said, coughing a bit. It was weird though that she didn't mind the contact between them.

She narrowed her chicory eyes and placed her palm on her forehead again. _So that's why._ The tennis player thought.

"Baby, you're burning up."

Her already flushed cheeks burned more. _Baby... _Himeko thought, smiling softly at the term of endearment. "I'm alright. Honest." The photographer half-lied.

"No, you are not." Chikane said, already reaching out for the medicine she had bought a while ago from the nightstand. "Here drink this Himeko."

With that, she drank and grimaced at the taste. She had never got used of the taste of medicines. "I'll go make some soup." The tennis player said, trying to get out of the covers but can't. Himeko smiled and shook her head lightly.

"I'm fine Chikane-chan. Just go watch television or something. I'll rest, I don't want you to get it. You do not need to take care of me." Himeko assured-again for the second time-her beloved.

Chikane shook her head as well, smiling, leaning in towards her. Her breath tickled her flushed face. "But I want to." She winked at her.

"Chikane-chan..." Persuading the tennis player.

She kissed her hot forehead before Himeko could even stop her. "There's no stopping me alright? Now just rest."

Himeko could only nod again and sigh. After her sweetheart was gone into the kitchen, the freelance photographer smiled wider. Never in her whole life had she been pampered like this. Even her best friend, Saotome Makoto, couldn't do it like Chikane. She sighed again but this time it was for happiness that she had met the beautiful tennis player. Placing her hand in her heart, she could feel it throbbing, hard. It was beating for none other than Chikane. So it means...

Finding the necessary ingredients to make chicken soup, she began to think at her present right now. All questions took flight.

_What if I had not met her? What if she was not my photographer during the photo shoot? What if I did not agree the offer from Sports Illustrated? What if I did not listen to Sasaki-han's pleadings? What if..._ She closed her sapphire eyes and can only make up one simple yet complicated answer. _I won't be with her like this and I would still be the same person as before. I would be..._

_Incomplete._ Chikane concluded with a smile. She was again, thankful to the Gods for giving Himeko to her. And she couldn't thank the oil on the pot to heat it, she looked outside the window and there she could see airplanes flying everywhere and skyscrapers that were extraordinary. The tennis player inhaled slightly and again, exhaled. Getting a cutting board, she placed the celery on top of it and began to chop away with skill. Even though she was pampered herself, Chikane would always sneak into the kitchen so that she could surprise her father with food in her childhood years. Taking carrots and placing it on top of the cutting board, she began to slice it as well. She then carefully cut off the chicken parts, fitting for one person. With those ingredients, she brought it to boil in the pot. One tablespoon of salt and four chicken bouillon cubes. And then she timed it in her mind when would she get the soup made just for Himeko.

She then went back to the bedroom and got inside the covers, now beside Himeko, who was still awake, smiling like an idiot.

"Are you ok Himeko?" Chikane asked, noticing this.

As if snapped back from reality, Himeko widened her amethyst eyes and looked at Chikane. "Oh yeah! Sorry Chikane-chan."

Smiling, she replied, "It is alright."

Chikane then continued, her left arm around her waist with her other landing on her creamy shoulder. "Come here."

Without replying, the freelance photographer couldn't refuse as she nestled again to the warmth given by the Himemiya princess. She would just pray that Chikane won't get her cold.

It was night again, and Himeko appeared to be feeling a lot better. After their late lunch in bed, and quick showers-with Himeko taking her time-they were now in the living room, watching television that was showing a variety show. This was Himeko's request-a sure sign that she was feeling better-and eventually, Chikane gave in due to her puppy dog amethyst eyes that were too irresistible to look at. When the commercials came, Chikane then began a conversation with Himeko. About the freelance photographer's parents.

"Himeko can I ask you something? If you do not mind, of course." Chikane sincerely asked, very curious.

"I don't. What is it Chikane-chan?"

"Tell me about your parents." The tennis player could feel her beloved stiffen a bit and relaxed in a heartbeat.

"They died when I was ten." She said, barely a whisper.

Chikane immediately softened up, a bit guilty of asking that. "I am sorry Himeko. I should not have asked."

Himeko smiled softly. "It's alright. I can tell you about them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Himeko then began telling the story with Chikane listening intently, her hug intensifying, comforting her beloved with kisses even before Himeko could protest.

_"Father! Mother!" A ten-year old Himeko shouted happily when they were walking on the sidewalk, holding each of her parent's hand. On her right was her mother's left while her left was on her father's right. _

_"What is it dear?" The photographer's mother hushed her a bit with a smile._

_"Where are we going?" She looked up at her with innocent amethyst eyes. Her father, named Hideo, looked at Himeko at the corner of his ruby eye as they walked through their hometown, Tokyo. Her mother, named Kameko, brushed a golden lock out of her daughter's hair with her hand. With pink eyes, she probed her daughter's innocent and angelic face. Her eyes hovered down to the pink shell and the camera that had adorned Himeko around her creamy neck._

_"How about we go to the rose garden? I'm sure you like it there."_

_"But it's in Kyoto."_

_"We don't mind." Her father intercepted with a grin. Even though they did not know the location of that rose garden she always spoke of, the two of them had seen her so happy at that time, saying that she was always with someone there. Someone so special. She did not tell them of course about neither. But a hint, she said the rose garden was from a certain school. Another hint, that someone special was there yet not quite. The two were perplexed with this but almost believed her. Almost. But still, they wanted to make her happy so..._

_With a fist pumped into the air, she shouted an agreement to them, which made them laugh quite a bit at their daughter's antics. When they had reached the pedestrian lane with the signal still red, the three waited patiently. And then something out of this world happened. A teenager riding in a bicycle went beyond the boundaries of the sidewalk and tripped exactly on the middle of the road, which made Himeko's father react by running towards the kid, helping her get up. A blare of a horn came from behind which made her father's head turn. When he saw this, he quickly pushed the teenager aside, hard. The truck driver did not see him until a piercing scream from Himeko's mother echoed through his ear-phoned ears. Looking down at the road, the truck driver saw Hideo, closing his blue eyes and couldn't move. It disturbed him to no end. It was as if Himeko's father was accepting his fate. He shook his head violently and pushed the brakes hard, but failed miserably. Hideo was hit and rolled about two meters away from the truck and the pedestrian lane. _

_The teenager's light red eyes that matched her hair widened at the sight. The truck driver was flabbergasted at what he had done. Himeko was completely speechless and emotionless, traumatized. Kameko was already crying hysterically, running towards her father's dead body. She just stood there as people gathered round at the ill sight. _

"When that happened, my mother became depressed. And because of that, she had a really high fever and eventually died in a hospital, leaving me with my uncle." Himeko's tears fell down, tracing the liquid on her cheeks. Her shoulders were already shaking while Chikane just hugged her tightly, comforting her with no words but gestures and the like.

"I left my uncle when I was sixteen because he abused me and always said that I was a burden. Eventually, I got a job as a part-time photographer when I was still studying. Souma-kun was there for me in times in need and in my school, I met Mako-chan along the way." The freelance photographer continued between sobs.

_The rose garden. Maybe it's in Ototachibana Academy. _Chikane thought curiously for she also had found a secret place in that school when her father, Himemiya Yasuo, was visiting the principal who was an old friend of his. Obviously, the secret place was the rose garden. She was the only one who knew it. Unless Himeko...

She shook her head lightly. That would be revealed sooner or later. "Shh...I'm here Himeko." Chikane whispered as she kissed her forehead again, feeling her pain. She too had lost a mother. But the tennis player knew that she was luckier since she had a father. Her mother died because of a plane crash when she was still too young and couldn't remember what she had looked like, so it was not too painful for her. Yet Yasuo always told her that she was beautiful and loving and that's why Chikane regretted on why the Gods took her mother early from her.

"I'm fine. I thought I could tell you this story without breaking down but obviously I couldn't." Wiping her tears with a forced laugh. Chikane sympathized. She was also angry inside at two things. One was her uncle who abused her beloved to no end. And two, she couldn't do anything. Sighing inwardly, she wiped the tears away with her lips, making her taste the saltiness and the sadness inside Himeko.

The hug tightening, she stroked her golden hair again. _If only..._

Oota Reiko awoke with a start, cold sweat trickling down her cheek. It was the dream again. Almost every night, it always haunted her with a vengeance.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath, as she reached out for her glasses and got out of the covers. Going to the table where her unfinished dark-themed manga sat, she turned on the lamp and pushed the work aside. There she doodled, trying to ease her unforgiving mind. Unshed tears began to fall from her stone-cold face without her knowing it, dropping into her now blurred glasses. Taking it off, she wiped her tears. Closing her light red eyes tightly, she just sat there, unmoving.

The mangaka knew it was her fault. And she had prayed that the golden-haired girl and her parents would forgive her on that day.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hello guys! Aloneness here bringing you the nineteenth chappie. Still, I'll update longer than the usual, so please bear with me. In this chappie there is a song. A very relaxing song I must say. It always lulls me to sleep or make me relax or something like that. It is called _**Let Me Sleep by S Club**_. I miss those guys. Haha. Anyways, thanks a trillion for the reviews. Because of those reviews and the reviewers, it/you had motivated me to finish this story. I love ya'll and enjoy the story!

**Picture 19: Wishful Thinking **

_**"No one realizes the beauty of love, until you're caught in it." - Unknown**_

_Himeko sneezed again with Chikane rubbing her back in circles to comfort her. Grabbing her own handkerchief from her pocket, the tennis player handed it over to Himeko who reluctantly took it and blow into it._

_"Baby..." Chikane soothed her with nicknames for the photographer and only her. There was only two actually. Baby and love. _

_"Thank you Chikane-chan." Himeko replied, blushing quite a bit because of the handkerchief. The tennis player just smiled at her wife, signaling her that it was alright. Leaning a bit, Chikane gave a peck on the blushing cheek before Himeko could stop her. The freelance photographer gaped at her, her mouth in a small o. _

_"Chikane-chan!" She scolded her, but there was no trace of anger in her adorable voice. In all honesty, Himeko liked it. Loved it even. But still, she didn't want her wife to get her cold. The tennis player just laughed heartily, hugging her, and spun her around with all the people looking at the two, who were either smiling or chuckling at their action . _

_"Chikane-chan." Himeko called out her name again, hiding her hot face on the crook of her pale neck, truly embarrassed at the public displays of affection. The people around them just chuckled a bit, liking the free show a lot. _

_They were now at the airport in Los Angeles for business matters. Mainly, for Chikane because of another tennis tournament coming up and of course Himeko didn't mind anyway as long as she was with her love of her life. But unfortunately, Himeko got a cold and wasn't quick to leave her. And if anything, the plane ride made it much worse. So in conclusion, the freelance photographer arrived in Los Angeles with the damned sickness._

_"How are you feeling?" Chikane asked as she searched for their rented car-which was a 2007 BMW M6 Cabriolet-after her right arm draped over the photographer's shoulder, comforting her a bit.. It was 1:30 in the afternoon on Thursday. The jet lag was terrible, but other than that, Chikane couldn't have been better. _

_And then all of a sudden, Chikane coughed silently. Yes, Chikane knew that she had a bit of a cold but didn't want to let Himeko know. Just a mild thing but she just couldn't resist kissing Himeko since she was just too cute. On the plane ride, the tennis player was just too concerned for her beloved that she didn't even noticed her own health that eventually, she got the cold when she took care of Himeko. _

_"Sick." She groaned a bit, burying her head on the tennis player's shoulder, grinning a bit at the warmth. Chikane pulled Himeko's hood tighter over her head when she noticed a couple of women whispering and discreetly pointing at them. Ever since Himeko was always being hired by the Sports Illustrated, she had gotten famous in different countries. Other than that, many have discovered her skill with photography. Twenty-one people wanting to get autographs and take pictures of Himeko and Chikane already stopped them, and this was both of them in disguise-mainly, their jacket's hoods and dark sunglasses. And what's worse was that people around the world knew that they were married and supported them all the way. So the two women were on the top list of best couples in every magazine that they know of, which both chuckled quite a bit at the info. _

_Chikane took it onto herself to steer Himeko out of the way. Not only was she sick, she was tired and not in the mood, understandably so. She didn't want her beloved to get a bad reputation as the diva photographer who complains out to her fans, because nothing could be further from the truth, but she was only human, and she had only so much patience and tolerance as the next person. And besides, Chikane wanted to have her own time with Himeko as always._

_The tennis player found the car and helped Himeko get in, before putting their suitcases in the trunk. Chikane sat in front and noticed the photographer had fallen asleep. Smiling gently, she took her creamy hand and even in her sleep she squeezed it back. Chikane closed her chicory eyes for a while before speeding off bound for their hotel._

With the refreshing sunlight creeping through the bedroom window of Himeko's condo, the two squinted their unique eyes as both cuddled closer to each other on the bed. The linen sheets was then reached by Chikane, who pulled it to cover both of their fair, sleeping faces. Chikane-in a nightshirt reaching only in mid-thigh-figuring that it was no use since she was now alert, slowly sat up reluctantly letting go of Himeko's still sleeping form. Blinking her lilac eyes, the freelance photographer followed suit. From her clear head and non-scratchy throat, Himeko-in a polo shirt one size too big-deduced that her sickness was a twenty-four hour thing. And she had to thank her beloved Chikane for that of course.

She looked at Chikane, who was looking back at her, having a lopsided smile on her. Himeko grinned at her happily as she leaned onto her sweetheart but a pale finger stopped them from kissing a good morning. The freelance photographer blinked in surprise. The tennis player just softly smiled.

"I have a cold." Ever since she had woken up, Chikane could feel her head throbbing with her throat hoarse. It didn't matter to her though. As long as Himeko was happy and fine, then Chikane was happy and fine. In short, the photographer's happiness was her happiness.

Himeko gasped a bit sympathetically and then shot her an apologetic look. "I gave you my cold Chikane-chan!" The freelance photographer said, accusing and blaming herself rather hardly.

The Himemiya princess just chuckled quietly and whispered, "It was worth it."

With bloodshot light red eyes, Oota Reiko, the mangaka, approached the two tombstones, in which names were engraved on it. Kurusugawa Hideo and Kurusugawa Kameko. Yes, she knew their names. Who couldn't when you were the one who murdered them?

Or that's what the mangaka thought so in her mind.

Reiko, with white roses in hand, placed them down on the soil in front of each grave and said a heartfelt prayer of forgiveness and redemption. As if on time, her cell phone rang and vibrated in her pocket, wanting to get attention from her owner. With a few curses on her mind, she reached for it and opened it with a hard click on a button.

"Yes?" Her cold voice matching her stone-cold face.

A bit of a gulp, the converser replied, "Good morning Oota-san. I'm Ohkami Kazuya, I'm from a manga magazine called Manga World and we would like to take pictures of your works and interview you."

Oota Reiko thought for a while before answering, "Fine." She could hear a sigh of relief from the woman on the other end.

"Great. The interview would be in Kobe, Japan and please do bring your works tomorrow Oota-san. Someone will get you and bring you to your hotel." The woman said sincerely, trying not to upset the mangaka. It would eight to nine hours to reach Kobe by highway bus, ten hours by local trains, and roughly a hundred and ninety-five minutes by shinkansen. Oota Reiko preferred the bus and besides, she liked long rides.

"Ok."

Sydney, Australia 10:00 am

With Makoto reading a sports magazine and Souma snoring lightly on his sleep, they waited for their flight bound for Tokyo, Japan. Their days, even though short, were fun, exciting, and relaxing all at the same time. And then all of of a sudden, her cell phone rang, which made the journalist jump up from his sleep and from his seat while the athlete just laughed at his antics and grabbed her cell phone in her pocket.

"Hello?" After a fit of giggles with Souma playfully glaring at her.

"Good morning Saotome-san. I hope I didn't disturb you at anything."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "No you didn't. Who're you?"

"Oh! Sorry for the rudeness Saotome-san. I'm Ohkami Kazuya, I'm from a magazine called Manga World."

"I see. So what do you need?" Makoto asked. Souma was looking at her like she had grown a third head.

Makoto just shrugged as she waited for Kazuya to reply. "Well, if it is not much to ask a question, are you Kurusugawa-san's manager?"

"Yes. Sort of." The athlete replied with a smile creeping into her face. _I know what this means._

"We would like to hire her for another job which is taking pictures of Oota-san's works. I'm sure you two know her."

Of course she and the freelance photographer know her! Himeko was a fan in manga and she knew their artists by heart with Makoto influenced by her. "Of course. She would love to!"

"Perfect. She would be in Kobe the day after tomorrow. We don't care what time will she come as long as she will be here the day after tomorrow. Don't worry about where, someone will meet her there." Ohkami Kazuya explained.

"Ok! Thank you so much." Makoto said gratefully. When both hung up, Souma fired away with questions.

"Who was that?"

"Ohkami Kazuya." Saotome Makoto said, still smiling like an idiot.

Oogami Souma raised an eyebrow. "And why are you so happy?"

"Because, Himeko is hired yet again with another job."

"Explain."

"She is going to take pictures of Oota-san's works, who is a _very_ famous mangaka known for her original and dark themes."

Souma nodded, smiling. He was glad that Himeko was getting another job. When Makoto started to dial Himeko's number, Souma placed his own hand on top of his girlfriend's active hand. She looked at him, confused and curious.

"How about we will tell her in person. That way, we can look at her giddy face and be happy with her." Souma proposed.

As if a light bulb came up on top of the athlete's head, she grinned rather evilly. Oogami Souma's sweat dropped. The male journalist knew where this was going. "Yeah! And I can give her another surprise."

And you think Saotome Makoto had learned her lesson.

Tokyo, Japan 8:30 am

With Himeko making chicken noodle soup, the Himemiya princess sat down on the couch, and with remote at hand, she flipped through channels, waiting for her beloved to sit with her. A while ago, Himeko tried to persuade Chikane to be in bed but stubborn as she was, the tennis player compromised that she would just sit on the couch so that she wouldn't be bored. And with the female photographer defeated, Himeko sighed but her feeling was quickly diminishing due to Chikane's pout, which was impossibly cute.

"Chikane-chan..." Himeko called out from the kitchen. Chikane could hear a lot of utensils banging silently as Himeko skillfully and fastly cut the necessary ingredients. Smiling a bit, she turned off the television set.

"Yes?" She said as she stood up, going towards the kitchen.

"What kind of juice do you like, strawberry juice or orange juice?" Without her sweetheart knowing she was there, Chikane snaked her arms around her waist as Himeko closed her lilac eyes, slowly closing the refrigerator as her back leaned on Chikane's front.

"Tea would be great." Oh how Himeko wanted Chikane to kiss her then even though she had a cold. Grinning, Chikane knew what was she thinking because she was thinking the same way.

"Can I kiss you?" Chikane whispered, mumbling in the crook of Himeko's creamy neck.

"Yes." Giving a full smile, she turned her head sideways, meeting Chikane's beautiful face, whose chicory eyes were brimming with desire.

"But I have a cold. Do you not mind?"

Of course she wouldn't mind. "No. I don't mind." Himeko whispered back, her lips inching closer to her sweetheart's. The two of them forgot about the food cooking idly and the refrigerator still slightly open as both kissed. As lips were in hot contact, Himeko's arms went around her pale neck after Chikane had turned her around. Then as if non-living things were against their loving gestures, the toaster made a loud bell sound, wanting attention to the both of them. The two pulled away and looked at the toaster, one grudgingly and the other just groaned a bit inside, approaching it.

Himeko then placed the bread on the plate, now spreading the butter while her girlfriend went beside her, admiring the freelance photographer with her chicory eyes. Catching this, Himeko blushed like the sunset, a bit embarrassed at how Chikane was looking at her.

"Uhm...Chikane-chan? Is there something on my face?" The blushing Himeko asked, now looking at Chikane after placing the buttered bread on the plate then to the tray.

Chikane moved closer and pointed her red cheek. "Yes. You do have something right-" Catching her off guard, she leaned in and closed her lips with hers. "-there."

The freelance photographer just blushed harder. "There was nothing on my face, was there?" She just grinned at her. "Chikane-chan, you have a cold. Whatever am I going to do with you?" She wondered aloud, her tone having amusement in them as the tennis player's fingers brushed her clothed waist, now gripping.

"Hm..." Chikane said softly, pretending to think. "How about..." Not finishing her own thought.

Himeko leaned into her, her head on Chikane's chest. "How about you go back to bed while I finish cooking?"

"No, thank you." The tennis player quoted, putting her chin on her head.

The freelance photographer giggled a bit. "Ok then. How about you go back to the couch while I finish cooking?"

Baring her teeth to show a full smile, she nodded slightly. "A done deal."

With that, Chikane went back to the living room but didn't immediately go to the couch. Instead, she went to her luggage and grabbed her iPod and earphones. The tennis player then sat down on the couch, playing some tunes, mainly classical music to relax her hazy mind. Closing her chicory eyes, she listened every complicated note and key from the piano and the violins playing. For her, that was relaxing. For others, that was just plain mind-boggling. And then after a few minutes, Himeko went with the tray filled with food at hand. Without Chikane's knowing.

Grinning, she placed the tray on the table in front of the couch to proceed for her 'revenge' towards her girlfriend. Quietly, she tiptoed across Chikane and gave a peck on her lips. The tennis player opened her sapphire eyes, startled. There she saw Himeko pulling back looking at her with puppy dog amethyst eyes.

"I have a cold Himeko." She slightly scolded her. Funny, a while ago they kissed. Funnier, she didn't have any anger in her melodious voice but instead, she was totally amused.

"So?" Countering the tennis player with a smile of her own.

"You are going to get it now." A plotting smile on her beautiful face.

Himeko raised an eyebrow, a bit scared on what Chikane was about to do with her. All fear was gone as her sweetheart's fingers tickled her hips and her other parts of the body. With Himeko giggling like a schoolgirl and trying to run away from her, Chikane stood up and started to chase her. Even though she had a cold, she still had the stamina like she was never sick.

Now in the bedroom, Himeko tried to close the door but couldn't because of Chikane, who too was laughing, grabbing her from the back-her pale arms around her slim waist-as she twirled her around, midair.

"Ok! Ok! Stop! I give, I give!" The freelance photographer shouted during the twirl between giggles.

The tennis player did and both fell on the bed with Chikane on top of Himeko. The two were smiling at each other lovingly, until Chikane started coughing. She quickly covered her mouth and removed herself atop of her sweetheart. Himeko immediately sat up and rubbed her back in circles, comforting her.

"Chikane-chan, I'll go get the medicine." Himeko said. The freelance photographer then stood up and grabbed the cough medicine on the nightstand. She went back to sit beside Chikane, who was now not coughing and fed her the syrup. After that, she placed the medicine temporarily on the bed and asked her,

"Are you alright now?"

Smiling, she replied, "Yes. Thank you Himeko."

"Do you want to sleep or take the couch?"

"Couch."

Sighing a bit, she guided her beloved to the couch and gave her the food she had made just for her to make her feel better.

Kyoto, Japan 12:00 pm

Otoha paced back and forth on the mansion's hallways, very worried. _Where is Ojou-sama? I'm positively sure that she should be back just days ago. _She thought. As if her question _would_ be answered, the mansion telephone rang, which echoed loudly through the secluded hallways.

"Hello? This is the Himemiya residence. To whom am I speaking to?"

"Otoha-san. It's me, Yasuo. I'm just here to inform you that your Ojou-sama would be coming back at the end of October." _Maybe._ Yasuo mumbled in his own mind at the last words he had spoken.

"Sorry for asking this...but why?" Otoha said, curious while thinking for a certain valid reason.

Yasuo smiled amusingly. "She is with Kurusugawa-han right now."

Her blood boiled. "I see." She said sullenly, covering her pure anger.

"Have a good day Otoha-san."

After Otoha-san's reply, Chikane's father laughed quietly as he clicked off his cell phone. He knew about Otoha's infatuation towards his own daughter. And he felt kind of sorry for her. _Too bad Otoha-san but little Chikane has fallen head-over-heels in love with the freelance photographer._ He thought. His intuition and reasoning were perfect that's why...

_And I don't think she could live without Himeko, as she to my daughter. _He sighed contentedly.

If his daughter was happy, he too was happy. He looked up at the London sky. "And I'm pretty sure you're proud that our daughter is in love, Mine-chan."

The winds then blew through Himemiya Yasuo as if his wife replied to him. He smiled and closed his eyes, stopping his walking and smelled the sea air.

_Of course I am, Yasuo-chan. I do think that what they are experiencing is...true love?_

Tokyo, Japan 4:00 pm

4:00 pm. After they had taken their lunch about four hours ago, Himeko and Chikane were still on the couch. Still clad in their sleepwear, Himeko just flipped channels on the television set as Chikane slept beside her. A shift on the bed and change of the tennis player's position. Chikane opened her cerulean eyes slowly and scooted closer to Himeko, putting her magnificent head on her creamy legs while her beautiful face nuzzling on her flat stomach. The freelance photographer down at her sweetheart and started playing with her blue hair, attempting to braid it while combing her midnight blue bangs from her forehead. It seemed to be having a relaxing effect on her, because Chikane slept sounder than she had been all day.

Himeko then started to sing softly, soothing Chikane more than ever and at the same time, also waking her up a bit. But she didn't mind. Didn't mind at all.

_**Ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh**_

Shadows on the wall

_**Forming outlines of your face**_

_**I reach out to touch you**_

_**Through time and through space**_

In my dreams I'm always with you

So let me sleep

"Baby, please continue." Chikane murmured, sensing that Himeko would stop the song. The freelance photographer grinned and opened her mouth once again, leaning down to whisper the lyrics.

_**Ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh**_

_**In my dreams I'm with you**_

_**Ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh**_

_**I'll always be with you**_

Oh oh

_**Ohh**_

Chikane smiled and sang a lyric word huskily that made Himeko giggle a bit.

_**Baby**_

After that, she let the cute freelance photographer continue the soothing song.

_**I dream that you're here with me**_

_**Lying by my side**_

_**This won't last forever**_

_**Let's catch the sands of time**_

I don't want ever to end

The photographer leaned in closer to steal a kiss from the tennis player, who was now _really _nodding off.

_**So let me sleep**_

_**Ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh**_

_**In my dreams I'm with you**_

_**Ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh**_

_**I'll always be with you**_

Let me sleep

_**Let me sleep**_

_**Let me sleep**_

_**Just let me sleep**_

Oh yeah

So let me sleep (oh)

_**Ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...oh ooo...oo...ooh**_

_**In my dreams I'm with you**_

_**Ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh ooo...oo...ooh**_

_**I'll always be with you**_

Let me sleep for a while let me dream of your smile

_**In my dreams I'm with you**_

_**Let me sleep for a while let me dream of your smile**_

_**I'll always be with you...**_

The beautiful tennis player was now asleep, away from reality now. She then kissed her pale-yet a bit flushed-cheek as if it was a said good afternoon for the tennis player. Then and there, Himeko whispered unintentionally something even though she knew her beloved can't hear her. Whispered something that the tennis player wished that she was still awake and listen to her words while replying those words back at her. Those words that had escaped her sweet lips which she did not truly regret.

Eight letters.

Three words.

One meaning.

"I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Hey guys and gals, Aloneness here to just say thanks a million. I took the information about the dynasty thing of China in Wikipedia. Again, I would update longer because we have a field demonstration and foundation days coming up. Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy reading! Didn't proofread this so if there are errors, please do PM me.

**Picture 20: Bet And Leave**

_**"I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be, if you'll be my baby." - Savage Garden**_

_"Baby, how did the photo shoot go?" Chikane asked. They were going back home with Chikane driving their car, which was a Porsche Boxter._

_"Pretty good," Himeko replied. "At least I hope so." She chuckled nervously._

_"Aww baby..." Chikane took her hand. "I'm sure you did amazing with those photos. As always. I mean, they wouldn't hire you if you were bad."_

_"Well, they mentioned that they would be getting in contact with Mako-chan, so I guess that's a good thing."_

_"Yes," The tennis player agreed. "That is totally a good thing."_

_"Chikane-chan," The female photographer leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."_

_Chikane shrugged happily. "I did nothing. I'm always here to support you."_

_Himeko grinned. "Guess what?"_

_"Tell me." Chikane giving her half attention to her wife._

_"I think I'm going to cut my hair."_

_The graceful woman raised an elegant eyebrow. The cute woman continued,_

_"I think I want it to go about here." She then motioned towards her chest._

_When the green light turned to red light, Chikane ran her pale fingers through her golden hair and gave a kiss on her forehead. "I like it this way."_

_Himeko blushed hard. "I guess I won't cut it then."_

_"But any hair style, you would still be absolutely beautiful."_

_The freelance photographer blushed harder with her amethyst eyes now on the road. "Chikane-chan." She shyly started, smiling a bit. "You're such a flatterer, you know that?"_

_"You do know that I am only good with the truth." The tennis player whispered. Chikane then leaned forward to kiss her for all she was worth, but her wife turned away. "Oh, so _that's_ how it's going to be." Smiling secretly, Chikane turned back to face the road in front of them. Himeko was grinning quite a bit as well, still looking down._

The wonders of our marriage. _Himeko thought happily. Worried she was angry, the female photographer stole a glance at her wife. And there she noticed the graceful woman doing the cute pouty thing, which meant that she was thinking deeply. Plotting, if you will._

_"Chikane-chan-?" She started to ask warily, when her beloved started to speak to her._

_"Baby, how about this," Chikane spoke up suddenly. Himeko turned to her. "Let us see who can go the longest without kissing the other."_

_Himeko gaped at her. _No way._ She thought._ Chikane-chan is too irresistible.

_Chikane silently thought the same way. _This is going to be a challenge for me. Himeko is too irresistible just by looking.

_"Are you kidding Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked disbelievingly._

_"No, I am not." Her cerulean eyes twinkled in secret amusement._

_"What's the reward?" _

_The tennis player thought for a bit. "The person who loses has to do whatever the other person says for one whole day." Himeko gave her a look of amusement._

_"Ok Chikane-chan, it's a deal. What say we...kiss on it?" The photographer, grinning slyly._

_"Only if you kiss me, _baby_." She gave emphasis on the nickname for her love._

_"Nope!" Himeko cried. "You can't trick me! We'll shake on it."_

_Chikane chuckled. "Fine." She held out her pale hand and her wife shook it._

_"You're going down." Himeko playfully informed her._

_Smirking playfully, she replied, "We'll see."_

_"You're right, we will!" The photographer promised. After a beat, Himeko reached over and pinched her pale arm, just for fun. _

12:00 am. Himemiya Chikane and Kurusugawa Himeko woke up at the middle of the night due to the fact that they had slept well. Maybe had slept _too_ well. On the couch. Eight hours ago, when Chikane fell fast asleep from Himeko's warmth and lullaby, the female photographer shifted in a more comfortable position without waking the tennis player up. With Chikane's chin on top of Himeko's head, the cute woman nuzzled deeper in Chikane's warmth, her arms around her pale waist and her breathing sound and even. Chikane moved closer as well without her consciousness guiding her. In the end, Himeko fell fast asleep without any difficulties during that time.

When the two women met the other's eyes, both started to laugh. But there was a reason of course. It was about their dream.

"Wow." Was the only thing Himeko could say between her giggles. Her sides began to ache.

Chikane was laughing hard as well. This was truly a moment. After a few minutes, their laughter began to die down and both leaned in to kiss the other's lips. Still lying down, Himeko rolled on top of Chikane, her hands cupping her flushed cheeks as they kissed deeper.

When both pulled away, then and there they grinned.

"You're going down Chikane-chan." Himeko playfully said to her girlfriend.

"We'll see." Chikane replied as she smirked rather sexily, which made Himeko blush a bit.

And that was their last kiss as they made their dreams into reality for once. For now.

In the airport at the time of 5:00 am, Saotome Makoto and Oogami Souma stretched their jet-lagged bodies as they waited for the luggage to arrive on the rotating carousel.

"Thanks for the trip Sou-chan." Makoto said, kissing him gratefully on the cheek.

The journalist smiled widely. "No problem."

After ten minutes, their light luggage have arrived and both got out of the airport to get a yellow cab taxi going directly to Himeko's condominium.

The two women-who were still in their comfortable sleepwear-were on the couch, cuddling while watching television. They weren't doing more than that though because the two women remembered their bet about five hours ago. Which was an excruciating bet according to both the freelance photographer and the tennis player.

"Giving up _baby?_" Chikane whispered intimidatingly on her left ear, her breath hot, making Himeko really conscious.

Biting her lower lip, she answered, "Not a chance Chikane-chan, you?"

"No thank you." Grinning a bit.

Putting their whole attention back to the television set, they watched while trying their hardest not to get distracted by the other. The host was talking about the history of China and other whatnot was in there.

"The Qing Dynasty, which lasted until 1912, was the last dynasty in China. In the 19th century the Qing Dynasty adopted a defensive posture towards European imperialism, even though it engaged in imperialistic expansion into Central Asia itself. At this time China awoke to the significance of the rest of the world, in particular the West. As China opened up to foreign trade and missionary activity, opium produced by British India was forced onto Qing China. Two Opium Wars with Britain weakened the Emperor's control."

"One result was the Taiping Civil War which lasted from 1851 to 1862. It was led by Hong Xiuquan, who was partly influenced by a misinterpretation of Christianity. Hong believed himself to be the son of God and the younger brother of Jesus. Although the Qing forces were eventually victorious, the civil war was one of the bloodiest in human history, costing at least twenty million lives (more than the total number of fatalities in the First World War), with some estimates up to two-hundred million. In addition, more costly rebellions in terms of human lives and economics followed the Taiping Rebellion such as the Punti-Hakka Clan Wars, Nien Rebellion, Muslim Rebellion, Panthay Rebellion, and the Miao Rebellion. These rebellions resulted in an estimated loss of several million lives for each rebellion and in disastrous results for the economy and the..." The host said spontaneously as he walked through China people-filled streets.

_He knows too much._ Chikane and Himeko thought at the same time. The two women sighed and groaned inwardly while they stole glances at each other.

"Want to change the channel Himeko?" Chikane asked, grabbing the remote beside her.

Himeko only nodded and scooted closer, her face and breathing hitting the tennis player's neck while her arms around Chikane's waist. Her pale throat twitched slightly at the contact. Her arm over her right shoulder pulled both closer as she changed the channels. After a few minutes of scanning with her sapphire eyes, the television screen ended up in an anime show which they did pay attention to. Until a click was heard from the woodgrain door. Both of their heads snapped to where the noise came from, one groaning while the other raised an eyebrow.

"Mako-chan has arrived. Giving us another surprise." Himeko said a bit annoyingly, as she closed her amethyst eyes, her creamy hands gripping Chikane's waist gently yet firmly. The tennis player raised an elegant eyebrow and then smiled.

"Let us give her a surprise of her own?" The graceful woman suggested, peering down at the cute woman. Now having Himeko's attention, she whispered her plan.

She too smiled. Himeko liked that idea. Liked that idea a lot.

Souma, who was bringing both of their luggage, sighed and covered his face with his hand while shaking his head in disagreement at Makoto's actions. Luckily, the athlete did not see this or else he would be getting those glares of hers that meant trouble.

_Oh Gods. Please don't let me see Kurusugawa-san and Himemiya-sama kissing or doing anything beyond that. Cuddling would be fine..._ The journalist silently prayed as the two approached Himeko's door.

Smiling rather sinisterly, Makoto inserted the spare key on the keyhole and twisted it for the door to become open. A click. Saotome Makoto's smile grew wider as she silently opened the door with Oogami Souma closing his bronze eyes just in case there was something risque going on.

"Surpri-" Makoto shouted but didn't finish the word for there was nobody in the living room. Curious, Souma slowly opened one chocolate eye and then another. He sighed in relief and thanked the Gods for answering his prayer. The athlete looked around with her emerald eyes but found no living person in the living room.

"I think they might be in th bedroom. It's still dawn after all." Souma said but immediately regretted it. _Shoot. Shouldn't have said that._

"Oh yeah! Thanks Sou-chan." Makoto half-squealed, half-whispered, as she tiptoed across the bedroom with Souma following close behind, still having inner conflicts in his own mind. Himeko's best friend then opened it slowly but surely and found no Himeko nor Chikane in her green sight.

"There's nobody here either Sou-chan." Without looking behind. She was positively sure that Himeko and Chikane wouldn't wake up at this time of day. Not hearing Souma's reply, she raised an eyebrow and called out his name with the chan reference. Still no reply. Finally looking behind, there was no Oogami Souma. She was getting a bit scared.

_Maybe this place is haunted or something._ Shivers came up and down her spine. She laughed nervously at her thought. _No way._

The athlete shook her head violently and went to the kitchen, then back to the bedroom, probing everything with her emerald eyes. The door closed shut. She was now scared.

"Ok. This isn't funny." She muttered to herself, her head snapping everywhere. Almost about to go insane, a creamy finger tapped her shoulder which made her jump and scurried to the bedroom corner. Then laughter erupted from Souma, Chikane, and Himeko.

"Surprise Mako-chan!"

"I think they might be in the bedroom. It's still dawn after all." Souma suggested and instantly regretted that he had said that. _Shoot. Shouldn't have said that._

"Oh yeah! Thanks Sou-chan." Makoto half-squealed, half-whispered at him, as she tiptoed across the bedroom with Souma following close behind, still cursing inside his mind. Then a pale hand rested on his right shoulder, his head quickly averted to his right side and saw Chikane motioning him to be quiet by placing her index finger on her own mouth. Souma smiled and immediately knew what they were about to do. His bronze eyes then hovered over to Himeko, who was hiding beside the refrigerator while motioning the two of them to come over. Smiling wider, Souma followed the two of them.

"So you're going to make her learn a lesson?" Souma whispered, peeking over at Makoto who was now calling his name. The two nodded. The three tried to bottle their amusement. When Souma's girlfriend turned around, only to find nobody, the quickly covered themselves with the refrigerator.

When soft footsteps came near to them, they quickly fell silent, their breaths held as Makoto looked around. Noticing the athlete's eyes not capable of seeing them, they stealthily ran bound for the bedroom. The three went, finding hiding places. As Makoto went inside the bedroom, Souma loudly closed the door-which had effectively startled his girlfriend-and ducked for cover.

"Ok. This isn't funny." The three could notice her panicking. Chikane winked at Himeko, who took this as a signal, and went at the athlete's back and tapped her, who quickly ran to the corner of the bedroom. Laughter then erupted from them as Souma and Himeko shouted,

"Surprise Mako-chan!"

Chikane just chuckled quietly as Makoto turned bright red from pure embarrassment and anger, giving a death glare to the three of them.

"You guys! That was _not_ funny!" Makoto said, fuming. The two laughed hard. After a few seconds, Makoto broke into a grin.

"Ok, ok! You're right. It was funny."

"You bet it was." Souma replied, his laughter finally stopped as he hugged Makoto, comforting her from the recent situation she was in.

Himeko and Chikane looked at each other lovingly. All they could think of was how lucky they are to have each other, just like Souma and Makoto. Then both the athlete and the journalist cleared their throat, grabbing the two women's attention.

"You're probably wondering why we're here..." Souma said, trailing off.

The two nodded. "Yes."

"Well Himeko, do I have news for you." Makoto intercepted, still grinning.

The female photographer raised an eyebrow. "Good or bad?"

"Good!" Giving a thumbs up, emphasizing how good it was.

Himeko couldn't help but smile. Chikane and Souma too gave a half-smile because of the mood they were in. "You're hired to take pictures of Oota Reiko-san's works!" The athlete continued.

The photographer gaped. "No way."

"Way."

"Oh Gods! That's so awesome."

"I know."

Now the two girls were slightly jumping up and down, holding each other's hands as they talked about the news. Chikane and Souma looked at each other, amused at their girlfriends. When the ruckus died down, Chikane then approached Himeko.

"Congratulations." The graceful woman said and held out her pale hand.

"Thank you Chikane-chan." Shaking it. The bet. The damned bet.

The audience raised their eyebrows, confused. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Long story." Both said in unison.

Souma then interjected to forget what just happened. "Well Himemiya-sama, Kurusugawa-san, we'd better go now. Or else Mako-chan is going to be late again for her practice."

As if she just remembered, her green eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I'm so sorry Himeko, Himemiya-sama but we really need to go."

"Oh, it is no problem." The tennis player assured. The photographer nodded in agreement.

"Well then. Good bye!" The two then waved as they took themselves out of the condominium with the two women waving back. Both Chikane and Himeko then flopped down on the couch, feeling the exhaustion overtaking them. They went near to each other, cuddling again. Oh how they wanted to kiss each other right now.

Kobe, Japan 9:00 am

Oota Reiko arrived at Kobe, Japan with no exhaustion present in her since she had taken a straight slumber on the bus seat. There, she waited for the someone to get her.

"Reiko-chan!" A voice shouted from her behind. Startled, the mangaka turned around towards the noise and found that someone to be familiar. Too familiar. _Oh Gods, no._ She cursed inwardly as she took sight of a certain pop star named Korona. She closed her light ruby eyes and opened it again, too see if this was real. It was real alright.

"Hey Reiko-chan. I'm the one who will escort you to the hotel." The pop star said before she winked at her.

_Holy hell. This is my day alright. _Reiko cursed and thought sarcastically. For her, this was hell. "Why?" Her voice stern, cold.

"Pulled a few strings." Korona answered, blushing a bit. The pop star decided not to tell the _real _why, for her heart beat for the mangaka and only her.

_"Hi this is Korona." The pop star informed the other end. She was calling the Manga World for she had heard from her...'sources' that Reiko had been chosen for the interview in their current issue. And here she was talking to a woman named Ohkami Kazuya._

_"Oh! Korona-san! I'm a big fan of yours." Kazuya almost shouted at the other end but quickly kept her composure since she was still working._

_The pop star grinned. "Well anyway, I heard that Reiko-ch-I mean, Reiko-san is going to be interviewed by your people."_

_"Why, yes and she will stay in Kobe, Japan for a few days with my assigned escort." Ohkami Kazuya explained to Korona._

_Her smile grew wider. Then and there, she had an idea._

"So anyway..." Korona said, trying to change the topic. "I'm here to take you to the place. And I'll be with you for a few days."

Reiko sighed inwardly but nodded slightly. Korona gave a full smile and led her the way with Reiko following closely behind with her suitcase at hand. There, a car sat. A rather mini car at that. It was a red Mini Cooper S which was obviously Korona's and which had meant that the pop star had driven all the way here. But the mangaka couldn't care less anyway.

Putting the luggage just on the back seat, the two drove off in seconds.

Tokyo, Japan 9:00 am

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko whispered as they, in a comfortable lying position, embraced each other. After they had taken their healthy breakfast and long hot showers, they quickly went to bed. Not for napping but just a 'reasonable' excuse to be with the other.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to come with me in Kobe?"

Chikane smiled. She was truly happy to be with her beloved's side. The tennis player was about to agree, when all of a sudden, her cell phone rang loudly on the night stand beside her. Chikane swiftly reached over to stop the noise and flipped it in a flick of a wrist.

"Hello?"

"Ojou-sama, your father needs a favor from you." It was Otoha-san's voice on the other end of the phone.

Her features softened. "Oh? What is it?"

"Danna-sama is tied up in a meeting in London and in Kyoto, Advenio needs a representative in the meeting."

She frowned. "I see. So I am needed?"

"Yes. By tomorrow Ojou-sama."

The tennis player looked at Himeko, who looked back at her curiously. She cursed for a bit and hesitantly replied, "Very well. Is that all Otoha-san?"

"Yes. Good day Ojou-sama."

"Good day."

She then closed the phone with a snapping sound and placed it back on the night stand. With a sigh, her chicory eyes went to her lilac ones. "Baby..."

"What is it Chikane-chan? Is there something wrong?" Himeko said, honestly concerned for her sweetheart.

Chikane looked down at their intertwined hands and answered, "I am afraid that I cannot go with you."

It was Himeko's turn to look down. "I understand."

"There's a meeting in my hometown and my father is tied up right now...I am needed." Chikane reasoned.

Himeko smiled softly, nodding. "I understand Chikane-chan." The female photographer repeated. They were now in a sitting position, with their back on the headboard.

"I apologize baby. I promise I'll make it up to alright?" The tennis player cupped both of her cheeks, looking at her straight in the eye.

"I know you will." Her arms encircled her neck and hugged her. Chikane hugged her tightly back, breathing in Himeko's natural yet refreshing scent.

"Come on. Let's make this day worthwhile. Go and get dressed while I order a plane ticket for you and for me. We'll take a walk around your Tokyo."

"You don't need to do that Chikane-chan." She murmured in her blue hair.

"I want to. So please..."

The photographer reluctantly nodded and let go as she went to the closet, rummaging again through clothes. Chikane then dialed the number, charging both the plane tickets in her own credit card. After that, she had planned another surprise for her sweetheart.

It was now 7:00 pm and Chikane had lured Himeko to the harbor. Cool winds rushed in at where they stood while the moon gracefully shone on the two of them. Two hands then covered Himeko's amethyst eyes.

"Chikane-chan?"

"Yes, it's me. I have a surprise for you."

Himeko couldn't help but giggle at how romantically thoughtful and wonderful Chikane was. Then the darkness went away as Himeko slowly opened her eyes and saw a cute little yacht. She gaped at how beautiful the setting was. Surely, there was a dinner set up inside with mellow music playing for she had seen it through the circular windows. With modest lights, their date looked like it had came out from a storybook. Himeko turned around and wrapped her arms around her sweetheart, her heart in bliss.

She loved it. "Oh Chikane-chan," Himeko said. "It's so beautiful, I love it." Chikane threw her arms around her waist.

The tennis player mumbled something into the photographer's shoulder.

"What?" Himeko pulled away and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes. Did Chikane just say what she thought she said?

Chikane looked away for a brief moment, then stared right back at her. There was no hesitation nor second thoughts. It was just a hundred percent truth.

"I love you."

Her lavender eyes widened. "Me?" She squeaked out before she could stop herself.

The graceful woman chuckled slightly. "Yes, you. I love everything about you. I love your hair, your body, your heart, your mind, your soul...I love every inch and ounce of you. I love the way you shout answers at random at your favorite television show. I love the way your eyes plead at me, which are too irresistible." The cute woman laughed at that, tears glistening in her violet eyes. "I love how-"

She placed a finger on her lips. "Chikane-chan..." Himeko whispered. "All you're doing is boosting my ego. Guess what Chikane-chan? You don't have to convince me you love me. I believe you. And you know why? Because everything you're feeling, I'm feeling too. I don't have to tell you what I love about you since it would be endless. Chikane-chan..."

"I love you too." And this time she was openly weeping and even Chikane had tears in her eyes.

"Baby." Her voice cracked and she grabbed her, pulling the photographer in her protective arms. "I love you." Chikane repeated, murmuring as she kissed her firmly and passionately on the lips. Himeko kissed back intensely as well. And after a beat, the two realized something. The bet. Giggling throughout the kiss, the two pulled away slightly and informed each other,

"You lost."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a bit of a revision. And here's a bit of info. Red poppies symbolizes true love. And a warning. There's something in here that almost leads one thing to another but, well, didn't. Hope you enjoy this chappie and thanks for the reviews!

**Picture 21: Keep Apologizing To Me**

_**"Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love." - Edwin McCain**_

"Are you excited baby?" Chikane wondered, sitting on the edge of the bed as Himeko threw her eighth outfit into the bed with her dodging every minute. It was now 1:00 pm and unfortunately, Himeko's plane ride was scheduled to be 3:00 pm with Chikane at 6:00 pm. Again, the private jets were not available because they were used for the important people who were with Yasuo in London, England. Bad timing, really. Chikane was already in faded jeans and in a beaded print tank top, with Himeko still in her house wear but had already taken a bath. Chikane had already took at least one-fourth of her luggage with her for the temporary stay in her hometown with Himeko only carrying one outfit in her sling bag. But, she was still deciding on what to wear.

"Yes! But, ah! Nervous!" The female photographer held up a ninth outfit, but crinkled her nose and discarded that one too. This time and with lightning-fast reflexes, the tennis player caught it with one hand and placed it on the bed gently. Chikane then stood up and hugged her sweetheart from behind, her pale arms around her waist as if protecting her from any danger. Himeko smiled softly and leaned onto her. Turning her head sideways, she gave the graceful woman a peck on the lips, and then started to find another outfit.

"So when exactly is the interview when you arrive there?"

Himeko glanced at the clock. "As soon as I get there, I guess."

"So what's this manga magazine called?"

"Uhm..." Himeko pulled a tenth outfit out and presented it to Chikane, who was still hugging her from behind. "What do you think of this?"

Letting go much to their dismay, the tennis player suggested, "Try those jeans," Pointing to the True Religion jeans her love was holding. "With that shirt." Chikane pointed to a shirt on the bed.

"This one?" After she had gone towards the bed, reaching and holding up a black long sleeve shirt with a hood.

"Yes." Himeko nodded, satisfied, and went into the bathroom to change. "What did you ask again Chikane-chan?" The cute woman called out a few minutes later.

"The magazine. What's it called?"

"Oh uhm...Mako-chan told me a while ago on the phone with the location and the other stuff _again_." Yes, Makoto told her again on the phone in case she would have forgotten. "Let me think...World-something? Oh, oh, Manga World. That's it." Himeko grunted and Chikane heard something crash. The tennis player quickly went to the bathroom door, her face in pure concern.

"Are you ok in there baby?"

"Yeah, I tripped over my jeans. Ow..."

Chikane chuckled. "So who's the mangaka again? Please let me recall."

"Uhm...that girl. You know, the one who makes those manga..." Himeko attempted to explain.

"Right, right. The girl. The one who makes manga. I am good friends with that girl."

"You are?"

The tennis player chuckled again. "No, baby. In fact, I have no idea what you are talking about."

The photographer joined with her own laughter. "Sorry Chikane-chan! I'm talking about the woman the one that also makes angst-y romances."

"Morinaga Miruku?"

"No, the other themed mangaka."

"Oh, why yes, the woman who made 'Our Life, Our Death'." Chikane too had read some of her works.

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, her! What's her name again?" If Makoto was there, she'd gape at her on why would she forgot her favorite mangaka. Maybe it was because she was too distracted right now.

"Oota. Something Oota."

"Reiko-san! Oota Reiko-san." Himeko cried triumphantly as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Correct." She teased a bit. Chikane then gave a surprise kiss for Himeko, who didn't knew she was there until now. Smiling during the kiss, Himeko happily returned the caress. "You look great." She noted, whispering, looking her up and down.

"Thank you Chikane-chan." Going to her bedroom drawer, Chikane leaned on the wall, looking at her lovingly as always. She then brushed her golden hair. "I'll just be brushing my hair."

"Ok, I'll then I'll take you to the airport. Your flight for Kobe is in 3:00 pm, and you have two hours left, but I'll be with you until your departure." Then it hit Himeko.

"Say Chikane-chan, how did you know that the job is in Kobe?"

The tennis player smiled secretly. "I talked with Oogami-san yesterday while you and Saotome-san were talking."

_"Where is this going to happen Oogami-san?" Chikane said, still looking at her sweetheart._

_"In Kobe, Japan." _

_The tennis player nodded, smiling with Souma noticing this. Breaking their silence between them, Souma continued, "You really love her don't you?"_

_Silence, then Chikane's smile grew wider. She realized something. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in love with the photographer. _

_"Yes."_

"Oh I see. Ow!" Himeko exclaimed, breaking her from her thoughts. Chikane's head quickly turned to her.

"What happened?"

"I poked myself in the eye with the brush. Ow..."

Chikane laughed. "Aww..." She then went towards her and kissed her hurt eye. The photographer smiled at that, which made the tennis player smile even more. Peering down at Himeko, her lips brushed on the photographer's, teasing her a bit. Quickly, Chikane pulled back.

"You're such a tease." Himeko whispered, accusing her playfully as her right hand holding the back of Chikane's head while the other cupped her face, pulling her back for a real kiss. Tongues battled after Chikane embraced her tightly. Grinning, Himeko pulled back from her embrace and kiss, leaving Chikane wanting more. The tennis player was shocked but in a beat, smiled softly.

"Oh, so _that's_ your revenge." The graceful woman said huskily yet playfully, her tone echoing in the cute woman's head. Himeko silently gulped as Chikane approached her. She froze as her pale arms went around her lithe waist, her lips again attacking hers. Her amethyst eyes widened but then instantly closed, returning it back with the same intensity. Chikane pulled her closer than ever before. In turn, Himeko twined her arms around her neck until they were pressed against each other so tightly there was no room between them.

In the midst of their ardent kissing, Chikane started to move Himeko backwards until she was sitting on the bed. Without realizing what she was doing, Himeko leaned back against the covers and the clothes that had landed there and let the tennis player's mouth work its way to her neck.

Chikane gently played with the bottom of her jeans and put her pale hands underneath it, holding her around the waist with no obstructions. The warmth seeped through Himeko's body as she arched at the touch. Chikane's fingers then lifted the hem of her black shirt, letting her hands slip upward, feeling her fit abdomen. Chikane's mouth continued to nip her neck with her tongue enjoying the taste of Himeko.

"Chikane-chan..." Himeko mumbled against Chikane's mouth, her hands cupping her pale cheeks, making the kiss more passionate, deepening. While their tongues were in a hot dance, she unconsciously fumbled with the buttons of her faded jeans, releasing two buttons out of two, the zipper not yet down. Her hands then slipped down, only to find an obstruction and then up.

"Hm?" The tennis player murmured as Himeko's rather shy hands lifted the hem of her own top, letting the photographer explore her own body a bit. Both of their brains were foggy with kisses and each other. Reaching the snap of her True Religion jeans, Chikane fumbled through the buttons, opening only one of the two but with the zipper already down. She opened another button on Himeko's shirt, her right hand touching her exposed chest. Her lips then trailed down to where her hand was located and had found out that her Himeko had a birthmark in a shape of the sun. Going back up again, she gave the photographer another full-blown kiss.

Then both remembered where their hands were and that Himeko was going to leave soon, with Chikane escorting her to the airport. Their hands then quickly pried away from the other. Hooded rare eyes greeted each other and both cleared their throats, becoming more aware of the surroundings.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Chikane said, breaking the silence while looking away.

Himeko giggled nervously. "I'm sorry too Chikane-chan. I think we both lost ourselves and got carried away."

The tennis player then straightened her tank top and buttoned back her jeans-with Himeko blushing hard because she was the cause of it-and the photographer buttoned and zipped up her jeans again while straightening her own shirt as well. Silence came again. Her pale hands then gripped her creamy waist, now kneeling on the bed in front of Himeko, who was kneeling as well.

"So you want to get going Himeko?" She gave her hips a little squeeze before releasing her and standing up, she reached out for her hand.

"Yes." Taking her hand, she too stood up, her head leaning on Chikane's chest and hugging her. Himeko peered up at her and gave Chikane a peck on her jawline, who smiled. "Let's go."

And then Chikane's cell phone rang. She glared at the cell phone on the nightstand grudgingly and then looked at Himeko, her features softening. Both sighing inwardly, Himeko nodded before Chikane went towards it. With a flip, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Himemiya. It's me, Mark. I'm just here to inform you that you're kind of needed here in our headquarters right now in Tokyo. Today. But it's alright tomorrow since you're in Kyoto..." He trailed off.

"No, no. I'm here in Tokyo, but..." She sighed, a bit irritated at why people call her at the most important of times. Yes, Himeko was the most important person to her. "Am I really needed?"

Noting the the tone, Mark frowned a bit. He was a bit worried but still...

"Unfortunately Miss Himemiya, you're really needed." He said sincerely.

She sighed again and looked at Himeko. "Very well. I'll be there after I bring Himeko to the airport. Good bye Mark-han."

"Thank you for understanding Miss Himemiya. Good bye."

With a click, she walked towards Himeko and cupped her face. "Himeko...I'm needed again, today."

Himeko smiled softly but was a bit disappointed. "It's alright Chikane-chan."

"But I told them that I still need to bring you to the airport." Chikane said with all sincerity she could muster.

Giving a peck on her forehead, she said, "I understand Chikane-chan, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

Himeko nodded. "Yes I'm sure."

"I promise that I'll make it up to you. And about the bet..." With that, the two smiled. "Yes, I believe you lost since you have kissed me first."

Chikane chuckled. "Yes, I believe so. Baby, when I come back you're going to use it whenever alright?" The photographer nodded again. The tennis player kissed her lips as a sign of an apology.

"Well then let's go. I'll also call Saotome-san and Oogami-san to keep company for you." With that, she dialed the phone when Himeko went to the living room, checking things.

She spoke, "Saotome Makoto, of the Tokyo area."

There was another reason on why she called though. Another surprise.

Kobe, Japan 1:30 pm

Oota Reiko was leaning her own head on her own hand as she looked at the pop star leaning on the balcony rail, looking at the city. With her other hand absent-mindedly drawing doodles, she closed her ruby eyes.

_Why am I stuck with her? _Her mind echoed again and again. She groaned for the nth time now. And again, of all people, why she had to be stuck with her.

"Hey, Reiko-chan..." Korona whined. "Do we really have to be in this hotel room _all_ day?"

One eye opened, she gave a stone-cold glare at Korona, who was unaffected by it. The pop star was used to it already ever since they met, like, two years ago.

"Reiko-chan..." The pop star whined again, approaching her. Her green eyes averted towards Oota Reiko, who was looking really bored as well.

"What? And do you have to use the chan reference on me?" The mangaka said, her voice a bit stern.

She sighed and then frowned. Korona couldn't take it anymore. The pop star needed to calm down the mangaka. And some play time.

With that, she smirked, plotting. She then approached the red-headed woman.

Her hand went on her shoulder. The sudden contact made the mangaka unconsciously shiver. _Ok Reiko, you're now out of your mind. It's just a freaking touch for crying out loud._

"Are you mad at me?" Korona whispered resting her chin on her other shoulder, pouting quite a bit.

"Wha..." Reiko thought for a bit, shocked at the pop star's words. _She must be planning something. I know it._

And then Korona repeated her question, feeling that Reiko. _Her_ Reiko did not hear her question.

"Reiko-_chan…_ Are you mad at me?"

But this time it was seductive.

Sweat trickled down her face as she looked down at the wooden floor, keeping the last drop of her cold composure. Her eyes finding the floor interesting rather than the plotting pop star.

"What made you say that Korona-san?" Reiko replied, after coughing a bit just to try to compose herself again, but it was no use. She had never felt like this before and then she knew that she was blushing. And hard.

Korona smiled secretly, approaching her boldly. She twirled around the chair where the mangaka was sitting and pulled her towards her. Reiko was now standing up, flabbergasted, trying to put this in her artistic head. In a second, Korona encircled her arms around the mangaka's waist. Her ruby eyes showed shock as the pop star leaned into her, her lips dangerously close to hers, yet inching their way to her own. Without thinking, she closed her eyes as well. Apparently, no matter how much she had denied it, she liked the contact between her and Korona.

But the kiss never came. She quickly opened her eyes, only to see Korona, smiling like a cat.

"I see. I'm glad." Korona whispered after what seemed like forever. She then backed away.

Angered about being played like that, Reiko tightened her fist, with her eyes torn and betrayed. That left Korona scared and worried for her. _I think I crossed the line._

"Reiko-chan...I-"

"Don't you ever do that again. And don't ever talk to me." For once in a long time, Reiko growled dangerously in anger.

Feeling like crying now, Korona gathered courage. "Reiko-chan...I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

Reiko waved it off wrathfully and walked towards the door leading to the hotel hallways. She opened it grudgingly before she went out, and closed the door so strongly that Korona swore that the door shook. Flabbergasted at what had happened, she blankly sat on the bed, a few tears fell down to her cheeks because of what she had done to hurt the mangaka. She covered her face with both of her hands, also hurt from her own and Reiko's doings.

_Gods...I've got to go apologize to her._ The pop star then stood up, grabbed her jacket, and went to find her crush.

Tokyo, Japan 2:25 pm

Makoto looked around the airport nervously with Souma and Himeko in a clueless state on why her girlfriend was like that. The freelance photographer was _leaving_ in five minutes and there was still no sign of the tennis player, Chikane.

The graceful woman had surprised the athlete with her phone call a while ago, explaining what had occurred between her, the bloody meeting, and Himeko, and her need to make it up to the photographer. All she needed from her was to keep this a secret, to keep Himeko from boarding the plane until she had come, and the telling of the plan she had made. Her plan was to surprise Himeko at the airport with a bouquet of red poppies and _another_ apology. Makoto, knowing Himeko as well as Chikane did, knew that her best friend would absolutely melt, so she happily conceded.

But now, with Himeko getting ready to hand in her plane ticket, and Chikane nowhere in sight, the athlete was now not so confident in the tennis player.

"Come on..." Chikane sat patiently, but it was slowly diminishing. Besides being stopped at every single light, she was now stuck in a traffic. "This is going nowhere..." Now deciding on what to do, she gave money to the taxi driver more than the taxi meter have indicated. She then opened the door-with the driver advising her to stay inside-and quickly ran through the narrow passage ways with people looking on at her, unbelieving to see the famous tennis player in the flesh. She was now nearing the airport because of her fast pace and stamina.

Grumbling a bit, she looked at the bouquet in her right hand. _I hope this works..._

Himeko could not for the life of her figure why her best friend was prolonging her stay in the airport. Even Souma was as oblivious as her. The photographer was going to miss her flight. Sighing, Himeko let her mind wandered to her love. Still a bit disappointed on why people would call Chikane so untimely, she had gone back and forth on calling the tennis player since she thought that she's still on the middle of the meeting, but finally chose to call her. Unfortunately and surprisingly, nobody answered in her cell phone, leaving her with an automated voice that she could not be reached. She hung up, a bit worried.

"Himeko." Souma put a hand on her right shoulder. "You're going to have to board the plane now." The freelance photographer nodded and took her idle sling bag from the ground, beside her feet.

"Ok, bye Souma-kun." After a friendly hug from him, Himeko went to give Makoto a hug, when she noticed her best friend's gaze wandered over her head while smiling happily. The cute woman followed her gaze and turned. Then and there, she saw a breathless Chikane jogging-unbelievably still as graceful-into the airport, still looking beautiful with her chicory eyes looking back and forth frantically before it had finally targeted her. Chikane gave her a full smile-the smile which always made Himeko's heart beat faster and her cheeks redder-and began to walk towards her. People stopped to look at the famous tennis player and then at the photographer. Whispers then began around the airport.

"Excuse me." The ticket lady spoke up politely. "Your flight is leaving in three minutes." Himeko looked at her then bowed, asking her to wait a bit more, and went up to Chikane, meeting her halfway.

"Chikane-chan. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the meeting right now?" Her tone showing bliss and curiosity.

The flowers still at her behind, she lessened the distance between them. "I kind of slip off...I miss you."

Himeko giggled slightly at the reply. Chikane continued, "I'm also here to say that I'm sorry again."

Now presenting the bouquet of flowers to her sweetheart, Himeko felt like crying. "So I'm also here to see you off alright? I promise that I'll be back here as _soon_ as possible."

"Two more minutes."

"Chikane-chan...I have to go now, though." She motioned toward the gate. "Thank you Chikane-chan for coming to say bye to me." She reached for the flowers, but pulled her pale hand back to her surprise.

"Himeko, wait." Chikane pleaded. The look of surprise never left her face. "Listen, baby." She dropped the flowers and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. The tennis player didn't care anymore as all people were now interested at this free show. "If I could take back the conversation between me, Mark-han, and my father so that I could be with you, I would in a heartbeat."

"I love you Himeko, don't ever forget that." Himeko felt weak in the knees when she had heard that again from Chikane. She crouched down and picked up the slightly smashed bouquet of red poppies between the two of women. "Forgive me?" She begged, giving the photographer her famous pout. Himeko grinned at her and nodded. "Of course Chikane-chan." Overjoyed, Chikane hugged her again.

The ticket lady, the Japanese people around them, Makoto, and Souma all looked up in total surprise, just in time to see Chikane giving her another passionate kiss on the lips. Forgetting that they were in a very public place, her lilac eyes closed, kissing her back. All gasped and quite a few resisted to clap or go 'Aww...' at them. After a beat and after a noise came from a person, Himeko pulled away and blushed like fire due to the audience that had witnessed that.

Replying at the second to the last words of Chikane, she said, "I love you too Chikane-chan. And you don't need to keep apologize to me because I understand already even if you don't have a reason." Himeko smiled, hiding her red face on the crook of her pale neck, afraid to see the audience. The photographer was really flattered and happy that her girlfriend was so thoughtful and so sincere to her.

"Yes, but still..." Her arms around her waist. A finger pressed against her lips, and silenced Chikane. And there was no more talking.

Kobe, Japan 2:30 pm

After searching frantically for the mangaka, Korona had found her on the nearby beach, sitting on the sand, obviously in deep thinking. Slowly yet surely, the pop star approached her from behind and sat beside her. Reiko made no move whatsoever except the fact that she was ignoring her.

"Reiko-chan." Deciding that she should break the tension.

"I'm sorry for my sudden outburst." Oota Reiko said, but no emotion came from her face.

Korona was taken aback by this. She was ashamed that she was the cause of this yet Reiko was apologizing. "No! Don't say sorry, it's my fault Reiko-chan! Not yours." She exclaimed.

She did not reply. Korona continued, "Reiko-chan...I'm so, so sorry for that. I shouldn't have done that kind of action." She then leaned on her shoulder. Reiko stiffened at the sudden contact.

"Forgive me?" She begged, pouting genuinely now.

Reiko thought for a while until she slightly nodded. "Ok."

Korona smiled, happy now that she was forgiven by her crush. So happy that she had given a friendly kiss on the mangaka's right cheek. It had lingered more than expected though. After a few seconds, Korona pulled away with Reiko shell-shocked. The pop star then stood up, reaching for the mangaka's hand.

With a smile she quoted, "Come on Reiko-chan, let's go take a walk. I'll treat you."

Reiko could only nod as she reached her hand while her other cupping her right cheek, still feeling the kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Ey guys, Aloneness here once again, bringing you the twenty-second chappie. Hope you enjoy. Well, if you didn't notice, I deleted the No Air story. It's because I need to revise it a bit. I'm going to post it maybe if I feel like it. So anyways, thank you **Kin756894 **for proofreading this chappie. I appreciate it a whole lot. And guys, I hate to break it to you that I think I'll hold this story for a while due to problems going on here. Just enjoy other great KnM stories. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you will understand. Take care.

**Picture 22: Feeling Unusual**

_**"I did three things today; miss you, miss you, and miss you." - Unknown**_

Himemiya Chikane-her eyes focused on the current person talking-was now in Kyoto, Japan, tied up in a damned meeting. The top employees of Advenio were talking about how to improve her father's already-improved jet planes, air buses, and airplanes to another level so that their already-successful business would be a top hit not only nationally, but internationally as well.

And although her chicory eyes were focused, her mind was drifting to something unrelated. Rather, to someone. Specifically, her sweetheart.

Otoha, who was beside her, noticed that her employer was in a dreamy state. With that, she leaned discreetly to her right ear and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Ojou-sama, are you alright?" She whispered.

The beautiful woman lightly snapped her neck back, a bit obvious that she wasn't really paying attention. She then coughed lightly.

"Yes. Thank you Otoha-san." She whispered back. In that sentence, the subtext was rather thanking the maid for the gesture for making her wake up from her daydreaming.

Otoha just nodded and smiled, a bit amused. And she couldn't help but think, what was her employer thinking about, keeping her really distracted? What's more…

_Who?_

The maid shook her head, green-eyed now. Oh, she knew who. Her eyebrows furrowed trying to concentrate and then sighed, feeling helpless. All she could think of now was that she needs to take a day off somehow…

_Maybe find a typical love life?_

Otoha laughed in her head. She didn't expect that she would think that. But then again, it wouldn't hurt would it?

Kobe, Japan, somewhere around 5:00 pm

Kurusugawa Himeko stretched her arms as she arrived at Kobe, Japan. She was glad that the flight was over. Yet somehow, the cute woman was disheartened because her girlfriend, Himemiya Chikane, was not there at all, at her side. She sighed before shaking her head, needing to focus herself on her current job.

With a few steps on the tiled floor of the airport, she searched with lilac eyes for anyone who was one, familiar to her, or two, holding a sign.

And number two was the winner.

There, a few feet away, she saw a woman holding a small yet obvious sign with her name on it. The woman was wearing common business clothes, having light brown hair and really dark brown eyes.

With a sudden sparkle in her amethyst eyes, she shyly approached the woman who was holding the sign.

"Uhm…Excuse me…" Himeko said her voice a hinting a bit of reluctance.

The woman turned her head sideways a bit and saw the shy woman looking rather cute. She then smiled.

"Yes? Are you Kurusugawa-san?" She asked politely.

The adorable woman nodded slightly. "Yes, I am…uhm…" She trailed off.

The woman chuckled and then smiled. "Oh, we haven't met yet. Well, I am Takahiko Akahana, your escort for today. Very pleased to meet you Kurusugawa-san. I have known about your works with the famous tennis player, Miss Himemiya Chikane. You're getting pretty well known here actually."

Kurusugawa Himeko blinked and then blushed, hearing her sweetheart's name. She then shook her head slightly, reminding herself to be concentrated on her current situation.

"I…I see." Was the only thing she could say.

A few seconds later, Akahana then interjected the eerie silence between them in the crowded, bustling airport.

"Well then, let's get you to the place where you'll stay for a few days."

Himeko nodded again. After that gesture, Takahiko Akahana, her escort, gave a rather respectful nod and then told her to follow her. Of course, Himeko obliged without any second thoughts at all as she began to take steps behind her escort, who led her to the exit of the busy airport. There, the freelance photographer saw the prominent port city that is Kobe, Japan with her own violet eyes. She smiled discreetly before she looked at the very blue sky, with the sunlight seeping through the clouds. She closed her amethyst eyes for a bit, feeling the fresh air that was a bit unique according to her. And then after a beat, she let out a contented sigh. It was strange though, at how she was acting right now, as if this was the first time she really, _really_ appreciated a place. Maybe it was because it was a port city. Maybe it was because she was going to meet her favourite mangaka. Or maybe it was because there was something missing. Or maybe, someone…

Then and there, she wished-again-that her beloved Chikane was with her right now. She shook her head for the nth time and tried to focus again. Finally back from reality, Akahana was a few feet in front of her, talking with the limo driver. Himeko sighed inwardly, a bit glad that she wasn't caught daydreaming or something similar to that. Then her escort's voice called out to her. Himeko then took steps, nearing towards the woman.

"Kurusugawa Himeko-san, this will be your driver. He will take you anywhere you want to go during your stay here." She gestured towards the man beside her as she explained. Himeko then smiled at him rather shyly.

"Hello, please to meet you." The freelance photographer said, bowing.

The driver bowed respectfully. "Good afternoon Kurusugawa-san, very pleased to meet you as well. My name is Ishihara Maro, your driver." After that slightly repetitive introduction, he smiled softly at her. There, Himeko saw his full features and couldn't help but admire his baby face with the man's piercing light orange eyes.

"So anyways, nice to meet you again Miss Kurusugawa. I must go now for a few important matters to take care of." Takahiko Akahana bowed at her while smiling and then went off after Himeko bowed at her respectfully as well.

With that, Ishihara Maro then opened the door for the cute photographer and after she went in, he then closed it and went to his own seat. In a few seconds, they were off to the designated place.

Kyoto, Japan 6:00 pm

After the rather excruciating, yet boring meeting, Himemiya Chikane immediately went home. There, she took in the very familiar surroundings with her sapphire eyes. This is where she grew up and became the person who she was right now.

It was a two-story mansion, with elegant furnishing. The theme was Renaissance and the pearl-white marbled floor was absolutely marvellous. The stairs were made of the finest wood, and the chandeliers that glimmered brightly under her were made in Spain. The centre table was decorated with flowers that were harmoniously arranged. The ceiling was painted with angels looking down at her with harps looking realistic as the real gold and their silk clothing looked like they were practically glowing. The pillars stood out yet blended in at the same time. The cooling red curtains draped on their large, French windows, emphasizing the soft gray walls. And on these walls were paintings of different styled art, ranging from the classic art like "The Creation of Adam," to modern art like "Beginning." Each and every painting complemented each other as it made Himemiya Chikane's home alive.

And this was just the entrance of the mansion inside.

But this, of course, didn't make the mansion beautiful. It was, most definitely, the memories of the beautiful woman inside these amazing walls that made this mansion a home. Her home. She unconsciously half-smiled as her steps echoed through the entrance to each elegant hallway in the mansion. Even though it was weeks when she left this place, it felt like _forever._ And there in the centre, Chikane stopped and looked around. After a beat, she sighed. Somehow she felt and realized, just right now, that this was only half of her home.

_Is that even possible?_ She thought, amused at her realization that a home can be split into two parts. Well, she does know where the other half was, but that half, no, more like the three-quarters of her 'home' was right now in Kobe, Japan doing her work while she, in here, was doing the business meetings for her beloved father.

With her thoughts preoccupied, she didn't notice a few maids were already there until Otoha slightly coughed, grabbing her attention immediately. Chikane then looked behind her and saw them, smiling politely before bowing at her. The beautiful tennis player nodded slightly as a response to their respectful gestures.

"Good evening Ojou-sama. May we take you to your room?" Asked one of the maids after a few seconds of silence.

Himemiya Chikane shook her head at her maid's compromise. "There is no need." Then she added, "I still know my ways around this place. But can you please bring tea to the piano room?"

One of the maids bowed again. "Of course. I will take care of it right away Ojou-sama."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Chikane smiled genuinely at them and then went upstairs, going to her room.

After her footsteps were out of earshot, the three maids-excluding Otoha-then looked at each other. One was grinning while the other was rather shocked.

"Did you notice Ojou-sama's change of attitude, Abi-chan?" One of the maids said, her face not really believing.

"Yes, I do. Maybe something happened in Australia, Ei-chan." Yagami Abi said, a bit amused at her sister's total shock.

Ei nodded, and broke into a smile. "I do think that something happened in Australia. Maybe it was that freelance photographer she had been with for weeks."

With that, Otoha, who had been listening to the two maids' conversation, tried to control herself...again. _Calm down. _Her mind repeated over and over.

Abi's grin grew wider. "Yeah! Maybe she is the reason for making our Ojou-sama so..." She trailed off.

Placing her thumb and forefinger on chin, Ei thought for a while. "What's the word?"

"I don't know." Abi chuckled.

Ei joined in the laughter of her sister. "Well, that freelance photographer, I've heard, is named Kurusugawa Himeko."

"Really? What an adorable name."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"And I've heard she's really, _really_ cute." Emphasizing the 'really.'

"Yeah, I've heard that-"

"Alright, that's enough!" Otoha burst out. She had enough of hearing about her Ojou-sama's...

_Sweetheart._ Her mind teased.

The two maids jumped a bit and bowed at their head maid. "We're sorry; we'll get right to work!" They bowed again, truly apologizing and immediate scurried off to their assigned tasks.

With Otoha left alone, she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

_I _really_ need to take some time off._

Kobe, Japan 5:30 pm

Kurusugawa Himeko's amethyst eyes were probing the city with a rather curious look. Unbeknownst to her since she was really preoccupied with thoughts of her sweetheart and her eyes was stuck on the port city, Maro was giving a few second glances at the rear-view mirror to look at the cute woman.

_She's cuter than I thought._ Maro thought absently as he looked at the freelance photographer for nth time. There, he brewed up a plan on how to ask her out sometime. And in two beats, he got an idea.

"So, Kurusugawa-san..." Ishihara Maro said, and at the same time breaking the silence. Himeko then looked at Maro, giving a questioning look at him, which made him break into a small smile. _She's too cute._

"Yes?" Himeko said, breaking him from his short, dratted thoughts.

"Would you like me to 'explain' our city?"

"Explain?"

"Yes, like an introduction to the city."

Himeko nodded. "Sure."

His smile grew wider. "Ok."

Then he began to explain, his plan on taking her out closing in at its peak.

Oota Reiko was in her hotel room, lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was dead bored yet at the same time, she wasn't. Not that she noticed though that she was bored. And that was a bit strange. She was contemplating a lot of what happened with Korona an hour ago. Luckily, Korona was in the hotel room balcony, looking out again, so she was able to do this kind of 'activity' without any interference...

For now.

_She was facing the beach, doing her usual thing. Contemplating. Reminiscing at what had happened in the hotel made her wince inside at how...angry she was. Who could blame her anyway? Being played like that..._

_But what made her more angry was she wanted that kiss from Korona. _Needed_ that kiss. She closed her light red eyes, feeling the sea air on her skin._

What am I feeling? Damn it.

_Right now, she couldn't answer that, for Korona had found her already. She sighed inwardly as Korona took a seat beside her. Then there was silence between them. Yet somehow, Korona couldn't take it. This was unlike her. In usual, she would have appreciated the silence, and at the same time liking that the pop star wasn't talking. But this..._

_"I'm sorry for my sudden outburst." Oota Reiko said, but no emotion came from her face. Yes, she was truly sorry. But she couldn't let Korona show her vulnerability. In her dreams she would._

_Korona was taken aback by this. She was ashamed that she was the cause of this yet Reiko was apologizing. "No! Don't say sorry! It's my fault Reiko-chan; not yours!" She exclaimed._

_She did not reply. Korona continued, "Reiko-chan...I'm so, so sorry for that. I shouldn't have done that kind of action." She then leaned on her shoulder. Reiko stiffened at the sudden contact._

_"Forgive me?" She begged, pouting genuinely now._

_Reiko thought for a while until she slightly nodded. "Ok."_

_Korona smiled, happy now that she was forgiven by her crush. So happy that she had given a friendly kiss on the mangaka's right cheek. It had lingered more than expected though. After a few seconds, Korona pulled away with Reiko, shell-shocked. The pop star then stood up, reaching for the mangaka's hand._

_With a smile she quoted, "Come on Reiko-chan, let's go take a walk. I'll treat you."_

_Reiko could only nod as she reached her hand while her other cupping her right cheek, still feeling the kiss. _

_A kiss that made her heart pound madly._

She sighed again before changing positions, from on her back to her left side, now staring at the wall. Then, she repeated the scene over and over. But she didn't want to though. It was as if her mind was, well, having a mind of its own.

And fortunately yet unfortunately, Korona destroyed her thoughts. Lucky, because she didn't want to think about that scene repetitively. Unlucky, because, well, it's Korona breaking her thoughts.

"Reiko-chan." Korona said as she sat down on the bed where the mangaka was lying down.

"What is it this time?" Her voice cold and unbreakable.

She grinned, happy that Reiko was back to her old self. "Want to grab something to eat?"

The pop star could hear an audible sigh from her. "Again? We just had one hours ago."

"But that was ice cream!" Korona whined. Then she added, "Plus, I treated you."

Reiko, for the first time in a very long time, was amused. But only a bit. She then sighed, covering what she was feeling right now. "But the freelance photographer will be here any minute now."

"She can wait. Come on." Korona replied, drawling the 'on' in her words as she firmly yet gently pulled her arm to make the mangaka to be in sitting position. There the two became awkward with each other. Really awkward.

Their faces were no fewer than inches, their breaths were colliding. Their eyes were staring at each other, probing, trying to see that someone would at least back away. But no. No one moved. No one moved at all. And at that time, Korona had the urge to kiss the mangaka... for real.

She did.

The pop star leaned closer and tilted her head sideways. Reiko knew what was going to happen, but she didn't know whether this was the real deal or not. She was scared to know, yet somehow, she wanted to know at the same time.

The mangaka unconsciously closed her eyes, and with Korona seeing this, she slowly closed her eyes, as both plunged in at what was going to be sealed in their minds for a very long time. For the first second their lips touched, time seemed to stop and the world was somehow lost. Their minds seemed to have lost it, either as Reiko reluctantly held both sides of Korona's waist before pulling her closer. The pop star followed suit as she cupped both of Reiko's now-flushed cheeks.

Both a bit lost with their conflicting minds forming thoughts relating that this was too fast, a few knocks, a creak from the door and footsteps were unheard.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Reiko thought as she made their kiss deeper. _I don't have feelings for her...do I? This is going way too fast. _

_Oh my god, I'm actually kissing Reiko-chan. And she kissed back! But this is too fast. _Korona thought the same thing but it was a little more positive.

Then a cough broke their thoughts and their tender kiss with Korona jumping back a bit from Reiko, who also backed away.

The person who had made the cough was none other than Takahiko Akahana, who was shocked at seeing that sight. A few steps backward, she then said, "Uhm... Maybe I should come here next time..." She trailed off.

Reiko then fixed her glasses and looked down, saying, "Maybe the next thirty minutes will do."

With that suggestion, Akahana immediately nodded and hurriedly went out of the room. After her footsteps-which were fast-were out of earshot, Reiko and Korona looked at each other reluctantly. No, they couldn't pretend that it didn't happen. And no, they couldn't say that it was a friendly kiss. And most definitely no, they could say that that kiss was meaningless.

_This is just great._ Both thought sarcastically.

"Look, uh..." Korona started, but didn't finish her sentence. She absolutely didn't know what to say.

"Let's just forget that this whole thing happened." Reiko suggested as she stood up and went towards her. She suddenly felt brave.

"Just like that?" The pop star asked exasperatingly. Oh, pretend maybe. But forget? No way. She then continued, "Don't you have any feelings toward me? Even just a bit?" She suddenly felt brave as well.

The mangaka looked down, now finding the floor interesting. "Honestly, I do not know."

The pop star frowned a bit. "I see."

"Ok, fine. How about let's pretend alright, that this whole scene didn't happen." Reiko compromised.

Korona sighed. She couldn't fight Reiko. Not unless, she wanted it the second time.

"Fine."

And both hoped that they could pretend that the kiss didn't happen.

"Wow! You sure know a lot Maro-san." Himeko said, clearly in awe.

Maro chuckled a bit. "It's nothing really; I just have an interest in History."

"It's surely something. I mean, I have never heard anyone talk about Kobe, Japan from the Meiji Era to right now in such a short time while driving."

_Great, I've impressed her._ He thought. "Well thank you Kurusugawa-san for that complement. We're here now." Ishihara Maro then inquired the freelance photographer. They arrived at the entrance of the beautiful hotel.

"Wow! It's huge!" Himeko, for the second time, was impressed.

"Yes, it is. It is one of the best hotels here in Kobe, Japan."

The cute woman nodded as she stared on. _It's time._ Maro thought as he went out of the car to open Himeko's door with a smile. Himeko gratefully bowed and gave him thanks before Maro opened the trunk to grab her light single suitcase.

"Thank you again Maro-san." Himeko said for the second time.

"Oh, it's no problem." Maro said, giving her a smile.

"Well, I should be going inside now..." Himeko trailed off after grabbing her suitcase with two hands in front of her.

"Of course Kurusugawa-san. But..."

"Yes?"

"If you want to see the sights, tell me. I'd show you around, but not as your driver." Maro hinted.

Kurusugawa Himeko blinked and then blushed. She knew then that he was asking her on a date. Sure, he was handsome and all, but no. Himeko has Chikane after all. And of course, Chikane was her everything.

"No, thank you." She politely said.

It was his turn to blink. "Ah, I see. But can I ask the reason Kurusugawa-san? I mean, I know we're still strangers and all but-"

She shook her head while smiling. "I have a girlfriend." After that, she bowed at him respectfully and went inside without waiting for his response.

"I see-Wait, what? Girlfriend?" There, he stood, not believing what he had just heard.

In the lobby, Himeko giggled amusingly at what she had said to the dashing driver. She was most certainly proud to have Chikane to be her girlfriend. Smiling shyly, she looked at the hotel employee in charge.

"Your name please?" He asked.

"Kurusugawa Himeko."

"Ah. Manga World has booked you a suite here. Here is the card key. Do you have any luggage?" The man asked politely after he handed her the card key.

"Oh, just one, but I can carry it."

"Ok, if you need anything important just call us here."

"Ok, thank you."

Forgetting about Maro-san, she then went off to the elevator, excited to see her favourite mangaka soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Ey guys! Aloneness here from a very long hold. Excruciating to bear with me ain't it. So here it is. The chappie. As I've promised, I won't end this story. Thanks for bearing with me guys. And right now, I'm done with our first quarter exams. So yeah, wish me luck on the scores. Physics was really hard, seriously. I'd better be off with Calculus, English, Filipino, and Economics. So anyways, thanks for the great job on proofreading **Kin756894**! Oh yeah, I'll give a shoutout to** Varina20 **and** Lilium7904. **Thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 23: Time Goes So Slow**

"_**Hate and Love can be so different that you can't tell the difference inside yourself." - Unknown**_

"Ojou-sama?" Otoha called out softly after knocking the rather expensive, elegant door of her employer's room.

And inside, of course, was Himemiya Chikane, who was sitting on her chair with her one leg crossing over the other, reading a thick novel of about seven hundred pages. A person with high tolerance, can never be distracted, and seem to have a lot of patience could read this book. And on top of that list was Chikane. But scratch the part the point of being not distracted. She was not only distracted; she was daydreaming, again… and again.

_"Chikane-chan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the meeting right now?" Her tone showing bliss and curiosity._

_The flowers still at her behind, she lessened the distance between them. "I kind of slip off... I miss you."_

_Himeko giggled slightly at the reply. Chikane continued, "I'm also here to say that I'm sorry again."_

_Now presenting the bouquet of flowers to her sweetheart, Himeko felt like crying. "So I'm also here to see you off, alright? I promise that I'll be back here as soon as possible."_

_"Two more minutes."_

_"Chikane-chan... I have to go now, though." She motioned toward the gate. "Thank you Chikane-chan for coming to say bye to me." She reached for the flowers, but pulled her pale hand back to her surprise._

_"Himeko, wait." Chikane pleaded. The look of surprise never left her face. "Listen, baby." She dropped the flowers and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. The tennis player didn't care anymore as all people were now interested at this free show. "If I could take back the conversation between me, Mark-han, and my father so that I could be with you, I would in a heartbeat."_

_"I love you Himeko, don't ever forget that." Himeko felt weak in the knees when she had heard that again from Chikane. She crouched down and picked up the slightly smashed bouquet of red poppies between the two of women. "Forgive me?" She begged, giving the photographer her famous pout. _

_Himeko grinned at her and nodded. "Of course, Chikane-chan." Overjoyed, Chikane hugged her again._

_The ticket lady, the Japanese people around them, Makoto, and Souma all looked up in total surprise, just in time to see Chikane giving her another passionate kiss on the lips. Forgetting that they were in a very public place, her lilac eyes closed, kissing her back. All gasped and quite a few resisted to clap or go 'Aww...' at them. After a beat and after a noise came from a person, Himeko pulled away and blushed like fire due to the audience that had witnessed that._

_Replying at the second to the last words of Chikane, she said, "I love you too Chikane-chan. And you don't need to keep apologize to me, because I'll understand, even if you don't have a reason." Himeko smiled, hiding her red face on the crook of her pale neck, afraid to see the audience. The photographer was really flattered and happy that her girlfriend was so thoughtful and so sincere to her._

_"Yes, but still..." Her arms around her waist. A finger pressed against her lips, and silenced Chikane. And there was no more talking._

Not only had she daydreamed this, she had replayed their "farewell" moment for the fourth time. And it had not failed to give her a grin plastered on her beautiful, flawless face. And at this, she had not heard Otoha knocking at the door, nor had she heard the maid's voice. She closed her blue eyes and absently placed the novel on the desk in front of her. The tennis player then stood up and was supposed to go to the balcony but Chikane, still in her rather unending dreamy state, had finally heard Otoha's now-frantic knocking. Knowing that her employee was now in a verge of panic, she walked quickly-but it looked more like floating-towards the door and opened it, showing Otoha's worried face.

Kobe, Japan 5:45 pm

Kurusugawa Himeko was now on the elevator, standing-or rather trying to-excitedly, as she waited to reach her floor where she can meet her favorite mangaka for once in her life. That and the fact that there was still a deep sense of longing to go home. I mean, yeah sure, she was going to meet her idol in about a few seconds. But then, there was something much more important and much more….hurried in her mind… in her heart. She smiled and placed her hand on her left side of the chest, blushing at the thought of her sweetheart.

And that triggered on what happened a little while ago.

_"If you want to see the sights, tell me. I'd show you around, but not as your driver." Maro hinted._

_Kurusugawa Himeko blinked and then blushed. She knew then that he was asking her on a date. Sure, he was handsome and all, but no. Himeko had Chikane after all. And of course, Chikane was her everything._

_"No, thank you." She politely said._

_It was his turn to blink. "Ah, I see. But can I ask the reason Kurusugawa-san? I mean, I know we're still strangers and all but-"_

_She shook her head while smiling. "I have a girlfriend." After that, she bowed at him respectfully and went inside without waiting for his response._

_"I see-wait, what? Girlfriend?" There, he stood, not believing what he had just heard._

_In the lobby, Himeko giggled amusingly at what she had said to the dashing driver. She was most certainly proud to have Chikane to be her girlfriend._

There, she remembered and placed a note on her mind to call her. The photographer was wondering on how Chikane was faring well.

_I'm definitely proud to have Chikane-chan as my girlfriend._

And all those thoughts of her were mashed up in one thought. Four words: She. Sorely. Missed. Her.

Something funny was definitely happening in Reiko's and Korona's situation.

_Let's summarize things up shall we. One, she teased me and I fell for it. Two, I got frustrated like all hell broke loose. Three, she apologized and I forgave her. Four, we kissed again. Five, someone came in during that accident—_

_Accident. _Was it?

Reiko massaged her temples counter-clockwise. This was definitely a day for her. She was confused, distracted, stressed, and blank-minded _all at the same time. _She didn't know what to think, especially to the fact that Korona was feeling what she was feeling. The pop star was pretty easy to read.

Korona was in front of her, looking down, really down. Her eyes were finding the floor interesting, and before finding that, she was staring blankly into space. The two of them seemed to do that a lot lately: finding the floor interesting.

She wanted to run and leave Reiko alone, but at the same time, she wanted to stay here and talk to Reiko again. She sighed hard inwardly.

Just a few minutes ago, they had decided that they would at least pretend that the kiss-an accident, as Reiko persisted in her conflicting mind-never happened. Ever.

But that decision made their distressing states much worse. In fact, it looked like both of them had been into a traumatic situation in such a short time. If someone was witnessing this, they would probably have a theory that there was something wrong. Of course, they would be correct. But they would probably never guess why.

"Reiko-chan…" Korona said, barely a whisper. That was the first word that came out between the minutes-but what seemed like days for them-in their room.

"Yes?" Now pulling her glasses off, and cleaned off imaginary dust on the lens. She didn't dare to face Korona's face.

"I… I don't think I can pretend on what had happened." The pop star said, finally speaking her thoughts to words.

Silence. Awkward silence. Too awkward that Korona slightly fidgeted and flinched as the mangaka placed her glasses back on and feeling her eyes averting at her. Somehow, she was feeling what she felt back at her first encounter with Reiko.

She was feeling intimidated again.

"I don't think I could either." Reiko finally said, after she put on a brave face again.

With that, Korona's head shot up. This was quite a day alright. It was very rare that you can hear Reiko speaking her mind.

And before she could reply, a knock came from the door.

"Uhm… It's already thirty minutes. I think. Is it alright to come in now?" Akahana's voice came through the door.

Both looked at each other. One grinned at Akahana's excuse, the other just sighed.

They had to pretend _now._ No other choice.

"Yes." Both replied at the same time.

Kyoto, Japan 7:00 pm

A worried face. Otoha's worried face. But not that kind of 'I'm-worried-about-Ojou-sama' face. It was the 'I-need-to-tell-you-something' face. With that assumption, Chikane's face grew serious.

"What is wrong Otoha-san?" Chikane asked, truly concerned for her employee.

"…" She didn't know what to say. In fact, she didn't know why she was here. Otoha had a lame excuse to be absent, according to herself. But her conscience didn't think so.

"Otoha-san?" Chikane called out again.

"Ojou-sama… Can I ask you something?" Otoha's mouth was on automatic.

She was a bit shocked at that. This was a rare sight to behold. Otoha was asking advice about something, which she was going to know soon.

"Of course. Would you like to talk in my room Otoha-san?" The tennis player requested for her.

"If it's alright with you Ojou-sama?"

_So it's a private matter._ Chikane proved.

"Well then, come in." Himemiya Chikane opened the door wider that can let two people in now. Otoha bowed respectfully, muttered a thanks, and then went in with her employer following beside her.

Kobe, Japan 5:46 pm

The elevator doors slid open, showing Kurusugawa Himeko decorated hallways. She smiled, knowing that seconds away she was going to see her favorite mangaka.

And as she went out, the freelance photographer heard another set of elevator doors sliding open, followed by footsteps beside her. She looked at her right side and saw none other than Takahiko Akahana. The two looked at each other and gave a smile as their silent hello.

"Kurusugawa-san! I was down at the lobby but the receptionist told me you were going up. I'm glad that I caught up with you." She said with a bright smile.

Himeko only nodded, understanding. With that as a signal, Takahiko Akahana continued, "Well, since we're both here on the floor, I shall escort you to both Oota-san's and your room. Alright?"

"Thank you very much Takahiko-san." The photographer replied, and this time bowed at her. Shocked again at her politeness, Akahana chuckled and led the way.

But along the way it hit Akahana. Hard. The incident when she walked in on the suite. The incident between the pop star and the mangaka.

The kiss.

Akahana then started to walk more slowly and tentatively, which Himeko noticed.

"Takahiko-san? Are you alright?" The cute woman asked her, purely curious on why she was acting that way.

Akahana coughed. "It's nothing."

Himeko then raised an eyebrow rather cutely, but then let it go, respecting Akahana's privacy.

When they reached the door, the escort then knocked on the door nervously.

"Uhm… It's already thirty minutes. I think. Is it alright to come in now?" Akahana asked through the door. Even though it was only ten minutes ago, she just had to say it for an excuse. Himeko was just standing beside her, oblivious of what's happening.

When the freelance photographer and her escort heard their reply, Akahana slowly yet surely opened the door, showing Reiko and Korona sitting a few feet apart on the same bed, a lot uncomfortable with each other right now.

The escort coughed again. "Oota-san, Korona-san, this is Kurusugawa Himeko-san. She is the freelance photographer I was talking about in taking the pictures of Oota-san's works."

Oota Reiko nodded while Korona approached Himeko without any hesitation at all after the photographer nervously bowed at the two of them and smiled.

"Hi Kurusugawa-san. I'm Korona. Would you mind if I call you Himeko-chan?" She said with a toothy grin.

Himeko blushed, and nodded. She never thought that she could meet _the _famous pop star together with her idol.

Korona chuckled. "My, you're one shy person aren't you?" Himeko just blushed harder.

"Well, Himeko-chan, I better go now. Since you three have matters to discuss. See you later all of you." Korona continued, with a smile. There, she stole a glance at Reiko, whose eyes were all on her a well.

And the exchange meant a farewell for the two of them. For now.

With Korona gone, Himeko then stared at her favorite mangaka in the flesh. The two then stared for a while before the escort interjected with her umpteenth cough of the day. The mangaka swore Akahana might have a cold or something.

"Well, tomorrow at 10:30 am will be the start of work alright ladies?" Akahana asked the two of them. One nodded excitedly, the other solemnly.

"Ok then. Have a pleasant stay. Both of you." She then bowed at the two of them and went off, leaving only a dumbstruck photographer and an indifferent mangaka.

"Hello. So you're the freelance photographer right?" Reiko said silently, starting to make small conversation with Himeko. She didn't want someone to stare at her all day as if she had grown a third head.

"Ah! Yes." Himeko replied, blushing.

"Well then. Hope we'll get acquainted more in these few days." After that quick reply from hers. Himeko shyly smiled before Reiko nodded and excused herself to take a walk.

With her now alone, she placed her bag on the closet next to the mangaka's and went to the balcony, where she could see the amazing view and smell the fresh air. There, she reminisced again and wished that Chikane was with her right now.

Oota Reiko needed that walk. After seeing the freelance photographer, it was like her past coming back to haunt her.

_It couldn't be her… right?_

Kyoto, Japan 7:02 pm

Himemiya Chikane was now shocked for the second time of the day. She was sitting down on the chair where she was reading a while ago with Otoha sitting down on her bed. Even though Otoha didn't want to, Chikane calmly persisted.

And then she got the conversation with Otoha of her life.

She then composed herself and rationalized with Otoha.

"So you're saying that you need to take a few days off… so that you can find someone? Am I correct?"

Otoha looked down. "I know it's a bad excuse Ojou-sama, but I'm being honest with you."

"I did not say you were lying."

"I'm sorry. But you see, if you are in my situation right now, you'll understand."

Chikane half-smiled. "Point taken."

Silence and then Otoha's employer continued, "Very well. You can take a few days off. In fact, just take your time. And besides, you need your rest."

Otoha's eyes widened with surprise. This was unexpected. She had thought that her employer would refuse, but now…

She immediately stood up and bowed at her. "Th-Thank you Ojou-sama!" Trying to keep her calm, she went outside with a smile on her face.

Yes, she needed this. Freedom. She didn't want to sit around and mope when her employer was in love with another woman. She needed to be free from her employer's grasp to fall in love with someone else.

And right now, the opportunity to do that was at its best.

The Next Day

"_Hey stranger." Himeko said, her arms snaking around Chikane's neck from behind. _

_Chikane smiled, closing her eyes as she leaned on Himeko and looked up, only to see a head full of golden hair dimming the sunlight coming through their window, a gentle smile, and a pair of rare eyes._

"_Hey yourself." Before Chikane chuckled and grabbed firmly yet gently both sides of her lover's head, pulling her down, wanting to taste her lips. Himeko didn't resist as she happily obliged as tightened only a bit her grip around the tennis player's pale neck._

_As their lips touched and eyes closed, the photographer mumbled during that._

"_I've missed you."_

_Smiling at the kiss and words, Chikane mumbled something as well without pulling away nor stopping the fervent contact._

"_I've missed you too."_

Himeko blinked twice after the sunlight hit her face with all its morning glory. She took in the surroundings. She was still in Kobe, Japan. A bit disappointed that her dream was not really, she stood up and began to go to the bathroom to get ready for today's job.

Her light footsteps trickled on the floor as she looked at the other crumpled bed. Empty. Her favorite mangaka wasn't there. Yesterday, after Reiko excused herself, she immediately went to sleep, even though it was still 5:50 pm. And there, she never got to talk to the mangaka more.

_She's probably in the restaurant down stairs right now eating breakfast._ She thought. It was 8:00 am after all.

With that, she closed the bathroom door and began to peel off her clothes before she twisted the hot water knob to bathe.

And Himeko was right. Oota Reiko was in the restaurant downstairs eating her breakfast. Two croissants, a packet of butter, and coffee. Delicious.

Reiko right now was in a better condition and state. Barely.

After yesterday when all the things that could _not_ have happened, it was now in the back of her mind. Sort of. Her lips were somehow _throbbing_ as if her body was taunting her to remember the kiss yesterday.

_The accidental kiss, damn it._ Reiko thought grudgingly.

And there was the fact about Kurusugawa Himeko.

She was still haunted by the fact that the freelance photographer looked familiar. Very familiar. And not in a good way, according to her. But the thing is, her mind already made up. This _was _the girl who had lost both of her parents because of her.

She rationalized through and through last night on her bed, wide awake, and still came up with the same answer. For strike one, her last name was Kurusugawa. Strike two, her amethyst eyes. No one had amethyst eyes in this world. If there was, it would probably just her. And for strike three, her conscience was sure of it that it was her.

How comforting.

Reiko then looked at her plate and sighed silently, her appetite lost. She stood up from her chair and went back to the main lobby, where she sat there for like hours, contemplating.

She felt guilt, yet right now, she felt lifted from something of a burden. Yes, she now knew that the Kurusugawas' daughter was alright.

And right now, she wanted Himeko's forgiveness. She wanted to hear Himeko say that Reiko was forgiven.

But how?

Kyoto, Japan 8:40 am

"_I've missed you too." Chikane replied on the kiss._

_Himeko slowly pulled away, making Chikane suddenly cold. It was uplifted with her puppy dog eyes pleading at her._

"_So how long are you going to sit there and work Chikane-chan?"_

_The tennis player looked at her father's business papers to be passed tomorrow, and then looked at Himeko, who in turn gave an understanding smile. Chikane smiled and weighed the two situations. _

"_These papers can wait." Chikane whispered at her and stood up with Himeko releasing her grip on her. _

_Now the two were standing in front of each other. _

"_Are you sure Chikane-chan? You said the papers were to be passed tomorrow." She whispered back, inching closer to her lover's sweet embrace._

"_Mm. That's true." Chikane's lips brushed Himeko's, teasing her. There was a certain hunger in both of their eyes._

"_So? Are you…" Himeko bit her bottom lip, trying to resist Chikane. She wanted her sweetheart to finish the papers so that her father won't get mad at her. But then again, she wanted Chikane._

"_So am I…?" She asked her softly, her hands now on the freelance photographer's hips. Chikane went to Himeko's right ear, blowing it, giving sensations throughout her body. _

"_A-Are you going to finish?" Her words were barely understood as she began to blush at Chikane's seductive actions._

_The tennis player grinned. "Do you want me to?" Before she gently bit her ear and moved down to her jaw planting butterfly kisses. _Very_ soft butterfly kisses._

_She was in a verge of saying yes or no to her sweetheart. She wanted to say no. She desired to. And then there was the damned work_ needed_ to be done._

_Chikane whispered again as she pushed Himeko unconsciously towards the next room. The bed room. _

"_You do know that I want you to say no."_

_Himeko blushed hard, sweating. After those words coming from Chikane, she stared at her, as if she was thanking her. And with that decision done, she grinned playfully._

"_Then stop teasing me Chikane-chan."_

Chikane was now awake from the knock coming from the door. She groaned inwardly. The tennis player was having a great dream. After a few seconds, she took off the sleep in her sapphire eyes and then went towards the door, opening it.

It was Otoha, no surprise.

"Sorry to wake you Ojou-sama, but I'm here to inform you that I'm going to leave now." Otoha said in an apologetic voice.

"No need to say sorry. Would you want me to see you off?"

She shook her head vigorously, clearly embarrassed. "No Ojou-sama. You've done enough for me. I just want to thank you again for letting me take a day off and… and…"

The tennis player laughed and smiled. "Have a love life?"

Otoha blushed and nodded. She didn't want to reply.

"Well then Otoha-san, good luck and be careful." Chikane continued with a glint in her eyes. Otoha bowed respectfully and said another thanks and a good bye to her employer.

With her back turned and Chikane's door was shut, she blinked a few times, confused at what had happened. It was very unlike her employer to do that.

_Kurusugawa-sama must have changed her a lot._ Otoha thought and then quickly smiled. And some wishful thinking she added,

_I wish for someone to do the same thing to me._

A break from her thoughts, she then remembered to remind her employer something. She quickly went back to where Chikane's room was located and knocked again.

Opening it, Chikane then said to Otoha, "You forgot something Otoha-san?"

"Yes." Giving a smile and a bow, she continued, "You're paperwork for Advenio is on your piano room Ojou-sama."

Chikane groaned quietly. She knew what paperwork looked like for her when it comes to business. She always knew that the quantity of it is unimaginable, and very impossible to count. If the world was made of paper, they could have used the paperwork for it. Giving a sigh in her head, she replied, "I see. Well then, goodbye again." Giving a half-smile back to her.

"Goodbye Ojou-sama and take care."

The two then parted ways with one again shutting the door and the other on her leave again.

Kobe, Japan 10:15 am

After she finished bathing, she quickly put on casual clothes. Skinny jeans, shoes, and a red blouse with a white jacket on top did the work. After that, she grabbed her sling bag for the job.

Himeko was now on the lobby, searching for a certain mangaka. And with few seconds of quick scanning, she saw Oota Reiko sitting on one of the long couches, deep in thought. She thought back and forth on whether she'd approach her or not.

And she did, but on a tentative way. As the distance between her and the mangaka got closer, Reiko then noticed her and silently motioned her to sit down with her. This made Himeko become even nervous and yet even braver.

She was going to sit a few inches away from her idol! The mere thought of that made Himeko overly excited, though she was still a bit star struck. But she reminded herself that she was on a job right now. There was no room for being so fangirl-ish.

As the freelance photographer sat down, she sat still and silent. This left Reiko on making the first one to make small talk. And inside, Reiko was actually nervous. But not _that _nervous.

"Are you still uncomfortable around me? If that's it, you know you can tell me to leave you alone." Reiko asked.

Shocked at the mangaka's assumption, she shook her head and blushed vigorously. "No! That's not it Oota-san. It's just that I get nervous around people who're really famous."

This made Reiko half-smile. "I see. Well then, don't be. Alright?"

Himeko could only nod and before she could reply, Akahana was already there calling out to the both of them. The two quickly stood up and went to her.

"Good morning Kurusugawa-san, Oota-san. I know it's still a bit early, but can we go to the office now? If you don't mind that is."

"Sure."

"Ok then! Let's get to it. Maro-san is waiting for us outside."

With that, Himeko blushed, remembering on what happened yesterday, and then quickly smiled.

_Hope Maro-san isn't mad at me about yesterday._

Tokyo, Japan 11:00 am

Makoto sighed for the tenth time within the hour as she watched Souma typing briskly on his computer. They were in the journalist's house, with no plans of anything of the sort. And Makoto was being overbearing at this. Souma sighed for the first time of the hour.

"Really Mako-chan… do you really have to sigh a lot to let me know you're dead bored?" Souma said, exasperated.

"Well, yeah. I have to since you just noticed me right now." Makoto countered, having a know-it-all grin plastered in face.

Souma rested his forehead on his right hand. He was right now stuck on a deadline. A very dead deadline. In specific words, two hours from now. But then, Makoto was his priority right now.

"Ok, how about this. After I finish this column, we'll go out alright?" He suggested, before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Sounds good." Makoto said brightly and then went to Souma's living room to watch some television.

With her gone, Souma finally got his peace.

Finally.

Kobe, Japan 11:40 pm

The hour drive was silent and awkward enough. For Maro and Himeko, that is. The rather good-looking driver, although had lost hope on Himeko-at least that what he had thought-couldn't stop staring at the rear mirror to look at the cute freelance photographer. And of course, Himeko noticed this and tried ignoring it. But it was hard. She would become nervous when someone looked at her-_stared_ at her-like that. Plus, coming from him who she had confessed that she has a girlfriend, it made her state worse. And it did not help at all that Reiko and Takahana were minding their own business, not uttering a word at all.

And here she was now at Manga World, finally calming down after she left the car with Maro looking longingly at her. As Akahana led the way, Himeko and Reiko followed her, and when she reached their destination, it was the office. A rather fancy office, according to Reiko and Himeko, and it was rather comfortable to look at. With a few accents of black and white here and there, it had complimented the other decorations on the office. And splayed out was a rather big desk in front of them, some lighting, and the major works Reiko had done for the past years. As if on instinct, Himeko quickly grabbed her spare camera from her sling bag.

But then, their escort placed a hand on Himeko's readied hands.

"Kurusugawa-san, there's no need for your camera. We have a camera here ready for your use, and for convenience, we'll be the one who'll develop the pictures after all." She negotiated.

Himeko gave a bright glint on her amethyst eyes when she received their camera and the equipment before her. Akahana then looked at Reiko.

"Oota-san, we'll be in the next room for your interview." After Reiko silently nodding, Akahana looked at Himeko, who was busy assembling the camera quickly and accurately.

"Kurusugawa-san, if you're done, just go to the next room. We'll be there." And Himeko, concentrating on her assembling work, absently nodded at her and mumbled a yes and a thank you without leaving her sight on the camera.

Smiling, Akahana then led Reiko to the next room, leaving Himeko already taking pictures on the best angles possible.-

Kyoto, Japan 1:00 pm

Himemiya Chikane was now in her piano room, faced with the most excruciating work ever made. Paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork.

After she had requested from one of the maids some tea, she immediately went to the piano room and sighed on what she saw. All the tennis player could see was papers _literally everywhere._ And with that, she sighed inwardly, already having a headache just from looking at it.

And now she was here, now approaching the desk.

As she sat on the chair and was now in front of the desk with the stacks of paper. With the sign pen at her right hand she began to write on the line availed after she reached for one paper and after another.

This was going to be a very long day for Himemiya Chikane.

Kobe, Japan 12:20 pm

Sweat began to trickle down her temple, and she soon wiped it with her hand. Looking at the pictures and angles she had done two minutes ago, she began to feel more content on what she had taken. After evaluating it, she left the camera on its stand and went to the said next room.

Opening the next room door, she saw Akahana and Reiko talking leisurely not related to the interview anymore, signalling that the interview was done as well. With the two noticing Himeko there, Takahana smiled and invited her to come in.

"Kurusugawa-san, you're done?"

"Yes. The pictures are now stored in the camera next door." The photographer gave a shy smile.

"Thank you so much Kurusugawa-san."

"It's no problem at all." Bowing respectfully, she gave a smile at Reiko, who was busy drinking her complimentary coffee and an opened box beside her, showing a brand new cell phone.

She then looked at Akahana who was now holding a box before her eyes. Confused, she blinked at the said object.

"And for all your trouble, here's a gift from Manga World since you came here all the way to Tokyo, Japan and went here as soon as possible, even you only have a very short time here."

The freelance photographer blushed before she accepted the gift with a respectful bow and a grateful smile.

"Thank you!"

"No, thank you Kurusugawa-san. And we got a plane ticket for you now. Your flight will be on 6:00 pm today. So you can still enjoy the sights in Kobe, Japan. " She gave a toothy grin after Himeko opened the box, discovering that it was a brand new cell phone and a large pay check for her work today.

Himeko was grateful alright. Ignoring the pay check, all she could think was when she received her cell phone, she was going to call Chikane as soon as possible and tell her that she was coming back Tokyo, Japan.

Reiko looked on at Himeko as she saw the look of giddiness in her. She sipped her coffee, hiding the first smile she ever made in a very long time now.

She was going to talk to Himeko later before she leaves. Reiko needed that forgiveness. So that she could be happy again. And she didn't need to worry about Korona for awhile. The mangaka knew that they were going to talk sooner or later. And besides, they didn't need communication. They were going to meet someday. She knew it was going to be soon.

And make the decision of their lives.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Ideas are inspired by Koukou Debut, a manga. A million thanks goes to **Kin756894 **for proofreading the first half! Unfortunately, the second half is only proofread by me, or should I say, is skimmed by me, so sorry if there are errors. This is already the second to last chapter. Now I feel like a pervert and you'll know why in the end. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading!

**Picture 24: So Sudden, No Time To Regret**

"_**It doesn't make sense to me, that's why I trust it." – Unknown**_

Forty minutes of idle talking were echoing inside the room next to where Kurusugawa Himeko was taking pictures a while ago. Reiko was silent, of course, listening to the exchange of words between Himeko and Akahana, and people did figure out that the three were done. So another three came in to check up on them, and then actually did the same; started talking.

After Akahana gave the freelance photographer the box filled with the cell phone and the pay check, she remembered the SIM pack she was supposed to be giving her.

Before Kurusugawa Himeko could go outside, the escort stopped her with her right hand on the freelance photographer's left arm.

"Kurusugawa-san, there's something I also want to give you that I've forgotten." She smiled, and reached in her small pocket to get the SIM pack and the plane ticket. Giving it to her, she explained, "This is for the cell phone, just insert it."

The cute woman nodded excitedly. "Thank you Akahana-san."

"There is no problem at all."

With Himeko gone now from the room, Oota Reiko followed suit to go now after brief minutes of conversation with Akahana.

Reiko was now walking on the lonely hallways, her footsteps the only thing being heard. She was thinking of how she would say this to Himeko, about the accident years ago. She didn't want to talk to her in person. She'd probably traumatize the poor girl. She imagined it in her head.

"_I'm the one who killed your parents, but it was an accident. I'm sorry."_

How would Himeko react to that so sudden statement? Not good. Definitely not good. But then and there,

_I could give a letter to her before she goes home._ Not a sap herself, she conflicted whether it would be a long one or a short one. She sighed inwardly, not finding the answer in her head.

_At least there are still a few more hours before she'd go home._

But she needed to think fast, and soon. Even though it was just a letter, she decided that she was going to tell Himeko in person someday, with full details if she has to.

Yes, a letter would have to do for now.

When Reiko arrived where the limousine was parked, she saw Himeko waving at her shyly. The mangaka silently waved back at her before she approached her.

Himeko grimaced in her thoughts. When she had inserted the SIM in her new cell phone-which was a Motorola W208-then her battery, closed it with the casing, and then turned on the cell phone, she stopped abruptly.

She didn't know her sweetheart Himemiya Chikane's number.

The photographer closed her lilac eyes and sighed outwardly. This was actually ridiculous. She was excited to call her sweetheart when she received her cell phone. And now, she was stopped by the knowledge that she, of all people, who is Himemiya Chikane's _girlfriend_, didn't know the tennis player's number.

She sighed for the second time. Then a thought struck her. She closed her eyes and placed her both thumbs on the sleek black number pad. What if…

Numbers were posted on the screen. She struck randomly one by one what her mind dictated her. What her memory dictated her.

She opened her amethyst eyes and saw the numbers. She gulped nervously.

_I wonder if this works._ She remembered what had happened when Himemiya Chikane guessed what she loathed when it came to food. Shiitake mushrooms.

_Himemiya Chikane noticed that the photographer was hesitating to say something to the waitress. And Chikane surprisingly knew what Himeko was going to say._

_"Excuse me, Himeko does not like shiitake mushrooms, so will you please not include them in the dish she has ordered if there is any?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Thank you."_

_When the waitress was gone, Himeko and Yasuo looked at Chikane, who just returned them a small half-smile._

_"Chikane-chan... how did you know that I don't like shiitake mushrooms?"_

_Yasuo then playfully mouthed a 'chan?' at the Himemiya princess. Chikane just shrugged and gave her full attention to the cute woman._

_"It came to me. I just know." Giving a vague answer, Himeko felt that it was enough._

Remembering that gave her courage. Himeko then pressed the green telephone symbol.

It _was_ in service.

It then rang. Himeko was dead nervous. If this was the correct number her memory dictated her, it would be a miracle.

Now all she had to do was wait until someone picked up.

Kyoto, Japan 1:05 pm

She was now half-way done with the paperwork, and Himemiya Chikane thanked the Gods for that. Her right hand was already aching from all the stroking with the sign pen. She looked at the unfinished paperwork. It was now shorter than before. Chikane smiled at this, and before she could reach another paper from the right side, her cell phone-which was a Motorola KRZR K1m-rang. She looked at the scrolling number on the flip screen. It was an unfamiliar number to her.

She tried to ignore it, but her body and mind betrayed her as she felt that she was _supposed _to answer it.

Reluctantly, she reached over her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello? This is Himemiya Chikane speaking." She said coldly.

"Chikane-chan?" A very familiar came through the receiver.

The tennis player's eyes widened. "Baby?"

"Gods! Hi, Chikane-chan!" Himeko said brightly. If this was a video call, Chikane would have seen her face full of giddiness and smiles.

Chikane chuckled at her excitement. "How are you? You're doing alright there?"

"I'm doing great! I've missed you so much, and you don't know how much Chikane-chan!" Himeko giggled, already blushing that she admitted that.

The beautiful woman's smile grew wider as she heard those words. Gods, if her cell phone was a portal, she'd probably be there hugging her right now. "I've missed you too Himeko. I've missed you a lot more." She countered.

Himeko blushed harder. "Uhm… anyways, Chikane-chan, I'm going home tonight at 6:00 p.m.,_ finally_. How about you?"

Chikane looked at the papers and sighed. "I don't know. I'll be in Tokyo in probably-" She cut off mid-sentence. The tennis player was now in plotting mode in her mind. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Giving surprises to Himeko. Not that she minded. She didn't mind at all.

"Chikane-chan?"

Bringing herself back to reality, she gave her a lopsided grin, even though Himeko couldn't see her. "I'd probably be in Tokyo tomorrow."

Without hiding her disappointment, she said, "I see. I'll see you tomorrow, alright Chikane-chan? I miss you." She repeated.

"Ok, Baby. I miss you too." Chikane whispered as well, grimacing at Himeko's tone.

When both hung up, Chikane smiled again, stood up, and called one of her maids. One came to the piano room and bowed, asking for what her employer's needs.

"Ei-san, kindly call Kaemon and ask him for when is next two flights for Tokyo, Japan."

"As you wish Himemiya-sama." She bowed again and went off.

The tennis player's grin grew wider, she needed to pack her things to her suitcase and get ready. With that in mind, Himemiya Chikane then left the piano room with her cell phone and decided to go back to her room for that task.

Another surprise for Himeko again. With that, she forgot at how Himeko got her number since she never talked about her number at all. Ever.

Kobe, Japan 1:10 pm

After hanging up, Kurusugawa Himeko looked at the phone, flabbergasted at what she had done. The first try and she had got it right. What she had randomly dialled was _really_ Chikane's number.

_Wow._ Was all her mind could think of.

Before she could even think of anything else, Himeko noticed Reiko approaching the limousine, where she was standing beside right now. Himeko then met Reiko's red eyes, and then waved at the mangaka, who waved back at her silently.

Maro, who overheard the conversation and was hiding behind the car, was shocked that what Himeko said yesterday was true. She _really _had a girlfriend. And now all hope was lost for him. He sighed outwardly. Oh, well.

_Unbelievable. _He thought before he approached the two of them.

He coughed lightly. "Are you ready to go home Oota-san, Kurusugawa-san?"

One nodded and the other shook her head, saying that she would like to go around.

Reiko then said to Maro, compromising. "I would like to go home, and then let Himeko see the sights after."

Himeko stiffened but nodded. She was going to be alone with Maro. He stiffened as well, but bowed.

"Very well. Shall we?"

With that, the three went in the limousine and sped off.

Kyoto, Japan 1:20 pm

"Ojou-sama?" Ei knocked on the tennis player's room, since she had noticed Himemiya Chikane going out and approaching the hall where the employer's room was located.

The mahogany door fully opened, showing that the famous tennis player's suitcase was now fully packed, and Himemiya Chikane was now in change of clothes. A white collared shirt was under a black v-neck school-like vest with a hood then a khaki capri pants and strapped sandals did the trick.

"Yes?"

"Kaemon-sama said that after the next two flights for Tokyo, Japan is timed in about 11:40 pm Himemiya-sama."

"Very well. Let him book it for me, and let him send it to me as soon as possible Ei-san."

"Right away Himemiya-sama." She then bowed and closed the door.

With her left alone, Chikane looked out at the window, excited that she was going to see Himeko again. But first she was going to call her father.

She then dialled her father's number.

"Hello?" Yasuo asked.

"Father?"

"Why, hello little Chikane. How nice for you to call me. How are you, Daughter?" He said softly.

"Are you not in a meeting right now Father? Am I disturbing you?" Chikane asked, concerned.

Himemiya Yasuo chuckled softly. "Don't worry." Then he lowered his voice, whispering, "You know how I hate meetings."

It was Chikane's turn to laugh. "I do."

"So, what do you need Daughter? I always know that you only call me when it is in utmost importance."

The tennis player hesitated. "Is it alright if I go home tonight father?"

"And why is that Daughter? Is paperwork getting to you? I feel the same way. Those kill me." He said.

"No. It's not that. It's…" She trailed off.

Yasuo smiled all knowingly. "Kurusugawa Himeko."

Chikane blinked. "What?"

"I said Kurusugawa Himeko little Chikane." He said teasingly, emphasizing every syllable of the freelance photographer's name.

Himemiya Chikane slightly blushed. "How did you know Father?"

"It's because I'm your father, Daughter. You are pretty readable to me, especially since you are love struck right now."

She blushed even more and coughed. "Father. Stop teasing."

He laughed, changing the topic. "Alright then, you win Daughter. Yes, you can go back to Tokyo, Japan so you can be with _your _Himeko."

Ignoring that 'your' statement, she replied, "Thank you Father. And Father?"

"Yes little Chikane?"

"Take care, and always be careful."

Yasuo smiled even though his daughter couldn't see him.

"I will."

Kobe, Japan 2:10 pm

Reiko sighed outwardly for the umpteenth time of the day before she closed the door behind her. The mangaka leaned on the door, closing her light ruby eyes, thinking again of how to break it to Himeko. This was her chance now, to say sorry. And these repetitive thoughts were all over her head throughout the day till now.

"Reiko-chan." A timid, familiar voice called out.

She didn't open her eyes, and instead, squinted, knowing that it was the one and only pop star.

"How'd you get in here?"

Footsteps followed towards Oota Reiko. A pair of arms snaked through her waist and a head was placed softly down in her chest. Reiko opened her eyes, widening by the second as she saw Korona, holding her like this. She could only stand still. The mangaka was supposed to push her away and tell her what's wrong with her but then abruptly stopped with her hands on the pop star's shoulders, which were shaking. She realized then and there that her cashmere turtleneck sweater was getting wet from Korona's tears-that weren't stopping.

"Hey, are you alright?" Reiko asked, immediately regretting that she said that since it was a stupid question.

Korona didn't reply, but her vice grip grew tighter and her sobs grew more silent. The pop star then shook her head and then looked at Reiko, who was still oblivious what was happening right now.

"Reiko-chan, I'm sorry."

"I told you, it's alright. It was just a ki-"

The pop star shook her head again, except more actively. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Reiko-chan, I'll get straight to the point. I'm in love with you, Reiko-chan!"

Reiko couldn't reply so suddenly but then gained her words. "This is a confession right?"

"I don't think I can find anyone else like you. Even though you're so cold to me…. Even if you reject me now and again, I'll keep chasing after you! Reiko-chan, that kiss, to me, yesterday and today, _actually meant _something to me. That's why I can't keep pretending and _wait_ that we'll talk about it. That's why I had to come here. To see you. To say that I love you… But yeah Reiko-chan. I know I'm not a sap either, but this is turning a bit clichéd." She said, breathless. All emotions were in her words. She wasn't sure if she was angry or she was happy that she just confessed to her. This was going so fast, so sudden for them.

The mangaka only stare at her. The pop star's words drove home-run to her mind and then to her heart. This was all so sudden, yet it felt so right to her.

_Wow._

Korona looked into her eyes. "S-Say something!" She stammered, already worried that she was really going to face rejection. Then something happened to Reiko, that made Korona oblivious to God knows what.

Reiko chuckled, for the first time in her life. What a day. "It sounds you're going to stalk me."

Korona blinked and blushed, beet-red. "What? No! Of course not!"

A hand in front of her stopped all arguments coming from the pop star. "When I hear you saying something like that to me, confessing to me like that… I'm happy."

It was Korona's turn to be shocked. "What…? Really?"

Reiko nodded, genuinely smiling. It was a rare sight to behold, seeing the mangaka smile without hesitation. The pop star continued, "So you're letting me not give up on you? Chase after you?"

The mangaka laughed again. "Yes, and maybe…" She trailed off. Her arms then rested on each of her shoulder. There was the decision. The decision that was maybe too quick, but she wouldn't want to look back right now. She continued,

"Maybe… I'll try slowing down so you could catch me, Korona."

After dropping Reiko off, Himeko went with her so that she could get all things to put back in her sling bag.

With fifteen minutes or so passing by, Himeko came back with her sling bag full of her stuff.

With that, Himeko and Maro were now alone together in the limousine, making an awkward, uncomfortable silence. It was awkward for them of course. First was the attractive driver, Maro.

Yesterday, Maro had heard the cute woman saying that she has a girlfriend. And now, today, he had affirmed it from the conversation minutes ago. He actually cringed at the thought again. Somewhere inside of himself, he started to pang. He didn't mind that Himeko was attracted to girls as well, but it was the fact that he got rejected so suddenly. And he wasn't to blame that his pride was driven through a knife and been twisted of course. Maro was never, in his young life, rejected to attractive women. Ever. He was quite a charmer and right now, it didn't lift up his spirits that thinking that there are still plenty of fish in the sea. His sights were on Himeko of course. Maro admitted that this freelance photographer, who was in the back seat obviously fidgeting of nervousness, was cuter than anyone he had ever dated, which cannot be counted by hands or feet. But now, here he was driving around, with the cute woman, no exchange of words at all. The driver sighed again.

_What luck._

Now second was Kurusugawa Himeko. The freelance photographer, ever since she admitted proudly to Maro that she has a girlfriend, noticed the certain hostility in Maro's eyes. She wasn't as clueless as anyone thinks. And the hostility she noticed started today. It was like she had hurt his pride when she told him that news. Scratch that, she _had_ hurt his pride, and badly too. With that notion in her head, she started fidgeting on the backseat trying to rationalize that he _really_ wasn't mad at her. Of course, she hadn't regretted that she told him that she has a girlfriend. But that statement yesterday made their situation awkward. Really awkward that Maro kept glancing over with his rear mirror. So awkward that… You get the idea.

But then Maro broke the silence, finally. "Where do you like to go Kurusugawa-san?"

Himeko practically gulped. "Any place you want to recommend Maro-san?"

"Well, there are a lot of places to consider…" He trailed off, getting confidence. But only a bit.

"Kindly guide me? Since you live here, I mean…" She said, still anxious.

Maro then cleared his throat. "Ok. Let's first start with Ikuta Shrine. It's a Shinto shrine in the Chuuoo Ward of Kobe, Japan, and it is one of the oldest shrines in the country. Is that alright?"

The driver looked at the rear mirror, seeing Kurusugawa Himeko nodding silently. With the change of shift, they then went off going to where Ikuta Shrine was located.

After those words coming from Reiko _and _her name, she couldn't help but cry helplessly as she hugged her again, tighter than ever.

Reiko hugged back, her cheek resting on Korona's head. "Don't cry. I'll cry too if you don't stop."

Korona silently nodded and reluctantly let go as she wiped her tears with both of her palms. She then looked at Reiko's sweater, which was now sopping wet with her tears.

"Oh Gods! I'm sorry Reiko-chan!" She said, referring to Reiko's wet sweater.

She smiled. "It's alright. I've more important things to do…" She trailed off. Should she tell Korona those important things?

Korona grinned. "About Himeko?"

"How did you know?"

"The way you looked at her. It was like there was something in her you want to know…" She then giggled, "You're pretty readable just from your eyes Reiko-chan, come to think of it." Her happiness was not wavered ever since what happened just seconds ago.

Reiko could only look down, realizing that she _was_ readable, even from her cold demeanour. Or maybe it was just Korona.

The pop star continued, "Want me to help?"

Reiko shook her head. "There's no need. I don't want you to be involved in this, Korona."

Korona was now probably up to the heavens when she heard her name _twice._ Especially coming from her. "Ok. But can I stay?"

Reiko nodded, already finding a ball pen and paper. "Yes, you can."

She then smiled and took her seat, watching the mangaka sitting down, with the bottom of the pencil on her lip, contemplating on what to write.

_A letter to Himeko?_

Kyoto, Japan 3:00 pm

Chikane finished the last piece of paper with a sigh of satisfaction and relief. After Chikane had packed and changed her clothes, she-after twenty or so minutes of reading in her room-had gone back to the piano room to go back to the paperwork.

Then Ei, who had knocked first at the door before the tennis player could reach another unsigned paper, had given her the plane ticket, first class.

Now here she was, sipping her tea, looking at the time. Eight hours and forty minutes left. And she needed to be in the airport an hour early. She smiled, barely containing her excitement to see her sweetheart again.

Tokyo, Japan 3:10 pm

"Hey Sou-chan." Saotome Makoto called out to Oogami Souma, who had already passed his column approximately two hours ago. He was in the kitchen, getting some snacks. Although they had originally planned to go out, they had decided to just watch television and, well, chill out. And what was on right now was a comedy spy movie called Get Smart.

"Yeah?" The journalist called out back.

"I think Himeko's going home today." She replied, getting comfortable on the couch. The athlete was wearing a tank top and short shorts.

"You sure?"

"Hm… I think I'm going to call Akahana to make it sure."

The journalist then flopped down beside her. He was just wearing a long sleeved polo shirt, unbuttoned, showing off his lean body but was still obstructed by a tank top and a dark blue sweat pants.

"How about just fifteen minutes from now Mako-chan?" He said, his one arm circling around neck from the back, pulling her closer.

"Sounds good." She replied before she planted a long one on his lips.

Kobe, Japan 4:20 pm

"This is probably the last site you will see Kurusugawa-san," He said silently, as he opened the door for her.

She could only nod, trying to avoid looking at Maro's eyes. She was about to go in but Maro suddenly closed the door. Himeko then looked at him, nervous. _Did I upset him?_

"Look, Kurusugawa-san…" He trailed off, finding his words.

"Y-Yes?" She said.

"I know… I know we got off on the wrong start. And… I'm here to say that I do understand that you have a… a…"

"Girlfriend?" Himeko continued for him. She was a bit amused at Maro's state, but she didn't show it to her face.

"Uh…yes, that. And I'm here to say that since you love another…" He trailed off again. He was really getting uncomfortable.

"Woman?" The freelance photographer continued again, now smiling a bit.

"Yeah, that. So with that, can we be friends now? Since it seems that we're not talking if I would say that I wouldn't give up on."

"Sure." Smiling from ear to ear now.

_Well that wasn't so hard._

Maro sighed in relief as Himeko giggled. The handsome man looked at the amused woman for a few seconds and then joined in. Yes, they were friends now, much to their relief.

But that doesn't mean Maro would give up on her though, he decided.

Looking at the draft, Reiko decided that this draft would have to do.

_Kurusugawa Himeko,_

_You might be wondering why I am writing a letter to you, but first of all I'm here to say thank you for your time here in Kobe, Japan and promoting my works. Now here's the hard part. I'm not a person who tends to go through this kind of stuff, but here goes. I'm sorry Himeko. I'm sorry for everything. You might be confused at my words, but… I'm going to tell you someday at the right time why am I saying sorry. You might not forgive me since you do not know what is at fault. But I do hope you do someday when I tell you everything. And that someday will not come too soon, I expect so. Let's leave it at that. Let's meet again alright? At the right time and the right place. Yes, you're going to be disappointed when I didn't confront you now. But we need time. So I can't say good bye yet alright?_

_-Reiko- _

She sighed. Although Reiko couldn't do it then and there-personal or letter-she was contented at what wrote right now. She didn't want to-again, she repeat-traumatize the girl. The mangaka leaned back as she listened at the incoming footsteps of Korona.

"You want me to send it to her?" Korona compromised.

"I don't think I can face her as well. So can you please? She's probably in the airport right now." She said, disappointed that she can't face the freelance photographer.

The pop star only nodded as she received the already-folded letter. Before she closed the door to leave the mangaka she said with a grin,

"Hey Reiko-chan. Let's have a date tomorrow back at Tokyo. I need to impress you after all."

Reiko sighed and smiled without looking at Korona. "Sure."

With that, Korona closed the door, bound to go to the airport.

With her sling bag, Himeko was dropped off by Maro, who was now in front of her, saying his goodbyes.

"So, it was nice meeting you." He said, giving a smile of his. They were finally coming into terms, but they were still a bit awkward.

"It was nice meeting you too Maro-san." She said happily.

"Well then, hope you'll come again. And if you do, call me anytime." He winked at her, making Himeko blush. She knew this was flirting.

"Ok then." She smiled, hiding what was inside her head.

Both then took part in their own ways. One going inside to the airport, the other going back to the limousine.

In thirty minutes, Korona was now inside the airport, searching for a certain freelance photographer. She walked through the bustling crowd-who were now staring at her, dumbstruck-until she saw a rare head of hair. Smiling, she approached the girl and tapped her by the shoulder.

Turning around to see who tapped her, Himeko then saw that it was the pop star.

"Korona-san!" She almost shouted.

The pop star winked. "How are you Himeko? Sorry I didn't talk to you earlier. Been busy and stuff."

"I'm fine Korona-san! It's alright." She was practically shouting.

Korona giggled. "You can call me Korona, Himeko."

"Y-Yes!" She replied, and then continued, "What are you doing here by the way, uhm… Korona?"

"Well I'm here being the messenger and all." She grinned.

"Huh?" Himeko questioned, confused.

The pop star chuckled and enlightened the freelance photographer what she meant. "I'm here to deliver a letter to you."

She blinked twice, not quite understanding. "A letter?"

"Yes, a letter." She then handed Himeko the letter. "It's from someone you know of course. Just read it when you're in the plane."

She looked at the folded paper and then looked at Korona, who was still smiling. Himeko then bowed at her. "Thank you Korona for all the trouble."

"Hey, hey, I'm just delivering a message." She said, calming Himeko down.

Himeko then stood straighter. As if on opportunity, Korona hugged her. The freelance photographer was now downright confused. "Korona…? Are you ok?"

Korona nodded and then pulled away. "Just felt like it. Now be safe alright?"

"You too, Korona-san. I mean, Korona."

"Oh yeah, Reiko says good bye as well. Too bad she isn't here though."

The cute woman nodded and then said, "Maybe she's doing something important."

Korona gave smiled all knowingly and whispered, "Maybe."

Himeko then looked at the time on the computerized board on the airport pillars. "Well, I better go now Korona."

"Take care and good bye Himeko!" The pop star replied, waving. Himeko waved back and went on her way. The crowd looked on as Korona casually went to the exit of the airport. The pop star could swear that someone shouted that he wanted her autograph as she slid inside the back seat of the limousine bound to go back to Reiko.

_I have a feeling we'll meet again._

As she sat on her airplane seat-which was First Class-Kurusugawa Himeko remembered the letter. Reaching her right back pocket, she got the folded paper with ease.

Then and there she read. At first she was excited but by the end of the letter, she was confused. A lot of questions were coming through her head, and it all summarized to one:

_Why is she saying sorry?_

There she looked out the window, contemplating, but she decided to leave the letter for now. She then kept the letter in her sling bag. Smiling, she then thought,

_Whatever it is, I'll forgive her. No matter what._

If only she knew how big of a deal this was to Reiko.

Tokyo, Japan 4:50 pm

"Ok, got the number. Looks like Himeko got a cell phone." Makoto said, grinning.

"Hm?" Souma groaned as she turned around, spooning Makoto. They were in bed right now. Makoto was supposed to call Akahana like hours ago, but I guess the two of them had other plans.

The athlete chuckled. "Sou-chan, we'd better get up right now. We'll meet Himeko later alright." She said before she turned around giving a quick kiss on his forehead.

The journalist groaned for the second time. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have to."

"Fine." After that, Makoto got up, in all her naked glory, and went to the bathroom with an extra swagger since she knew Souma was staring at her like a dog.

"Can I join you?" Souma requested, smirking.

"Why? Are you trying to seduce me Sou-chan?" Makoto replied, her head only turned, smirking as well.

"Maybe." As he got up without bothering to cover his nude form to followed Makoto in but was separated between the door. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Oh come on Mako-chan."

Makoto's giggle echoed in the bathroom. "Behave yourself Sou-chan. You'll take a shower after me."

He sighed. "Why not together?" He compromised.

"It'll take longer… trust me." The athlete said, knowing that Souma's motive was not hygiene in the bathroom at all.

He laughed. "Fine, you win. But I won't let you escape again, Mako-chan." He said controversially before he went back to bed, lying down.

"Yeah right!" She shouted as the shower head turned on.

Kobe, Japan 5:00 pm

"Did you give it to her Korona?" Reiko said, as she greeted Korona by the door.

"Yeah." She grinned as she kissed Reiko on the cheek. Reiko stood, a bit affected at the affection. She didn't know what to do in relationships after all. This was a whole new, shall you say, genre for her in her life.

Wait, was she actually thinking about getting into a relationship with Korona?

Tokyo, Japan 7:20 pm

Himeko arrived at her condominium and the first thing she did was flopping her weary jet-lag body on her bed. She was moving around in Kobe, Japan for hours straight, plus an hour of waiting in the airport. She was dead tired.

She absently threw her sling bag-inside was the check, the letter, toiletries, clothes, and other stuff-on the floor without leaving her lying down position and placed her cell phone beside her. It was a day for her, a stressful day.

But then a ring came to her new cell phone. Thinking it was Chikane, she quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?" She said, breathless.

"Hi Himeko! I missed you! It's me, Makoto. You alright there? You sound a bit breathless."

"Oh, hi Mako-chan. Yes, I'm fine. How are you?" The freelance photographer tried to hide her disappointment.

"I'm fine here as well. You already back here?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm back at my condo now."

"Good! Can we come over to hang out with you? Me and Sou-chan I mean."

"Yeah, sure Mako-chan."

"Great see you in a while!"

"Ok."

With that, both hung up. Himeko then stared at the ceiling, already thinking on how Chikane was doing right now.

Kobe, Japan 8:00 pm

Korona was now beside Reiko, who was sleeping soundly. They were in night buses and Reiko just hours ago already located one ticket for Korona to be with her.

The pop star looked at the rather vulnerable form of the mangaka. It was so unlikely for Reiko look so… innocent, that Korona stared at her, not stopping at all. She couldn't believe that Reiko was _with _her. Yesterday, they were bickering like crazy. And as if a miracle had happened today, they were now _together._

She smiled, never minding that the fact that it was all so sudden.

Tokyo, Japan 12:00 am

It was now midnight in Tokyo, Japan and Himeko, for the life of her, was having fun with Makoto and Souma. She was stuffed with food brought by her two closest friends. And now Makoto and Himeko were talking with Souma watching television again.

"So how're you two?" Makoto whispered, digging already for the dirt.

"How're we who?" Himeko said, mock-clueless.

"Oh you know. Himemiya-sama and you!" She half-whispered.

The freelance photographer laughed. "Are you ready to be here for a while Mako-chan?"

Makoto grinned. "Kurusugawa Himeko, in love."

She blushed. Makoto continued, "So what's it like being with her?"

"Why am I going to tell you anyway Mako-chan?" Himeko teasingly countered.

"Because I'm your best friend!" She said in a 'well duh' voice.

"How about you and Sou-chan?"

"Would you want to know?" The athlete countered back. The reply of the freelance photographer was a swift pillow on the face.

"Hey, calm down you two." Souma said, controlling both of them. Whenever the two were together, he played as their babysitter. He could only shake his head, knowing that they were as close as sisters who haven't seen each other for decades, catching up at everything.

Now Souma and Makoto went home with a few good byes and see you tomorrows exchanged before they did just that. After closing the door shut, she looked at the clock. 12:05 am. It was midnight. Figuring that she didn't want to sleep yet, she went back to the couch and sleepily flipped through channels, but realized that there was nothing interesting on. As she looked at the strewn food over the coffee table, she decided that she was going to clean it in the morning.

She then went to the bedroom, and exhaustingly changed her clothes, thinking also on why Chikane hadn't called. The freelance photographer was now on her usual sleeping clothes-a polo shirt two sizes too big and buttoned sweatpants. She then went to bed and lied down after she arranged her pillows for more comfort.

Right now, she only realized that it was raining. The rain was sporadic, hitting the bedroom window. Lightning flushed and thunder thrummed, making her shiver a bit. But somehow, the rain-which was now long and hard now-lulled her to sleep.

Until her cell phone rang.

_Who in the Gods' name would call at this time of the hour?_

"Mmm?" She groaned on the cell phone.

"Baby?"

She blinked. "Chikane-chan? You're still awake?"

"Well, yeah, had a lot of paperwork tonight." She said, her voice barely audible.

"Chikane-chan? Can you speak louder?"

"I can't Himeko. I'm not supposed to be on the phone right now."

Then a hard knock came from Himeko's door. "What was that Himeko?"

"There's somebody at the door." She whispered. "Maybe it's Mako-chan. Wait."

"Be careful."

There she haggardly stood up with the phone still on her ear. She then opened the door showing someone that made her drop the phone.

Chikane silently dialled for Himeko's number, quietly walking down the hallway where Himeko's room was located. She was wet from the rain. Really wet. But it didn't matter to her now since she was just a few meters away from her beloved.

As Himeko picked up her phone, she smiled at the sound of the cute woman's voice, and chuckled inwardly when she asked for her to speak louder. When she looked at the door before her, she knocked at the door and-grinning like an idiot-innocently asked who was knocking at this time of the hour and was grateful that Himeko didn't know and assumed that it was Mako-chan. The door opened, and Himeko's reaction was _priceless. _She could only wish that she had a camera right now.

"Chikane-chan!" She practically squealed with joy and practically ripped the door open as she jumped at Chikane-who was sopping wet-with her arms secured around her neck.

Just from holding her like this, everything-the rain, the flight, the lateness of this night-was all worth it.

"Baby." She whispered, showering her with kisses. Not even a feel of coldness shot through Himeko as she hugged her more tightly.

"I missed you Chikane-chan…" She trailed off as she gave a kiss on Chikane's, who gladly kissed back.

"I missed you more." After they pulled away, a bit breathless. Himeko took a look on Chikane and decided that even from her wet form, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

As if in slow motion there was no more talking as they kissed and closed in their gap, until no wind could blow between them. The lighting sparked their faces as they practically moved in the bedroom without stopping their fervent kissing.

In the midst of it, they were stopped by a wall instead of passing through the door beside them. Himeko was pinned by Chikane, who was enjoying every bit of Himeko's taste.

Himeko was getting hazy as Chikane's tongue darted forward into hers, exploring her recesses. Himeko, not known really for passivity but for submission, surprisingly, battled for dominance. They pulled away breathless, as they plunged in again for another mind-blowing kiss.

Chikane's hands left Himeko's lithe waist and went to her wrists, pulling it above Himeko's head. The tennis player practically let Himeko writhe in pleasure when her thigh hit between the photographer's legs. She bit her lip, trying fight back to elicit a moan coming from her mouth.

Cold, pale lips traced her jaw down to her neck, biting down softly every other time bringing sensations to Himeko's body. There was something burning in her stomach as Chikane went back to Himeko's lips, this one full of tongue.

They pulled away again and both looked at each other's eyes for a few seconds, knowing what they were doing now.

"Himeko, do you want to continue? I don't want you to regret this." She whispered on her right ear, breathless.

Himeko was getting hot now. Chikane was getting hot now. This was all so sudden and yet, they just couldn't stop. She wanted this as much as Chikane does. She silently nodded. With that, there was no turning back. No regrets.

She then went back to her ministrations to Himeko. Her hands then held back her waist, massaging it. With Chikane not holding her wrists anymore, she quickly fastened her arms around Chikane's neck, tighter than ever before.

Another full blown kiss. When they pulled away, Himeko's fingers ran over her the obvious outline Chikane's wet body, her head back, resting on the wall. The tennis player went back to attack her neck with ferocity leaving Himeko panting for more. Her thigh rubbed against her before Himeko could give a ragged groan, making Chikane feel a throb inside her.

Chikane, who was just ten minutes sopping wet, was now sweating from what was happening right now. Himeko as well had to breath before kissing Chikane's neck, who stopped for a second. The tennis player then gently pulled her back and then quickly carried Himeko-with her two hands on her butt. Himeko then continued to kiss her neck without stopping. Chikane then turned left, finding now a way for them to get through the bedroom.

There, they stumbled carelessly with Himeko straddling Chikane. Both smiled and went each other's lips and tongue again. Himeko's breath was somehow caught at the back of her throat when Chikane made a sound when they kissed. The tennis player then traced her lover's jaw down to her neck, making Himeko slightly giggle. Her other hand was around the back of neck to tilt the photographer's head to deepen the kiss. A small moan escaped her lips as Chikane pulled away. Himeko made a sound of protest before she held both of Chikane's flushed cheeks trying to pull her back. She gave a lopsided smile as she ducked to attack Himeko collar region instead. She tugged her azure hair lightly, encouraging Chikane to bite. Chikane, of course, obliged as she left a mark and slowly blew on it, making Himeko shudder.

Himeko was so preoccupied with Chikane's hot lips that she didn't notice her pale fingers slip under her loose shirt. Her fingers traced around her navel making Himeko arch over a bit, egging her more. Her fingers then reached up to her back tracing down before her hands pulled away-much to Himeko's slight frustration-went back outside, feeling the air. Chikane then went back to kiss Himeko's lips. After a few seconds, Chikane unbuttoned, one by one, ever so slowly, the polo shirt Himeko wore for her sleep, leaving her upper body exposed to the air. Himeko immediately sat up and in turn, pulled away from Chikane's swollen-from the kisses-lips, much to her disappointment.

In one swift movement, Himeko wiggled out of her polo shirt, half-exposed to Chikane. She, with hooded blue eyes, couldn't take her sight off of Himeko's body as she held her sides, making her stand still before she could squirm out of Chikane's grip. Himeko blushed long and hard. She was exposed now and this was her first time. Feeling a bit fearful of what was happening, she covered herself but was quickly stopped by Chikane who sat up and brushed her teeth over her creamy neck.

"You're beautiful."

Himeko relaxed under her touch and statement. Chikane then flicked her tongue out down to Himeko's chest, drawing a slick, wet trail, tasting her then took small yet gentle nips. Parking herself between Himeko's breasts, she quickly took in her scent and gave a chaste kiss. She then circled one of Himeko's breasts, ravaging it slowly yet surely. Her right hand held Himeko in place, and her left hand tried to work on the sweatpants. Chikane silently cursed briefly when it didn't budge. Himeko, feeling that Chikane was foiled, helped her. She slipped off the pants, with her only in panties now. Chikane took in Himeko's body for all she's worth. And then all of a sudden, Chikane flipped their positions, letting Himeko find herself on her back now.

Chikane chuckled but stopped when Himeko kissed her fiercely with again her hands moving around, letting them memorize the photographer's body. As she pulled away, she then saw Himeko's amethyst eyes that burned for her. This was so…unlike them. This felt dangerous.

This felt amazing.

That made her lean down again after licking her lips, eager for an umpteenth kiss. She kissed back of course, and this time, Himeko explored Chikane's crevices, wanting everything from her. Himeko arched her body when Chikane pushed her body against hers, making her unconsciously moan. Chikane then pulled away, sweating, and gave the chance for Himeko to trail down kisses from her jaw line to her shoulder then back to her neck again, copying what Chikane had done to her.

Chikane took a sharp intake of breath when Himeko began to feel her body in sweet torment. She noticed this and began to experiment by sucking on her beloved's neck, slowly.

Yes, that was all their doing right now. Experimenting.

She shuddered again and dug her nails into Himeko's arms. At first, Himeko thought she had hurt her, but as she pulled away, she only saw Chikane's eyes boring into hers before they kissed again, with much ferocity. Himeko closed her eyes and stealthily vice gripped around her lover's waist as Chikane placed her knee to part Himeko's legs as her tongue parted her lips once more.

Remembering that she was the only who was almost exposed, Himeko, without breaking the fervent kiss, took off the partially dry vest. Chikane frowned as they break away but it was quickly erased when Himeko leaned up again, kissing her. Himeko then slipped her fingers inside Chikane's blouse, teasing their way up to unclasp the bra. She made another sound of protest when reaching her bra. Chikane leaned in more before she pulled away and took off her blouse. Himeko smiled, beginning to unclasp her black bra drew it off slowly from her pale shoulders, leaving her exposed as well. She couldn't help but stare at Chikane's body.

Taking it all in now, Himeko then silently circled her navel with her tongue, causing Chikane to mumble something in pleasure. Himeko pulled away and was supposed to ask Chikane what she had said but when she looked at Chikane, she noticed she was closing her eyes, breathing hard. Smiling slightly, she went back to her previous antics.

Her tongue then went upwards and started to take in one of Chikane's breast, leaving her in the brink of ecstasy. Her hands then held Himeko's head there, encouraging her more. Himeko's unexperienced mouth then took in the other idle breast began to do the same thing.

She called Himeko's name softly yet huskily as she did that. When she stopped, Chikane quickly fastened Himeko's wrists on top of her again and then conquered her mouth without waiting for permission. She was finding it now impossible to form coherent thoughts in her head when Chikane started to grind her hips against hers. When she pulled away again, Himeko moaned, long and hard from the rhythm. Himeko had to graze her teeth over Chikane's shoulder to muffle her sound to avoid waking her neighbors. Mixed sweat trickled down their bodies. And when the instant Chikane had let go of her wrists to control her, Himeko's hands worked on the capri pants. As all the buttons were unfastened, she thumbed the waist of the pants and began to pull it down, only to be stopped by Chikane's bent knees. She cursed inwardly when she couldn't finish the job.

Chikane, noticing this, took off her heels now in swift motions-leaving her barefoot-and slightly stood up on the bed to take off her pants, leaving her as naked as Himeko. Chikane then flopped down on Himeko and showered kisses all over her face. Himeko then held both of Chikane's cheeks, giving her another mind-blowing kiss before Chikane's mouth was back on her neck, taking small, gentle bites. Himeko moaned, her arms around her neck and legs around her waist.

She then paused to look at her. Himeko's breasts were bared for her to see without remorse, her lips were swollen from Chikane's kisses, and her amethyst eyes were hooded, hazy and practically sparked for her. She laid there panting, her chest rising with every breath she took, and sheen of sweat made her glow from the dim light coming from the lamp shade in the bedroom, their own shadows accentuating their every movement.

And that image drove her crazy as she dove in to her lips again-tugging her bottom lip-senseless and moved down to her mid section, giving small, chaste kisses, giving sensations throughout her body like lightning. Chikane was already hooking her thumbs under Himeko's panties as she took her time nibbling the soft skin before her. Partially pulling the panties down, she unhooked her thumbs-much to Himeko's disappointment-but then dragged her nails down to her inner thighs, causing her to shiver. Himeko bit her lip until there was a bruise in it, trying to not scream as Chikane trailed her light fingers over her lower section. Chikane then crawled back up. And Himeko could only find Chikane sexy as hell as she moved like that, hovering over her.

Chikane looked at Himeko one more time, before fully pulling her panties down. Her eyes we're locked at Himeko, who was nervously yet willingly pulling Chikane's panties as well. Their sight didn't leave each other until one closed their eyes, moaning as the other inserted two fingers inside her.

Himeko could only hold her, shivering, as the strange yet ecstatic feeling devoured her and her nails dug at Chikane's back as her hand pumped in and out of her. Then she bit down her lover's pale shoulder without holding back, with Chikane resisting to the pain shooting throughout her body. Chikane was now closing her eyes as well, feeling herself in her. She didn't stop a second in her life until Himeko inserted herself into her as well, making Chikane suddenly intaking air and held her breath. And fast.

"Chikane-chan…" The first word made of their love making and then Himeko started to move in and out as well. The two moaned at the contact. It was too much for Himeko. The pale fingers inside her, the moist in her hand and the sudden butterflies inside Himeko's stomach made her lost out of her mind in lust and love.

And the lovers came into a wave of euphoria at almost at the same time, each calling out each other's names.

Six hours had passed, and the sun rose above the skies, waking up the people in Tokyo, Japan. Himeko-who was on top of Chikane-sleepily raised her head from Chikane's shoulder, still feeling the aftershocks. Her blood began to gather in both of her cheeks at what had happened.

Did she actually do those things? Did she scream?

_Oh Gods._

She then looked at Chikane, who was wide awake too, which made her blush even more. Chikane genuinely smiled at her.

"Did we just do _that_ Chikane-chan?" She mumbled, her face heated up, now under the crook of her neck. Chikane could only chuckle as she pulled the blankets more over their nude forms, covering their faces as well. The sun bore into the sheets a bit as Chikane kissed her lips one more time, tasting it again, never having enough. She knew this was going to be a great day. She knew that being with Himeko was enough for her to live and get through the day.

"Yes we did _that_ Himeko."

She blushed more. It was so unlike them. It was as if they were _experienced_ from doing that. Himeko was now red at the thought. "Was…it your first time Chikane-chan?"

Chikane's eyes seared through her. "Yes. It was."

Himeko could only smile at that revelation. No regrets were present in both of them. She cuddled closer to her, feeling her warmth and noticed the afterglow of Chikane's flawless yet tired body. Yes, she knew that she was never getting tired of this. She knew that even though that it was all so quick, being here with Chikane made her feel like they knew each other since _forever._

Scratch their thoughts. No matter how scared they were for their future, they knew they wanted to spend their lives together, till death do they part.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: So sorry again for the long wait, but, this is it. The last chapter of the whole story. I'd love to give thanks to **Kin756894 **for being my official beta-reader. Thanks for being a great friend as well, I appreciate it a whole lot! I also like to thank **Omok **for the fun conversation we had just a few months back. It made my day. I'd also like to give thanks to all my readers. Without you, yes you, this story wouldn't have been finished at all. I know I'm being repetitive, but I can't thank all of you enough. So again, thanks for the reviews in this fluffy story. I do hope you all had enjoyed reading my story as much as I had fun writing this. If there are any errors at all to this story from the first chapter to this chapter, please PM me so I could correct it. And a warning: this is not proofread, rather, it's skimmed by me, so sorry. And one more thing: please do vote in my poll. Hope you'll vote! See you in my next story and take care!

**The Portrait Album: Caught By You**

_**"Love can make you do things that you never thought possible." – Phil Collins**_

"You ready Himeko?" Makoto asked after she opened the rich mahogany door and peered her head through as she looked at her best friend up and down with the biggest grin she had in years. All she could think of was that she looked amazing. She was in a white wedding gown with embroidered bodice and silk taffeta skirt with pick-ups. Two people then backed away from Himeko to do the same thing-look at her in awe. The two then went outside, with Makoto and Himeko left in the room.

Himeko sighed happily before she closed her eyes, and then open them to look at Makoto through the mirror.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied with the biggest smile she had. Anxiety and excitement coursed through her when she said that.

All she could think about was this was _the _best day of her entire life.

Footsteps then clicked through the wooden, varnished floor and then followed by a pair of arms hugging her from behind. Himeko smiled at that. She knew that Makoto was in deep thought, her intuition reasoned. The photographer gave her a few moments, her lilac eyes written in contentment as she stilled herself to not break her best friend's imagination in her mind. Then as if forever was through,

"What are you thinking Mako-chan?"

Makoto's chin then rested on Himeko's shoulder, showing her face on the mirror with the photographer looking on. Her eyes somehow turned a deep green, an animated sparkle in it.

"This is going to be me someday with Sou-chan." With a playful grin.

Himeko could only giggle, remembering how Souma proposed to her best friend a few weeks ago. It was a bit funny.

_The cute photographer looked on at the two lovebirds. She had set up this outing of sorts because Souma pleaded her to _with_ Chikane so he could propose to Makoto. He didn't know what and how to do that at all. Himeko could only giggle that Souma can be a bit helpless in romance. _

_And when Souma had told her about this, Himeko could only nod and smile. She was all for Souma's plan since her _best friend_ is going to get married with her other best friend. Happy could put what she was feeling right now to shame._

_And that led to now. Himeko was just sipping coffee by a nearby comfortable stand with Chikane-drinking a bit of wine-beside her with Souma and Makoto a little far away, talking, holding hands, and enjoying themselves._

_Chikane and Himeko were near a lighthouse, where Souma and Makoto were situated. They could only grin as they looked on at them, even though they could make out their shadows from afar. _

It was at nighttime that happened, according to Himeko and Makoto.

"_I bet Souma-kun is nervous." Himeko whispered to Chikane._

_The tennis player smiled before she crossed one leg over the other and looked at her left hand. "I do bet as well." Remembering what happened at the beach in Kyoto, Japan involving her and her sweetheart. _

_Still, she couldn't get enough of Himeko's obvious yet adorable statements and her reactions to different things._

_With a rather serious face, she stared at the shadows. Chikane could only kiss her on the cheek at her cuteness with the owner of the stand looking on at them as if they had grown three heads. _

_Back to Makoto and Souma, the journalist fiddled with Makoto's fingers for a while thinking back and forth on how to do this. Eventually, Makoto caught on at his sudden habit._

"_Are you alright Sou-chan?" Makoto asked, concerned for her boyfriend._

_Souma didn't reply but looked at Makoto with intensity, finding something in Makoto's a bit blue yet green eyes. The light started to swirl as well in the lighthouse when he had done that. Makoto could only look back, a bit startled with his actions. _

"_Mako-chan?"_

"_Yeah?" The athlete replied hesitantly, still dazed in the brown pool of his eyes._

_Then as if time had stopped, Souma froze as well after he got something in his front pocket and presented a ring between his index finger and thumb to her. _

"_I love you. Will you marry me?" No soppy speech, no getting down on one knee, nothing. He was as nervous as hell. He couldn't do anything. But all he wanted to do right now until the day he died was protect Makoto with his life. _

_Even if Makoto would say no to him. He would wait. He would wait _forever.

_But something hit Makoto amazingly. She practically pounced on Souma before they both hit the soft green grass with her on top of him. _

"_Yes!" She whispered loudly as Souma hugged her tightly when she said that. And what was supposed to happen was that he would slip the ring in her finger but then he suddenly panicked._

"_Mako-chan." Souma said again, in a verge to jump up from Makoto._

"_What is it?" She pulled away a bit, looking at his handsome features, the shadows and whirling light emphasizing them. _

"_I think…I think I lost the ring." _

And what had happened next was Souma calling out to the two beautiful women for help and a few minutes of frantic searching. Fortunately, they had found the ring despite the darkness.

"Yes this will be you someday Mako-chan." Finally back to reality.

Makoto gave a wider grin. "I'm not here to ruin your moment alright?" Giving a wink with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Himeko laughed. "You aren't. I'm happy that Souma-kun proposed to you. Even though that it had gone wrong a bit."

The athlete joined in. "True. But it all felt right to me."

"You're right."

She freed Himeko from her grip and gave a very gentle, playful shove from the back, not to the point making her move an inch from where she was standing right now. "Of course I'm always right."

Himeko giggled. She then continued with another grin, "So anyways, I'm just here to say congratulations and I'm really happy for you."

The photographer turned around and gave her best friend a hug of her own. "Thanks Mako-chan."

"Although I might need to go now since Sasaki-san would kill us since we're not all business unlike him." She rolled her eyes, chuckling.

She smiled wider. Sasaki Kaemon, a very lively person as always, according o her. "Ok Mako-chan."

They then pulled away, and Makoto then went towards the door but before she could go outside, she then told Himeko that made her a bit oblivious.

"Hey, Himeko, you might like to see what Himemiya-sama's wearing right now, but that'll ruin the surprise right?" She then closed the door without waiting for a reply, leaving Himeko with her thoughts.

"Wow. That's all I can say right now little Chikane." Yasuo said, enjoying himself as he looked on at her daughter in awe.

Chikane could only chuckle as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was kind of proud and at the same time, surprised that she looked really good with what she was wearing.

"Well…This will have to do because someone forgot to order my gown I intend to wear since she is busy with something." She reasoned out and smiled secretly as she straightened herself. She then looked at beside her and whispered teasingly,

"Or someone."

Yes, Chikane had found out about her and her boyfriend due to a few careless actions.

When she went back to the Himemiya mansion with a glowing face, Chikane-who decided to come back Kyoto, Japan so that she'd finish Yasuo's work for a few days-knew now that something happened. A major plus was when her boyfriend practically chased her to Kyoto, Japan and somehow found where she worked.

She knew her employer couldn't help but think.

And when Chikane confronted her about this, she told her the truth. There, she practically pleaded her employer not to tell her father.

Though Chikane had promised that she won't tell her father, she couldn't help but give Otoha a sly smile when her boyfriend would come to the Himemiya mansion.

Otoha had finally had a breather when Chikane went back to Tokyo, Japan to be with Himeko. She wasn't worried that Chikane would tell, she knew her employer wouldn't. The fact that worried her was that it was her employer point blank. Her boss. And she felt awkward that her employer would see her being with her lover.

And when Chikane said that, Otoha could only gulp and look down.

_It was a usual cold winter afternoon in December in Kobe, Japan. And Otoha was glad that she was wearing a black winter coat with a light pink scarf wrapped around her over her long sleeved shirt and denim pants. She was wearing a black tuque and boots as well._

_This was her hometown._

_Otoha, who was sitting in the snow covered bench for a while now contemplating, missed her maid job in the Himemiya mansion. It's been a few months she hadn't come back to work but she was of course positively sure that Chikane was with her Himeko for a while until she would come back to Kyoto, Japan to do some work. She also knew that Chikane's father was well taken care of by the other maids. So there was nothing to worry about for her._

_Now back to Himeko, she wasn't so jealous of her anymore. Maybe it was because that she was far away from Chikane, or maybe it's because that she grew tired of being jealous, she would never know why. But the fact that she wasn't so jealous made her feel relief in such a long time. She could only stop there. She was tired of too much thinking. She'd been doing that a lot lately as well. Thinking. And it was the fact that she had nothing to do. Good thing she had a good source of income that could reach her retirement._

_But besides that, her mood today did not fare well as always. She tried hard to take some time off and have a so called love life, but it wasn't reached. Who could keep up someone like her? See, Otoha was a headstrong yet a very stubborn woman and did not give up easily. She had a fiery, passionate personality and was open to ideas made her…her. Someone like her couldn't open up to a beautiful, cold and, talented woman like Chikane though._

_So why did she liked her to the point of obsession?_

_She shook her head and sighed, a fog of her breath engulfing a short space of air outside. It was because she had seen the side of Chikane who had never seen._

_Chikane's free spirit with a hint of careless ambition under all that disciplined behaviour. _

_Otoha was brought young, around the age of twelve, in the Himemiya mansion and in that time, she had seen Chikane—who was at the age of ten at that time-on top of the tree, looking out, holding the shell necklace with her right hand. In her teenage years, she had sometimes caught Chikane contemplating, wishing of something and even caught her not doing her father's requests and instead, doing what she _wants_, which was going up to the usual tree and look at the stars even if she was a bit old to usually do that. But still, she couldn't pinpoint at how and why she was as elegant at sitting on a branch, the moon illuminating with the same grace as she had. _

_Yes she was the only one who saw this. Until Himeko came into her employer's life to see this as well._

_But what made her jealous was that Himeko saw much more of Chikane. _Much_ more. And what had angered her was that Himeko _brought _the best out of Chikane without any effort at all. It was unfair for her. Being Chikane's maid for more than ten years, she couldn't help but feel that. And Himeko, being with Chikane with only a few weeks, how could she not feel that all of it is unfair?_

_And from under those states and with a few more weeks between the two's interactions-from the help of the maids' conversation about the two, from the media, from rumors, and from her experience of seeing them going all romantic-she finally opened her eyes that she needed to get away from Chikane. And besides, she never got out of the mansion since _forever.

Maybe that's why…_ She thought suddenly._

_Scratch the reason. Maybe it was because she had no choice to love anyone but her employer. But still, that would be lying to herself right? _

_No, loving her employer was the greatest thing that happened to her life… Until Himeko came. _

Ok, now I'm running around in circles. This is truly not getting anywhere. _Otoha thought, a bit irritated._

_But because of that here she was, sitting down on a cold bench like a lost puppy. Contemplating alone did that to her. And contemplating these things made her cry._

"_You cold?" A smooth voice called out._

_Otoha blinked a few of her tears, a bit surprised that she didn't notice someone coming on to her. She then looked up and the first thing she noticed was the amazing pair of light orange eyes. And then his handsome baby face. And then his charming smile that you could note his rather obvious dimples…_

_Her eyes then averted to what he wore, giving her a conclusion that not only was he attractive but had good fashionable sense. He was wearing a bonfire flare snowboard jacket over his abstract shirt and camouflaged winter pants, and a yellow tuque cap worn backwards and that meant he snowboarded just hours ago._

_She nodded. With that, his smile grew wider. He gave a slight respectful bow and then reached a hand out to her, giving an introduction._

"_Hi. My name's Ishihara Maro. Coffee with me? And perhaps share with me why are you crying?" He said without breaking their gaze, direct to the point. He seemed to be attached to Otoha. And attracted to her, that's for sure._

_She would have said no due to his somehow aggressive tactic but somehow…_

_She bowed as well, and took his hand, suddenly feeling a jolt that was indescribable. "Kisaragi Otoha. And yes, I love to."_

And that's when one thing led to another.

"Otoha-san, you can leave now. After you're done with Kaemon, change into the gown we had for you so that you can attend. We don't want you to work all day you know that Otoha-san." Chikane gave her a smile of appreciation of Otoha's hardwork as she said that. That made Otoha brought her own self back to reality.

She looked at Yasuo a bit surprised, who gave her a confused look back. Chikane too looked at her. Remembering what she was in now, she blinked and quickly bowed.

When the door silently closed with Yasuo and Chikane, the two looked at each other and chuckled at her actions, knowing all too well about their maid.

Sasaki Kaemon ran and ripped through doors and shouted at them to get ready. When he passed by Souma, who was straightening his rather expensive button shawl suit-in all black and white glory-as well, Kaemon practically shoved him towards the huge carved doors and told him to be on his place. Souma could only scratch his head, knowing that the show was going to start in two hours.

"Two hours! Is he crazy?" He muttered angrily to himself as he absently went to the front benches and sat there, his arms crossed, waiting.

And Makoto, who saw the whole incident, could only laugh as she walked through the busy hallways, having to do her own duties before she could go to her fiancée.

_That sounded good._ She thought lastly with a smirk.

Himeko and Chikane-who were in different rooms-could only smile at Sasaki Kaemon's voice booming on the hallways, practically panicking, even though it's still two hours away.

"Hey! The show's going to start soon. You two you should- " Sasaki Kaemon announced when he opened the door but stopped abruptly since he found no person in his line of sight. He raised an eyebrow, confused. He knew that Korona and Oota Reiko occupied this room and yet, there was nobody. He _had _to be sure since there were two white gowns folded properly and neatly on two chairs but weren't used yet.

Until he heard a slight sound of a distinct voice, followed by a whisper, and then a panicky rustle of clothes from the adjoining door.

Sasaki Kaemon was no idiot. Knowing what was going on with instincts, he could only turn red and silently went outside with the door closed silently.

He would have to shout at them later, cutting off the details on what happened right now of course.

"Reiko-chan. I think-" Korona whispered between beautiful, vehement kisses but stopped her words hesitantly. Korona and Reiko had been assigned-by Kaemon, of course-to the same room, which gave them some rather perverse thoughts and a smile to each other all knowingly and secretly. They had been together for quite a while now. After Korona impressed Reiko a year ago with the Gods know what really happened, Reiko finally opened up her heart _and_ her real self to her.

And if someone were to ask them, they were there to just say that it was sort of unspoken. The details were vague as well, only knowing that it happened on a rainy day and Reiko kissed her there and then, knowing that the time and place suddenly felt right for her and Korona. For them.

_The strong drizzle of rain was unexpected. And this was more unexpected. But it was melodramatically appropriate._

_Reiko, who probably had given everything up from the action right now, kissed Korona under the rain, not feeling the frigidness of the rain on her flushing skin. Her right hand, as cold and as it was, held Korona's paling cheek with unexpected gentleness in them. She had taken her wet eyeglasses-which were held by her left hand-from her face before she caught Korona in surprise with a caress on her chapped lips. Her drenched left arm encircled the young pop star's now-wet, t-shirt clad waist. And was it electric._

_Korona couldn't believe that Reiko, _Reiko,_ kissed her on such a time and place. And at the moment that those lips were placed perfectly on hers, she practically froze, surprised that it was tender yet…so unrelenting, so controversial. She silently gulped, feeling every coherent thought or movement stop suddenly. Her eyelids grew heavy and eventually, slowly closed her eyes, a lone rain drop falling as well. She forgot that she needed to kiss back. With her own hands, she held both of Reiko's sweater-clad upper arms, not wanting to let go. _

_But before her eyes could fully close to pitch blackness, the warmth of the mangaka halted. And she couldn't accept that. Korona-her eyes not opening-did not let go of her arms, and instead, moved another inch towards Reiko, recapturing both of them, again, a kiss, never minding the rain._

And they were still going strong. _Really _strong. And somehow-well sooner or later-the public knew, and they had accepted that.

They're still famous until today with Korona continuing her showbiz career and Reiko continuing her manga career. Even with schedule conflicts, they tried hard to be together once or twice a week.

With that, they knew each other's strengths and weakness. Who knew that from Reiko's cold demeanour laid a very possessive side? How about an aggressive trait as a plus? Not that Korona minded at all. In fact, she _loved_ that she knew Reiko's different sides after she opened up to her.

"What?" Reiko said, mumbling during her mouth covering the pop star's neck with sudden intensity. They were in the other adjacent room, which wasn't used and was locked, fortunately. The door between their room and this room was locked now as well.

The room, to say the least was as similar as the other church rooms, plain but very expensive with a lone desk and chair on the side. And to think, that they were about to have their lovemaking in such a holy place somehow turned it so sinful.

_Very sinful. _And yet, the thought of that, made them excited.

"I think Sasaki-san-" She couldn't finish again.

_That's going to leave a mark._ They both thought. They were worried since they were going to wear something that was going to show their skin. But the feeling was quickly passed.

"I do think he's only going to come here later."

Korona could only form incoherent words as Reiko's tongue lowered-creating tantalizing patterns-down to the collar region with one of her nimble hands slipping inside her shirt, unclasping her bra in speeds, and in the end, feeling her right breast. Her other hand slipped inside her already unbuttoned pants, and was now kneading Korona's backside. She took her time alternating between sucking and kissing the small pocket beneath Korona's jawline.

"Damn it." At least that's what Korona tried to say that without moaning.

Korona practically yanked Reiko's hair and shoved her mouth into hers without waiting for her permission. The mangaka return the kiss with no problem at all, her hands still doing the work until Korona could barely breathe. Their kiss was unrelenting as always, and as soul searing as it can get.

This was what you get from an unreserved pop star and a silent type mangaka who had a passionate side deep within her. _Really _deep.

Feeling her state, Reiko pulled away and looked at Korona, who still wanted more of her. _Needed more of her. _

"Korona…" She trailed off before ripping the shirt off of her. Korona impulsively pulled off Reiko's, too.

"No more talking…" She managed to interrupt, Reiko grinned a bit as her hands traced her lithe hips, her lips back on her shoulder. "Don't stop." Korona said between rough breaths, as her lover began to hum a bit, making vibrating sensations.

She chuckled at that, and then countered, "I thought there was no more talking."

"Reiko-chan." She complained, suppressing a moan. It was hard to concentrate when you were as turned on as Korona.

In a few seconds at looking at the pop star, she began to lean in. And before the two could engage another breathtaking kiss, a sound from their door came with shouts from the one and only Sasaki Kaemon. Reiko could only silence Korona with her right hand before the pop star could make a sound of surprise. Unfortunately, a sound came through her hand.

And when a sound signalling that the door was closed and no person was there, they could only sigh in relief.

When Otoha left the assigned room so that she could help Kaemon for the reception and food, Chikane and Yasuo were left inside the delicate room.

"Daughter, I have something to say." Yasuo said, his voice soft yet raspy due to his old age.

Chikane turned around elegantly, her gorgeous face practically glowing with happiness that she was getting married with the love of her life. Her father could only smile at her when he saw that.

"Yes?"

Himemiya Yasuo peacefully walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you. And I'm so proud of you." Yasuo whispered at her, wanting to cry, knowing that his little Chikane wasn't so little now. He mumbled to Chikane something that she didn't quite really hear.

"And I'm sure your mother is proud of you as well."

Himemiya Chikane's eyes began to water a bit but resisted to cry when she hugged her father back. This was what she wanted from him for so long. To make him proud that she was his daughter. "Father…Thank you. I love you too." She whispered back, Yasuo's hug tightening, not wanting to let go of her.

A stray tear came from down to his aging cheek. "Daughter, always remember that I'm here for you. And I only wish for you and Himeko to have a great life together forever."

She smiled. "I know we'll have a great life."

He pulled away, wiping the unexpected, few tears with his thumb. At that sight, Chikane knew that Yasuo was genuinely happy for her. And all she couldn't help but cry just a little bit from that sight. This was a bit too overwhelming for a father-daughter conversation. Yasuo could only soften up and cupped his daughter's pale, flawless cheeks with his calloused hands.

"Now, now, this is your wedding. I do not want to ruin your once in a lifetime moment nor your make up. I did not come all the way here from a meeting from the other side of the world to make you cry." He chuckled at his last words.

She couldn't help but laugh as well. Yes, this short conversation with her beloved father completed her day a whole lot more.

Chikane then nodded softly but chuckled again at her father's last words as he would leave to sit on one of the front benches of the church.

"By the way little Chikane, you look beautiful."

Ishihara Maro, still in his young, twenty-seven year old dashing self, was not wearing his usual driver outfit, but now in a three piece tuxedo. He was there just a bit earlier than the time of the wedding. Yes, he was invited by Otoha with Chikane and Himeko's permission as well.

And the fact that he was just a bit early was that he needed to see his girlfriend of course. He looked at the exterior of the cathedral, his thoughts drifting to his girlfriend.

He remembered that he would surprise Otoha to another drive in the rented car, a Toyota Celica, after the wedding.

There, he reflected.

_When Maro saw the woman on the bench all alone, he would have ignored that, but when he saw her crying when he passed by silently, he couldn't pry himself off her. He just_ had_ to comfort her in his own ways and introduce himself. _

_He had given up Himeko throughout the months without seeing her face, and there he realized it was just a physical thing. Not that he already knew about it, it was just he wasn't really sure what he was thinking back then. He laughed at himself at that. Just a minor crush, he reminded himself always. It was that her adorable face attracted him, but when he brought Himeko to the airport and parted ways, he did suddenly miss her. He shook his head at this thought. Never had he been attached to a girl whom he barely knew. _

_He knew that the reason was, as he repeated. He was _rejected._ And he self-pitied himself at this._

_And throughout the first month, he did some dating as always to forget the cute woman. And he barely expected that he had accomplished it in a breeze. _

_So here he was in the second month, completely forgetting Himeko, finding himself on his feet again. And here he was suddenly being attracted to a crying woman. _

_He then went back to the woman, hovering in front of her._

"_You cold?" He asked, noticing that she didn't saw him. And when he saw her face, there were butterflies in his stomach that practically fluttered. No, she wasn't as beautiful as the other women he had dated, but when her features were shown, there he saw the simplicity that he suddenly appreciated of her. Even from the tears, he still concluded the same thing about her over and over._

_And her watery brown eyes with a tint of yellow, he noted, showed practically her personality that he needed to know. _

_And when she nodded without breaking their gaze, reached for his hand, which she shook it, and gave introductions, the oxygen within him couldn't come out. _

_Then things happened._

_After that, he asked if she'd liked to join him at a nearby coffee shop, and when he just thought that she'd gave her a gaping look-a look that was thinking back and forth from something- from his aggressive ways, she said, _

"_I'd love to."_

And when they arrived there, Otoha did share a vague bit of details of what happened, never mentioning the name and such crucial information, that was only about it. Maro just brushed it off, but genuinely concerned about her.

Though, he had no idea she would end up being the woman he had truly committed to for the first time. At first, he thought that he made a mistake going out with her on for a second time because they seemed to have nothing in common. He realized she was feisty and very emotional while he was more gentlemanly and in check with his manners. But, on the doorstep of her apartment, when he kissed her on such a short span of time, he was shocked at how sparks practically rocketed through.

And eventually, he came around and loved her personality through and through and her open mind just as she embraced him as being her complete opposite. And he became daring enough to follow Otoha to her working place, which was the Himemiya mansion. He knew from other sources of course, and that he would never tell who were they. Eventually, after a few months or so, he had decided to relocate his driving job to another Manga World headquarter in Kyoto, Japan to be with Otoha. There, he lived in an apartment near the Himemiya mansion.

Love did funny things to everyone and he was no exception.

And right now, dating for more than a year, he was here, wanting to check up on Otoha. He then went inside and saw his girlfriend, with a tired look, following Kaemon's frantic state. And when Otoha noticed him, she gave him a smile, which he returned with a wink.

As if a silent signal between the two, Maro approached her, with Otoha leaving Kaemon's side.

"Hey. Are you ok? You look tired Otoha-chan." Maro said, his hands automatically holding Otoha's hips when she got near him.

She nodded, immediately comforted by Maro's presence. "Yes, I'm ok. I just need to do a few things with Sasaki-sama. But I'll get a quick change when I'm done. Ojou-sama wants me to attend the wedding just like the others." Otoha said with a smile, cupping his baby face. She was happy that there was no one watching them.

He nodded. "Ok. I'll save a seat for you."

With that, the two parted ways reluctantly and Kaemon was already shouting, looking for Otoha.

Yasuo walked out of the room, leaving his little Chikane alone with her own dreamy thoughts after the conversation with her. Gods how Chikane was in love with Himeko.

He smiled in mirth at that thought. There, he remembered on how he was in love with Chiaki, his wife.

"_You do know that I love you correct?" Yasuo, in his eighteen year old glory, asked his sweetheart. They were sitting on the staircase of an old temple of Mahoraba, where Chiaki worked voluntarily._

_Chiaki, of age sixteen, raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes I do. But where are you getting at Yasuo-kun?"_

_Yasuo sighed. "It's just I never heard you say that to me." Yes, for all his years of courtship for this gorgeous woman, he hadn't heard her say it._

"_What?"_

"_You already know what I meant. Do not play clueless on me Chiaki-chan." Yasuo said, mock threatening. This was always their constant bickering._

_Chiaki gaped at him. "Now I do."_

"_Yes, now you do," Yasuo chuckled. "I do want to hear you say it to me."_

"_But I thought actions speak louder than words Yasuo-_chan._" She emphasized that title, proving her point._

"_Come on. It's just three words." Yasuo insisted, now locking his gaze to those marvelous bluish green eyes._

_Chiaki blushed, and looked away from him, mumbling, "For a Himemiya, who came from a high class, long bloodline of talented, well-mannered people…" She trailed off, wanting to add _not to mention beautiful _and_ handsome nobles.

"_Yes?" Yasuo was amused at her stubbornness. Gods, how they were meant to be._

"_You sure are persistent and rude." Chiaki finished, for lack of a better word._

_Yasuo could only laugh. He knew that last comment from the beautiful girl was not true. And besides she wasn't talented at bringing people down with harsh comments. In fact, she was weak at it. "You do know that that does not affect me in any way."_

"_I love you." She mumbled, barely audible._

_The handsome man's ears perked up. Surely he had not heard her right. "What was that?"_

"_I'm not going to repeat it Yasuo-chan." She smiled. There, she got her revenge._

_With Chiaki smiling rather triumphantly, Yasuo could only look at her, wishing that he could rewind time so that hear the three words more audibly. _

Yasuo smile grew softer, recalling the times when Chiaki was so vibrant with him. So alive with him.

And those were one of the only memories he had kept, never minding-or at least trying to avoid remembering-the tragic incident on the plane where Himemiya Chiaki was involved. To him, she was always alive in his heart and mind, and it will forever stay that way.

Souma, who was having fun with his own thoughts, sat still for somewhat an hour now. It wasn't actually bad for him to wait for two hours. And against his better judgment, it was better than he thought. The silence within the decorated church gave him sweet time to think of all the things that had happened in his childhood life. In amusement.

"_Hime-chan! Be careful or you're going to fall!" Young Oogami Souma called out to the young blonde who was standing, her front against his back. His deep chocolate eyes didn't stir one bit on the road. He was being careful that the bicycle that he was pedalling won't shake and lead to their fall._

"_I am!" Himeko called back, having the time of her life as her hair flowed freely against the August winds. And it was sunset. "Look Sou-chan!" She said between laughs, pointing to the setting sun when they passed a long stretch of the sandy beach._

_And the young boy, finally giving up from concentrating on the road ahead, looked at where the young, lively girl was pointing._

_Souma could only grin at the sight with Himeko joining in._

Those were the good old days. Not a care in the world for them. Souma sighed and looked at his surroundings.

_And here I am, in Himeko's wedding. _He thought, definitely satisfied where Himeko was now in. At first, he was quite worried that Himeko wouldn't have any romance at all. The photographer had seen him of course with other women, but none had he seen someone with Himeko.

_Not until Chikane-san came._ He then smiled. Yes, he had the privilege to call Chikane by her first name now. He, along with Makoto, had bonded with Chikane and Himeko throughout the year, no further details added.

He was definitely happy for Himeko. And the fact that he had a crush on her until high school-which he never confessed to Himeko-he _was_ a bit envious of Chikane. Souma would've wished to be in Chikane's place right now if it hadn't been that he wasn't over her. It wasn't worrisome of course because he thought of her as a best friend ever since it was their college days. Maybe they were always meant to be that way, considering how close they were at childhood until today. Now that he thought about it, dating Himeko would be like dating his sister.

He shuddered at that thought, and chuckled outwardly, knowing that no one would hear him.

Content and very happy, Souma smiled again and his thoughts began to drift to his fiancée. Yes, he loved Makoto with all his heart.

Much, much more than he can describe.

Looking around again, suddenly, he found someone sitting at the back of the bench. _An hour early? _He thought astonishingly. He narrowed his brown eyes and finally, knowing who it was.

His arm then rested on the back rest of the bench, still looking at him.

"Tsubasa-nii-san."

Tsubasa, hearing his name, stood up and approached Souma with an intimidating aura around him. Now sitting beside him, he rested his ankle on his left knee, arms crossing with his eyes averted in front of him and never looking at his little brother. Not in his usual clothes, he wore what everybody was wearing of course. Miyako would have swooned if she was right here now, seeing Tsubasa in a white tux.

_Which luckily she isn't._ Tsubasa thought in relief. Since Miyako travelled a lot just as much as Tsubasa, it was hard to avoid her. And as often, they would meet coincidentally in a foreign country.

_If by coincidence, I mean she could somehow know where I am._

"Thanks for inviting me, dear little brother." Tsubasa's harsh voice echoed softly between the holy walls.

"It's no problem," He said with a smile, "and besides, I wanted to see you again. You barely visit me now and I can't seem to find you anywhere."

He stayed silent for a while and then replied, "Hmph. You know I can't stay still."

Souma chuckled. "You're still overpricing the clients nii-san?"

Tsubasa didn't reply at that, leaving Souma's question hanging. He never liked small talk that much and Souma's big brother was never a good conversationalist.

"Hey nii-san." Souma finally said after a few seconds of silence, knowing that Tsubasa won't answer the nonsensical question.

"What?"

"You know that you're going to be my best man at my wedding with Mako-chan."

Tsubasa nodded, remembering the phone call just a week ago when Souma had announced that he was going to get married with his girlfriend. Tsubasa, always his dear older brother, was secretly happy for him but his tone was indifferent when he congratulated Souma. And when the journalist had asked him to be the best man, he knew he couldn't say no. Even though he was very cold, he loved his little brother.

"_Fine." He said on the phone. _

"_Thank you nii-san! This means a lot to me." With genuine happiness._

"_Yeah…" He trailed off and clicked his phone, knowing that Souma would signal that as a goodbye._

Here he was as well, because Souma had invited him. And even though no one could probably notice what his motives were, it was for his little brother's satisfaction. Every little action from Tsubasa was from his heart if it was for Souma.

That's what older brothers do.

"I'm glad that you came nii-san. It means a lot to Himeko. And to Chikane-san of course." Souma said, reeling him back from his thoughts. He would've added _and to me _but held himself back. This was not his day.

"No problem." He mumbled, knowing all too well that he was here for his younger brother's happiness.

Kazuki and Yukihito, who had just received their invitations with a phone call from Souma just hours ago, were now in front of the church.

"Destiny." Kazuki whispered.

Yukihito looked at him. "What?"

He smiled and spoke louder. "The Gods must have played on us. It is too much of a coincidence that Himemiya-sama and Kurusugawa-san's wedding is where we are."

Yukihito shrugged. "I'm just glad that I get to see Souma-kun again. I miss teasing him."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow at him. Seriously, he never knew what made Yukihito tick after all his years of having his company. After a few moments of silence, he began, "Well, we better get in now. Souma-kun, Himemiya-sama, and Kurusugawa-san is expecting us."

He then nodded and behind Kazuki, he followed and began to hum a silent tune.

The two sweethearts were getting married soon.

It had been hard since Chikane had to go back to Kyoto, Japan once in a while. But eventually, this all led to one simple date just five months ago when Himeko decided to give a surprise visit for a few weeks to Chikane in Kyoto, Japan, saying that there was something she wanted to tell her during her visit. One thing led to another.

_Chikane and Himeko were in the beach in the beautiful Kyoto, Japan one day just to laze their day away since it was there was nothing to do actually. Finally. It was at dusk they decided to hang out there and seagulls were following idly the nearby boats, which were floating freely in the very blue sea._

_Holding their own pair of shoes in one hand, they strolled on the shore with their hands intertwined. The two were in casual clothes, their pants folded up to the knees. They could feel the wet sand between their toes as they absently pressed footprints on the beach, leaving marks, as each led one way. _

_The tennis player looked at the photographer, who looked distant a bit. This made Chikane concerned of course. _

_And paranoid._

_There, she started to think that maybe Himeko wasn't satisfied with their current status and wanted to break up. Sure, they were in a hard situation right now, but surely it would pass right? They were together for more than a year now but…_

But what if she's bored of me now_? Chikane's throat suddenly dried as she thought that._

_And then Himeko suddenly spoke._

"_Chikane-chan?"_

_She inwardly gulped as she gave her full attention to her love of her life. "Yes Himeko?"_

"_Oota-san confessed to me just a week ago." She said, almost bursting into tears._

_The mangaka, Chikane remembered. That was a year ago._

Is this about feelings?_ She couldn't help but voice it out. "Baby, is this about feelings?"_

_Himeko blinked and laughed a bit at her assumption. This got Chikane confused. "No, no, that's not it."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_Oota-san confessed to me, that she was the cause of my parents' death. She kind of knows where my residence is because of Manga World. So she sent me a mail to my condo. Inside was a request that we'd meet in Hoshi Park. So I did go there and she confessed."_

_Chikane's heart wrenched. "Your parents' death?" Chikane cursed herself hardly. They had talked with more details now and then about their background ever since they were girlfriends and she did remember that this came up. Not that they forgot about that conversation. It was just it never entered again in their minds._

_Himeko could only nod, her eyes looking back at the sea. "But I don't believe her. It was nobody's fault. She only persisted, but I guess I tried to rationalize with her about what happened a lot of years ago. She asked for forgiveness, like her letter said, but I only shook my head, since she was not at fault at all." She was crying now before she could finish her incident with the mangaka. With that, Chikane automatically softly made her look her in her pools of rare eyes and hugged her tightly._

"_You don't need to explain. I'm sorry." Chikane whispered after kissing her forehead._

_Himeko shook her head, still crying. "I want to."_

_Chikane then pulled away a bit and looked at her for the second time, her thumbs wiping the photographer's tears. "Ok. Continue."_

"_Well. In the end, I've cried. She cried. In the end we were both sorry for my parents' death. I was sorry since I couldn't do anything about it. She was sorry since she couldn't do anything about it. But hey, destiny's hard." She said, chuckling with just a bit of humour, trying to calm the tension she created._

_Chikane smiled sincerely. "Yes. It is. I too lost a mother, remember? I think I never told you that it was due to a plane crash. But I guess that's just way life is. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything about it as well and I wasn't there. But I just want you to know that I'm here for you now." She needed to be strong to Himeko. Always, for the both of them. _

_Gods, how Himeko changed her from a cold woman to an apologetic, sincere person who could do anything for her. Everything for her._

_She then hugged her tighter than ever before because Himeko started crying again. "Why are you crying?"_

"_Overwhelming. And it's hard to remember the incident again without crying Chikane-chan. And you do know that since I told you this before." She whispered and that was enough._

_After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Chikane-still hugging Himeko with the side of her face touching hers-broke it._

"_So this is what you want to tell me when you came all the way here?" She whispered with love._

_Himeko smiled, her tears dry now. "That's not actually it. I just want to share you that. And I was supposed to tell you tomorrow but I can't wait any longer since you asked that…" She trailed off, as she reached in her back pocket._

_Chikane could barely breath, her eyes wide, knowing what to expect already as she saw the red velvet box before her with Himeko down on one knee, blushing hard. She opened the box, showing a gorgeous ring. _

_An engagement ring. This was totally unexpected. This was totally unlike Himeko. You can't expect someone as submissive as her propose to you right? _

Wrong._ Chikane thought, admiring this side of Himeko. Her heart practically paraded when she saw the ring, knowing what was going to happen next._

_Himeko was at first dead nervous when she got down but suddenly felt courageous when she saw Chikane's reaction to that, since she knew that Chikane wouldn't expect her, Kurusugawa Himeko, _the shy and submissive girl_, to propose to her. That's why she had planned this. She had planned to propose _her_ Chikane months ago and right now felt right. Very right._

_This was what love did to her. This was what Chikane did to her. Chikane made her felt that she could do _anything _impossible, unexpected_._ Anything at all. And this was what she was doing right now._

_Her lilac eyes sparked from the tears previous and passion. She was still blushing at what she was doing right now though. _

"_I know we've only been together for a year now. And I know that getting down on one knee, reciting a speech, and slipping this on your ring finger would seal the deal isn't enough but, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you so much. So Chikane-chan will you-"She couldn't even finish her statement when Chikane silenced her with a kiss. Himeko blinked, and when she opened her amethyst eyes, Himeko saw another ring before her as well._

_Chikane, who was smirking right now, then continued for her, "Marry me?"_

_The tennis player was not the only one who had planned to propose to her on what was supposed to be tomorrow as well._

And the rest as they say was history. Somehow, they found a church where relationships similar to theirs were accepting weddings.

It was outside Japan of course. It had a bit more planning to do since it was Western culture rather than their traditional customs in Japan.

Now here were familiar people in Chikane and Himeko's wedding. First is, of course, Saotome Makoto as the maid of honor. Oogami Souma was the best man, and really proud of it. Two of the groomsmen were Anthony and Mark, the Sports Illustrated people. Matisse was one of the bridesmaids, including Korona and Reiko. Sasaki Kaemon was the receptionist with Otoha helping him in some way. While Yasuo was just contented to see everything, and besides he had enough hassle from his business, and besides, his doctor-who was nicknamed Nekoko-said that he should go easy. Yes they were all there, and were happy to be involved at the grand wedding.

In fact, the church was filled with more than two hundred guests excluding photographers-who came all the way from Japan just to see the wedding-and it was amazingly decorated with white roses and ribbons.

This was a rather usual church, with colored paned glasses, artfully placed to form sculptures of people, telling on what had happened in the Christ era. Bronze carvings were present as well and a huge organ was place on the fourth floor, giving an emphasis on the whole cathedral. Even a whisper could echo there. The maple floor was cleaned until you could see your face on there and it was covered now with a carpet where the bride would walk on towards the altar. The ceilings were in an elegant arc with paintings above with usual painting styles. One separate ceiling showed cherubim surrounding the Virgin Mary on a sea of clouds perfectly swayed with a skilled hand and a paintbrush. Another was a painting of the Angel Gabriel slaying a demon with glorious backgrounds. The candle lights gave the paintings an eerie yet glorious feel of the church. White matching, marbled pillars were holding them. But besides that, the paintings practically watched down at the people.

Speaking of which…

The priest-who Sasaki Kaemon requested for her service-was already there, in all of her glory to unite the two women. _She _was none other than Miyako, who was a preacher, but was also very experience in the art of priesthood, so to say. She was a former nun after all but became one of the first female priests in the world. With that notion, Girochi was there as well, grumbling that he should be marrying Himeko instead.

And since Miyako was there, she, as always, couldn't stop staring at Tsubasa, who was just as irritated at her just as much as Girochi to Chikane.

Kazuki with Yukihito was there as well, who, fortunately and timely, just happened to be in the place where the wedding was held, and with Tsubasa's same motives-but only partly. They were invited by Souma, with Chikane and Himeko's permission of course. And since their invitation was so short noticed, they were just in semi-casual clothes. Akahana was also invited to see the wedding as well, and repeated, so was Maro.

Throughout the year, they all bonded in different ways that made them all closer than before.

Reception was going to be followed in a sea port, where a sunset was already waiting for them. The honeymoon was also arranged already-a trip to somewhere seclude where the media won't follow them since Himeko was getting famous as well. Like a Caribbean island of some sorts.

"_So when's the wedding?" Yasuo was amused at the love struck woman. Yasuo, thinking that Chikane was still in Tokyo with her girlfriend, had been a bit surprised when Chikane _with_ Himeko went to the Himemiya mansion unannounced, but when he looked at the beaming faces and intertwined hands, he knew that there was good news. Very good news. _

"_In a month." Chikane replied, not really paying attention. She was looking at Himeko who was outside their garden, with a grin plastered on her face. When the two caught each other's gazes, Himeko immediately proceeded to go inside the Himemiya mansion._

_The peaceful man chuckled inwardly. This was quite a surprise for him alright. And he knew that, as a father, he needed to be sure. "Well now, are you quite certain about this?"_

_Her head then turned to look at her father, blinking with innocent confusion. "Of course."_

_He grinned at her. Truly, she had gotten the stubbornness of both him and her mother. And he knew that when Chikane made up her mind, she won't have a second thought. _

"_Of course you are."_

"_Father, are you trying to play me around?" Chikane said, grinning as well._

_Yasuo only looked at her. "I do not know little Chikane."_

_Chikane sighed. Her father could be a teasing person when you push his buttons once in a while. "I'm quite sure. Father… In fact, I've never been this sure in my whole life."_

"_Well then, I'm glad. I'll try to help what I can for your wedding." He closed his eyes, a bit tired. It was late afternoon after all, and being stacked in the morning with papers was tiring. Not that Chikane complained, she knew how it felt. _

"_So, where's the honeymoon?" _

_Chikane gave a lopsided smile to herself, knowing that her father's eyes were not open. "I can't tell you that."_

_Without noticing Himeko was already at the opened door, he continued his questions with a laugh, "Can you just tell me how long the honeymoon is?"_

_The tennis player somehow didn't notice her as well, and Himeko could only giggle at how quiet she was. _

"_Forever."_

_At that answer, Himeko began to blush like she never had blushed before, and practically adored Chikane when she said that._

And the house they planned to live together was in Sendai, Japan. They had bought it just days after Himeko and Chikane proposed each other.

It was a simple yet a romantic two-story house and was situated near the beach. Its style was modern and the exterior cladding was meant for beaches and hot weathers. Copper-topped bay roofs and French windows hugged around the house. Inside was a master bedroom with grandiose four-poster king size bed worthy of a King or Queen, a two sided gas fireplace, an extra large bathroom with a four person Jacuzzi tub with flat screen television, a glass-surround multi-headed shower, dual basins set in a blue pearl granite, bidet, and an antique vanity dressing table. There was already an invigorating steam room with hardwood chaise lounges and size shower head _and _an outdoor shower on the deck.

This was their dream house and that was that.

Now back to the wedding. Two hours later, Chikane was now waiting for Himeko to come out. Yasuo-who was in awe before-was now amused at what Chikane was wearing now.

A tuxedo was what Chikane was wearing now, with her hair tied in an elegant ponytail. A peak lapel jacket and under was the traditional white shirt with linked cuffs and black buttons. A black bow tie did the finishing touch. Oh this was quite a sight for him now. Especially since he was in front row. So why not enjoy this? It was once in a lifetime after all. It's pretty rare to see someone as beautiful as her wearing men's formal wear. In fact, it's impossible to see someone as beautiful as her wearing men's formal wear.

"Father…" Chikane trailed off.

"Yes little Chikane?" Still amused.

"Please stop smiling. You are making me a bit uneasy." Well _someone _had to be the groom, sort of, even though this was accidental.

"But little Chikane. You look quite good in that tuxedo I must say right now."

She didn't reply but only sighed with her father chuckling now. After her father had heard the news of Himeko and Chikane getting married made him quite happy actually.

They were _perfect _for each other, according to him. He felt proud of having Himeko as his daughter-in-law-to-be. All in all, he repeated what he said to Chikane, he was proud for everything that happened in his life and his daughter's life.

_Chiaki, you're proud of her as well aren't you? _He said inwardly for his late wife and Chikane's late beloved mother.

All thoughts were broken as an all familiar tune played throughout the church. All guests stood up, eagerly waiting and watching. And may the Gods be their witnesses; they couldn't wait to be married.

_One, two, three, four, five…_ Himeko, now age 23, thought nervously, counting, as she came out in slow strides excited to be in Chikane's side with Souma escorting her there. And Chikane-who was of course 23 as well-could only stare as she looked at her wife-to-be.

Himeko was absolutely…perfect.

Guests looked on, giving smiles to Himeko with genuine happiness. She gave them back but when she laid eyes on Chikane, she was taken aback at what she was wearing now, but then quickly composed herself.

Unlike Yasuo and Makoto, she didn't think that it was funny to see Chikane wearing men's wear. What she was thinking was that as always, Chikane was ravishing-too beautiful even, according to Himeko-in men's wear.

After a few seconds, the two were now side by side, saying their "I dos". Their wedding bands weren't so traditional. Not the simple plain gold bands, they were white gold with triangle symbols all around the ring, hardly giving any gaps.

Then as Miyako announced that they were officially married, they shared a tender kiss. So soft, that it could send the slightest tickles on their pink, full lips.

This was the shackles of love. Yet you willingly place yourself on hold forever. For rich or for poor, for sickness and in health, and other statements that make a person's heart race when someone says that, knowing that they would be together till death do they part.

That's marriage. And there was no ending for Kurusugawa Himeko and Himemiya Chikane. This was no fairy tale. No happy endings.

Since true love stories never had endings. But they were happy, of course.

It all came back to once upon a time when the cute freelance photographer was hired to capture pictures of the beautiful tennis player, and instead had captured each other's hearts. This was how Kurusugawa Himeko and Himemiya Chikane fell in love.

And hard.


End file.
